Torn Apart
by parsnip
Summary: [Complete] Directly continuing Striking Falcon's, You Don't know what You Have Til It's Gone, linked on my profile: Kagome comes face to face with two loves from her past and must come to terms with their feelings in modern day Japan. SK, some IK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

**

* * *

Author's Note**

I just wanted to say that I am immensely grateful to Striking Falcon for allowing me to complete her fic, _You Don't Know What You Have 'Til It's Gone._ I would also like to say at this time that I am immensely sorry if characters seem OOC, but I was forced to deal with the characterizations as set by Striking Falcon as well as the usual difficulties of sounding characters out for the first time. Aka, this is the first fanfic I've ever attempted writing, and while I have gone back to revise some of this, there are the inevitable discrepancies of time, new ideas, and change in perspective.

In the end, I hope you enjoyed reading _Torn Apart _because I enjoyed writing it and seeing my skills grow as becomes more obvious in the last 5 chapters or so. Thank-you for reading and, please, feel free to leave a comment or two at the end with Constructive Criticism. I would like to hear your take of my improvement and the areas I still need to work on.

_**Parsnip**_

_**

* * *

You don't know what you have 'til it's gone**_

A Summary

Kagome finds herself kidnapped and beaten by Sesshoumaru who wants her to tell him how to acquire Tetsusaiga from his half-brother. Kagome, resigned to death, refuses to give him satisfaction and causes him to wonder why the woman is certain the hanyou will not come save her. Confused, he forces her to take care of Rin while he covertly observes her and tries to form a new plan to get that which he desires. With time, Sesshoumaru becomes fascinated with Kagome's use of emotion and wants to learn from her what it is to truly 'feel'.

However, Inuyasha and co are tracking Kagome's trail into the Western lands, intent on saving her from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, unwilling to relinquish the girl, devises a plan to make Kagome want to stay and to embarrass Inuyasha into leaving her behind. Staging a dinner, he rudely invites the hanyou, taijiya, houshi, and kitsune to dine with him since they were there anyways. Kagome, disguised as an expendable human slave, samples each one's food to convince them that it was not poisoned after which she is forced to stand at Sesshoumaru's side.

After a few minutes into the meal, Inuyasha demands to see Kagome. Sesshoumaru tells them that Kagome escaped a few weeks earlier since she had convinced him she held no part of the hanyou's heart. So, he brings Kikyo into the room and has her 'exterminated' to which Inuyasha goes ballistic and in a moment of irrationality, claims he cares about Kikyo and not Kagome. Kagome, who had witnessed this whole ordeal, cries out and is transported to Rin's room.

Sesshoumaru sees Inuyasha out the door and seeks the solace of his study until he hears Rin crying. Racing upstairs, he realizes that Kagome has escaped and runs after her. Catching up at last, he asks her to be his mate. Kagome is confused and claims that while she will stay with him for now, she will not be his mate when she still loves Inuyasha. So, Kagome continues to care for Rin, and Sesshoumaru spends time with her. Eventually, Kagome takes it upon herself to continue with the shard hunt and convinces Sesshoumaru to help her.

During one such search, they run into Inuyasha and co fighting against Naraku. Kagome goes on a rampage when Shippou gets in trouble and kills Naraku. Afterwards, everyone gathers back at the well to see Kagome put the Shikon no Tama back together. However, something completely unexpected happens when Kagome starts to disappear! A spur of the moment decision causes her to grasp Sango's hand as she's fading away taking them both five hundred years into the future where they find the well is sealed and the Shikon no Tama is nothing but a dull jewel.

Sango is adopted into the Higurashi family and attends high school with Kagome. During finals week, a fight ensues outside school grounds and who else is it but our dear friends, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? Spying Kagome, the two swoop down onto the poor girl and declare their intention to take her as their mate. The End.

_Striking Falcon's story sounds much more poetic when you actually read it rather then my three minute summary. So, I suggest you check it out at Mediaminer or on A Single Spark which are linked on my profile, but if you haven't, this will help Torn Apart make sense. My story picks up immediately where Striking Falcon's story ended._

_**

* * *

Chapter 1: ** _

Kagome groaned as a blush flooded her face. There were two men standing on either side of her and each were striving their hardest to pull her apart as they growled at each other. It reminded her of several scenes she had once shared with a wolf and a hanyou, but she never thought Sesshoumaru would be act so childishly! Bowing her head in acute embarrassment and ire, she tapped into her center and let the tiniest trickle of miko energy flow into her two overzealous suitors.

"Ouch!" yipped Inuyasha as he let go of Kagome's hand to rub the burned flesh smoking in the afternoon light.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his hanyou brother as he kept his claws on Kagome's shoulder although his grip had loosened to barely touching in honor of her request. A small tendril of smoke also rose from his hand though it went unnoticed by the onlookers in lieu of Inuyasha's antics.

"If you cannot handle a little energy why do you even bother to stake a claim, brother?"

Inuyasha's face flared in anger as he tensed his muscles, preparing to charge and beat his brother into a bloody pulp. Shippou, recognizing the signs, dashed in and used one of his old kitsune tricks to drop a 1000 lb. statue on his foot, effectively pinning him to the pavement. Several laughed at the unexpected trick, clapping and cheering the red-hair man's swiftness while others booed at a fight thwarted.

"Oomph," he exhaled as he lost his balance and crashed into the ground. "Why'd you do that for!" he screamed as he swiftly erected himself to bonk the kitsune on the head with one clenched fist. Shippou, used to over four hundred years of abuse merely grunted and stood with arms crossed in front of his adopted father, protecting his okaa-san.

"Stop it!" screamed Kagome as she saw Inuyasha's fist connect with Shippou's head. Sango, using the distraction to her advantage, tried to insert herself in-between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, pulling on the hand that still grasped Kagome's sleeve ever so slightly. Frowning down at the exterminator, Sesshoumaru gave in and took a step back, allowing her friend to protect his chosen mate.

Marching around Sango who was trading glares with Sesshoumaru, Kagome smacked him in the chest with a fist. "I don't know why you choose NOW of all times to come back into my life, but I would have thought you'd choose something less humiliating then outside my school!" Whirling, she marched around Shippou as Inuyasha tried to jerk his foot out from underneath the kitsune's magic spell. "And you, well, you I could expect this from, but this is ridiculous!" For good measure she whacked him in the stomach as well.

She backed up to glare at both brothers while her friends gawked in the background and several others merely snickered. She'd never live down this public display of humiliation. Surprise at the rare display of temper was clearly written over the faces of those who recognized her. Gritting her teeth, Kagome said, "Shippou, I don't care how you do it, but make sure these…boys….leave school premises." Glaring at both, she softly said, "I don't want to see either one of you, and I mean _either _one of you, until finals are over."

Kagome continued to turn a livid stare at first Inuyasha who glared back sulkily at the less then well received reunion and then at Sesshoumaru who continued to bestow one of his rare smiles at her, unnerving her to no end. He always seemed to know how to knock her off balance, and damn if he didn't do it just to piss his brother off as well. Quickly looking back at Inuyasha, Kagome saw him lean menacingly towards Sesshoumaru as he prepared to claw the elder inu-youkai. "Osuwari," Kagome yelled, forgetting that she had freed him nearly five hundred years ago from the binding spell.

Surprised eyes blinked at Kagome as she turned a dark maroon color from her face down to her toes as she realized that she could no longer subdue him. Clearing her throat, she looked towards her now grown son and gathered strength from the cheeky grin he was wearing. "Shippou, I'd like to see you at the shrine tonight. Supper starts at seven." Giving an extra glare to Inuyasha who growled softly at her favoritism, she said to both men, "Shippou will get in contact with each of you when I'm good and ready to speak to you two. If I see either one of you before I say so, both suits are refused, and I'll make you look better then fried chicken!" Kagome raised her hand to show the soft pink aura that encompassed it, her senses straining to remember the control she had once semi-learned. Satisfied her message was sent, she softly spoke again. "I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten. If either one of you are still here by the time I open them, you will be purified."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and started to count out loud. "1….2….3…."

"Goodbye, love," Sesshoumaru whispered as he sauntered across the street and hid in an alleyway waiting for her to finish her count. Hiding in the shadows, he watched as Kagome opened her eyes and gave her long-lost son a hug before hurrying inside the school to the squeaks and rush of questions from her classmates while Shippou bounded back into the trees, sniffing out his adoptive father and uncle.

He really couldn't say he was happy with how the events turned out, having chosen a less public forum for reinstating contact, but it had been touch the miko again, and hear her voice shout curses at his brother and himself. It had been a long time since he had indulged in his desire to see her, the last being before she fell down the well almost 8 years prior.

Moments later, he watched Kagome and Sango rush back outside and hurry home while three young women trailed after them, trying to get the scoop behind the fight. Smiling in the comfort of darkness, Sesshoumaru took to the rooftops and hurried home to wait for Kagome's anger to fade.

* * *

Revised 1-15-2006

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

_**

* * *

Chapter 2:**_

"Why do those halfwits have to come back now?" wailed Kagome into Sango's already drenched shirt. Helpless to do much else, Sango patted her friend and adopted sister in loving kindness. Secretly, she wondered at Kagome's fixation on _now _rather then enjoying the fact that the two men she loved were back in her life. She could no longer remember how many times she had stopped by Kagome's room on her way to her own unfamiliar bed and heard her crying out for the inu-brothers. Especially during the first few months she had spent adjusting to the future. Realizing that Kagome needed her strength to deal with the loss of not one but two loves, Sango had driven herself to adjust and learn all she could about her new life while she did her best to forget her past.

But she couldn't do anything now for her sister except be a shoulder to cry on. That, and fend off the halfwits that Kagome had and still called friends. Tensing her arms around the wailing Kagome, Sango remembered the hysteria that had resulted from Eri's, Harumi's, and Shizuko's persistence as they stalked her first into the cafeteria and later to the shrine. Sango had been amazed at how tight-lipped Kagome was as she ignored the tumult of questions being thrown at her.

"Who are they?"

"How did you meet them?"

"What did you mean when you said they'd be purified?"

"Why did you tell the dog-eared boy to sit?" Snickers broke out at that question, earning the only reaction from Kagome they'd receive all afternoon, a blush and a glare.

Silence had descended for maybe all of five steps before the questions started up again.

"Why did that dreamy guy with the blue-gray tie call you his fiancé?"

"Can we be there the next time you meet them? We'd like to see if they always look as yummy as they did today!"

Why, who, what; the questions never seemed to end during the interminable walk home.

Sango shuddered as she remembered the three girls' cries of dismay as Kagome made a dash up the shrine steps as soon as they came into view in an attempt to get away from their persistent curiosity. Sango, watching out for her sister, had sprinted ahead to block three girls who were desperately trying to catch up to the fleeing school girl and were none to happy to be reminded that Sango was one of the top athletes in their school. In return for her stand, she received the full brunt of the evil glares the three women turned upon her. She almost wished she had Hiraikotsu with her to fend off the bloodthirsty women, but knew that Kagome would never approve of the violence, at least in this time.

Standing stiffly at the foot of the steps, they finally turned away when Sango refused to back down from their glares. Also, they knew just how deadly Sango could be in a fight after seeing what had happened to the first guy who had tried to cop a feel at school one day. She had started screaming obscenities about hentai's and roaming hands and something about letting Naraku take every last one of them. Sango got detention for foul language and fighting and a reputation for deadliness and insanity. He had sported two black eyes and a cherry red handprint. As it was, they left the shrine murmuring curses and threats that they'd get answers at school the next day. They had obviously forgotten that final examinations would be taking up most of their time.

"Damnit! It's finals week!" Blinking, Sango returned from her trip down memory lane and concentrated on what the miko was saying yet _again_. "Why does this always have to happen to me right when I need to concentrate on getting good grades? It's Inuyasha isn't it. It just has to be! He's determined to ruin my chances of getting into a good university." Kagome sniffed and burrowed deeper into the damp cotton.

"Stop it Kagome," Sango said in exasperation. This was getting a little old.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath mid sob and began to cough violently as she pushed herself away from her dearest friend. Sango blushed a dusty rose as she realized she had spoken out loud and not in the chaotic recesses of her mind.

"Wha—what did you just say?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Um, I told you stop it, stop crying. You need to get a grip on yourself!" muttered Sango in embarrassment. "I mean, there's nothing you can do about it right now besides what you've already done. Who else but you could put those two in their place so easily and give yourself the time to not only get used to the fact that they survived five hundred years but also to concentrate on the here and now?"

Kagome's tear stained face just continued to look blankly at Sango as she tried to talk reason into her friend's head. Sango shook her head in exasperation and, for good measure, started to shake Kagome's shoulders to knock some semblance of sense back into her.

"Kagome! You've got to pull yourself together. You've done all that you can. Shippou will be here soon to explain the whys and wherefores of the taiyoukai's and hanyou's reappearance, not to mention what happened to the rest of our friends, and, quite frankly, you shouldn't be worried. You heard it yourself; they both still love you. That means they'll do anything for you _including _not kill each other. I mean, if they were that determined to get rid of the competition, only one would be alive to make a claim in the first place. They had plenty of time and opportunity to do so. Use this to your advantage!"

Sango desperately watched for some hint that the strong Kagome she knew and loved back in Sengoku Jidai would return with the old fire and resilience. Surely she hadn't lost her ability to bounce back from whatever Inuyasha did to her! Or had she? Although, she had to admit, this was a new low for Inuyasha and, well, a first for Sesshoumaru.

Slowly, a spark began to flicker in Kagome's eyes as she pondered the implications of the two inus returning to claim her. Smiling weakly up at Sango, she whispered, "What do you think I should do? I don't know them anymore. Who knows what has happened in five hundred years?" Kagome's voiced trailed off into silence as she stared blankly at the mess she had made of Sango's shirt.

Sango snorted as she pulled Kagome back for a long hug. "Well, Shippou will be here soon and that's a start. He can give you a rough sketch of what's happened, and maybe even see if his artistic talents has improved any." Kagome smiled, remembering how much he loved coloring and his talent for story-telling.

Taking to heart the sentiment lurking in the miko's eyes, Sango forged on ahead. "We have our history final examination tomorrow and, while we both know a lot of the information is misleading, it will also give you an idea of what they went through to get here." Sighing, Sango released her hold on Kagome and said, "As for how the two brothers have changed, you'll just have to take it one day at a time."

Kagome's eyes finally focused on Sango as she spoke her wise message. Blinking back a few tears, Kagome's mind wandered back to the effect seeing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting together had on her. Joy had filled her soul as soon as she heard them yelling at each other and even more balm to her soul were the words they had spoken, especially Sesshoumaru's when he appeared by her side and gently took a hand in his own. He had secretly rubbed a sensual pad across her palm while he proclaimed to all that he was still waiting for her answer. Sighing, Kagome looked down at her hands and touched the still tingling flesh.

Clenching her fist suddenly, Kagome looked back up at a surprised Sango with determination in her eyes and steel straightening her spine. "You're right Sango. I'll just have to take this one day at a time." Pushing herself off her yellow bedspread, she looked at the clock sitting on her desk.

"Dear Kami! It's 6:00!" Diving into her closet, she wailed, "What in the world am I going to wear!"

* * *

Revised 1-15-2006


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.  Parts of this chapter were taken directly from Chapter 17 of Striking Falcon's story although modified in part to reflect Shippou's POV.

* * *

I just love Japanese/English online dictionaries. Makes things so much easier!

* * *

Aikouitsu: Kagome's mother's first name that I made up. Loving peace 

Aikou: love

Itsu: peace

Otou-san: father

Otouji-san: uncle

Kendou: swordsmanship, fencing (fencing club)

Ashiteru: I love you

Ningen: human

Okaa-san: mother

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

With the meal long over, everyone gathered in the living room to relax and reminisce. Sango and Souta leaned against the wall as they prepared to listen to Shippou's tale. Kagome sat next to Shippou on the couch and gazed lovingly at her lost son while Jiichan sat in the armchair sputtering at the thought of a youkai receiving hospitality in his home. His daughter, Higurashi Aikouitsu stood behind him, occasionally touching her father-in-law's shoulder to calm him down.

Shippou glanced around at the gathered family and smiled a cheeky grin. "Are you guys ready to hear what's been up the last five hundred years or so?" He watched the light of anticipation flood into each one's face, even the old man's even though he did his best to stamp out his curiosity. Drawling, he looked at his finger nails, picking at the dirt beneath them. "Cuz if you're not, I could just come another time…"

Kagome shoved him in the shoulder half in play and half in serious displeasure. "Of course we're ready! You've been avoiding the subject all night. Besides, don't you think we deserve a little reward for slaving all night making supper for you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I'm cute and you can't resist having your son around to hug?" Shippou grabbed Kagome's shoulders and gave her yet another hug to go with the twenty or so they already exchanged that night. "Besides, who else is going to give me chocolate?"

"Shippou!" gasped every female Higurashi.

"What? What'd I say?" intoned Shippou innocently.

"Shippou," said Kagome slyly. "Tell us what happened and I'll buy you a giant case of pocky."

"Promise?" he asked with an adoring twinkle in his eye. He could buy a truck load of pocky if he wanted, but it never tasted as good as the stuff Kagome gave him. There was just something about her touch that made everything so much better.

"Promise," she said softly, giving him a secret smile.

"Thank-you, okaa-san."

Settling down into the warmth of the couch, Shippou leaned his head back as he sifted through his memories, picking up the thread of his tale….

—/-/—

"Here she comes!" Shippou cheered, dancing along the side of the well. He couldn't believe it had been just under a year and a half since he'd meet Kagome, and in that time grew to love her as a surrogate mother. She would never compete with the memories he had of his real family, but she had still managed to sidle up to them in his heart.

He continued to bounce in excitement along the well edge as Inuyasha and the others perked up with Sesshoumaru's graceful landing in the clearing. Kagome stepped out of his arms, flashing a smile at the others.

"Hey! How are you guys?"

Shippou launched himself into her arms, cuddling against her. He inhaled her scent: fresh Sakura blossoms mixed with the musky scent of fertile earth. Wrinkling his nose, he wondered why Kagome's fresh scent had to mix with that of the taiyoukai? "We've missed you so much! Even Inuyasha misses you! We didn't get a chance to say goodbye either time Sesshoumaru took you away from us! Meanie!"

Shippou glared at Sesshoumaru, who yawned as if bored. When Shippou refused to look away, Sesshoumaru raised his hand, his claws glowing green. '_Don't kill me! Don't kill me!'_ he thought as he squeaked and hid behind Kagome's shoulder. Glancing quickly down at her adopted son, she gave him a quick reassuring glance and a pat on the shoulder before looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"If you please," she asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged and dropped his hands.

'_Whew. That was a close one,'_ thought Shippou from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome sighed, startling Shippou from his rapport with Sesshoumaru, and set the kitsune on the ground. Losing the support of his okaa-san, Shippou skirted across the lawn and climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are you still dressing Kagome up like a doll?" asked Inuyasha causing Shippou's body to vibrate from the unspoken growl building in his otou-san's chest. "Why isn't she dressed like normal? Or like she's supposed to?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I did not want anyone to confuse her for the undead. There are masochists around these woods, or so I hear."

"Enough!"

Kagome raised her hand as Inuyasha started forward, causing the kitsune to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Shippou stood and rubbed his behind with a shaking paw as he watched Kagome grasp the necklace and pull it over the unsuspecting hanyou's head. Handing it to him, she reached around her own neck and took off the Shikon no Tama. Moving away from him to Sango at the side of the well, she took the last shards from her hand.

"I thought Kikyou had a few shards."

"Kikyou is gone. We don't know how it happened, but we found her ashes outside Naraku's castle."

"So Sesshoumaru didn't kill her."

Sango shook her head no.

"And Kohaku?"

"Buried. I have mourned all month."

Shippou's tail drooped in memory of the night they found Kohaku's body lying in a bare room inside Naraku's castle. Sango had fallen on her brother and refused to move an inch away from his lifeless flesh. When Miroku and laid an innocent hand on her shoulder, she had thrown Miroku clear across the room as a red light glinted in her eye and silently warned Inuyasha away with the simple unsheathing of her katana.

She had refused everything. All comfort, all companionship, everything for a full week before emerging weak and wasted from the cold, silent castle to fall unconscious at Inuyasha's feet. In pity, he had carried her and her brother to the now abandoned exterminator's village and buried him in a grave alongside his family and friends. Sango had broken down into more tears once she realized the depth of their understanding. It had taken another week before she agreed to leave her brother's grave, but she had at least allowed her friends to be there for her.

Shippou sighed. If Kagome had been with them, he knew that Sango would never have been allowed to face her grief alone. Kagome would have been able to penetrate her shield and soothe the hurt. Kagome would have known how to handle everything.

A bright light radiating out from Kagome's pressed hands brought Shippou out of his troubled memories as the wind picked up causing her kimono to billow out around her, the sleeves raising enough to see the golden dagger on her arm. Covering his eyes, the light flashed and disappeared.

Blinking the stars from his eyes, Shippou heard Kagome cheer, "We did it!" All he could do as his vision returned was stare in horror as her body shimmered, reflecting the light that was now contained within her body. Slowly, her body turned translucent as the light fought to drain away from the mortal vessel containing its power.

"What?" she cried in bewilderment.

"You're fading," whispered Sango.

"Are you doing this?" yelled Inuyasha as the kitsune's tail drooped lower in dismay and confusion. He looked wildly around to find Inuyasha shaking a fist at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's emphatic shake no. Whimpering, the kitsune crept a little closer to his okaa-san as he watched her feet start to fade.

A mere foot away from the vanishing miko, Kagome looked down at her child and whispered, "Shippou, I'm gonna miss you." A sad smile flitted over her features as she raised a translucent hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. Shippou whimpered and hugged himself as he caught it.

"Miroku, I hope you find some lucky girl to have your child. Kaede, you're the grandmother I've always wanted. Inuyasha, please look after Shippou. Whether you realize it or not, he thinks of you like a father."

She turned to Sango, the golden sticks in her hair clicking together. "Sango," she said as she looked down at the completed jewel. After a moment's hesitation, she reached for her hand, clasping the jewel between them.

"Come with me."

Sango gasped as she started to disappear too, the power of the jewel flowing through her blood causing her to shimmer in the morning light. Everyone stared at the two vanishing females.

'_No, not Sango too',_ thought Shippou as he hugged his tail tighter around himself. With despair flooding through him, he watched as Kagome reached a caressing hand out to Sesshoumaru only to have it pass through his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she and Sango faded completely away. Sesshoumaru reached for her, but grabbed Inuyasha instead. Jerking him closer, he snarled.

"Where is she?"

"She's home, five hundred years in the future."

"What do you mean the future!" yelled Sesshoumaru into his half-brother's face.

Inuyasha pushed against the taiyoukai's fierce grasp and snarled back. "It's where she's from! Did you think something that pure and forgiving could be found here in this age?"

Sesshoumaru slashed the impertinent hanyou across the face with his poison claws and watched as he bucked against his hands as the poison dripped into his system. "If she's from the future, she had to have some way of getting here. Tell me now, dear brother." Venom dripped from his soft spoken words much as the poison dripped from his claws.

"The well," gasped Inuyasha, fighting to hold back the pain of grief and from his brother's blow.

"What about the well?" Sesshoumaru loosened his hold allowing Inuyasha to gasp in a much needed breath of air as the some of the pain subsided.

"It acts as a portal. Only me and Kagome can get through it, but if she's faded, I don't think we can anymore!"

Sesshoumaru growled and flung Inuyasha against the well. "Try."

Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the well, landing with a soft thud and an "Oomph."

"What the—" said Inuyasha from the well's bottom. "Shit. I knew it wasn't going to work!"

Sesshoumaru followed the hanyou down into the well, landing gracefully in the cramped surroundings. Glancing closely at the hanyou, he glared at the panic that lit his features. Angry at the emotions flitting across the hanyou's face, he howled into the air a cry of grief and pain as he punched his brother in the head, knocking him unconscious. Leaping into the air, he lit off in a flash of white, trying to out run his grief.

Shippou, startled by the pain erupting from the taiyoukai's throat crept back to the well where he had witnessed the elder's failed attempt to use the time portal. "Otou-san?" he whispered. "Otou-san!" he cried flinging himself into the well to land on Inuyasha's stomach. Curling around his limp form, he cried himself to sleep, grieving over the loss of two parents.

—/-/—

"I never knew," said Kagome as she touched the tears running down Shippou's face as he relived those horrible memories. "I never meant to cause so much pain."

Shippou opened his eyes and grasped his okaa-san's soft hands. "I was so frightened when you left. It took Inuyasha a full day before he woke up. He was heart-broken. He refused to leave the well for almost six months, hoping that maybe you'd be able to return from your own side of the well." Smiling crookedly, Shippou glanced down at their joined hands. "I wasn't much better."

Kagome swallowed back her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. We know. It just took a long time to get used to knowing that you weren't coming back. If it wasn't for Miroku force feeding us, we'd have died of starvation before coming to our senses." Shippou looked around at the gathered family and saw that not a dry eye was to be found. Sango was clutching Souta as she remembered the past, almost as if she was again submersed in her grief for Kohaku. Souta, it seemed, didn't mind the fierce hold.

Sighing, Shippou returned to his tale, wishing that things had turned out differently.

—/-/—

Sesshoumaru crept out of the shadows of the forest and walked towards Inuyasha and the kitsune. Moonlight bathed the clearing in a cool light and showed just how haggard the trio had become. Sesshoumaru's white haori was torn and frayed from the nearly six months of running he had done and hanged limply from his shoulders. His tail was streaked with dirt and littered with autumn leaves. Inuyasha didn't look much better appearing gaunt and feeble with weakness as he sat in front of the well, imprinting himself into the grass growing around him. Shippou lay curled up on the well lip, dirty and rank.

"Any sign of her?" whispered Sesshoumaru hoarsely.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, nothing."

Sesshoumaru strode forward and stopped next to his brother and looked at the well and lost kit. "I loved her you know."

"I know. We both loved her, and we both miss her."

Sesshoumaru stared into the darkness. "What will you do?"

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the shadows and looked at his brother. "Keh. Continue to protect the village, I guess. It's what Kagome would want."

Sesshoumaru brooded. "I do not know what Kagome would want."

Inuyasha paused in thoughtfulness, something he had rarely done before. "I think you do."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She would expect me to take care of my lands, give the ningens the respect I gave to her, and acknowledge Rin as the daughter of my heart, but I do not know what she wanted of _me_."

Inuyasha smiled sadly at his elder brother. "Kagome would have loved that."

"What of the kitsune?"

Inuyasha looked at the young kit. "I don't know. She asked me to take care of him, so I will. But I don't know how. She was the one to mother him. She gave him love and patience and kindness. I'm no good at that. I'd rather hit him then listen to him. He's to smart for his own good most of the time."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He is indeed a clever kitsune." Taking a deep breathe, he looked down at the still sitting hanyou. "I will not take another to mate. This means that you must take over the duties as an heir to the Western Lands. If you also choose not to take a mate, I would be proud to have the kitsune follow after us both."

Inuyasha stared in awe at his brother. "What! You'd end our feud just like tha—although Kagome would be proud." He paused, eyes narrowing in contemplation while his mind fought to work again for such a long period of disuse. "Hai, I guess I can stand you as a brother and be happier still that Kagome's son will inherit the lands of our father." Sticking out a paw, Inuyasha waited for Sesshoumaru to seal this oath. "Just don't get any bright ideas that I'm going to take any crap from you. I can still kick your ass with Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshoumaru grasped Inuyasha's forearm as he in turn grasped his. "I look forward to making you eat dirt in the next skirmish. I'm sure by then you'll have missed the taste."

Shippou, lying alone on the well, gazed at the tragically charged scene playing out before him, as his heart began to beat again in bittersweet joy. Kagome still had the power to soothe the hurt and pain of those she loved though she was lost five hundred years into the future. Now if only the two could continue just trading insults rather then actually fighting…

—/-/—

"….well, I think that's about it for my tale tonight," said Shippou as he fought to contain the flood of memories washing over him. He did not wish to relive the memories which came after, nor could he tell them of the past due to a promise he had made long, long ago. It was up to Sesshoumaru to continue the tale.

Aikouitsu thanked the gods in heaven for allowing this reunion between her daughter and adopted pup after all the pain that had been borne on both sides. She had never been quite the same since returning from Sengoku Jidai and hoped that the light that was in her eyes now would still be there long after tonight.

"Wow," whispered Kagome. "I never thought that they would come together like that. I always hoped, sure, but I didn't think they'd actually _do_ it!"

Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes as each contemplated the sad tale that had been so eloquently described to them and the great miracle of a truce at long last. Sango, looking at the kitsune as he still gripped Kagome's hand tightly on the couch asked, "If you, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are still alive today, what about the rest of the youkai?"

Shippou perked up at the change in topic. "They're still around. Most serve behind the scenes in politics and business. Some of the most powerful names in Asia and Europe are those of fellow youkai or hanyou."

"I can't believe that youkai are still around. Why haven't I sensed them?" Kagome asked.

Shippou's eyes lit up. "Well, to be honest, we've gotten a little better at cloaking our auras since you've been sealed on this side of the well. We also let every youkai know that if they set foot in Tokyo for the past eighteen years without the permission of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, there'd be hell to pay: both financially and physically. That didn't go over to well with some of our business and political rivals, but Sesshoumaru is still the Lord of the West. If they tried to get close to you, we could normally get away with just intercepting them and telling them to leave. A few, however, wanted to come after the Shikon no Tama. Those, we had to exterminate."

"Yeah, but if they were that close and you were using a lot of power to exterminate them, why didn't I sense their presence?"

"Well, to be honest, you were so rarely here once you started your miko training that you just were never around to sense our battles. When you were, Sesshoumaru erected a containment barrier to prevent detection. Outside of battles, our concealment charms work to mask both our aura as well as our appearance. Only another youkai or hanyou would be able to detect another due to the smell."

Sango perked up at the thought of returning once more to battle. The sedateness of modern Tokyo just seemed to drag on her spirits. At one point in her life she had wished to never kill another living thing, but now that she did not need to, she missed the spark and the challenge each individual fight brought not to mention the sense of purpose she had when fighting against Naraku. Now she took out her aggressions in kendou matches. "So do these youkai still attack every once in a while?"

"Sango!" pleaded Kagome, knowing where the question had come from. To often of late, she had seen Sango take out her Hiraikotsu from storage to clean and polish its edges. She had also noticed the extra time she spent at clubs and competitions. It was hard not to when she was gone every other weekend.

"What? Can I not protect my friends as well?" asked Sango defensively.

"Of course you can, but I'd rather not have anyone come after the Shikon jewel anymore."

Shippou looked curiously at his mother. "What do you mean? Since you've come back, there haven't been any attacks. We thought the Shikon no Tama had disappeared when it transported you back here."

Sango and Kagome exchanged perplexed glances. "What do you mean disappeared? It's hanging around Kagome's neck right now."

Kagome reached underneath her kimono, one of the many gifts that Sesshoumaru had granted her long ago, and pulled out the sparkling Shikon no Tama. Everyone stared at the brilliance reflecting from the jewel as the yellow glow of the lamps fell on its smooth surface. Shippou reached out a shaking hand to cover that of his mother's and blocked out the captivating sight. Everyone collectively released their held breaths making Kagome smile.

"I don't understand," whispered Kagome. "It has never shown this brightly since I've been back. I thought that most of the power of the jewel had been used up after it sealed off the well, but now…." Her voice trailed off into the silence of the room.

Shippou looked worriedly at his paw as he removed it from the power of the Shikon no Tama. "I don't know mama, but we'll have to figure out why it's coming back to life."

The jewel began to pulse faintly underneath Kagome's clenched fist causing her to drop the jewel.

"What's wrong?" asked Souta as he jumped to his feet.

Kagome smiled weakly at her brother as the rest of her family seemed to lean closer in concern. "It's alright. I think that a lot has just happened right now. I'm sure given time I'll be able to make sense everything happening."

"Perhaps we should call an end to this evening then," said Aikouitsu from her vantage point behind the armchair. "I know of two young ladies and a gentleman who have yet to study for their exams tomorrow."

Protests filtered throughout the entire room. Aikouitsu raised her hand and was granted instant silence. "Come on now. Sango…Souta…upstairs."

Sango rushed over to Shippou and gave him a tight hug. "It's good to see you again," whispered Sango into his fur.

"It was great to see you too," whispered Shippou. Wiping a tear away from his eye, he watched as Sango took the stairs two at a time, showing off her long legs beneath the knee length skirt she had worn.

Souta, taking his turn to hug the kitsune, pulled Shippou's head down to whisper a plea into his ear. Shippou smiled and patted the younger kid on the head. "Of course, now go on upstairs."

Shippou and Kagome stared at each other as the last kid left the room.

"I think I'll just head into the kitchen and start cleaning things up a bit. Come on Jiichan. You can help me as well. Don't be to long." Kagome and Higurashi shared warm smiles as Jiichan sputtered his protests as he was pulled into the kitchen while Kagome escorted Shippou outside.

—/-/—

Kagome grasped Shippou's arm as she pulled him deeper into the shrine, unwilling to let him go quite yet. Studying him, she marveled once again at how much he had changed. His voice had turned smooth as butter and was polished and polite in his mannerisms and address. When she had first seen him, he was dressed in a suit and looked every inch the successful businessman, but tonight he had dressed in a lose burnt umber haori with white undershirt and black hakama.

He had also dropped his illusions and showed off his black-tipped red fur and long bushy tail. His body had lost the plumpness of youth and was well trimmed beneath the well cut haori, not to mention taller by 4 inches to her 5'1. Her baby had grown up, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. She had missed so much of his life already; she didn't know if she could bear to miss anymore.

"Shippou, it's been so good to see you again."

Shippou glanced at his okaa-san and smiled as he smelled the salt of her tears collect in her eyes. "It's good to have you back in my life, Kagome."

Sighing, Kagome pulled him over to the bench resting next to the Goshinboku tree and sat down on the cool surface. Sadness filtered into her eyes, drowning out the sparkle of joy that had glowed from their depths since Shippou had walked through the door. "You know, I never meant for the well to be sealed forever. Just for a few months until I could figure things out."

"I know mama," said Shippou as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and his tail around her waist. "Sango-chan told me before you left."

Kagome settled into the comforting arms of her son and glanced down at the tail. Laughing, "I'm the one who's supposed to give you comfort, not the other way around." Shippou smiled as he leaned his jaw against the sakura-smelling hair.

"Well, I can't exactly jump into your arms anymore."

"No, no I don't suppose you can. This will just have to do then." Kagome closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the love and warmth radiating from her son. Wishing the moment could continue, she murmured against the cool evening air, "What did Souta ask you?"

"Souta?"

"Yes, you said 'Of course' before letting him run upstairs." Tilting her head up to look into the kitsune's handsome face, she waited with a mischievous grin gracing her face.

"Um, he asked me to come by again since it made you so happy."

Laughing, Kagome turned around and hugged Shippou tightly in happiness. "I must have been more depressed then I thought if all anyone can think of right now is how happy I am."

Shippou tilted Kagome's head up with a soft paw. "Well, I am your favorite son. I would expect a mother to be nothing less then bedridden with grief for two decades when she has lost a kit."

Kagome swatted at the hand holding her chin up. "You've been spending too much time with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I should never have left you alone with them for so long. My playful kit has disappeared I think."

Shippou stared in horror at his mother. "Okaa-san! Don't say such things. I'm the only one who has kept them going all these years! Without me, they'd never laugh."

Sadness leaked back into her eyes as the mirth of playful banter drained away. "What do you think I should do about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?"

Shippou chuckled softly thinking of his otou-san and otouji-san fighting earlier in the day. They had both agreed a long time ago to wait until Kagome was done with her schooling and turned of age to choose a mate, but Inuyasha had gotten impatient after her eighteenth birthday. To prevent otou-san from running into the school to claim Kagome right then and there, Sesshoumaru had rushed in to prevent lasting harm from happening. Inuyasha was so flustered at being caught and Sesshoumaru so angry at having to resort to fighting to curb his half-brother's impetuosity, that their demon sides overrode their concealment charms. Thank-fully Inuyasha had yet to figure out who had ratted him out to the elder brother.

"Despite their stodginess, I think they'll be alright. As for what you should do with them, well, make them suffer."

Kagome elbowed the kitsune and turned around. "That's not very nice."

Shippou thought for a moment while he rubbed his chest. "Well, why don't we just string them along for a few days before letting them know that you forgive them?" Winking, he slyly said, "I'll do my part to make them jealous if you'll do yours!"

Kagome giggled. "You're incorrigible, but I don't think making them jealous would be a good idea."

"Why? I've been waiting for this for ages! I'm expecting great entertainment out of this whole ordeal."

Kagome looked up at Shippou and chewed her lip. "I'm sorry Shippou. I just don't think that's a good idea. I'd hate to find out that one or the other ended up dead over me."

Sighing, Shippou un-wrapped his tail from his okaa-san's waist. "I guess you're right. I suppose then we'll have to come up with a different plan. Maybe if you tell me which one you love more, I could work on bringing him over to your side?"

"Shippou! How can you ask me to choose between them? I can't do that at the drop of a hat!"

"Why not? You're going to have to do it eventually. Why not now? Besides, I thought you were trying to get away from Sesshoumaru two years ago which means you should prefer Inuyasha."

Kagome looked guiltily at the ground. "I don't know anymore Shippou. I'm so confused right now."

Shippou sighed. He had hoped that Kagome would know which one she'd prefer. It would save time in the long run. '_At least I still get my entertainment out of this_,' he thought as he began to outline a plan of action for this scenario. After-all, he had four hundred years to work on it.

—/-/—

Whimpering, Inuyasha gazed down from his perch in the Goshinboku tree above his adopted son and Kagome as they hugged. His hands gripped the sturdy branch as his eyes dilated and glinted faintly in the moonlight. He knew it was irrational of him to feel jealous over the attention Kagome was giving to their son, but he wished that it was him down there rather then the kitsune. Hadn't he been through enough heartache? Didn't he deserve some comfort and peace for himself? Growling softly, he jumped from his chosen branch and sprinted into the night, trying to run off some of his frustrations while Shippou smirked against Kagome's hair before pulling away to discuss the situation.

* * *

Revised 1-15-2006


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

The night lights of Tokyo city shone in the darkness as Sesshoumaru stood at his office window, a glass of brandy cradled in his hand. Velvet shadows caressed his pale skin and magenta stripes as the effects of the drink dissipated his control over his youkai allowing his tail to return to its resting place over his right shoulder as the concealment charm he wore on his wrist failed to contain it. His jacket and tie had been tossed unto a nearby leather couch leaving him in a white business shirt unbuttoned halfway down his smooth chest. Feet spread to anchor him, he let the warmth of the ruby liquor melt down his throat.

'_It's been five hundred years since I've spoken to her, and I still manage to hurt her_.' Shaking his head, he reached for the decanter sitting on the desk behind him and refilled his glass. '_Why can't I ever seem to get it right? First I try to kill her over the Tetsusaiga, then I beat her half to death, and finally I humiliate her in front of her friends by fighting over her with Inuyasha, again_.' Tossing back another gulp of the potent drink, he shook his head. "Where the hell is Shippou?" he growled glancing at the clock resting on the wall in front of his desk. '_It shouldn't take three hours to eat a bloody meal_.'

Finishing the last of his drink, Sesshoumaru began to pace around the luxuriously furnished office. Long years spent walking the path from door to window to desk and back again had allowed him to traverse the path without thought. Speed built as his thoughts tumbled in a chaotic mess as he waited for his adopted heir to return from Kagome's.

"I'll wring that kitsune's neck if he so much as even thinks of hurting her," barked Sesshoumaru as he flew across the room away from the window. Stopping in mid-stride, he paused. '_Wait. Why would Shippou hurt Kagome? That doesn't make sense_.' Slowly his mind returned from the frenetic pace it had traveled at throughout the long afternoon and night and in truthfulness many times since Kagome's disappearance. Walking over to the couch, he sank into its plush softness and leaned his head back. Wiping his face with a sweaty palm, he again returned to gloomily staring out the window at the vista of Tokyo spread before him.

'_Who am I kidding? I never had a chance, and I still don't. There's no point in pursuing her. She barely even registered I survived all these years. She was more concerned with keeping Inuyasha alive then looking at me_.' Sighing, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and slipped into an alcohol induced slumber.

**—****Many hours later—**

Shippou walked into the dark office and stared at the softly snoring inu-youkai sprawled out on the couch. Shaking his head, he walked over to the desk and pulled out his otouji-san's appointment book. Picking up the phone, he began to reschedule and cancel appointments for the day. Voicemail was such a wonderful device. Confidant that all was taken care of, he settled down for a long night of waiting; a night of waiting for Sesshoumaru to sober up.

**—****The Higurashi household—**

"Ugh," said Kagome as a warm hand shook her roughly awake. "Five more minutes," she said before pulling her blanket over her head.

"Wake-up!" said Sango as she pried off Kagome's fingers from the coverlet. "You have to get ready for school!"

"But I just got in bed," she mumbled.

Sango shook her head and pulled the coverlet completely off the bed exposing Kagome to the cool morning air. "It's not my fault you were a baka and kept talking to Shippou until two in the morning. Now, get up!"

Kagome shivered as she sat up in bed and rubbed at her blood-shot eyes. "I had to study for history and advanced bio. There was just _way_ to much information to study!" Kagome shuddered thinking of the horrible exam she had to take later that afternoon. Evolutionary theory and species diversity wasn't her idea of a grand time.

"Stop being a whiner and get ready for school. You know I have calculus to get through today. Besides, I've already let you sleep in as much as you can. So, you better get ready!" Sango swept out of the room and down the hall to Kagome's muffled shrieks as she once more dove into her closet looking for a clean school uniform. Hurrying down the steps, Sango walked into the kitchen and greeted Mrs. Higurashi with a warm smile.

"So did you get a good night's rest dear?" she asked as she fixed Sango a bowl of miso soup and rice. Placing it in front of a cheery Sango, she reflected on the light gracing her eyes. It was amazing how much the return of friends could brighten up a melancholy disposition for both of her girls.

"I slept very well thank-you, Aikouitsu-sama." Sango dove into breakfast with an uncharacteristic zeal as a muffled thump and groan filtered down from the ceiling above them. Shortly thereafter, the sound of water could be heard as Kagome turned on the shower.

Mrs. Higurashi looked askance at the innocent looking girl busily eating breakfast. "Did you do something to Kagome?"

Sango grinned cheekily. "Nope, didn't do a thing. I just woke her up. It's not my fault she stayed up late studying for her final examinations last night."

"No, I don't suppose you did." Mrs. Higurashi trailed off into silence as she wondered what in the world she was going to do with the two girls.

—**Elsewhere that morning—**

"What do you mean you've been here all night?" yelled Inuyasha as he paced around the office, unknowingly mimicking the path Sesshoumaru had taken in drunken agitation the night before. Sesshoumaru was still sprawled on the couch nursing a hangover; something his youkai healing abilities never seemed to take away quickly enough. Shippou, on the other hand sat calmly at his otouji-san's desk playing with a pen.

"I told you, I came straight here once I realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't home. It's not my fault you didn't check your voicemail until this morning."

"But—that's beside the point!" sputtered Inuyasha as he came up to lean menacingly over the cherry wood desk. "You came straight here after you realized _he_," Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, "wasn't home. How am I supposed to have a fair chance at Kagome if you come straight to Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in irritation and tapped his foot against the plush carpet.

Shippou sighed and set down the silver pen to place his paws solidly on the glossy desk top before pushing himself up. "I left a message on your cell phone telling _you _to meet me right away at the office. If you had checked it, you would have gotten here at the same time I did." Shippou glanced at the wincing Sesshoumaru before continuing.

"As it was, it wouldn't have matter anyways since uncle here was puissant drunk when I arrived."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at his son before turning to stare speculatively at Sesshoumaru. "Drunk did you say? Brother, you haven't done that since Katsu nearly got to Kagome about five years ago!"

Sesshoumaru glared coldly at Inuyasha. "This Sesshoumaru was not drunk. I had but a few drinks to while away the time until Shippou called."

Inuyasha grinned slyly and leaned closer to Sesshoumaru's ear. In a loud booming voice, Inuyasha yelled into Sesshoumaru's cringing face, "Then I'm sure you won't mind if I _yell_ in your ear!"

The taiyoukai winced as his ears reverberated from a shout that would normally have sent a headache pounding through his head thirty yards away. Instead, he felt like passing out from the blood throbbing through his skull. "Ugh," he said as his head listed from side to side in pain.

"Ha! So what did you get drunk off of?" asked Inuyasha as he sniffed the air around Sesshoumaru. "Brandy? You got drunk off of _brandy_?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou yelling in indignation yet again. "Just because I care for the more refined taste of brandy over that of your western whiskey does not mean you can gloat. If it weren't for me, you'd still be a useless half-breed."

Inuyasha smirked at getting a rise out of the elder inu-youkai as he settled into another chair opposite the couch. Propping his feet on an end table, Inuyasha turned towards Shippou who continued to stand behind the desk. "Well, are we going to call this meeting to order or should we wait for your uncle's head to repair itself?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled himself into an upright position rather then the sprawl he had adopted the night before. "Best if we get on with it." Turning to Shippou, he motioned for him to take a seat in another armchair. "Please, pronounce Kagome's mandate if you will."

"Mandate?" asked Shippou. "Mandate! Only a lawyer would use that word."

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. "You forget that you yourself are acting part-time as a lawyer for this very firm."

Shippou shrugged. It was true. He was doing a couple of part-time jobs while waiting for his reputation to die down a little bit in the science world. "So," he asked.

Sesshoumaru pounded his fist on the end table, wincing as the shock made another headache ripple through his brain. "So! She was supposed to tell you who she chose last night!"

"No she wasn't. She was supposed to define what type of relationship she was going to have with the both of you." Shippou said flippantly.

"Just spit it out," growled Inuyasha from his corner.

"What'd I say?" asked Shippou innocently. Receiving twin glares, one freezing cold and the other burning hot, Shippou ducked his head to hide a smile. "Alright, this is what she told me. She has the rest of school to get through which means that she doesn't want to see either one of you until she's finished. That also includes her graduation. Although if you're nice, I might be able to convince her to let you both attend."

"You? You'll convince her to let us go to her bloody graduation?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. The kitsune was getting full of himself. If he thought that he could keep him from being there to see the miko finish her schooling, he had another thing coming. After all, he was the one who kept having to come back to let her take her damn tests every week or so instead of hunting for jewel shards!

"Keep it up and I'm sure that she'd be happy to let Sesshoumaru attend instead of you." Shippou smirked behind a paw.

Silence permeated the room as Inuyasha's ire fell flat and Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in amusement. "Stuff it Sesshoumaru," huffed Inuyasha. There was no need to have Sesshoumaru witness his humiliation. He glared again at brother and son for good measure.

"So what happens after she graduates? Will she make her decision then?" Sesshoumaru waited expectantly for the answer though he hid it behind cold indifference.

Shippou took a deep breath, anticipation running up and down his spine, before releasing it as he spoke. "She'll see you both the day after graduation at her house for dinner. Then, the collective house and myself included will judge who is able to get through the evening the most congenially and be rewarded the first date with Kagome and either myself or Sango as chaperone. The loser will be have the honor of the second date. This will be repeated ad nauseum until Kagome decides to mate one of you or neither."

The silence that greeted these terms lay thick over the luscious office. Sesshoumaru's eyes locked down to stare deadpan into that of the kitsune's as he digested the news. '_Kagome…didn't…choose Inuyasha_?' Sesshoumaru's stomach knotted in turmoil as he tried to bring his mind back from the edge of acceptance.

"What are you saying? The wench is going to make us _both_ court her?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. What in the world was she thinking? They'd kill each other if they had to be in the same room with her!

Shippou nodded his head yes. "She cannot decide between you both right now. She hardly knows you since we've all aged five hundred years to Kagome's two." Shippou sighed. "Can you hardly blame her?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course I can't blame her, but what is the woman thinking trying to put us both in the same room together!"

Shippou smirked. "Well, you're in the same room now aren't you, and you haven't killed each other yet by all appearances."

"Yes, but with the possibility of a new heir in the future, what's to stop me now?"

Inuyasha and Shippou turned to stare at the taiyoukai who was calmly gazing out the window. "Do that, and Kagome will surely refuse to look at you let alone mate with you." Shippou shuddered as Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze upon him.

"Then I had best mate with her before anything happens."

"Now wait just a minute! You can't go around threatening us like that!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet in anger. "Kagome deserves better then some cold-blooded monster like you to take care of her!"

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at his brother. "And you think you could do better then I at protecting her?" Arrogance dripped from his throat as he challenged the rash hanyou. '_Good, he will be prepared when she chooses him._'

"To protect her from you, I'll do anything." Inuyasha growled as he leaned towards his brother, ready to start a fight then and there should the elder even twitch in his direction.

Shippou sighed. "Then I guess I'll tell Kagome that you will both be there after her graduation to formally start the courtship. Remember, you have to be on your best behavior otherwise neither gets a date!" Shippou looked sternly at both males before strolling out of the office. As soon as the door closed behind him, he skipped to the elevator in jubilee and headed home for some well deserved rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

Sensei: teacher

Waizu: wise

Saimisaibou: knowledgeable about biology (samitsu: knowledge, saibou: biology)

Onigiri: rice ball

Buri daikon: daikon radish and yellowtail

Cucumber sunomono: vinegared salad

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

"Miss Higurashi, your exam time is up." Impatient foot tapping ensued from the irate sensei standing in front of Kagome's desk. "If you do not hand in your exam right now, I will be forced to fail you."

Kagome looked up from her exam to see sensei Saimisaibou Waizu standing in front of her. Blinking, she noticed the scowl gracing his face as he waited impatiently for her to hand him her advanced bio exam. All of the other students had exited the room on their way home or to coveted study niches to prepare for the next round tomorrow. Blushing, she realized she was staring at her teacher and quickly handed her test materials to the sensei. "Sorry, sensei."

Sighing, she watched as he walked back to his desk with her unfinished exam held firmly in his hand. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood up and grabbed her back-pack and walked as calmly as she could out the door, hoping that her teacher wasn't staring at her as hard as she was imagining him to be.

Checking the hallway, Kagome hurried down the corridor. She did not want to repeat the horror she endured at lunch when she had been accosted by half the school population. She shuddered in remembrance…

**—****Earlier that day at Lunchtime—**

Kagome groaned as she set her book bag down on the table next to Sango who was furiously studying for calculus. History wasn't quite so bad, but Sango, being Sango, finished it in the first half of the three hours they had to complete it. Kagome had finished it with half an hour to spare.

"How in the world do you take exams so fast, Sango?"

Sango looked up from her calculus book and blinked owlishly. "Is it lunchtime already?"

Kagome playfully bopped Sango on the head as she sank into the seat next to her. "Yes it is, now tell me how you were able to finish the history final so fast!"

"I just do. Now what's for lunch?"

Kagome shook her head and pulled out the lunch Mrs. Higurashi had packed for the two girls and set it on the lunch table. Sango reached for a rice ball and the buri daikon while Kagome grabbed the cucumber sunomono and a rice ball. Just as she was about to take a mouthful of rice, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning her head to see who was behind her, she groaned in misery. It was Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Harumi, and Shizuko. The first three were friends of hers from before she fell in the well whereas the last two, she met her first year of high school.

"So are you going to tell us now what all the fuss was yesterday?" asked Eri, the one who had tapped Kagome's shoulder. "You kind of ran off without telling us you know."

"Yeah!" piped up Harumi. "Just who were those guys?"

Sango started to stand up, threatening them with a cold glare.

Kagome touched Sango's arm and motioned her to go back to eating. Sango blanched, but complied, angrily munching her way through the rice ball.

"They're just old friends."

"Old friends!" cried Ayame. "What does that make us then? New ones? You've never _once _mentioned that someone wanted to marry you let alone two hot men!"

The remaining four nodded their heads in agreement and shuffled a little closer as Kagome's eyes filled with panic. "I, uh, mean that they're just people I meet when I was recuperating in the country."

Ayame took another threatening step forward. Kagome swallowed and looked toward Shizuko, the peacekeeper among their little group. Looking behind her friends, she could see the rest of the school lean a little forward, anxious to find out for themselves what the spectacle the day before had been all about.

"Well, you remember all those times when I'd be gone for a week or more?" Each friend nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome cleared her throat yet again. "Well, um, I meet Inuyasha, the one who was wearing the pinstriped suit yesterday and had the dog ears, at the hospital while I was waiting for some results to come in. You know, was the treatment working and everything. Well, anyways, Inuyasha was really kind and kept me company, and he just kept looking me up afterwards. I didn't really want to encourage him or anything, but he was persistent. We became great friends."

'_Great_,' Kagome thought looking at the disbelieving looks on their faces. '_I don't think they're buying this at all_.'

"Still doesn't explain why you never told us about him," huffed Eri.

Kagome's ire began to rise looking at her friends. "I told you about him all the time! You know, 'Kagome, I don't see why you won't go out with Hojo.' 'Are you over him yet? Hojo wanted to take you out to the movies this weekend.' and on and on and on!"

Eri, Ayame, and Yume looked askance at each other.

"Oh yeah, him, the possessive jerk."

"Wasn't he two-timing you?"

Sango smirked from behind the rice ball. "Yeah, that would be him."

Kagome glared at Sango.

"Well he was!"

Kagome huffed and resumed her fabricated story. "Well, uh, the next thing I know, I ended up meeting his brother, Sesshoumaru. Well, that's not quite true. His brother never liked me. Err, he never liked his brother. They always got into fights all the time. That's how I met him. Anyways, he was jealous of the fact that his father remarried and had Inuyasha whereas Inuyasha was always jealous of Sesshoumaru for getting the estate. One thing lead to the other and the next I know I'm getting proposed to by both brothers."

Kagome took a deep breath and crossed her fingers where they were hidden in her lap. "I was so grateful when the doctor came back and told me I was all better and could return to a normal life. It made my day. Since then, I've been back here in Tokyo hoping that they wouldn't find out where I was going to school since I switched over to high school and well, I just hoped that they'd never figure out where I lived either."

Kagome sighed. Sango decided to take pity on the poor girl and patted a shoulder. "There, there Kagome. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault you have a tendency to attract insensitive jerks who can't mind their own business."

"Sango!" gasped Kagome. "Don't say that about them! Just because they're a little arrogant doesn't mean they're insensitive!"

"Kagome, that's just like you. Always forgiving," said Eri in resignation.

"But just think about how nice it would be to have one guy, let alone two, fight over you." Shizuko sighed in dreamy wonder.

"And so well dressed too!" cried Harumi as she finally grabbed a seat and sat next to Kagome and Sango. "They must have money. What do they do?"

Kagome licked her lips nervously and wondered how in the world she was going to survive this.

**—****Lunchtime Horrors—**

Forty-five minutes of being drilled about their dislikes, likes, business ventures, manners, past, present, future, and just about everything and anything had just about given Kagome indigestion. At least it would have if she could eat anything. If it wasn't for Sango filling in a few details and being able to gloss over the difficult ones like what they did, she'd have jumped off a cliff. As it was, she was almost thankful for the random schoolmates who had wandered by their group and asked about what happened the previous day. By the end of lunch, she had the story down pat and could almost turn the grimace she wore into a smile every time she spun her tale anew. She had repeated it so often that her friends had started reciting it instead of herself with wild glee shining in their faces. Thank-fully the bell rang and everyone scurried off to take their last exam, leaving Kagome with the remainder of her mostly untouched lunch and an exam she had hoped to study for. If she had to tell her story one more time though…..

**—****Outside Tokyo High—**

A hand plopped down on her shoulder and spun her around as she exited the main entrance. Gasping in shock, Kagome stared into the human looking face of her son.

"Shippou!" cried Kagome as she threw her hands around his neck. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

Shippou smiled happily as he returned her hug. "I'm glad you missed me."

Kagome broke the hug and stared at the smirking Shippou. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome jabbed Shippou with a finger. "Why didn't you tell me what you guys have been up to the last few years? I've had hundreds of people asking me all day for who you guys are!" Kagome continued to jab and rant as she pushed him backwards down the street uncaring of the stares she was attracting.

Shippou held his arms up in defense as his frame shook in silent mirth. "Calcalm down Kagome! You're over-reacting!"

Kagome sputtered in speechlessness. "WhaHuh?Me?Gah!" Kagome threw her hands up in despair as she took a deep breath. "Fine. Be that way." Kagome turned around with the intent of leaving Shippou behind. Taking a few steps forward, she saw Eri and Yuka catch sight of her and start running towards her down the street. Panic lighting up her face, she turned around and marched right back to Shippou and grabbed his arm.

"Hurry! We've got to hide!"

Shippou laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along the street. "Afraid of a couple of teenagers, okaa-san?"

Kagome hissed through her teeth. "You would be to if you'd seen them today firing off question after question."

"Okay, okay." Shippou grasped Kagome's hand on his sleeve and pried her fingers off. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he looked around the street and pulled her towards a nearby alley.

"Wait!" yelled Eri as she ran a little faster, sensing that they were about to escape.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as she was yanked into the alley and felt thin wiry arms grasp her around her waist as she was lifted off the ground. Muffling a cry of surprise, Kagome turned and buried her face into her son's dress shirt.

Gently landing on the rooftop, Shippou loosened his arms and wiped his sweaty brow. "Whew, that's a lot harder then it looks."

Kagome glanced up from the folds of the crisp white shirt Shippou was wearing. Confusion creased her face as she looked into her son's eyes. "What do you mean? I thought all youkai could do that."

Shippou laughed. "Well, I'm a kitsune. We're built more for speed then strength. Don't get me wrong, I'm still stronger then any human, but trying to jump three stories while carrying someone even as light as you takes a lot of brute strength."

Kagome looked down and released her arms from Shippou's waist. Stepping back, she said, "Oh, I never thought of that. I just assumed since Inuyasha never seemed to have a problem and he was a hanyou that you wouldn't either."

Shippou nodded in understanding. "True, Inuyasha is strong, but I compensate for my lack in intelligence."

Kagome gasped and smacked Shippou lightly in the arm. "Don't say that about Inuyasha! He might be good at hiding it and act before thinking, but he is extremely intelligent!"

Shippou laughed and threw up his arms in defeat. "I never said Inuyasha was stupid, although he is a baka. I just said I was smarter then him."

"Oh, well, in that case, how do we get down from here?" Kagome moved to peer over the edge of the building and noticed that the coast was clear. Eri and Yuka had turned back in dejection and were heading home. Kagome sighed in relief as she continued to look for a fire escape ladder.

Shippou shook his head and sat down. "Kagome, I never said I couldn't get us back down. I just said that it was harder then it looked."

Kagome looked at Shippou. "What are you doing sitting on the ground?"

"I thought you might like to know how papa and uncle took the news. It's why I came by the school. That and it's not exactly the greatest atmosphere in the office right now. Especially after Sesshoumaru realized I canceled all his appointments for the day."

"Oh," said Kagome as she plopped down on the roof as well. "Why did you do that?"

Shippou laughed as he relaxed his charm spell for a moment so he could flick his tail at Kagome. "I didn't know how long our meeting was going to last, or if he would need a while to calm down. He still doesn't take well to being dictated to."

Kagome smiled in remembrance of another spring day when she had convinced Sesshoumaru to go hunting for jewel shards. "You just have to know how."

Shippou gazed at her in perplexity for a minute, noticing the glaze covering her eyes as she drifted into memory. Clearing his throat, he wondered what in the world she had done to get Sesshoumaru to take anything well. "How do you do that?"

Kagome's eyes snapped back into focus as a blush stained her face. "Um, never mind. You were saying about the news? I hope everything went alright."

Shippou stared a moment longer before dropping the subject. "Only as well as could be expected."

"Not very well at all then," said Kagome gloomily as she stared into the distance.

"No, not really. Both threw fits when they found out they had to be nice to each other." Shippou, almost in an aside, continued to say, "Sesshoumaru even threatened to off Inuyasha if he tried anything."

"Who does he think he is! He can't just go around killing people because he feels like it!" cried Kagome in indignation as she jumped to her feet and began to pace the rooftop. "I mean, they've gotten along fine for five hundred years from what I hear. You'd think they'd be able to make it through one lousy dinner. Bakas!"

Kagome did an about face to look at Shippou, determination reflecting in her eyes. "Tell them that if they so much as even threaten to kill a fly there will be no dinners, no courting, no anything. You got that?"

Shippou nodded as he gazed at the towering female standing in front of him. "Of course, okaa-san. I'll be sure to tell them that, but don't you think it'd be better if you told them yourself? I mean, you do have a tendency to forgive every transgression so unless you tell them, they might not take it as seriously."

Kagome groaned. "Am I that predictable? I just can't help but forgive them. It's who they are. They might threaten each other, but I know they'd never actually go through with it. At least not between themselves." Kagome trailed off in thought. "Well, maybe Inuyasha would, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't."

"I know, Kagome. That is why I think you need to tell them yourself. Makes the threat more believable."

Kagome sighed and looked across the gravel strewn rooftop. "I know, but if I see them then they'll only be encouraged to do it again."

Shippou nodded in thoughtfulness. "Well, there's always a phone call or a letter."

"I suppose I could write a letter. That'd probably be better then letting you get in the middle of everything, even though you already are. I just hate this. There's just to much going on right now!"

Shippou hugged his okaa-san, hoping to relieve some of her tension. "Well, one good thing came out of everything today."

Kagome looked up into the green eyes of her kitsune son. "Oh? What's that? I don't think anything good can happen today."

Shippou chuckled. "They never objected to the chaperones!"

Kagome laughed as the tension left her body. Perhaps it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

Baka: stupid/idiot

Chikran: According to an on-line eng-jap dictionary, it means pervert

**

* * *

Chapter 6**:

Inuyasha stared at his old fire rat haori hanging in the closet. It still looked as fresh and vibrant as the day he met Kagome thanks to the reparative magic woven into the cloth. Trembling, Inuyasha brushed its softness before grasping a sleeve and tugging it off the hanger. He could still remember the heat of the flames and choking soot that covered him from head to toe as he ran from one flaming inferno into another, unable to escape the one consuming his heart. His body shivered as he pulled the garment on. The cries had been deafening, and the crackling of flames gleeful as it devoured wood and flesh without caring.

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped as he stuck his hands into the sleeves of the haori. Chikran had died in the fire. His nose had told him something was burning, but his feet were not fast enough. Chikran, no doubt acting in his great-great-many times removed grandfather's footsteps had been in hot pursuit of the milkmaid when the fire began. Inuyasha had warned the rash boy to be careful, but he had insisted in pursuing the comely maiden. Knowing that line's luck, it was most likely the milkmaid's indignation which caused that perilous lantern to fall into the hay and start the Great Chicago Fire as it was now called. It was no longer 1871, and even in his nightmares, he still arrived too late to keep his promise to his friend, the perverted Houshi.

He could still feel the heat of the scorching flames as one building after another caught on fire, mocking him with his ineptitude and nearly outrunning him in speed. Grief had fueled him to save everyone, anyone in the hopes that he would find Chikran alive and not where he had known him to be. So, with the great fire, came an end to anonymity. His face, hidden by soot, was unrecognizable, but he had been forced to retire the haori in favor of western clothing to prevent the tell-tale red from drawing attention to his hanyou status. His heroics had already done enough as it was. It had taken weeks before Sesshoumaru had covered up enough of the stories of guardian angels and flying demons with practical lies. Inuyasha had spent weeks staring into the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

Shaking off the memories, he took from the bureau the one piece of jewelry he owned, an old fang-and-bead necklace made for him so long ago. It was the one thing he had of Kagome's and was counted his most prized possession, equal in stature to the Tetsusaiga but surpassing in meaning. He slipped the charmed necklace over his head, and gazed into the mirror. He looked as though he had just walked out of Sengoku Jidai. Granted, there were a few lines etched into his young looking face, and his hair was maybe a little longer. Inuyasha looked at the reflection and nodded. Yes, it would do. Kagome would have her reassurances. After all, he had promised to protect her, and he would continue to do so even if it meant protecting her from herself. If she preferred Sesshoumaru, then so be it. He would make sure that she had the time to grow certain in her decision, and if the proud taiyoukai had to work all the harder to capture Kagome's heart then all the better. Nodding to himself, Inuyasha strode out the door with a small smile gracing his face. It was time.

**—****Kagome—**

Kagome rifled through her clothes as she wondered what in the world she was going to wear for dinner that night. School clothes were out since her friends had insisted they burn them after graduation, and all the kimonos that Sesshoumaru had given her would only serve to aggravate an already irate Inuyasha after he had been told to stay away from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome frowned as she remembered that Saturday afternoon. Bad enough her last final was in chemistry and electrochemistry at that, but she had decided upon Shippou's suggestion to head over to Inuyasha's house and drop off her painstakingly written letter. She had been amazed to find out that he lived on the other side of the shrine, deep in the forest preserve, or what she thought had been a forest preserve. Apparently, it was property that Inuyasha owned and refused to sell despite the pressure coming from the government.

However, when she arrived at the estate, she had expected to leave her letter with a servant not have Inuyasha answer the door. Her face must have turned ten shades of red when she saw him. The next thing she knew, she was pulled into the house and into Inuyasha's arms as he gave her a fierce hug.

Shaking her head, she looked wistfully at the vibrant colors filling her closet and wished she could wear one of them tonight. After all, they were the best kimonos she owned. She had been reticent about wearing one of them to her graduation yesterday since both brothers had promised to be there, but she went ahead and wore one anyways since it was safely hidden underneath the graduation robes. Still, her friends later that night at their celebratory pyrotechnic party had all admired the intricate weave of a green and yellow that had been a favorite of Rin's.

Kagome sighed and let her hands pass over the beautiful kimonos. '_Inuyasha's already been through enough. There's no reason to give him an excuse to jump on Sesshoumaru the minute we sit down for dinner_. _He has excuse enough as it is since I ran out the door after cramming that stupid letter into his hand._' Kagome reached into the corner and pulled out her sixteenth birthday present: a black silk outer haori and burgundy undershirt and hakamas. Embroidered on the sleeves in matching burgundy, green and brown thread were a series of thorned roses. Her mama had insisted that she take it with her back to Sengoku Jidai in case she needed something fancier then her school uniform. She never had an opportunity to wear it until now. Gathering up the kimono, Kagome began to dress, hoping everything would go smoothly.

**—****Sesshoumaru—**

Shippou watched as his otouji-san's tail twitched a centimeter as it resettled itself against his shoulder. Sesshoumaru had been almost stoically adamant in refusing Kagome's invitation to dinner. It had taken Shippou an entire day of endangering his life to badger the old man into at least _attending_. If it wasn't for his promise to Rin, he still wouldn't have gotten out of the office.

"Do you not need to ready yourself?"

Shippou righted himself from leaning against the wall. "What? And have you run back to your office? Not a chance."

Sesshoumaru glared icily at the kitsune as he fixed his azure colored tie in the mirror. "Kagome deserves to know what happened to Rin. She will hear it from no one else but me as Rin requested. Now leave."

Shippou bowed to cover his grin as he mockingly backed up. "Of course, oh great Sesshoumaru-sama. I will see you at Kagome's then. Dinner starts at 7:30 sharp. I would hate to explain why you're late."

Sesshoumaru growled as the kitsune's wayward tail wagged in mockery as it slipped through the door. He had not wanted to attend dinner just to see her fawn all over the hanyou as she did last Saturday. He had stopped by to discuss a case he was drawing up against an American accounting firm. He had hoped the hanyou could use his connections to look into the claim before he presented it at court. He had not expected to see Kagome walk calmly up to his front door and fall into Inuyasha's arms. To avoid another scene, he would gladly suffer Inuyasha's brash teasing if it was what she wanted.

Sesshoumaru ripped off the tie and threw it against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he tried to control his youkai blood from forcing a transformation in the apartment. It would be painful at the least since while the arrangement was spacious, it lacked in ceiling height. Feeling his anger ebb a little at the absurdity of his emotions, he opened eyes he had not been aware of closing and looked at the fallen tie. '_Enough, if she wants Inuyasha, then she shall have Inuyasha, but I will do so on my own terms. Kagome deserves nothing less then absolute civility from that baka_!'

Sesshoumaru leaned over and picked up the discarded tie. Turning back to the mirror, he began to loop it around, over and under and finished with it lying snug and perfect against his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

Obaa-san: grandmother, although I'm assuming this since I saw another fic use it in this context. If I'm wrong please let me know!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

Mrs. Higurashi wiped the sweat from her brow with a floured hand. Taking a deep breath, the harried mother looked at the clock and wished she still had an hour left to finish the elaborate meal rather then the fifteen minutes she did have. "Sango, tell Kagome to get down here right away. Our guests will be here any minute, and you haven't gotten ready yet!"

Sango looked up from the soup she was stirring. "But okaa-san, you, yourself are not ready."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a sweet smile to her adopted daughter. "It's all right dear. This is your night as much as Kagome's. Besides, I'm the chef. No one expects me to be dressed up anyways. Now shoo!" Mrs. Higurashi waved a hand at the departing Taijiya.

'_Now if only we could get through the rest of tonight with so little argument_.'

**—****Sango fetches Kagome—**

Sango took the stairs two at a time and burst into her sister's saccharine pink room. The girl in question jumped in startlement as the door was thrown open. Kagome stared sheepishly at the bedraggled looking woman with hair lying limp and sweaty on her neck and flour covering her nose and apron.

Recovering from her embarrassment at being caught hiding, she rushed over to Sango and forcefully turned her around. "Sango, you're not ready yet!" Grabbing the strings of the apron, she began to fight a losing battle with the messy knot holding the it together.

Sango took a deep breath and twisted her head to look at the breathtaking miko. "Mrs. Higurashi wants you downstairs right away in case our guests come early. So, stop worrying about me and get moving!"

Kagome shook her head in defiance. "Not until I get you cleaned up. There's no way I'm going down there without you."

Sango turned around and pushed Kagome's hands away, careful to keep from soiling Kagome's perfect appearance. "Go on. You're needed downstairs more then with me. I've been taking care of myself ever since I started training with Hiraikotsu anyways. I think I can manage on my own tonight." Kagome's small frame began to shudder at the thought of being alone with two volatile men who just happened to want _her_. Sango, quick to console, said, "I promise I won't be longer then absolutely necessary. Remember, I know how irritable Inuyasha can be."

Kagome hesitated a moment before rushing down the steps leaving an emphatic "You better be quick!" behind her. Sparing a glance at the imposing wood of the front door, she shuddered before heading past it into the steamy kitchen. "Momma, is there anything I can do to help you finish up in here?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up briefly and smiled at the vision of burgundy and black that graced the kitchen door. "No dear, everything will be fine. It'll just be a—"A knock reverberated throughout the house cutting her off.

Kagome started at the sound as her eyes glazed over in panic. Mrs. Higurashi gazed in commiseration at her daughter but steeled her spine for the upcoming hours. "Why don't you go get that dear? I'm sure they would appreciate waiting inside while I finish up here."

Kagome swallowed the lump threatening to end her misery and nodded as another impatient knock filtered into the kitchen. "Um, sure mom. I'll be right back." Turning around, she walked unsteadily to the front door as her momma called after her, "Kagome, remember to make sure someone stays with our guests at all times! It's not polite to leave them alone!"

Kagome glared in the direction of the kitchen before stopping at the front door. '_Who cares if they think I'm rude? Maybe they'd leave me alone if I offend them enough_.' With a trembling hand, she reached for the door knob only to have it swing forcefully into her face. "Ow!" screamed Kagome as she landed on her backside. "What did you do that for!"

Inuyasha stared at the vision of Kagome lying on the floor in front of him, tongue tied at her vibrant beauty. Kagome, ire rising, kicked the hanyou's foot from her position on the floor.

"Yeouch! What was that for?" Inuyasha started hopping about the room on one foot while Kagome picked herself off the floor and dusted the back of her haori and hakama. "It's not my fault you were stupid enough to be standing in front of the door!"

Kagome fisted her hands and placed them on her hips. Glaring at the still hopping Inuyasha, she said, "Well, if you had waited another minute I might have opened the door for you. You didn't have to smack me so hard with it!"

Inuyasha, now able to put weight on his sore foot, strode up and stood eye to eye with the blue-eyed, black haired miko. "Then you should have been quicker to answer the door, wench!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and grinned nefariously. "I see you're wearing my necklace again Inuyasha. Why don't you go sit—," fwomp, "—over there on the couch?"

A chuckling could be heard from the open door as Kagome smiled in satisfaction at the face planted hanyou lying on the foyer floor. "I see the necklace still contains its greatest charm little brother."

Kagome swiftly turned to stare into Sesshoumaru's stoic visage. Looking closely into his golden eyes, the mocking gleam of satisfaction could be seen shining in the depths. "Hello Kagome. I hope I'm not late for dinner."

Kagome swallowed visibly as she backed up from the professional looking taiyoukai dressed in what appeared to be a black Armani suit with his tail draped in the old style over his right shoulder. "Uh—, hello Sesshou—"Kagome wobbled on the heels of her feet as she began to fall over the still immobile hanyou.

With lightening reflexes, Sesshoumaru caught the falling miko and grabbed her to his chest. Chuckling, he noted she had closed her eyes in terror as she felt herself falling backwards for the second time in the space of minutes. "Isn't this just like old times?'

Kagome's eyes flashed open as a blush crept down her face. She remembered all to well that day so long ago when she had revealed to the taiyoukai the truth of her relationship with Inuyasha. She also remembered how his heart had echoed in empathy as she shared the pain of unrequited love. It was the first day she had reached beyond his stoic façade to the man beneath.

"Why don't you let her go Sesshoumaru?" snarled the hanyou as he picked himself off the floor. "And what's up with this 'just like old times' crap? How can you have old times with her? You barely knew her five hundred years ago! So, unless you're talking about trying to kill her or kidnapping her, I don't think you have anything to talk about!" Inuyasha reached to grab Kagome's shoulder and pull her out of his brother's arms.

Sesshoumaru sensed Inuyasha's intent and growled in response as he swung Kagome out of the way, further messing up her delicate equilibrium. "Do not touch her brother until given permission."

"And whose permission would that be? Your's or Kagome's?"

Sensing that Kagome had regained her footing, Sesshoumaru released his hold, albeit reluctantly, to face his brother's heated gaze.

"Kagome's permission of course, although I'm sure you will refrain from displaying your affection when I am around."

Inuyasha huffed and moved to catch a glimpse of the now frazzled Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome? Do you want me to take out this bastard for you?"

Kagome's eyes snapped into focus as she turned to glare at the two brothers staring each other down. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! There will be no blood shed tonight whether it's by swords, claws or words! I won't allow it!" Kagome inserted herself between the two brothers pushing against each one's chest with the palm of her hand to force them to separate. It was all to no avail as neither acknowledged her presence in favor of a five hundred year long territorial debate.

"You could always call off dinner, okaa-san."

Kagome rolled her eyes at her son as he lounged against the front doorpost. "What would that accomplish? They'd only get the satisfaction of killing each other if I make them leave!"

Shippou laughed from his vantage point. "Ah, but they wouldn't have the satisfaction of your company okaa-san!"

Sesshoumaru breathed in the fresh scent of Kagome as she continued to push against the two stubborn inus. '_I should end this senseless fight if only to keep the peace this one night. Inuyasha will have her soon enough without me standing in the way regardless of what I do now_.'

However, before Sesshoumaru could back away in defeat, Inuyasha growled and took a step backwards. "Don't think this is over Sesshoumaru, but we came here to see Kagome. You'd better behave around her otherwise you'll see what Tetsusaiga feels like crammed up your—"

"Good evening, gentleman!" said Mrs. Higurashi as she strode into the room, taking in the volatile situation at a glance. "I'm sure you won't mind waiting a few more minutes for dinner while I run upstairs to freshen up?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head in deference to the elder woman as Inuyasha keh'd in sullen agreement.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly at the elegantly dressed taiyoukai and familiar looking Inuyasha. "I do hope you'll behave while I'm gone now won't you?" She looked worriedly at Kagome who was still firmly planted in between the two brothers.

"I'll make sure they behave obaa-san."

"Thank-you Shippou." Mrs. Higurashi regally walked up the steps and headed towards her bedroom. Pausing briefly, she gently tapped on the wooden door and called loudly enough to penetrate the barrier. "Sango, our guests have arrived. I'm going to clean the flour off my face and clothes. If you have a few moments, I need you to convince Jiichan to come inside. I don't care how you do it, but he needs to come in!"

"Alright, I'll get him in a minute!" Sango gave her still wet hair one last pat with a damp towel before pulling it back into a high ponytail. Taking an extra moment to smooth out the wrinkles from her hastily donned matching black hakamas and haori with a purple under haori in honor of her retired demon exterminator clothing, Sango opened up her window and jumped down from the roof to land on the shrine grounds.

'_Better this short-cut then getting caught up in that fight downstairs_,' thought Sango as she dusted herself off. Looking around, she spotted the old man kneeling in front of a low table at the base of Goshinboku as he prayed for his family's salvation. It was his favorite pose this past week ever since Kagome announced the date for Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's 'trial'.

"Jiichan! Dinner is ready."

Jiichan mumbled an incantation as he waved an ofuda through the air, fanning the sweet smelling smoke of incense before dropping the charm into a shallow bowl filled with burning oil. The ofuda went up in a cloud of smoke releasing his prayer to float on the wind.

"Oh, spirits hear my prayer! Protect my house from demons!" Poof went another ofuda in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, spirits hear my prayer! Protect my house from demons!" Another ofuda was added to the collection.

"Oh spirits, hear my—Gah!" Jiichan jumped from his kneeling position on the ground as he felt a hand fall on his stooped shoulder. "Don't you know better then to interrupt a man in the middle of a prayer, child!"

Sango bowed in consolation to the old man. "Pardon me, Jiichan, but your presence has been requested at dinner."

Jiichan mutinously took up position beside his make-shift altar. "I'm not going in there. I am more useful out here and praying for the protection of my home and granddaughters then in there with those demons!"

Sango sighed. "I'm sorry Jiichan, but you really must come inside. We will need your help in determining the outcome of tonight's entertainment. Although, if it makes you feel any better I _am_ a taijiya."

"Ha! There will be no dating if I had my say in the matter!" Jiichan peered slyly at Sango. "If you're planning on doing some exterminating, where's your sword or that giant boomerang?"

"There hidden in the dining room. Now come inside and you will have your say. Besides, it would mean a great deal to us if you could lend your wisdom to tonight's choice." Her weapons were currently sitting in her room, but he didn't need to know that.

Jiichan stood in thoughtfulness before shaking his head. "No, I've already sat down to dinner with one demon; I won't do it again."

"But Jiichan! Who will protect Kagome while I fight off the demons if you are not there to aid me?"

"Humph, I suppose I should tag along then to protect my girls from those foul beings." Nodding his head, he struck a gallant pose and grabbed a hundred ofudas from his sleeves, ready to jump into action. "Lead the way fair Sango!"

Sango shook her head and led the way back inside.

**—****In the Living Room—**

"So how come the necklace still works? I thought the spell was broken when you took it off." Inuyasha was leaning against the wall staring at Kagome while she nervously picked at a piece of lint. She had taken repose on the couch with Shippou where she could keep an eye on the two suitors who had posted themselves on opposite ends of the room.

"Kagome! Answer the question!" Inuyasha impatiently yelled at the distracted woman.

Kagome started and glared at the rude hanyou. "Don't yell at me! My hearing is perfectly fine!"

"Then answer the stupid question! Why does the necklace still work?"

Kagome huffed from her seat and crossed her arms. "There's two spells on the necklace. One is a sealing charm which I broke by removing the necklace. The other one, the subjugation spell, has always been active." Kagome looked queasily at Inuyasha's mutinous expression. "I—I'm not really sure how to break that one."

"Of course it's still active! You already used it once tonight didn't you?"

Kagome balled her hands before gritting through her teeth, "It's not my fault you're a baka." Glaring pointedly at Inuyasha's chest, she continued a little more reasonably, "If you don't like it, take the stupid necklace off!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in panic as he clutched the bead and fang necklace. "No! I won't let you!"

Kagome's fists slowly unclenched as confusion filtered into her cerulean eyes. "Why would I take it off? You can do that yourself, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cleared his throat and let his hands drop down between his legs, resuming his 'dog' pose. "Good, I'll just keep it on then."

"Alright, but don't blame me if I say the 'S' word. It's your own fault for not taking it off."

"Okaa-san?" asked Shippou from his place on the couch next to Kagome as he tugged on the black hem of her haori.

"What?" snapped the frustrated miko as she turned to stare at her son.

Once assured of her attention, the kitsune continued. "How much longer until dinner? I'm getting a little hungry."

Kagome patted her son's hand in commiseration. "Soon, very soon I think. We have to wait for my okaa-san to come back."

"She'll be back soon won't she?" asked Shippou as he shifted nervously on his seat. '_If dinner doesn't start soon, someone is not going to last the night_,' he thought desperately to himself as he shifted his gaze from irate hanyou to frustrated miko. The only one truly enjoying the display of temper was the ever stoic taiyoukai. He could tell by the telltale tick gracing the left corner of the taiyoukai's mouth as he strove to conceal a smirk.

"You're almost as bad as Inuyasha!" chided Kagome.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

Three sets of eyes looked knowingly at the distraught hanyou.

"Well, I didn't!" he cried.

"It doesn't matter. We all knew you were thinking it. Wait! I know!" Kagome jumped up from her seat and dashed upstairs. A few seconds later Kagome appeared at the head of the stairs and flew back down to her guests with a box in her hand.

"Here you go. This should help tide you over until dinner starts."

Shippou's eyes lit up as he recognized the tendered treat. "Pocky!" Grabbing the box, he ripped it open and stuffed a chocolate covered biscuit stick into his mouth. A look of pure bliss covered his face as he munched on the favored treat.

"You're the best mom!" Shippou stuffed another stick into his mouth.

Kagome laughed. "I thought you would like it. There's more in my room as I promised, but please try not to eat it to fast. Mom would kill me if—"

"Why should she—Kagome! You did not just give him candy did you?" Sango strode angrily into the room and grabbed the box. "We're going to eat in less then five minutes! His appetite is absolutely ruined now because of you!"

"Um, Sango, this is Shippou we're talking about here. Only Inuyasha can rival this bottomless pit." Kagome's attempt to deflate Sango's temper failed miserably as Sango picked up her rant again.

"I don't care! He still ruined his dinner!"

Shippou watched as the box wavered back and forth under his nose as Sango gesticulated her ire. Licking his lips, he reached a paw out to the treat, hoping to get at least one more stick from the angry Taijiya before it was locked away for good.

"Is that pocky? I haven't had one of those in years!"

Jiichan jumped into the fray and grabbed the box away from Shippou just as his paw touched its surface. Holding the opening to his mouth, he poured the remaining sticks into the open cavern and began to noisily chew. "Mmmm…scarf…yum…scarf…so good…"

Shippou's eyes began to tear up as he watched the treat disappear down his jiichan's throat while everyone else stared at the old man in amazement. "I just love—," burp, "—pocky."

Kagome glared at her grandfather. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You not only stole from a guest but my son! That's just despicable!"

Jiichan guiltily hid the box behind his back as he backed away from Sango and Kagome. "I'm not going to apologize! You shouldn't have given them to him in the first place. You know what temptation food is to me right now. I haven't eaten in three days!"

"Liar! I know you had a snack last night because I saw you sneak into the kitchen." Sango advanced on the sputtering old man as he gazed back and forth across the room looking for support from any quarter.

"I swear I didn't eat anything! I was merely getting a drink of water!"

"Then why wasn't there any leftover oden this morning?" said Kagome as she continued to glare at the unrepentant old man.

"Are you sure you didn't have any Kagome? You might have been sleepwalking and took a bite or two. You know you can't control yourself when it comes to oden."

"I don't sleep walk, and you know it! Stop blaming me whenever there's food missing. Now apologize to Shippou for eating his pocky and admit to eating the oden last night!"

"But I didn't!"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as Jiichan crept closer and closer to his position against the wall as the two girls continued to stalk the elder. "I can smell your lies old man."

Jiichan squeaked as he spun around to stare at the confidant demon and slapped a few sealing ofudas onto the expensive suit. "Gah! Don't sneak up on a man like that!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not sneak. It would be beneath this demon's dignity to do so." Brandishing a claw, he picked at the offensive ofuda marring his suit jacket. "Foolish man. No ofuda has the power to seal me."

"Those ofudas work perfectly well—" Warm hands gripped the old man's shoulder and spun him around.

"Don't do that! You're all determined to give me a heart-attack! That's what this dinner is all about. You just want to get rid of this old man so you can have your wicked ways with these demons. I won't stand for it!" Jiichan yanked himself out of Sango's hands and spun to glare maniacally at the taiyoukai. "Out, out, out! There will be no demons here tonight." He grabbed the surprised demon's hand and began to tug at the immovable appendage.

Aikouitsu sighed as a headache began to pound through her head. "Father, behave. Kagome invited these nice gentlemen into our home, and we will treat them with the proper respect they deserve. It's the least we can do for protecting her while she was in the past." Aikouitsu smiled charmingly at the poor demon. "Don't worry. He gets a little excited every now and then. I think it's the chocolate that's doing it to him. He really shouldn't eat it at his age." Turning a kind gaze at her sputtering father, she continued, "Jiichan, please be sure to apologize to Shippou for eating all his pocky. That was really quite rude of you. Gentlemen, Sango, Kagome, please move into the dining room. I'll have supper out in just another minute."

Turning on her heel, the seemingly unperturbed Aikouitsu Higurashi exited the room leaving a befuddled old man, two irate daughters, and three laughing demons behind in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

ouja: regal ruler

shiro: white

Mikata: ally

hnoo:flame

konbu dashi: kelp soup stock

yakitori: skewered chicken

avocado make: avocado rolled in rice

sashimi: raw squid

seijitsu: faithful

yobiko: Speialized 'night' school that help seniors prepare for university entrance exams

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Higurashi Aikouitsu carefully maneuvered her way from kitchen to dining room carrying a large ceramic tureen of konbu dashi with tempura, scallops, onions, and shitake mushrooms. Looking up from her burden, Aikouitsu surveyed the impromptu seating arrangement.

Jiichan was obviously afraid of sitting next to his grandchildren because he had positioned himself at the head of the table with Sesshoumaru on his right and Inuyasha on his left. He had apparently forgiven their demonic origins to gain neutral allies against his enemies of the unfortunate 'pocky' event. Kagome, on the other hand, sat at the foot of the table with Sango sitting to her right next to Inuyasha. Shippou sat on Kagome's left leaving a space between himself and Sesshoumaru.

Walking to the empty seat, Aikouitsu carefully set the last of the dinner platters on the table next to fried vegetables, rice, grilled yellowtail, seaweed salad and various sushi concoctions including sashimi, yakitori, and avocado maki. Aikouitsu knew that although it was a lot of food, she could only hope it would match the insatiable appetites of three demons.

"Well, that's the last of them," said Mrs. Higurashi as she sat down. Looking from one end of the table to the other, she took note of the ever-present hostility flashing back and forth between Kagome, Shippou and her father. Sango appeared to have given up the argument in favor of watching what else would come out of the night.

"Kagome will you please do us the honor of serving our guests? The tureen might be a little to heavy to pass around."

Kagome pulled her gaze away from her grandfather to look upon the calming countenance of her mother. "Yes, mama." Extending her glance to encompass the entire table, she continued, "Please, pass me your bowls."

Standing to her feet, Kagome gracefully picked up a soup ladle and with careful movements dipped it into the aromatic liquid and pulled it back out to poise in the air for a brief moment. Brushing the drips from the bottom of the ladle against the edge of the ceramic basin, she carefully upturned it over the bowl now held in her tiny hand to create a turbulent waterfall as liquid was transferred from one vessel to another. This ritual was repeated until every bowl had been filled and passed back to its owner. Returning the ladle to rest on top of the tureen, Kagome sank back down into her seat and viewed her guests as dinner officially began.

Sesshoumaru captured Kagome's gaze as he stared into her cerulean blue eyes. The faint spark of admiration glinted in his own as he sampled the succulent fare. '_Who ever knew such grace was at her command? Even at her most graceful, she still seemed to find it necessary to belie that fact.' _Sesshoumaru smiled openly as he remembered a particular display of dancing and the feel of her body pressed against his own when he saved her from a fall in his courtyard so long ago.Savoring the taste of tempura, spices, and memories, he watched as a delicate pink shade washed over her features as she averted her gaze to sample her own bowl.

"It tastes wonderful, Sango. Absolutely wonderful."

All eyes focused on Inuyasha as he savored the rich stew. Sango blushed a pretty red as she avoided looking at the hanyou sitting next to her. "How could you tell I had a hand in making it?"

Inuyasha snorted as he took another sip. "No one can cook as well as you. The memory of it nearly did me in for lack of good cooking these past five hundred years!"

Sango's blush deepened to cherry red as it crept down her neck. "Surely there was at least one person in those five hundred years who could cook better then me," she murmured.

Inuyasha looked mournfully down at his bowl as the bottom began to show through the translucent liquid and scattered pieces of mushroom and tempura. "No, no one else ever came close."

He growled softly as Sango once again tried to protest. "No, Sango. Just because other people can turn out a pretty meal does not mean they are better then you. With everything so commercialized, it's nothing to turn out a well cooked meal. There's not a single thing that hasn't been doused with chemicals or genetically modified to taste better. You, on the other hand, made absolutely wonderful creations out of practically nothing. If you were to take any of these modern day so-called chefs and placed them in the wild for three days, they'd become no better then rabid squirrels!"

"Inuyasha!" protested Sango as she finally turned to look at the hanyou's profile. "You shouldn't say things like that. Just because they are unable to survive in today's wild does not mean you can belittle them. They can't because they don't have to."

"That's my point. They don't know how to truly create anything because nothing is ever out of season. If they want it, they can get it. Where's the challenge in making something when all you have to do is pick up a phone and ask for a delivery?"

Sango turned to face the hanyou as her protective nature surfaced. "There's the challenge in trying to make something new, and there's the challenge in making something common your own. Besides, because of that so-called 'tampering' scientists have done, most of your foods are better! So why should they want to find wild herbs and half starved animals when domestic products are more nutritious and tasteful?"

"For one, everyone knows that wild ginger is the most potent; therefore, they should have left the damn food alone!"

"Stop it!" yelled Kagome from her seat as she gripped her chopsticks. "Food is food. Deal with it. Just because you had to forage for your own food at a young age does not mean they should. Every era has its own complications and this one is no exception. So lay off of Sango!"

Inuyasha fumed as he attempted to regain his temper. "It's no wonder humans took over. They couldn't survive on their own if they had to so they ganged up on everything else! They made it so everything is dependent on them. You have to have the 'humans' take care of them if they want a shot at life!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared the hanyou into submission as he gulped and ducked his head.

"I was just trying to give Sango a compliment," he muttered underneath his breath. '_Why did I have to open up my big mouth? So much for my promise to be good._' Gathering his wits together, he vowed to try again.

"What did you say?" asked Kagome as she continued to glare at him.

"Nothing," he growled.

"That's what I thought." Kagome turned to Sango after making sure the half-demon was properly cowed. "You really did do wonders while we were traveling. You almost had to if you wanted to get Inuyasha away from the ramen." Kagome sent another glare down the table. '_That baka never did have any sense. He probably took one beating to many, not that he ever tried to avoid them. And the nerve of the guy! He compliments Sango for cooking and never once said anything about my own no matter how much effort I put into it_!' Fuming now, Kagome prodded at Inuyasha's tenuous control. "Admit it. You still prefer to eat ramen over anything I made for you!"

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. Attempting to hide the revealing color and avoid another argument, he bent his head to drink the remaining liquid from his bowl.

Smack! Jiichan grabbed a hidden ofuda from his sleeve and slapped it onto the closest appendage which happened to be Inuyasha's arm. "I can't believe I'm having dinner with a rude demon. I demand that you leave my house right now! Out, out, out!"

"Ouch! What did I do this time? You've never had a problem with my manners before when I came to get Kagome so what's wrong now!" Inuyasha slammed his bowl down on the table making Sango and Aikouitsu cringe as a piece of fish flew towards the seaweed salad.

A pair of chopsticks shot out over the table as it grabbed the errant piece of flesh from midair. Jiichan's mouth gaped as a precise flick of the wrist sent the offending morsel back into Inuyasha's bowl.

"You should be more careful, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru set down the amazing chopsticks and bent to pick up his tea.

"Show off," snarled his half-brother.

"I merely wished to keep your germs from tainting the rest of the food. It was your carelessness that prompted the action."

"Carelessness?" Inuyasha wrinkled his brow in contemplation for a second. Glancing down at the offending ofuda still adorning his sleeve, he ripped it off and waved it at his brother. "It's not my fault the old man had to slap me with a flimsy piece of paper!"

Jiichan watched as the paper waved back and forth under his nose before grabbing it out of Inuyasha's hand. "I've never met such a rude demon in all my life! First your eating habits are worse then a common mongrel's what with throwing food all around and shoving it into your mouth, then you embarrass Sango, and now you insult my ofudas! I can't take this anymore. Back in the day, I was a respected holy man. Now, no one visits the shrine, the new generation disrespects their elders, and they disregard the lessons of the past! On top of that, I get stepped on by rude demons and have to endure back-talk. Even from my own grandchildren!"

Inuyasha's face turned purple as he attempted to retain his rage. No one insults Kagome and Sango like that. No one. "Wait just a damn minute! First of all, I was _not_ trying to embarrass Sango. I was only trying to say that I've missed her cooking. If you can't handle that, then you'd better try something better then a stupid piece of paper. Second, I'm older then you by at least four hundred years, _old_ man. I'm the one who should be demanding the respect here!" He gritted through his teeth. "And third, you've only met three demons!"

"And you're still the most annoying one I've ever met! You're too rude and loud and impatient and….and…. immature to be considered an _'elder'_ let alone fitting enough to date my daughter! So, don't give me any of that. I know better then to believe anything a lying demon has to say!"

"Jiichan!" cried Kagome from her seat as she stared in shock at the explosive argument. If she didn't know any better, she could almost swear she saw sparks fly out of her grandfather's ears. "Calm down please! I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean any offense. Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped in resignation. "My apologies. I'll try to restrain myself even though the food is more then worth it." Turning back to the man sitting next to him, he had to add in one last dig. "Besides, I don't think you should say that Kagome doesn't respect her past when she lived it five hundred years ago! She's old enough to make her own decisions and has been since she fell in the well over three years ago."

"Well, so long as you know you're wrong, I'll accept your apologies. It doesn't matter anyway. While my daughter may be capable of making her own decisions, I still have a say in what she does. I am, after all, the one who's taught her all she knows." Jiichan reached for the bowl of rice sitting on the table next to him and began to shovel huge amounts onto his plate. Looking at the food, his eyes spotted the yellowtail and looked expectantly at his granddaughter. "Kagome, pass me the yellowtail."

"Jiichan, don't you think you should let our guests have first pick?" Sango smirked from her seat as she saw the adopted elder fume in protest again.

"I'll take some of that!"

"Me too!"

Inuyasha and Shippou glared at each other as they both reached for the coveted morsel. Kagome intercepted the dish to keep the two from starting a game of tug of war. "Behave! There's plenty here for everyone." Glancing back and forth between the two childish adults, she handed the fish to Shippou. "Here you go, but make sure to leave some for Inuyasha."

"Hmph, you always did like the kitsune better then me. You always take his side," said Inuyasha with a twinkle in his eye. It was just like old times.

"Well, if you could have restrained yourself from picking on him, I wouldn't have to take his side. Besides, you asked for it." Kagome looked down at her hand in nonchalance and started to inspect her nails for dirt.

"I did not!" cried Inuyasha hoping to get the sparkle to shine in Kagome's eyes again.

"Did to! You're just too mule-headed and obstinate to ever admit being wrong." Kagome grinned sweetly at the hanyou as they continued to banter back and forth.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's fiery display of feigned temper as she gallantly attempted to defend her pup. It was really quite amusing since Shippou was now her senior by five centuries to her two decades and more then capable of manipulating the older hanyou. Glancing down the table to his heir, he noted Shippou's own eyes brighten at the defense she was erecting in honor of himself. Smiling inwardly as he followed the childish display of character, he marveled at how well she still knew Inuyasha. '_Perhaps we haven't changed that much through the years.'_ Hope grew in his heart that the love she had once held for the half-breed might easily rekindle. It was a bittersweet hope as his heart warmed at the thought of her happiness while his soul died with every spoken word. Shaking his head mentally, Sesshoumaru turned away from the conflicting emotions that only Kagome could inflict to focus on the conversation.

"I only hit him when he called me names!"

"He only called you names because you were being a baka!" Kagome glared down the table. The argument was turning more serious and less playful with every passing second.

"You still didn't have to sit me every time!" Inuyasha cringed in memory. Those face-plants really hurt and made him taste dirt for days at a time, assuming he could go that long without warranting another attack of course.

"If you could have restrained yourself, I wouldn't have done it so many times." Kagome crossed her arms as she took a deep breath in an effort to hang onto her sanity. This game went downhill quicker then she expected. "You know, you can just let things go every once in a while. It's really not that hard."

"Not with you and Shippou I can't!" Inuyasha glared at the infuriating woman sitting kitty-corner from him. It was amazing how much he had forgotten the exhilaration he felt when arguing with the girl. Even more amazing was how he had forgotten how easily she made his blood boil in anger and frustration.

"Can to!"

"Cannot!"

Kagome threw up her hands at the irritating hanyou. "If you don't stop it right now, I'll say 'it'!"

Inuyasha's face scrunched in indecision before finally relenting and resuming his seat. It seemed as though his temper was determined to get the best of him no matter what he did even though he half wanted to remember the thrill of their arguments. Shippou quietly handed him the plate of fish with a smirk on his face and watched as he grabbed a filet and piled it onto his plate.

"I told you, you could."

Inuyasha's head snapped up to glare at Kagome who was looking quite smug. '_She always did enjoy getting in the last word_,' he thought as he verbally sulked. "Fine. Whatever." Turning back to his plate, he began to pile on the food as he grabbed one plate after another and passed them down the line. Soon, everyone was quietly munching on their chosen dishes while peace settled over the group at last.

Kagome glanced up from her food and looked resignedly at Inuyasha, Jiichan and Shippou as they shoveled the food into their mouths as though it was their first meal in a very long time. Sesshoumaru, however, appeared to pick almost daintily in comparison at his food as his amused gaze wandered over his companions. It was quite obvious he was used to their lack of table manners.

Glancing back down at her heaping plate, Kagome grabbed a piece of sashimi and dipped it into a bowl of soy sauce before placing the raw squid into her mouth. '_He must really like me to be sitting here with his baka brother._' A warm feeling began to spread through her at the possibility. '_It's too bad Inuyasha can't control his temper even though I have to admit to loving the fire that lights up his eyes in the middle of an argument. Still, he wouldn't be Inuyasha without it. I wonder how they can get along. They haven't once fought over me tonight. Well, except for that incident at the door_.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when her mother at last bravely ventured to break the contented silence.

"So what do you gentlemen do for a living? Shippou has been very secretive." Aikouitsu looked expectantly at the three demons as she hoped one of them would allow this safer change of topic to take root.

"I am the active senior partner of Shirouja and Mikatahnoo. Shippou splits his time between the firm and teaching while Inuyasha—what's that word?" Sesshoumaru smirked openly in anticipation of getting a rise out of his younger half-brother. " —freeloads."

"I do not freeload!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he pointed his set of chopsticks at his brother. "Just because I've been in America the last hundred years or so does not mean I can't earn a living!"

"True, you did do fairly well at playing the stock market although it beats me how you could manage that."

As everyone watched the banter passing back and forth between youkai and hanyou, Jiichan's mouth dropped as enlightenment dawned within him. "Did you just say you worked with Shirouja and Mikatahnoo? You mean, you're the one who took down the Fujiwara family?" Jiichan trained his eyes on Sesshoumaru as he paused with chopsticks half way to his mouth and dripping soy sauce down his clothes.

Sesshoumaru's fangs glinted in the light briefly before disappearing. The old man truly was an amusing human. "Yes, I did. I'm surprised you've heard of it."

"Of course we heard of it! It's only the biggest scandal Japan has seen in years. I mean, they were only running the biggest blackmail and extortion ring this side of the world has ever seen not to mention alleged dealings with some of the most ruthless gangs in Japan and China." Kagome huffed from her seat as the law firm name finally registered.

"I agree. You handled the case very well. How did you get your hands on all that evidence? It dated back from, what was it, two hundred years ago?" Sango leaned forward as she waited breathlessly for him to continue.

"The earliest documented evidence was from 1824 although nothing concrete was truly found until after the Hiroshima bombing. That's when the Fujiwara family stepped in and attempted to retake control of the country. Since Japan was a mess after the bombing, they had the perfect opportunity to bribe and blackmail their way into controlling the government and gaining the ear of the emperor." Sesshoumaru put down his chopsticks and leaned back minutely, basking in the adoration. "The last time the Fujiwara family held reigning power was in the Heian period if you can recall your history correctly."

"Wow, I think that's the most I have ever heard you speak."

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to glare at Sango until a blush stained her features and a hand leapt up to cover her errant mouth. Satisfied that the interruption was sufficiently squashed, he finished his monologue. "The Fujiwara family was thankfully brought down, and soon the Fujiwara Incorporation, itself will be split into smaller assets to pay for court costs with the remainder siphoned off into a number of charities."

"Serves them right. They should have known that they'd get caught sooner or later." Jiichan muttered from his chair in outrageous indignation.

"They would have gotten away with it for another hundred years, _old man_, if we hadn't been watching them." Inuyasha grimaced slightly before continuing. "If it had been anyone other then Sesshoumaru handling the case, they'd still be walking free."

"What do you mean?" asked Aikouitsu suspecting the worse.

Inuyasha felt a chill pass over him. Turning to look at his half-brother, Inuyasha felt as though he would be burned alive inside a pillar of ice by the intensity of his cold glare. Gulping, he let Sesshoumaru divert the conversation away from his near slip.

"It means, if we hadn't been keeping an eye on the family for so long, there would have been little success in gathering the necessary evidence."

"Is that why you were in America? To gather information on their business practices?"

A shadow flitted across Inuyasha's face as he turned to look at Sango. "Not originally, no." Glancing back at Sesshoumaru's stern expression, Inuyasha wisely chose to change the topic of conversation. "I was there to keep a promise to an old friend. Miroku asked me to watch over his children and make sure that none got into to much trouble." A smile flickered over his features as he recalled the past. "Of course, Miroku's children were all hentais. Every last one of them."

Sango laughed. "I should have known Miroku would have perverted children. Trust the man to pass on that particular gene." Setting down her chopsticks, Sango pulled her hands into her lap as she stared down at the clasped hands. "Just how many children did he have?"

"Half a score or so, I think. I never could figure out what the real number was."

"That's not true. He only had five children." Shippou glared at his surrogate father. "You just couldn't keep track of the imps since he had them right after the other, and he added a few orphans to the lot every now and then."

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. "I could handle the kids fine. They just didn't know when to leave me alone."

Shippou turned to Kagome and Sango. "You should have seen them. Every time he sat down, he'd have one kid or another climb on top of him to play with his ears. He couldn't hide in Goshinboku because they figured out how to transport ladders so they could get to him. There was nowhere for him to hide!"

Inuyasha eyes narrowed in warning at the fox. "You didn't fare much better if I recall correctly. You used that stone trick of yours so you could run away from them on more then one occasion."

Shippou's tail flattened in remembrance. "We were playing hide and seek! It was only fair since they used ofudas."

"Ha! I knew it! They had you wrapped around their little finger."

Shippou sniffed in submission. "I couldn't help it. I loved those little tykes."

Sango smiled tearfully. "I would have loved to see Miroku's kids. It just seems fitting that he had so many. I mean, it serves him right for proposing to all those women." Swallowing, Sango looked up and asked, "So who did he choose to settle down with?"

Uncomfortable silence filtered into the room. Sango looked from Inuyasha's sheepish gaze to Sesshoumaru's ever blank stare to Shippou's downcast eyes. "What's wrong? He did settle down with someone didn't he? He had to have if he had that many children."

Shippou cleared his throat to break the silence. "Of course he settled down with someone. She was a lovely lady, hard-working, and the daughter of another ex-monk so she knew well the ways of hentaish Houshi-samas."

"What was her name?" asked Sango looking tearfully into Shippou's clear brown eyes.

"Seijitsu, her name was Seijitsu."

"Faithful," whispered Sango. "How perfect. Miroku deserved someone more faithful then what I was."

"He was happy with her although you could tell that you were often in his thoughts. He named his first daughters after you and Kagome."

"He did?" The two girls looked at each other as their twin voices echoed in the room.

"Yes, he did. He also used to slap himself if he felt the urge to grope one of the ladies. Eventually Seijitsu figured it out and was more then happy to take up the role. I think that was one of the first things that truly caught his attention and made him look twice at her before proposing marriage."

Sango laughed freely and the tension in the room broke as others joined in her laughter.

"That man thoroughly amazes me sometimes."

"In more ways then one," said Shippou. Turning to Kagome, he innocently asked, "So how is Souta doing? I hope he isn't following in his ancestor's footsteps." Glancing meaningfully at Jiichan, he continued. "We already know Jiichan has. You can't keep him away from the girls, young or old."

"What! What are you talking about young man?" blustered Jiichan as he turned a bright red. "I haven't touched a single woman in ages!"

"That's only because everyone knows what to expect if they visit the shrine," Shippou shot back.

"What in the world are you talking about Shippou?" asked Kagome.

"Feh, if you're going to say it, just say it!" said Inuyasha as he continued to shovel rice into his mouth.

"You just don't want me to have any fun!"

"Will you just spill it?" asked Kagome as she rubbed her forehead. '_If I have to listen to one more argument, my head is going to explode.'_

"Uh, well, Miroku built this shrine in honor of you and Sango. As such, there has always been a direct descendant taking care of it." Shippou nervously twitched his tail as he waited for the news to sink in.

"You mean, Miroku grabbed his own great, great whatever granddaughter's ass?" asked Sango as her jaw dropped.

"That's about it. The Houshi really is a pervert." Inuyasha just had to add in his two cents worth to the conversion.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm descended from Miroku?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Never in her life did she ever think she had some connection to the monk prior to falling in the well.

"Yep. Where do you think your spiritual powers came from? Just because you're Kikyo's reincarnation doesn't explain how your powers more then doubled. You got an extra boost from the monk and others through the centuries."

"But—"

"No buts, Kagome. We've been keeping track of all the offspring for a long time now." Inuyasha smiled as he enjoyed Kagome's flabbergasted expression.

"So, I was destined to go back to the past. Otherwise, what would have happened to Miroku if I failed to kill Naraku and cured his kazaana?" Kagome shuddered at the possibility that her life could have been snuffed out so easily if the evil hanyou had known the truth of her origins. All he had to do was kill the monk.

"Don't think of it. Things turned out as they were meant to be," Inuyasha said softly. Taking pity on the poor girl, he tried to steer the conversation away to other topics. "So what are you planning to do now that your schooling is done?"

Kagome's face scrunched up in a frown. "I'm planning on going to a yobiko to spend more time preparing for university exams. I've been so behind since I fell in the well that I'm just not ready for them yet. Sango's thinking of doing the same thing."

"Shippou can help you out with that," said Sesshoumaru from his seat as he continued to cradle his tea.

"Shippou? How can you help me?" asked Kagome as she turned to look at the kitsune.

"I teach the sciences at a local yobiko when I'm not working at Shirouja and Mikatahnoo as the second senior partner. That's why I had to cancel my lunch appointment with Inuyasha a few Saturday's ago. One of my students got bitten by a rat and had to go to the hospital."

'_Oh_,' thought Kagome. '_That's why Inuyasha was home when I dropped off that cursed letter_.' Clearing her throat, Kagome asked, "Is the kid okay?"

Shippou frowned. "He's fine, although it's a little strange. No matter how hard we or the exterminators looked, no rats were found. It's not the first time it's happened either."

Silence permeated the room. "At least he's better. Who knows what kind of horrid diseases one can get from a rat."

"First lesson then. Rats are notorious for spreading plague. For some reason, the microbe just loves the vermin."

"Plague? Are you talking about bubonic plague?"

"Yep, also known as black death although it can be either bubonic or pneumonic depending on how it's spread. Killed something like one third of the human population during the middle ages. Absolutely nasty stuff. Especially since there's a 50-90 mortality rate depending on the form of transmission and how quickly one can get antibiotics. And that's only one strain of _Yersina_. The other two are not quite as lethal."

"Microbes? _Yersina_? What are you talking about Shippou?"

Shippou took a deep breath and hoped no one had a queasy stomach. "A microbe is an organism that is composed of a single cell and originated something like three billion years ago if you want to believe modern evolutionists. _Yersina_, itself is comprised of three species that are distinguished by the route of infection and disease symptoms.

Two are food borne pathogens—err, disease causing organisms—and affect the gut. The third, _Yersina pestis,_ is a blood borne pathogen and is the deadliest of the three. It is the cause of plague or 'the black death.' It's called such due to the gradual blackening of skin caused by tissue death."

"Ew, that's just gross!" cried Kagome.

"Yeah, but thankfully nothing happened with the kid. We made sure to give him a healthy cocktail of antibiotics just to be sure."

"Maybe we should adjourn to the living room. This isn't necessarily appropriate for dinner conversation." Aikouitsu looked around the table at the queasy expressions gracing her family's faces.

"Sure thing mom. I could use a little fresh air actually if you don't mind me stepping outside for a few minutes." Kagome looked hopefully at her mother. "I'll help clean up in here as soon as I get back."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure your grandfather would be more then willing to help me move everything into the kitchen." Standing up, she turned towards her guests. "Would you like any more tea or coffee?"

"No thank-you. I won't be here much longer," said Sesshoumaru as he stood up from the table.

"Well, I'll just make a pot of tea then and bring it into the living room. Please join us as soon as you can Kagome." Aikouitsu picked up her plate and bowl and walked into the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha and Jiichan to furiously clear off their plates while Sango shook her head and carried her's and Kagome's into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome shook her head and headed out the back door to get her breath of fresh air. _'I should let her be. She's been through enough revelations tonight.'_

Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at the swinging door as it closed behind Kagome. Pushing back his plate, he stood up and tugged on the taiyoukai's sleeve to adjourn to the living room.

"I know you wanted to catch her alone to talk about Rin. You should do that now while everyone's busy. I'll make sure to keep Inuyasha away for as long as it takes." Shippou watched as conflicting emotions flickered in the demon lord's golden eyes before he inclined his head slightly in defeat.

"You are right. There is no point in waiting. She should know how Rin chose to live and die." Taking a deep breath, the unrelenting taiyoukai squared his shoulders and exited the house. He would not let the weight of memory keep him from unveiling the path of Rin's life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.  I also deny having any knowledge of Buddhism and the symbols depicted in this chapter.

Koi: Cherished

Baka: idiot/stupid

Onegai: please

Onna: woman

Otou-san: father

Otouji-san: uncle

Nikkou: sunlight

Roiyaro: loyal

Mottomokicho: most precious one

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**:

Dusk had long since wound his solemn way across the shrine leaving behind a flowing cape of idle shadows that coaxed and teased cicadas from their earthy tomb. The night-laden air soon filled with the mellow sound of chirping as one by one they rubbed the sleep from their brittle limbs while the shying rustle of leaves fanned the tantalizing perfume of sakura blossoms drifting behind a playful breeze.

A breathtaking visage of an archangel stood poised on the edge of this hallowed scene as moonlight bathed him in silver light. His luminous hair delineated his trim body in silhouette as a furry appendage curled around his shoulder and flowed behind him as the breeze reached out with nimble fingers to tug at the silky strands. A murmur floated to his straining ears inciting him to lean forward to catch the quiet words of the miko who had captured his attention so long ago.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Goshinboku. The arguing, the memories, everything is just so excruciatingly familiar. I was finally starting to let go of the past and then they showed up. Is this how you felt whenever I went back and forth between the present and the past? How can you bear to see so many people come and go while you stand still?"

Looking down at her hand where the Shikon no Tama flickered in sleepy bondage, she whispered, "Oh Midoriko, I don't know how much more heartache I can take. How can you ask me to choose between them? They seem so familiar with Inuyasha's temper and Sesshoumaru's quiet control, but they're different. Five hundred years separate the demons I knew then and the ones they've become now while I have only aged two. How can we just resume our friendship with so many years separating us?

Kagome sighed and closed her hand around the unwanted responsibility. "Why did you give me this jewel? Now that I've finally started to move on with my life, you have once again disrupted it. How much longer will I have to bear this burden as I watch my life melt away? Why couldn't you release them from their memories so they could settle down with mates and children of their own? How can I make the right decision for myself when I must protect this cursed rock?"

Sesshoumaru could no longer bear the heaviness of his koi's spirit as it seeped towards him, branding him with its aura. "No, Kagome," he said; his mellow voice cutting through the night air. "Do not wish for our memories to fade. Without your constant presence, our feud would have ended in death leaving the Western Lands without an heir. I would have been no worse then the Fujiwara clan ruthlessly using the people within my domain to further my own power. Without your memory, I would not have chosen duty over selfishness."

Sesshoumaru drifted closer to Kagome's huddled figure kneeling in front of Goshinboku. Holding himself erect behind his koi, he swayed in the night breeze as he struggled to control the urge to take her into his arms. Five hundred years was a long time to yearn for a single woman's presence. "Never doubt the impact you have had on Japan." Sesshoumaru swallowed and looked down at the fragile beauty kneeling before him.

Kagome's eyes closed as she felt the heat radiating off of his body. Leaning back slightly, she could almost feel the touch of silk as he caved in to kneel behind her. He was so close but so far away from granting her the comfort she so desperately craved.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru desperately tried to keep himself from yanking the young woman into his arms and luxuriating in her warmth. Releasing his breath in a ragged sigh, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and concentrated on the one pleasure he would allow himself: Kagome's sweet sakura scent laced with a hint of autumn spice.

The boughs of Goshinboku stilled as the old tree drank in the heart-wrenching sight as each denied the other their desire. So many such scenes had been played out beneath his branches through the ages. Each salt-laden tear had been absorbed into his sap and each joy filled laugh echoed with every shake of a limb. A moan emitted from the great tree as the wind rushed through the air breaking the silent mummery playing out before him.

Kagome turned around to look into the gold-eyed gaze of the man kneeling behind her. "Thank-you, Sesshoumaru." She reached out a hand to lightly graze a silken cheek. "What happened to your stripes?"

Sesshoumaru's cheek rippled underneath her feather-soft touch. "Shippou created a charm to disguise them."

"Is there anything Shippou hasn't done? First a lawyer, then a teacher, and now a charm maker?"

"He has an undeniable talent for many trades, although he only involves himself in law to ease my transition to a new identity."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Kagome eyes strayed to his shoulder as she touched the silky softness of his tail. "Where does your tail go? I don't remember seeing it that day outside my school."

Sesshoumaru winced as his tail twitched in agonized remembrance. "I am able to cast a spell that allows it to contract in on itself."

Kagome watched as his tail twitched violently. "Is it uncomfortable?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he pressed the edge of a finger underneath her chin to force her eyes to meet his gaze. "You try condensing a tail into the size and width of a coin."

Kagome smiled weakly as she pulled her head away from his gentle touch. Turning around to look at Goshinboku a final time, she got to her feet and took a soothing breath of summer air. A glimmer of a smile touched her eyes as she softly spoke. "Thank-you, Sesshoumaru. You have changed. You would never have given me words of comfort before, and I appreciate them tonight. I don't know if I could have withstood one more word spoken in argument whether it be my own or another's."

Sesshoumaru smile remained hidden in the darkness as he let her observation dissipate into the night. "That baka half-brother of mine has never been able to master his temper although I think he does it more to annoy then anger." Looking up to the moon, he sensed Kagome take a few steps away from him as her sweet laughter broke the subdued atmosphere.

"Onegai, Kagome, please wait." Sesshoumaru watched her turn once more to face him. "Rin wanted me to share her life with you when we meet again."

Kagome's eyes shuttered closed as she attempted to keep back the flow of tears. "Please, tell me then for I have long missed her bright laughter."

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru reached out a hand and guided her to sit on a bench next to the God Tree. Leaning against the aged bark, he dove into the depths of his vast memory, searching for those of his beloved daughter.

—**Six months after Kagome's departure from Sengoku Jidai—**

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried a young girl of seven years as she waved and disappeared from the window high on his castle wall.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop on the edge of the clearing as he looked at his lonely castle. Its walls seemed dressed in somber grey as though it too was in mourning for the mistress that would never return to enliven its hollow halls. Letting his gaze drift from window to balcony down to the gate that bore an emblem of crescent moon behind a running dog, he pondered the events of the last six months.

Never would he have imagined he would have reconciled with his hanyou brother and declared a kitsune his heir. Never would he have imagined he could learn to love an onna and that she would disappear from his life before he acknowledged the true depth of his feelings. Sighing, he turned to survey his lands. It had been to long since he had stopped and actually looked at the quiet beauty that was his domain. Five months was a long time to allow his beast full control of his body and another month to regain his lost strength.

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama!" A tiny body impacted the back of the taiyoukai's leg as arms reached around the appendage in a death grip. Looking down at the child, he saw the unruly mass of black hair flying around his ward's body as her face buried itself into the tattered silk of his hakama. "Why did Sesshoumaru-sama leave Rin alone for so long?" she said in garbled speech as the warmth of her breath massaged his tortured leg muscles.

A hand reached down to find comfort in a familiar gesture as it rested on the dark-hair. "This Sesshoumaru did not mean to." Hesitating, he battled the urge to grab a hold of this charming child that demanded nothing more then to bask in his presence. He would not allow himself to cry into the hair that reminded him so of Kagome. Turning from the tempting sight, he looked back to his castle. Mastering control of himself, he gave a soothing pat to the child crying tears of joy at the return of her lord. "Come, Rin. Let us go inside."

Rin let go her guardian angel and smiled brightly while her tears continued to fall from her brown eyes. Turning around she dashed into the castle only to pause just inside the gate for the taiyoukai to wend his weary way inside.

—**The Following Day—**

"Where is the pretty lady Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin as she jumped into a pile of leaves she had gathered for that purpose.

Sesshoumaru gathered his gaze back from his distant thoughts to look at the child. "Kagome went home Rin. She is unable to return."

Rin's face clouded in sorrow as she crawled out of the leafy mess. Running to Sesshoumaru she hugged the sitting demon around the waist as best she could. "Why can Kagome not come back? Did you scare Kagome-chan away, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down into her soulful eyes and marveled at the wisdom behind her youthful gaze. "No, Rin. Kagome-chan returned home not knowing the way back would be sealed against her."

"Oh, so Kagome-chan did not want to leave Rin all alone?"

"No, Rin. Kagome-chan would never leave you by choice. She sees you as a daughter." Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from the tiny girl.

"Rin is glad. I do not know what I would have done if Kagome did not like Rin."

"Kagome loved you little one." Taking a deep breath, he returned his gaze to the child standing in front of him. Allowing his mask to break just this once, for Kagome, he reached out an arm to pull his daughter close to him in a loose embrace. Whispering into her ear, he asked, "Could you not call me otou-san when we are alone?"

Rin squealed in delight as she strengthened her hug. "Rin is happy to call Sesshoumaru-sama otou-san!" Releasing her father, she skipped into the clearing singing gaily and brightening the melancholy surrounding her now acknowledged father.

—**Present—**

"You left her alone for six months? How could you do that to the little girl when the sun rises and falls with your presence!" Kagome looked at the unbending demon standing before her. There were some days when she wished she could destroy his cold mask to allow the emotion she saw in his gaze loose. It did him no good to hold it all in.

Sesshoumaru stood in stoic silence as he faced Kagome's irate stare and accepted her anger as just punishment. Nothing would ever lessen the guilt that he had left her alone with Jaken for six long months. "I had left Jaken to care for the child. He should have kept her sufficiently occupied until my return."

Returning her stare, he decided to prod a little at her own pride. "Why did you not tell me you were from the future and not some foreign country as this Sesshoumaru suspected?"

Kagome gulped in sheepishness as she averted her gaze. "I, um, never found a good time to tell you really." Her voice trailed off into the chirping night. "Besides, would you have believed me if I told you the truth?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched in the moonlight. "I do not know. You never gave me a chance."

"Oh," said Kagome. Picking at the embroidery adorning her sleeve, she tentatively asked, "Can you tell me more about Rin? What was she like as a teenager?"

Sesshoumaru smiled a sweet tender smile he reserved only for Rin and never knowingly revealed to anyone else until now. "Rin was a lot like you."

—**Five years after Kagome's Disappearance—**

"Otou-san? Can I visit Shippou-chan?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from a scroll he was reading and rubbed his aching temple. Glancing through the early morning light, he saw Rin, now five feet tall and still growing, standing in the door to the library. Tossing aside the boring scroll, he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his already sore back. Too much of his daily life was controlled by his duties to his prospering lands, and too often he sought the monotonous torture to escape his sleepless nights. It was amazing how much his lands were flourishing since Kagome left him. Shaking his errant thoughts away, he looked at his adopted daughter.

"Meet me out front in an hour."

Rin squealed and ran with the awkward grace of a growing teenager down the hallway as Sesshoumaru shook his head and called for Jaken. The tiny patter of feet filtered into the room as the green toad hurried to obey his master's command. Running through the still open door of the library, he tripped on a rug and skidded to his master's feet.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama? I am sorry this poor servant has fallen in his haste to reach you great lord, but he is ever ready to serve you." Jaken babbled on as he picked himself off the hardwood floor and dusted his robes with a shaking hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at his dedicated servant. "Prepare Ah-Un for a journey. We go to visit Shippou within the hour." Dismissing the toad, he watched as the toad fled down the hall screeching for the two headed dragon to be saddled in preparation for his lord's departure.

—**Sesshoumaru falls silent—**

Returning to his desk, he picked up a small wooden box and opened the lid. Taking a deep whiff of the intoxicating sakura scent wafting from the crushed petals contained within, he allowed himself to luxuriate in the smell. Memories drifted through his mind of her sweet smile, flashing hair, and petulant whine. Tightly grasping a stray thought, he watched as the memory of his first taste of Kagome gently unfurled before his inner eye.

They had been arguing over the jewel shards with Kagome wanting to resume the search, and he not wanting to put her in danger. She had been adamant over the decision, refuting every alternative he had tried. She had even refused to let him play fetch saying she had to be with him in order to sense the jewel shard's location. Finally, he had caved in just to see her smile. When she leaned forward to rub her nose against his own, he had been unable to help himself; he kissed her.

Her stunned expression was priceless as he cradled her close and ended the chaste kiss. Her eyes were glazed with lips parted in a silent 'oh' as her body melted into his. There was no doubt the unexpected affection had shocked her. If it hadn't been for Rin disturbing that quiet moment, he knew Kagome would have initiated a second kiss. But there were to be no more kisses either then or now.

His bittersweet smile was released into the quiet of his room as he recalled the second and last taste he had of his Kagome, but refrained from reliving it in its complete glory. It was a painful reminder of what he almost had.

Sighing, the taiyoukai concentrated on relaxing his tense muscles one by one as he returned the box of crushed sakura petals to rest on his desk once more. With the closing of the lid, he set-aside the memories and turned to walk out of the library to escort Rin to Kaede's village.

—**The tale resumes at Kaede's Village—**

"Shippou-chan, where are you!" cried Rin as she jumped off Ah-Un and ran up the shrine steps. She couldn't wait to see the newly built shrine since it was just beginning to be built the last the last time she had visited. Rin smiled thinking of Miroku's nervous twitch as she and Shippou played games with him in an effort to keep his mind away from wedding night jitters. He was almost more nervous about the wedding night then his actual bride.

Coming to a halt just over the edge of the clearing, she gazed in wide-eyed wonderment at the Buddhist temple centered prominently inside a high wall. Lanterns were strung up connecting the four corners of the shrine grounds to the turret of the Buddhist temple. Five ring Pagodas flanked the entrance to the shrine while the four heavenly kings resided in each corner of the wall as protectors of the Buddhist law. Jikokuten faced the east, Zouchoten faced the south, Koumokuten to the west and Tamonten to the north. In the center of the open ground floor tier of the Buddhist temple stood Taishakuten, Lord of the Center. The temple stretched above Taishakuten with an additional tier housing a bell. The shrine grounds had been paved with white cobblestones and were flanked with patches of raked dirt. Progress to create a garden around the Buddhist temple was evident although the quiet one surrounding a low white building in the northwest corner was fully planted and well cared for.

Running to the white building, Rin threw open the door and cheerfully called out for her friends. "Miroku, Sejitsu, Shippou, Inuyasha; Rin has come for a visit!"

Sweet laughter echoed from a back room as a brunette lady ambled her slow steady way into the main room. "It's so good to see you," Seijitsu said with a wide smile. Coming to a stop before Rin's wide-eyed gaze, she laughed again. "Do you want to feel him?"

Reaching for Rin's hand, she placed it gently on her swollen stomach. Grunting, she continued to press the child's hand against her pregnant belly and smiled as the baby kicked in retaliation. "He likes you, Rin."

Rin gawked at the tummy and moved her hand to massage the child through the layers of cloth. "How is he coming out?"

Seijitsu laughed and moved to sit down on a futon. Lowering herself gently to the soothing mattress, she patted the space next to her in silent permission. "Well, when he's ready to be born, I'll go into the bedroom with Kaede and together we'll guide him into the world."

Rin frowned as she tried to figure out what the adult wasn't telling her. "But if he's in there," she said pointing to Seijitsu's stomach, "and he's supposed to end up out here, how does he go from there to here?"

Seijitsu smiled and laid a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. "Maybe you are old enough to understand." Taking a deep breath she looked at the child, "The baby, when he decides he's ready to be born, will tell his mommy that it's time by putting pressure on her tummy. That's my cue to get Kaede and together we'll help by pushing from behind the child so he can make his way out of my body." Looking solemnly at the still confused child, she said softly, "You know where your woman's blood comes from don't you?"

Rin nodded hesitantly. She had scared her otou-san half to death when she told him that she was bleeding two years ago. She knew because he had immediately flown her to the village and demanded that Kaede heal her without waiting for Ah-Un to get ready. A blush graced her features as she remembered the talk the wise woman had given her about the changes her body would start to go through and what would happen should she ever decide to…lie with a man. She had run screaming out of the hut and made Sesshoumaru promise that he would never choose a mate for her. She didn't want to think about _that_ being inside of her. She might be a female and a child, but she had seen her fair share of naked men and demons over the years. It was bound to happen when she lived in a predominantly male household.

Seijitsu smiled in relief. "Well, where your woman's blood comes from is where the baby comes from."

Rin stared in horror at the pregnant woman. It just got worse and worse. There was _definitely_ no way she was ever going to mate with someone now! "Isn't that going to hurt?"

"Like a bitch," sighed Seijitsu. "But, it's worth it little one." She moved her hand to massage her child and to ease the discomfort of tightly stretched skin.

Rin looked askance at the oddly peaceful woman. "Um, have you seen Shippou? I wanted to play with him."

Seijitsu smiled. It was such a pleasure seeing the two children play together. "I believe he's out back by the Bone Eater's Well. Why don't you go keep him company, nie?"

Rin gave a luminous smile and jumped off the futon. Running out the door, she threw a "Thank-you!" over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru watched just outside the doorway as his ward pelted off towards a hidden building behind Goshinboku and dashed inside squealing in delight. Bowing his head, he ducked into the house and looked down at the onna's slightly troubled face. "Is everything alright?"

Seijitsu smoothed her brow and gave a radiant smile to the taiyoukai. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just feeling a little discomfort today is all." She looked down at her tummy as she continued to rub it in soothing circular motions. "He's been getting a little impatient lately."

Sesshoumaru nodded and exited the cottage. "I'll find the Houshi and tell him to tend to you."

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine, really," drifted the soft voice through the open door as he drifted down the cobbled path scenting for the Houshi.

Hurrying down the shrine steps, he found Miroku tending Kaede's herb garden while she looked on with critical eyes. "You're supposed to pull out the weeds, not the gingko."

Miroku looked sheepishly at the plant root lying in his hand. "Sorry Kaede, but it all looks the same to me."

Kaede sighed and pointed with a cane to the gingko. "That's an herb," moving her cane to a weed, "and that's a weed. Learn the difference." With that, she bonked him on the head.

"Ouch," said the Houshi as he rubbed his swollen skull. "I get that enough from Seijitsu what with all her mood swings, I don't need that from you!"

Kaede huffed from her stool. "Then learn what herb is which and what isn't."

Miroku sighed and began to pull out more weeds. Sesshoumaru silently laughed at the helpless man, but controlled himself before speaking his solemn message. It would not do to have his emotions displayed outwardly. "Houshi, you had best attend your wife." Silently, he thought, '_I'm sure she has a few more swings left in her before the pup is ready to be birthed_.'

Miroku startled at the emotionless voice behind him before his words registered in his ringing head. Jumping up, he looked wildly around the village before letting his gaze rest on the demon lord. "Is it time? Is she okay?" he breathlessly asked as he began to plow through the freshly weeded vegetable and herb garden much to Kaede's chagrin.

Sesshoumaru caught his arm as he attempted to run pass him. "No, but she is feeling discomfort."

Miroku nodded and dashed up the shrine steps at a slightly less erratic pace. Sesshoumaru watched as the monk disappeared from sight before turning back to the chuckling miko.

"He'll be the death of us all until that baby is born," she said as she attempted to still her shaking frame. Making her laborious way to her feet, she nodded at the taiyoukai. "I take it Rin wished to visit, or are ye here to see Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the old woman. "I have no need to seek Inuyasha. He does well to protect this village and my southern borders. It was Rin who wished to come here."

Kaede laughed again. "It is good to see the child. She brightens the air with her innocent smile and reminds us all of Kagome."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need reminders of Kagome," he said as he gazed overhead indignantly as he tried to keep himself from remembering his earlier weakness.

Kaede shook her head. She remembered well the shape Sesshoumaru had been in when he had helped Inuyasha and Shippou to her hut five years ago before dashing off to return home. He had looked hardly better then the hanyou. "Be as that may, it is a welcome reminder of Kagome's sweet spirit to see Rin at play."

Kaede looked at the demon standing before her as he gazed in the direction of his child. "Does Rin still protest against a match, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the impertinent onna. "I will not allow Rin to be forced to mate. She has many years left to grow before she need be concerned."

Kaede chuckled. "I only be asking since she seemed determined against the act." Gazing sagely at the shrine, she chuckled again. "It seems she has grown quite attached to the kitsune."

Sesshoumaru gazed sharply at the miko. "She counts Shippou as a friend, nothing more."

"Perhaps, but perhaps ye should talk with the young heir." Kaede nodded and headed into her hut leaving the taiyoukai to ponder her words. Shaking himself from his reverie, he darted back up the stairs in a white blur and masked his scent to hide in Goshinboku where he could watch his daughter through the open door.

Inuyasha dropped down next to Sesshoumaru. He had found refuge on one of the higher branches when he smelled his brother arrive an hour ago. "I thought spying was beneath you," he teased sensing the demon lord's pensive mood.

Sesshoumaru shot a cooling glare at the hanyou before turning to watch the scene play out before him. "Leave or be quiet."

Sighing, Inuyasha settled more comfortably on the branch to wait for this half-brother's attention. It was no fun poking at Sesshoumaru's cold façade when he was unreceptive to the bait. Twitching his ears, he honed in on the conversation below. Perhaps he'd glean something of use from the conversation his half-brother was so intent upon hearing.

Rin's voice filtered into the sunlight courtyard. "Shippou, why did Kagome have to go away?"

"She needed to go back home where she belonged," came Shippou's reply.

"Why couldn't she stay here? Did she not belong with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Shippou sighed as he dangled his feet over the edge of the well where he was sitting. "She had to go back home, Rin. We should be happy she was not called away from us earlier then she was."

"It's not fair!" cried Rin as she pushed herself off the door to stamp her foot.

"No, it's not fair, but she had no choice in the matter. She was heartbroken when she was forced to leave."

Rin sighed. "I miss Kagome. Why can't we go visit her? Surely she does not live that far away."

Shippou bit his lip as he flicked his now auburn colored tail. "Kagome lives very far away. She was only able to travel here through a magic portal which closed behind her."

Rin threw herself at Shippou who was barely able to keep himself from plunging backwards into the well with the force of her momentum. "Why did no one ever tell Rin that Kagome was trapped behind a magic spell?"

Shippou hesitantly put his arms around the sniffling girl as he flushed a deep maroon color. "Um, we didn't want you to worry about Kagome?"

Rin pushed herself off the kitsune's chest. "But Rin did not understand why Kagome could not return to her!"

Shippou stared in bemusement at the fiery teenager standing before him. "I don't think any of us really understood. We just know she can't return."

Rin sighed and leaned her head back against Shippou's chest. "Tell Rin a story about Kagome-chan please?"

Shippou smiled into Rin's black hair. "Only if you stop referring to yourself as Rin and say please."

Rin reared back in indignation and pushed Shippou over the edge of the well. Hearing a loud splat and angry mutterings as Shippou dusted himself off, she backed out of immediate range of the well and asked with innocent guile, "Please Shippou! Tell me a story!"

Shippou bounced back onto the well edge and crossed his arms. "Only if you can catch me!"

Rin lurched forward as the kitsune dashed out of the well house and down the shrine steps. Yelling after her friend, she ran comically after him. Sesshoumaru gazed at the spot where the two teenagers had embraced moments earlier and wondered if perhaps he should take Kaede's words to heart and talk to the kitsune. It would not do for him to act to quickly concerning his daughter.

As he pondered the strange scene of childhood love, his ears picked up a soft gasp of pain and crash from inside the house. Turning towards the noise, he swiftly descended from the tree followed shortly by Inuyasha. Before they could travel two paces forward, the monk rushed from the house and ran screaming towards Kaede's hut. Backing away from the house, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a glance as each decided it was best to leave the site of domestic upheaval. Quickly, they jumped into the tree and over the wall, disappearing into the forest.

—**Dusk—**

Kaede walked outside into the cool autumn air to stretch her aching muscles. The birthing had gone well, but the mother was experiencing severe hemorrhaging where the baby boy had torn the birth canal on his way out. She needed to stop the bleeding, but was sorely short of coagulating herbs. Alfalfa would be the best, but the herb was exiting its season's cycle. Turning her troubled gaze inwards, she hurriedly tried to think of where the blue-violet flower could be found this late in September.

Hearing the swish of silk, she turned towards Goshinboku where she found Shippou, Rin, and Sesshoumaru lounging in wait. Inuyasha was standing in front of her with his hands stuck in his sleeves and a concerned expression covering his face. "Well, old woman? Is she done yet?"

Kaede frowned at the ill-tempered hanyou. "Seijitsu has birthed a beautiful baby boy, but her life hangs in the balance. There be no alfalfa to promote her blood to clot. Without it, she will die." Silence descended over the courtyard as Kaede continued to rack her brain for a solution.

"Is alfalfa a small purple and blue flower with long oval shaped olive green leaves sitting on a stalk and grows in shrubs about waist high?"

Kaede swung her head around to stare at Rin's perplexed frown. "Yes, child, that is the herb I speak of. Do ye know of where it can be found?" Hope welled up in her chest that perhaps this child could save the poor woman bleeding inside.

"Yes, Kaede-sama. There is some in a meadow not far from otou-san's castle."

Sesshoumaru unfolded himself from his position against the God Tree and picked up Rin to settle her on his back. Looking at Kaede, he nodded in consolation. "We will make haste." Jumping into the air, he took off with great speed towards his castle gaining in momentum until only a flash of white in the moonlight could be seen.

Flying above the treetops, Sesshoumaru concentrated on keeping a hold of his daughter as he pushed his cloud to ever greater bursts of speed as he braced himself against the roaring of the wind that threatened to tumble both him and his daughter to the ground. Yelling over his shoulder, he asked, "Where is this meadow?"

Rin held tighter to her otou-san as she squeezed her eyes shut. Never before had she flown so fast through the air. Taking a deep breath, she leaned as close to her father's ear before screaming into them, "South-east of the castle Otou-san. It's the meadow where Kagome-chan melted the bad orge!"

The wind whipped Rin's words back into her face, but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing caught the faint edge of them. Nodding his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement, he fought to change his direction without losing his balance against the shifting winds. In minutes, they landed in the clearing, and Sesshoumaru gently set Rin down. Sitting on the ground, he waited with heavy breath as Rin dashed around the meadow looking for the elusive herb. A happy shriek and a dive into a small shrub attested to her finding the treasure. Struggling out of the plant, Rin clutched the tiny flowers and flew back to Sesshoumaru where he stiffly stood up from the soft meadow grass. Handing the flowers to Sesshoumaru, she watched as he tucked them safely into his haori before picking her up to cling on his back once more. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on forming his cloud beneath him before sluggishly rising into the air. Opening his eyes, he focused his gaze on the distant horizon, and began to push by will alone against his fatigue. He would not fail.

Landing in the shrine courtyard, Sesshoumaru fell to one knee to allow Rin to climb down from his back. Retrieving the coveted herb from his haori, he handed the flowers to Rin who gladly ran inside the hut to give them to Kaede. Looking to Inuyasha and Shippou who had come up beside him, he asked a single question. "Are we in time?"

Shippou nodded. "She's still alive. Weak, but alive." Hesitantly, he reached out a paw to rest on his otouji-san's shoulder. "How did you make the trip so fast? You were barely gone a half hour and I know it normally takes three to reach us."

"I do not know," he said before he collapsed on the cobblestones, exhausted.

Shippou and Inuyasha looked at each other and silently picked up the sleeping taiyoukai and carried him into the well house. Grabbing a blanket, they covered the slumbering Lord and took up position at the entrance. No one would be allowed to witness his weakness.

—**Dawn—**

Heavy eyelids struggled to open against the oppressive heat encompassing the taiyoukai. Stretching his senses, he discerned the fragrance of roses and mulberry that clung to Rin and the fainter smell of meadowsweet and pine. Shippou had been here not that long before. The sickening smell of salted mackerel and nettles that clung to Inuyasha suggested that he too had made his appearance. Opening his eyes completely, he found himself face to face with Rin's wide brown eyes as she leaned over her otou-san.

"Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama is finally awake!" Rin grinned cheerfully as she sat back to allow the youkai to sit up.

"How long was I sleeping?" asked Sesshoumaru as he removed the coarse blanket covering his body.

"Only a few hours. Dawn is just now breaking."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement. "And what of the ningen onna?"

Rin's face creased in thought. "Seijitsu is doing well. Kaede said that she has lost a lot of blood, and we must wait until later today to see if she will recover completely. She also said that without your speed, she would have surely been lost."

A companionable silence descended over the duo as each became lost in their separate thoughts. Rin began to fidget with the edge of her kimono as time dragged on and Sesshoumaru did not move. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze focused in on Rin's downcast face. Something was wrong; he could smell the nervous tang of sweat coating her skin.

"Do you think I could stay here in the village for a little while?" Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru's ever impassive face and gulped. Hurrying, she blurted out, "It's just that Kaede-sama said I have a good eye for herbs and she was very, very tired after helping birth the baby and could use the help."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had noticed her fatigue earlier when she was overseeing Miroku's abortive attempts to help in her garden. She was old and would soon pass away leaving the village without a successor. "How can you learn when you do not have a miko's power?"

Rin twisted the cloth of her kimono underneath her hands. "Well, I would be learning to be a healer more then a miko. Kaede said that I know the plants; I just need to learn how to use them." Rin raised her eyes to gaze into her otou-san's yellow orbs. "She doesn't have much time left, otou-san, and she lacks an apprentice since Kagome-chan disappeared."

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes began to glisten with tears for the old miko who would fade away soon. How could he deny the child her heart when all she yearned to do was mirror the one woman who had influenced everyone's life with her simple presence? She had even influenced this taiyoukai. "You may stay," he said with his monotonous tone echoing faintly of sadness. It would be lonely in the castle without her.

Rin smiled widely in delight as she threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you," she whispered against his chest. Pushing herself up from his startled body, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Will you visit often?"

Sesshoumaru gave a single nod and watched as she ran outside the well-house, opening the doors to allow a cooling breeze to relieve the stuffy room. Standing to his feet, he walked to the door and watched as the sun began to rise over the eastern horizon. He would speak to Shippou. It was time he stopped playing and concentrated on his duties as heir of the western lands. The added benefit of keeping him at the castle and away from the village was not lost on the demon lord.

—**Present—**

"So Rin saved Seijitsu?" Kagome smiled as her eyes watered. "She always did love her flowers."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Jaken was never the same after Rin left. He constantly moped around the castle muttering about how drab the place looked without her dreadful flowers."

Kagome laughed. "You mean the toad actually liked Rin?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Whoever knew the toad might actually enjoy all the torture the girl could inflict upon him.

"Indeed. It was always Jaken who reminded me when it was time to visit, and kept an eye on her when I was busy patrolling my borders."

"So what other mischief did the little girl get into? I cannot imagine her pranks ended with her separation from Jaken!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes brightened in merriment. "She indeed kept her spirits up. You forget that with Miroku around, there was always entertainment whether it be by his wayward hand or one of the many children he sired."

Kagome smiled. "Did Rin ever have children of her own?"

Sesshoumaru's face clouded over as painful memories resurfaced. Softly, he said, "She did."

—**Fourteen years after Kagome's Disappearance—**

The putrid smell of vomit and feces permeated the air making even the lowliest ningen gag in reflex. The sound of flies buzzing lazily through the stagnant air went unnoticed by the inhabitants. How Sesshoumaru was able to maintain his outward appearance of calm was beyond anyone's guess as he pulled open the door of a make-shift hospital. Wrinkling his nose in distaste at the foul sight that greeted his gaze and the even fouler odor, he searched with his eyes through the gloom for his daughter.

With careful steps he walked through the miasma of bodily fluids littering the floor no matter how carefully they tried to keep things confined to buckets. Searching with scanning eyes, he at last espied Rin sitting next to a young child of nine years. With weary strokes, she washed his brow with a damp cloth as he thrashed in the throes of a fever.

"Make it stop," the child whispered in plea as he stilled his raging body as best he could. "It hurts so much."

Rin frowned in misery as she did the best she could for the ill child. "Hush, Nikkou. Everything will be alright. Your momma is already recovering from her illness, and I know you will soon recover as well."

Rin paused in her ministrations as she sensed a familiar presence behind her back. Turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled tremulously at Sesshoumaru's comforting presence.

Sesshoumaru glared at the irresponsible woman and gently pulled her to her feet. Picking her up, he carried her swiftly through the reeking hospital room and outside into the refreshing air. Bounding up the steps of the shrine, he carefully deposited her outside the door of her home that would in later years be reduced to only a storage shed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly. "You've had Shippou worried senseless with your behavior!"

Rin cringed at the anger exuding from his red-tinged eyes. "I had to help them! There's so few who haven't suffered from the illness yet that every able bodied hand is needed to take care of them. You saw the state of the sickroom. Without anyone there to clean up the mess, the disease would spread uncontrollably! We learned that during the first days the disease struck. Only because Miroku and Seijitsu are so fastidious in keeping everything clean did we realize how this illness is spread!"

Sesshoumaru worked to control his seething temper as he stared down at the self-righteous woman standing before him. "Leave it to others. There must be other ways you can help without being there in that foul room."

Rin mutinously stared at her otou-san. "You're almost as bad as Shippou!"

"With good reason!" he roared cutting his daughter off. Clenching his fists, he strove harder to leash his inner-demon. In a softer voice, he said, "You must think of your child. What would happen if you became ill before he is born?"

Rin reached down a hand to cover her swollen stomach protectively. A hurt look covered her face as she whispered, "Do you not think I worry about the safety of my child? Do you not think I cry myself to sleep thinking of the danger I put myself, my child, and my husband in every time I step through that door?" Determination setting into her face, she looked up to stare into her father's amber gaze. "Why do you think I work so hard to heal the villagers? It is because I worry for my own family's sake. If I put my needs above theirs, how many of them will die just to save the lives of three?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth together as he struggled to understand her words. All he knew was that he could not bear to lose one of the few people he had let inside his cold exterior to see the heart he so carefully concealed. Giving up his struggle, he whispered, "I do not wish to lose you."

Rin moved to raise a hand to touch the taiyoukai's face, but paused in the action. "I'm sorry otou-san, but as much as I would love to give you comfort, I have been with the sick today. I do not wish to inflict you with this disease." Turning around, she whispered, "I'll go wash up, and you should as well. We need to replenish our stock of herbs anyways. Too many are afflicted."

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked away feeling a premonition of ill to come.

—**Two weeks later—**

"Come on, Rin. Just a few more pushes should do it. I can already see his head!" Shippou did his best to comfort his wife as he worriedly gazed down at her sweat-soaked skin. '_She's losing to many bodily fluids_,' he thought as he once again helped to push down on his mate's stomach as another contraction wracked her body and sweat dripped from her pain wracked body. '_We already lost her once to dehydration. If this continues any longer we may not be able to save her again_.'

The epidemic that swept the village had petered out finally about a week ago. Only a few were lost among the elderly and young thanks to Rin's patient care. Many now waited with bated breath in the village below to hear of Rin's and the baby's health. They knew that the stomach pain that so often was a staple of the unknown illness had induced Rin to early pregnancy some three weeks early. So now they waited through the long hours of the day in silent vigil to the angel who labored in the shrine above.

"Just one more push, honey, and it'll all be over." Shippou grasped Rin's hand tightly before her next contraction. Hearing her scream as another one descended on her body, he pried his hand away from her fearsome grip to grab the newborn child. Swiftly tying off the umbilical cord, he wiped his new son's face with the corner of a clean towel and gently cleared his lungs. Patting him gently on the back, he was awarded with the piercing scream of a healthy baby boy. Shippou smiled tenderly down at his son and marveled at his red hair and fur tipped ears.

Another scream pierced the air as Rin convulsed in contraction. Turning swiftly back to his wife, he stared in confused wonder as another child was born into the world only to fall into Sesshoumaru's trembling hands.

Mimicking the actions of his son-in-law and heir, he quickly had the small room resounding with the newborn's crying. Shippou leaned over the youkai's shoulder and tenderly smiled at the black haired beauty nestled in his arms before settling his firstborn into his jiisan's free arm. Swiftly, he returned to his wife and guided her through the expulsion of the afterbirth. With the labor at last finished, Shippou motioned Sesshoumaru closer to the bedside.

"Look Rin, you have two beautiful children." Shippou swallowed at the lump coating his throat as Rin moved her head to gaze at her kits. Lifting a limp hand she brushed it against the cloth covering her son. "Roiyaro." Gliding her hand across his body to rest against that of her daughter's, she murmured, "Mottomokicho." Turning her smile to her husband, she grasped his hand to whisper, "Shippou." Leaving the weary couple alone, Sesshoumaru gathered the kits close to his chest and walked outside. Blinking owlishly against the light of the fading day, he found himself surrounded by family and friends as they cooed and awed at the newborns.

Miroku grinned foolishly down at the babies. "It looks like our friend Shippou was incredibly busy." Moving a finger to tickle the young girl's chin, he said, "I can already tell she'll be quite a looker!"

Smack. Thud. Seijitsu watched with quiet glee as Miroku passed out on the ground next to her. "You always will be a pervert won't you?" She sighed cheekily and glanced in apology at the gathered crowd.

Sesshoumaru glanced resignedly at the unconscious Houshi and wondered if he would ever learn. It would be most vexing if he had to defend his own granddaughter against the lecherous hand of the Houshi-sama.

"What are their names," whispered Seijitsu, forgetting her husband for the more appealing cherubs in front of her.

"Roiyaro and Mottomokicho."

Seijitsu smiled. "They will be a credit to your household, Sesshoumaru-sama." Looking up into his face, her smile widened at the open display of affection lingering in his gaze.

Swallowing against her tears, she asked softer still, "What about Rin? Will she survive?"

Sadness flitted across his eyes as he gazed down at his grandchildren. Looking up, he took a moment to stare into Seijitsu's gaze and further behind her at Inuyasha where he stood in agonized waiting against the God Tree. "I used Tensaiga once during the birthing. I do not know if it will work again."

—**Present—**

"Did it?" asked Kagome as tears ran down her cheeks. Falling to her knees, she leaned forward to grasp the fine wool of Sesshoumaru's pant leg. "Please tell me she lived to see her children grow!"

Sesshoumaru let a tear trickle down his cheek for his lost daughter. "No, she died within the hour of birthing. Her body was to ravaged by the disease and dehydration that she did not have the strength to recover."

Kagome looked up with swimming eyes. "But surely the Tensaiga would have healed her from the disease itself?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head no as he knelt before the crying woman. "Wounds the sword will heal, but it can only destroy the creatures of the netherworld. It has no power to destroy another living thing, and this disease was caused by one."

"It's not fair," whispered Kagome as she threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair as he wallowed in the painful memories. He had hoped to leave such details out of his tale, but Kagome's kind and understanding eyes had drawn the unspoken words from their hiding place deep within his soul. If she had died of old age, there would have been happier tears, but no, it was the fate of every woman who held a piece of this youkai's heart to be torn early from the world. He had distanced himself from emotions to ward against this pain after the death of his mother, but Kagome had changed that. She had worked her spell on him and made him incapable of forever closing the door on heartache again. He had to let her go or else evil would once again befall the innocent maiden crying in his arms.

Blinking back the tears, he gripped her shoulders a little harder before releasing her. Cupping her chin in a pale hand, he tilted her head up to look into his shadowed gaze. "You must stop your crying. Rin made her choice, and it is no less then what you would have chosen." Sighing, his ears caught the creaking sound of a door opening. Wiping away a tear, Sesshoumaru whispered, "Inuyasha is coming. It appears they have made their decision."

Kagome nodded and used the handkerchief Sesshoumaru pulled from his pocket to wipe off her remaining tears. Shakily regaining her feet, she turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her with a troubled frown on his face.

"Did you have to tell her tonight, Sesshoumaru?"

"Better to learn now then wonder later," he replied.

Inuyasha sighed and held out a hand to Kagome. "Come on, we had best get this night finished quickly then."

Kagome placed her hand in Inuyasha's as she glanced over her shoulder at the taiyoukai. "Are you not coming in Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I have business to attend to." Sesshoumaru bowed from the shadows of the God Tree. He watched as Inuyasha dragged Kagome away with a comforting arm around her waist. As the light of the open door was extinguished behind their passing, he whispered, "Farewell Kagome."

—**Elsewhere in the Courtyard—**

Red eyes glinted in the moonlight as they watched with interest as the demon lord stood in silence beside the ancient tree before he turned effortlessly to glide down the stairs. He had waited patiently all week for the kitsune to return to the little nobody he was at last taking an interest in. Little did he know his patience would so richly reward him. His teeth glinted in the darkness as he thought of the table scraps he would be receiving tonight. His master will be greatly pleased to know that not just one demon took an interest in the shrine maiden, but the hanyou and taiyoukai were as well. Easing himself away from the bushes, the creature scurried off beneath the cover of night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I should probably mention that the disease referred to in the above was based off of cryptosporidiosis although the symptoms (vomiting, acute diarrhea, stomach pains, fever, and nausea) are fairly common of many illnesses. I don't know what diseases actually struck Japan in the 1500's so I took literary license with this one. I apologize if I used the alfalfa wrongly as a medicinal herb, but it was the only thing I found that would act as a coagulant. Maybe I was just looking in the wrong places. Also, since I couldn't remember what Kagome's home actually looked like, I took inspiration for the temple from a picture I found of the Jochiji temple in Kamakura built in 1283.

**_Parsnip_**

**_

* * *

_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

Kaze no kizu: Wind Scar

Kazaana: wind tunnel

Saimyoshii: Naraku's flying insects, sorry if I spelled this wrong

Ofuda: sutra/sacred scrolls

Onna: woman

Kitsune: fox

Houshi: monk

Jaki: demon aura/energy (may be misspelled)

Otouji-san: uncle

Onegai: please

Kuso: shit

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

Aikouitsu breathed in the rich soothing aroma of her green tea before taking a dainty sip. Exhaling on a contented sigh, she cradled the tiny teacup between her tired hands. Looking around herself at the kitchen, she marveled at how long it had taken her to clean up the dinner mess. It was now three in the morning, and she alone was still awake to take in the quiet of the early morning hours. Kagome had fallen asleep crying in Shippou's arms over the fresh loss of her friend and almost daughter, Rin; Shippou hadn't been in much better state remembering the grief of a few hundred years ago. Inuyasha had kindly taken the sleeping girl from Shippou's grief-stricken arms and carried the poor child upstairs to her room and left shortly after with the kitsune in tow. He was truly a great friend. Sango had been willing to help her with the clean up but had looked tired. She had been sent upstairs with only minimal protests as well. Jiichan had taken the easy road and left early in Kagome's emotional breakdown. He never was one to stand a woman's tears if he could help it despite being the cause of many.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and took another sip of her tea. Pondering the strange ties that bound the tight knit group together, she attempted to unravel the strange connections revealed during and after dinner. Shippou, adopted son of Kagome and Inuyasha, married Sesshoumaru's ward and adopted daughter and was the proclaimed heir to the western lands, whatever those encompassed. Miroku, Sango's one and only love, became the founder of the Higurashi family and shrine. And Kagome, her caring daughter, was emotionally being torn apart between duty, friendship, love, the past, and the present. So much history was revisited this evening, and all of it seemed to revolve around her daughter.

Sighing again, she drained her cup of the soothing liquid and placed it on the countertop. It would not hurt to leave one dish until the morning. Stretching her aching back, Aikouitsu again looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Three-thirty and well past her normal bedtime. Turning off the light, she paused as a sudden thought entered her mind. '_I wonder how Sango is handling all of this?_'

—**Sango's Dream—**

"Hiraikotsu," screamed Sango as she threw her giant boomerang at the horde of demons clashing all around her. Ducking beneath a clawed hand, she kicked a serpent demon in the stomach sending him careening backward in pain. Reaching out a hand, she caught her boomerang as it returned to her and used the momentum of the flying weapon to swing it around to behead the hulking orge youkai about to clobber her from behind. Panting, she surveyed the carnage littering the battlefield.

Inuyasha was using his Kaze no Kizu attack left and right trying to keep the massive rush of demons from over running them while Kagome was belaboring with her bow at the few demons who made it past the hanyou's defense. She still had a few arrows left but had wisely chosen to save them in case one of Naraku's puppets decided to show up again. Shippou, standing beneath Kagome's braced feet, was doing his best to destroy the dazed youkai with his fox fire while Kagome moved in jerky movements from one to the next. Miroku was fighting not that far behind Sango using his monk's staff to send demon after demon flying in a whirlwind of bodies. He was getting tired though, and his face was creased with pain from his earlier attempt to use his kazaana before the saimyoshii infected the void.

Sango wearily let the boomerang loose again to take out another slew of the youkai horde. '_Just how many are there?_' she asked herself as she ducked and weaved. Grabbing a hold of a lizard demon's arm, she dropped and rolled on the ground sending the demon flying into three more, knocking them and those crowded behind them down in a domino effect. Jumping limberly to her feet, she grabbed the Hiraikotsu where it had landed in the dirt next to her and continued to belabor the wretched horde surrounding her.

Fighting her way closer to the monk, she tried to scream over the sounds of battle. "Miroku! We've got to get back to the others! We've drifted to far away!"

Miroku grunted as he elbowed a flying head in the eye who was about to chomp his head off and clobbered a second lizard with his staff making the rings jangle in dissonant joy. Reaching into his sleeve, he grabbed a small handful of his few remaining ofudas and threw them at the lines of demons barring him from Sango's side. As the demons fell writhing in pain to the ground, he bounded over the distracted youkai to take up battle position next to Sango. Fighting back to back, they hacked and slashed their steady way towards Kagome and Shippou.

"Take that! And that! And this too!" cried Kagome as she swung wildly around with her bow, knocking senseless demon after demon. Distracted, she failed to notice her friends creeping towards her as she let instinct continue to control her movements. Feeling a cool wind brush her ear, she swung behind and slashed down in an overhead arch. "Hiya!" She cried letting wood hit flesh in a satisfying crunch.

"Ouch!" cried Miroku as stars flashed in his eyes. "I was only getting rid of a goat demon for you!"

Sango laughed as Kagome blinked owlishly at her friends before feeling her instinct kick in once more and turned to dispatch yet another of the countless youkai. "Serves you right Miroku." Smiling, she winked suggestively at the Houshi. '_He's so cute with that dazed and confused look clouding his gaze._' Sighing, she put away her licentious thoughts and turned her concentration back to the battlefield.

"There has to be a reason so many youkai are after us!" said Sango as she let her destructive weapon careen through the air leaving in its wake the mutilated remains of demon flesh. "Kagome, can you sense anyone out there who's controlling this horde?"

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. Dispatching one last demon, she stepped backwards into the protective circle her friends as she reached out with her miko powers. Searching past the obvious youkai auras surrounding her, she widened her search pattern in a spiral of energy, intent on discovering the mastermind behind the attack. In a dizzying expansion of power, she finally located a well hidden aura in the thicket of trees some four hundred yards northwest of the battlefield. Letting her miko powers flow past the hidden force in seeming nonchalance, she allowed the search to continue for another few seconds before pulling her powers back in.

Releasing her pent-up breath, she looked knowingly at her fighting friends. Tilting her head ever so slightly in the direction of the thicket, she notched arrow to bow, and pulled the string taut. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her power to gather in the arrow that was pointed some fifty yards to the left of the hidden demon. Deciding enough was enough, the arrow would reach its mark with the added force of her powers behind it, she swung the arrow to aim directly at the thicket and released it into the air.

Watching the blazing arrow fly to its mark, Kagome was rewarded with the howl of pain as Kagura fell off her feather with an arrow piercing her shoulder. Smiling wolfishly, she looked at Sango and Miroku who shared her grin with matching ones of their own as Shippou jumped to rest on Kagome's shoulder. Dashing forward, Sango left her friends behind as she bounded over to Kagura's injured body. Once within range, she released her boomerang, intending to end the incarnation's life at last.

Kagura saw the dangerous weapon heading towards her and snapped out her fan and waved it precisely through the air causing the weapon to careen off path to thud into the tree trunk next to her. Lodged solidly, it would not return to battle this day.

Laughing manically, Kagura meet the onslaught of Taijiya, Houshi, and Miko with her blades of wind, breaking up the concerted attack easily. "Did you think you could bring me down with such a pathetic excuse for an attack?" she asked with a feral grin matching the evil red of her eyes. "You should know I am not so easily defeated." Releasing another attack, she watched as her adversaries danced with graceless movements, dodging her wind blades.

"No!" cried Inuyasha from where he still fended off the greater part of the massive hoard. He watched as Kagome flopped to the ground, nicked by a lucky blade, sending Shippou rolling from her shoulder.

Sango registered the cry and moved to stand in defense in front of her sister. Unsheathing her katana, she waited to see what new attack the demoness would unleash.

"What? Do you think you can protect your precious miko with nothing but a katana?" Kagura smiled seductively as she turned her gaze to Miroku who was slowly regaining his feet from where he had thrown himself head first into a trunk. "Or do you think your lover will save you?" Pursing her lips, she looked at the monk from head to toe. "Perhaps I should steal him for myself. I hear he makes a fine lecher. What do you think?"

Sango growled in anger at the taunting words. "He's not my lover!" she cried as she sprung forward slashing with her sword.

Cutting off her laugh, Kagura jumped backwards as she felt the whisper of steel caress the side already useless with the miko's arrow. Feeling the blood start to flow freely from the wound, she cried out in pain. '_A single scratch should not hurt this much!_' she thought, whimpering. Turning her gaze to the now kneeling miko, she stared in horror as the woman concentrated her power into a thin string that stretched from her hand to the arrow lodged in her shoulder. Shrieking, Kagura unleashed another round of wind blades scoring several hits against the Taijiya before Miroku dove into the exterminator to knock her out of the pathway of destructive magic. With the exterminator out of the way, Kagura unleashed a fresh attack against the miko kneeling on the ground. Before the first blade could tear into the miko's flesh, a dome of white light surrounded the onna and kitsune; protecting them from harm. With the miko's attention diverted elsewhere, Kagura whipped a feather out of her hair and flew away on the wind as she gave in to the purifying pain of the miko's magic.

Gasping from her place on the ground, Sango pried open her eyes to see Miroku's concerned gaze peering into her own. Moaning, Sango tried to lift her arms to push the Houshi off her body but found herself incapable of motion.

"Shush," whispered Miroku. "Don't move. You took quite a beating from that last attack."

Sango closed her eyes against the pain. "What about the others?" Sango felt the loss of weight against her body as the Houshi moved off of her to look at the battleground just in time to see Kagura fly off and Inuyasha demolish the last of the youkai blocking him from his Kagome.

"It's finished," he said. Turning to look back at the lovely Sango, he leaned over her to give her a chaste kiss on the mouth.

Sango's eyes flew open in surprise at the gentle touch. "What was that for?" she asked.

Miroku smiled weakly. "I thought you were going to die. You didn't think for a minute to dodge Kagura's wind blades and save your own life; you were to busy thinking of Kagome." Gathering in a shuddering breath, he released it to whisper forcefully, "Don't e_ver_ do that again."

Crashing lips descended on Sango's again as he proved the desperation he had felt moments earlier. Having little strength to return the passionate movement of lip against lip, she concentrated on the roaring in her ears and the rush of her blood as it pumped from her body to cover the ground in crimson color. Dazzling light flickered across her closed eyelids as cool breath trailed from her lips to her ear leaving pinpricks of desire to flash through her wounded body.

"Miroku," Sango whispered. "I—I love—"

"No, Sango. Just let yourself go and feel." Miroku lightly nipped at Sango's perfect ears as he spoke causing the Taijiya to relax against the ground.

Drowning in pain and burning desire, Sango fought open her eyes to stare into Miroku's face. '_What's wrong with him?_' she thought. '_He hasn't tried to grope me once. Just steal a kiss_.' Hope burgeoned in her wounded breast. '_Maybe he does love me_.' Smiling tremulously, she found the strength to lift her crimson stained hand to the Houshi's cheek. Feeling his skin against her palm, she tried to choke out more words, "Miroku, do you—"

Miroku jerked against Sango's touch as disgust flooded through his features. Anguish pierced her breast as she watch the Houshi stand up and step over her bleeding body. "I love Seijitsu, not you. I could never love you. Don't ever forget that Sango. Don't _ever_ forget."

Tears pricked her eyes as she watched her friend and love walk away from her and the battleground. Tearing her eyes away from his retreating back, she looked for comfort and understanding from her remaining companions but saw only Kagome's concern for the unconscious Shippou and Inuyasha's mocking gaze as he stood over the miko with the Tetsusaiga perched arrogantly against his shoulder. "You should practice more Sango. You can't let a demon like Kagura take you down."

Sango cried in agony as she jerked her body up. Hands fisted in the rough cotton of her sweat-soaked sheets as her heart pounded in misery. Miroku had never loved her. He had chosen someone else. Leaning back against the bed, she buried her head in her pillow and cried her tears of loneliness into the soft down.

—**Inuyasha's home—**

Inuyasha moodily stared at the full moon shining above him. Tonight had been anything but perfect. His temper had gotten the best of him, _again_. It just seemed that when he came face to face with Kagome that his baser instincts took hold of him. Something in her scent just made him give in to his inner beast. It didn't help that her sweet sakura scent became stronger revealing a hint of summer storms the angrier she got. That tantalizing combination drove him wild with need to bask in her aura. Shaking his head, he rubbed his hand over his aching heart.

It had been so long since he was able to hold her in his arms and leap across the treetops as she let loose that wonderful laugh of hers. It was moments like those that he knew she completely trusted him. She trusted him to never let go and to always protect her. The few moments he had held her as he lifted her limp body up the stairs to her room had been precious indeed and required all his strength to let her go and turn away. He had wanted to stay in that room, snuggle down next to her, and wait for the dream to end.

Turning away from the window, he padded through his house in search of an outlet to his hidden emotions. Nostalgia, it would seem, was heavy in the air. Thrusting his hands into his fire rat haori, images of his life flashed through his mind. Memories of others he had sworn to protect flew through his mind while those he had failed lingered like a poison. Would he fail Kagome yet again? Was his decision to see his first and best friend again the wrong one? Would she ever be able to pick up the broken pieces of her life once more? Could she find a place for him in her everyday life?

"Feh," he said out loud as he punched a hole in the wall. "There's no sense in what ifs. I'll just have to make sure Fluffy treats her right. No more crying shit is going to be allowed." Resolve strengthening his spine, he returned to his room and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. He might as well get some practice in since he was too keyed up to sleep.

—**Sesshoumaru's Castle Gardens—**

Moonlight bathed the tranquil garden in dancing shadows as the biting wind rushed through the summer night to leave behind a chill that went unnoticed by the taiyoukai standing as solid granite before a miniature shrine. It was a simple enough structure, almost a hut really, that stood in a corner of the immaculate garden. Its white stone columns added to the balanced tranquility nesting around it while its humble origins were lost in a cascade of winding wisteria and surrounded by a plethora of fragrant flowers. They were among Rin's favorites.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the silent garden before walking beneath the tiled roof. Taking a match stick from a container resting on the edge of a hanging pedestal, he lit the wick of a fragrant oil lamp. The flickering light of flames danced in silent commiseration as the taiyoukai stared at a single name chiseled deep into a granite marker.

'_Rin_,' he thought as he laid a bouquet of fragrant roses before the stone. '_Why did you insist that it must be I to tell Kagome what happened to you in life and not your husband? Shippou would have been the better choice; he had a deeper relationship with the miko then I ever did. Surely you could have given this responsibility to him and not to me_.'

Sighing, Sesshoumaru reached out a clawed hand to brush against the graven word of her name. "She cried Rin. Oh how she cried." Water dampened the corner of his eye as he fought to stem back the flood of tears that had been threatening to fall since he started his tale. "Could you not have left her with the memory of your sweet face and laughter that she grew to know so well? Why did you insist on ripping a new hole in her already troubled heart?"

A single tear trickled down his pale flesh as it escaped his control. "Although, you should have seen her smile when I told of your marriage and how you saved Seijitsu." Sesshoumaru drifted into silence as his hair whipped around him playing in the wind. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to wander with the wind, stretching his senses and his jaki to encompass the night. Calm flooded through his mind and his being as he regained his center. An odd peace settled in him, as though something that had been tugging at the edges of his consciousness had now been released. Opening his eyes, he looked at the chiseled stone and smiled faintly in the moonlight. "Thank-you, Rin," he whispered, marveling at her astuteness. Perhaps it wasn't just for her, he had to tell the story, but for himself as well.

With his smile still lingering on his lips he walked away back into his ancestral home. It would be good to spend some time with his spirit free. It had been to long constrained to fit the human world.

Shippou watched from the edge of the garden as his otouji-san walked away with renewed peace exuding in his aura. Jumping lightly down from the tree he had found refuge in, he walked into the shrine and laid a single daffodil next to the roses Sesshoumaru had left behind in homage. "I miss you Rin. I miss you so much," he whispered as he let his tears decorate her grave marker. Letting his tears run their course, he pressed his lips against her name, imagining that the cold stone was instead the warm pliant lips he had once known so long ago.

Blinking his eyes, he laboriously regained his feet and turned to stare into the shadows behind Rin's prominent marker. Walking into them, he laid a lily on another marker. "Rest in peace, Mottomokicho. Rest easy knowing I still look after your children." Turning to the marker resting beside hers, he bowed in prayer before laying on the ground a sakura blossom. "I wish you had known more of life my son. May you too find ease in the after-life."

Moving to stand next to the flickering flames, he looked back on the gravestones that marked the sorrow of his life. "Rin, Mottomokicho, Roiyaro, I miss you all," he whispered before blowing out the flame and disappearing into the moon washed night.

—**Kagome's Dream Part I—**

Kagome smiled sleepily as she let herself bask in the sunlight of late afternoon as a tender breeze drifted across her face. Warmth engulfed her as she leaned backwards against a solid support, contentment oozing from every pore as her leg dangled over the edge of the branch she laid on. A deep rumble pushed against her chest as a gush of soft laughter brushed her ear, fanning her hair out to caress her cheek.

"Tired my love?"

Kagome cracked open an eye and swatted at the hand that held her close against the firm chest she had been caught resting on. "Of course I am baka. What do you expect when you give me three precocious children and little time to rest between?"

Inuyasha chuckled again. Kagome savored the sweet sound of laughter as it escaped his chest. Ever since their mating, he had opened up more, laughed more, respected himself more. It was a gift more precious then the ring he placed on her finger two moons after their mating in a wedding ceremony to satisfy her mother. Hugging the arm that rested against her shoulders, she tilted her head back to gaze into her husband's golden eyes.

Giving him a sultry smile, she reached up with a single hand and pulled him in closer and brushed her lips teasingly against his. Warmth sparkled in his eyes as he willingly gave in to his wife's demands and gently grazed the corner of her mouth with his before lightly brushing his tongue along her lower lip. Her soft moan prompted by his teasing made him sweep down on her parted lips.

Kagome reveled in the feel of his soft lips against her own as his teeth gently nipped the tender flesh and his tongue soothed it. A sense of well-being flooded through her body knowing this was where she belonged. Profound contentment washed over her as she twisted her body slightly in his grasp to deepen the kiss and to broadcast her love more fully to the hanyou who had stolen her heart and made her life complete. Who would have imagined all those years ago that he would be the one to fulfill her desires?

Kagome smiled as her mate withdrew slightly to press light kisses against her mouth. He could be such a tease sometimes.

"Eww! Mommy's kissing Daddy up in the tree again!"

Kagome broke apart from the kiss in startlement. Wobbling, the force of her jerk pitched her over the side of the branch. Silently, she started the slow descent to the ground as Inuyasha leaned forward, attempting to keep his grip on his wife's haori as her son screamed in horror just before her body crashed into the ground.

—**Kagome's Dream Part II—**

"Ow," she whispered into the darkness as she rubbed her tense shoulder. Stretching out her arms above her, she worked out the kinks that had formed after her fall. Her dreams were the worst on her muscles. Bringing her arms down to lay against her stomach, she felt a slight dip in the mattress next to her as a pale body moved into her vision above her. A gentle hand reached down to push back a lock of ebony hair from her sweat-sheened brow.

"Did you have another dream," he whispered as he cradled her cheek.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the heavenly visage above her. "Only if you're not real Sesshoumaru," she whispered back.

The taiyoukai chuckled and brought his lips down to lightly graze her pliant ones. "I'm as real as you want me to be."

Kagome reached up her hands to run them down his smooth chest. She marveled again at how much the demon had opened up since she confessed her love for the lonely man. He had taken her on a whirlwind romance, wooing her gently. Gone was the cold exterior in the privacy of their home and gone were the hard edges of his soul. They had found fulfillment in each other and the second half of their soul.

"You know you shouldn't start things unless you plan to finish them," he rumbled as a purr soothed his throat. Amber eyes deepened in passion as he gazed at the wanton onna in front of him.

Kagome chuckled lightly. How could she forget his sense of humor? Leaning up slightly, she gently nipped his ear before soothing the hurt with her tongue. "I have nothing better to do right now I guess," she whispered before tugging his ear between her teeth again.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, moving her chosen appendage away from her ministrations. Tapping his claw against Kagome's shoulder, he pondered for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could rearrange my schedule just for you, although I don't know how in the world I'll explain that to the judge."

"Tease," cried Kagome as she hit him in the shoulder.

Sesshoumaru laughed and plopped his weight down on her silken body, effectively trapping her arms beneath them. "You should know better then to threaten me." He glanced slyly into her bright blue ones. "You must be punished now," he whispered suggestively into her ear before tracing a pathway down her cheek to tease and taunt her lips with feather soft touches, promising fulfillment but denying enjoyment.

Soft moans filled the pre-dawn air as Kagome struggled to free her hands from Sesshoumaru's weight. "Onegai," she whispered against his mouth.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "No." Grazing her lips one last time, he shifted lower on her body so he could pay proper homage to the softness of her flesh. Grazing his fangs against the beating pulse of her neck, he marveled again at how quickly she responded to his love making. It was a treasure he wouldn't trade for the world.

Licking his lips, he returned to nip at the sensitive flesh of her lips eliciting a soft moan from his wife. Smiling, he bent again to kiss her deeply, inciting the flames of passion to burn higher. Kagome whimpered in dissatisfaction as Sesshoumaru pulled back from the deep kiss and refused to finish the battle for dominance he had started as he licked a tender trail down her throat. Laughing, Sesshoumaru kissed his wife quickly on the mouth before returning to tease her flesh, brushing against the corner of her pout, her eyes, the softness of her cheek.

Kagome's body tensed in suspense as again and again, he poised on the edge of reason, promising but withholding the feel of his flesh against her own. At last, at last, satisfied with her begging cries, Sesshoumaru licked her lower lip sending her body thrashing on the bed sheets as her hands tugged free at last to lay entwined in his silver tresses. Intent on prolonging her pleasure, Sesshoumaru at last dipped his head to taste of her sweet mouth once more.

Millimeters away from pushing her over the edge of reason, a piercing cry ripped through the air jerking Sesshoumaru from his position between Kagome's thighs. "Kuso," he whispered as he looked down at the glazed eyes of his wife and her still trembling body. He had given her a taste of rapture, but had been unable to completely fulfill the promise coursing through her veins.

Tearing his eyes away, he strode forcefully into an adjoining room where he picked up two precious bundles crying piteously. Who knew the little runts would do so much damage to his hearing? He would be lucky to hear himself speak, let alone hear the judge in today's court hearing. Walking swiftly back into the bedchamber, he watched as Kagome pushed herself weakly up from her prone position on the sweat-soaked bed sheets. His eyes glinted in male satisfaction. She had yet to recover from her near orgasmic experience.

"Kagome," he said loudly, trying to be heard above the racket his two pups were making. "Kagome," he said, panic filtering into this voice as she continued to stare into space. Her eyes snapped to his panicked ones as she blinked to clear the cobwebs from her vision.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru moved closer to the bed and deposited the loudest infant into his wife's arms. "It's feeding time for Shippou and Rin."

Kagome looked down at the furry infant lying in her arms. "Oh," she said as she instinctively nestled the infant closer to herself where he instantly quieted sensing milk nearby. Glancing up from the seeking kitsune, she looked at the other infant still cradled in the taiyoukai's arms. She was a beautiful baby girl and exuded perfect humanity. Glancing back down at Shippou, she marveled at the perfection of the two children, one human and the other youkai. They were twins apparently considering their age but completely different from each other.

Blinking, she brought her gaze swiftly back up to the softened ones of her husband before she slid them back to the girl nestled in her arms. Confusion wrinkled her brow. '_When did I have kids_?' she wondered to herself as she brought her gaze back up to the red eyed gaze staring back at her before meeting the amber gaze of her husband.

'_Red eyes?_' she thought as she brought her eyes quickly back to look over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Rat!" she cried as she jumped up from the bed to press her body against the headboard, fiercely clutching her son to her chest.

Sesshoumaru deposited Rin in her mother's clutching arms before spinning to see the offensive vermin dash away from the corner and head towards the open window of their bedroom. Flicking his youkai whip, he decapitated the rodent and walked over to the carcass before throwing it out the open window. Closing the paned glass, he turned back to the still frightened female as the children's crying at last registered in his adrenaline crazed brain. Staring at his wife, he watched as her eyes refocused on his own before she cried out in pain as the children at last found their promised meal together.

—**Wake-up call—**

Kagome's heart pounded as she sat up in bed. Gazing frantically around herself, she hurried over to her open bedroom window and slammed down the paned glass. Checking again for stray rats, she shuddered as her dreams crashed through her system. Her body tingled from the combined kisses and teasing the two inus inflicted on her heated flesh as her mind screamed in denial. '_What the hell just happened_?' she thought as she collapsed back onto her bed. There was no way she was going back to sleep tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

Roiyaro: loyal

Mottomokicho: most precious one

Neko: cat

Okaa-san: mother

Otou-san: father

Kicho: precious one

Kitaro: made up name (I was to lazy to look for one)

Ookami: wolf

Saichei: made up name (again, still to lazy to look for a real one)

Ohayo: Good Morning

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

Sango pried opened her salt encrusted eyes as she reached a hand up to wipe away at the offending crystals. Focusing her eyes on the ceiling above her, she groaned and turned over onto her stomach to press her face into her pillow. Taking in a deep breath, she gagged on the stench of wet down that wafted up to her pressed nose.

The memory of her restless night flooded her mind with images of Miroku's betrayal and caused a few more tears to escape her control. '_Why Miroku? Why did you have to fall in love with someone else?_' she thought as sobs wracked her tired body once again. '_Couldn't you tell I loved you deeply? I know I told you that I wasn't going to wait for you to finish wandering, but couldn't you have waited? Maybe if I had stayed you would have realized after a few months of traveling that you loved me too. Oh, Miroku, why did I have to lose you? Why did I have to get sucked here to a time I don't belong in with no one except Kagome to help me remember who I am?_'

Sango let out a final heart-wrenching sob into the drenched pillow. "I miss you, hentai. Gods, how I've missed you." Letting her tears flow down her face, she rolled onto her back away from the offending pillow before shakily sitting up on her bed. Taking a calloused hand, she wiped off her cheeks before swinging her feet over the edge to stumble over to her desk where a box of tissues nested in the corner. Blowing her nose, she stared into a mirror that reflected back a black haired, brown-eyed girl of twenty years. Her nose was red from the recent nose blowing and her cheeks were blotchy and glistened with the wetness of her tears. A lost look spoke from the depths of her eyes while her body drooped in exhaustion and sorrow.

If one knew nothing of her past and recent present, one would instinctively know that this girl, seemingly young in years, had been through more heart-ache and sorrow then many adults would experience in a lifetime. Yet, she still somehow found the will to continue on against all odds. Before them stood a broken warrior who still managed to find the strength to pull herself along inch by sordid inch hoping that the end would come swiftly.

Sango gulped back a fresh wave of tears and turned away from the visage in the mirror. Closing her eyes, she fought to empty her mind of all thoughts of Miroku in order to regain control of her body and emotions. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a moment before expelling the life-giving air. Repeating the exercise, concentrating on a rhythm of breath in, hold, breath out, she loosened the tense muscles restricting her airflow in both her abdomen and her throat. Satisfied, she opened her eyes and walked towards her closet. She would not allow the past, however distant it seemed to others, to break her.

—**Higurashi Kitchen—**

"Ohayo," said Sango as she walked into the kitchen, refreshed and collected after a long shower. "I hope you slept well."

Aikouitsu smiled from her seat at the table where she was nursing her morning cup of tea. She had finished her breakfast a few minutes earlier and was now reflecting on the brightness of the morning when her adopted daughter walked in. "I did, thank-you. I hope you had a good rest as well?" she asked.

Sango paused momentarily from her search through the cupboards. Covering up the hesitation, she replied, "Yes, thank-you. It was as good as could be expected after the events of last night." Pulling out a box of cereal, she grabbed a bowl from another cupboard and the milk from the refrigerator.

"Yes, I suppose it was rather eventful." Aikouitsu smiled as she watched Sango prepare her breakfast. Normally, she would have prepared some for everyone but what with the odd hours everyone had kept last night, she had elected to allow everyone to fend for themselves. "I'm proud of both you and Kagome, you know."

Sango looked at her strangely before she put away her mess and took a place at the table opposite the kind woman. "Why do you say that?"

Aikouitsu shook her head. "Kagome still has it within her heart to accept the hold the past has on her, both through her struggles five hundred years ago and now with the return of old friends. It takes a strong heart to be able to rebuild lost friendships." Looking up, she watched Sango slowly eat. "And then there is you. I wouldn't know what its like to have to rebuild your life in a foreign place and a foreign time. You have accepted the things that you cannot change and made them your own. Very few can accept their lot in life let alone keep it from breaking them."

Reaching over the table, she took Sango's free hand and grasped it tightly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you and how far you have come. Don't ever forget or doubt that." Rising from the table, she turned to clean off her breakfast dishes.

Sango stared at her adopted mother. Swallowing, she blinked back the ever threatening tears. '_She must have heard me last night,_' she thought while her stomach warmed at the kind words. "Thank-you," she whispered.

Aikouitsu turned to smile over her shoulder. "There is no need to thank me child. Just be as proud of yourself as I am." Putting the last dish on the counter to air-dry, she turned around to look at the blurry-eyed Taijiya.

"Oh, I should tell you this before I forget." Aikouitsu walked over to the phone and tore off a piece of paper with an address written on top that was sitting next to it. Handing over the curious piece to Sango, she said, "Inuyasha called earlier this morning and wondered if you or Kagome were up for some practice. I think he said he'd be there until late this afternoon if you wanted to stop by. Kagome already refused saying she was meeting Shippou for coffee."

Sango nodded her head as she watched Aikouitsu leave the room. Glancing down at the piece of paper, she dropped her spoon. '_The Fighting Inu,_' she thought. '_Damn, that's only the most exclusive dojo in all of Tokyo and probably Japan!_' Excitement coursed through her body thinking that at last she'd be allowed entrance to the coveted dojo. She had been working towards that goal since she first heard of it a year and a half ago from her sensei. Hurriedly finishing her breakfast, she cleaned off her dishes and dashed upstairs. Grabbing Hiraikotsu, her katana, and her old exterminator's outfit, she rushed outside. A little head-to-head practice was just what she needed to relieve her stress, and who better to do it with then the hard-headed hanyou?

—**Coffee Shop and Cafe—**

Kagome started pensively at the half empty coffee cup sitting on the table in front of her. She had never expected to actually get a hold of Shippou since it had been seven in the morning when she had called him. She had been expecting him to be asleep which is what she should have been doing and would have to if it weren't for her hentai dream.

'_Oh my god_,' she thought as her body flushed with warmth again. '_I need to stop thinking about that,_' even though she knew it was a hopeless cause. Her body shivered as she remembered the fierce possessiveness that had shown in Sesshoumaru's eyes when he had looked at her and her two children pressed against the headboard. It was almost the same look he had given her the day she had disappeared when he had demanded she wear the emerald studded kimono.

Remembering why he had demanded she wear the elaborate outfit, her thoughts turned to Inuyasha and the absolute look of horror and anguish that had passed over his face as she plummeted to the ground. It was a look she was often familiar with as he was forced to save her time and time again during their many battles for the Shikon shards. It was a look she had thought never to see again.

She knew that long ago, she had fallen in love with the misunderstood hanyou, but she had only discovered when she was cut off from the past that she loved both the hanyou and the youkai. She had thought her dreams were long since over and put away, but then they had to show up and rip open the thin barrier that had walled off her feelings. Now they gushed out in a torrential wave of confusion as she was once again asked to decide just which one she loved more.

'_It's just not fair_,' she thought as she took a gulp of the now lukewarm liquid of her café mocha. '_Why can't I just have both and leave it at that?'_ But she knew, deep in her heart, that neither one would allow her to leave things as they were. They had waited five hundred years to find a resolution, and it was really quite sweet knowing they had waited so long for her though it was beyond her to know why.

Setting down her drink, a stray thought flitted through her chaotic mind. '_What will happen to the one I don't choose?_' A frown marred her features as she stared unfocused at the air in front of her.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Shippou as he plopped wearily into the chair next to Kagome. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, preferring to immerse himself in the mindlessness of reading rather then remembering. He had been caught off guard when he felt his phone vibrate against his hip with Kagome's early morning call and had agreed to a mid-morning coffee run. It was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment knowing that Kagome's grief would make him relive the heartache as though it were fresh again.

Kagome blinked and looked at her son. Dark shadows surrounded his eyes making the flesh look bruised and tender. His whole body screamed exhaustion as guilt flooded her body. She knew she shouldn't have asked him to meet her. '_He still mourns for Rin,_' she thought looking at him critically. '_No wonder he never mentioned her to me_.'

"Did you want anything? Tea? Coffee? It'll be my treat," she said, hoping to break the heavy silence that surrounded them.

Shippou shook his head no in reply. "I already put in my order. They should be bringing it out soon."

"Oh," said Kagome as she played with the cardboard ring insulating her hands from the absent heat of her cup. "Um, so how are you feeling this morning?" she asked. '_Great_,' she thought to herself as she watched Shippou pick at a piece of lint from his khaki pants. '_You sound like a moron.'_

"I'll feel much better after I get some caffeine in me," he replied. He hoped Kagome would just ask him her questions so he could run back home to wallow in his despair.

"Hello," said a cheery voice that clashed with the awkward silence that had descended on the table as each avoided the other's gaze fastidiously. "Here's your coffee sir," said the waitress as she set a large French roasted coffee in front of the handsomely disguised kitsune. "Have a good morning," she cried as she turned with her tray full of drinks to the next customer eagerly awaiting the rejuvenating liquid.

Taking a tiny sip of the steaming beverage, Shippou sighed in contentment. Caffeine did absolute wonders at soothing his frayed nerves. Kagome smiled at the picture of serenity, happy that at least one good thing would come out of this meeting.

Cracking open his eyes, he caught his okaa-san's fleeting smile before he set down his cup. Sighing, he gathered his courage together and prompted the woman into speaking. "You're probably wondering why I never mentioned that me and Rin got married."

Kagome hesitated before nodding yes. "I was wondering why Sesshoumaru was the one to tell me and not you. I mean, yes, she was his daughter, but surely you had the greater claim considering how she—died." Gulping, she cringed, hoping that she hadn't offended her son.

Shippou smiled. Kagome really was a wonderful woman. She always hated causing any sort of pain to others unless it was Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. For some reason, her temper got the best of her where both demons were concerned.

"I will admit that I wanted to keep our reunion as free of the past as possible. It was so good just being in your company again that I didn't want anything to taint that reunion." Taking another sip of the fortifying coffee, he continued, "The main reason I never mentioned her though was because it was Rin's last request. She knew Sesshoumaru would never open up to anyone after she passed away and wanted to make sure that he did. She also knew that you were probably the only one he would ever show a weakness to besides maybe herself and her children." Gulping, he reached a hand across the table to grasp Kagome's. "I wanted to tell you so badly that I had a family so you could meet them, but I couldn't. I made a promise and I meant to keep it."

Shippou laughed shakily as he swiped his free hand through his red hair. "I threatened to lock Sesshoumaru in a pink room if he didn't tell you soon."

Kagome blinked as she tried to imagine Sesshoumaru standing in a pink room. The look on his face would be absolutely priceless. Kagome giggled into her drink until she remembered that her room was pink. Heat uncurled in her stomach as she transported Sesshoumaru from the hot-pink room in her head to sitting on her soft-pink comforter and the sensuous look in his eye as he stared straight at her.

Shippou watched the blush transform her face and smiled. '_It would seem that she knows whose room I threatened to lock him up in. Perhaps, he should have given in_.' Shaking the hentai thought from his head, he cleared his throat. "Yes, quite. Anyways, I'm glad he's told you now so you can meet my family."

Kagome's head snapped up. "You mean, they're still alive?" A smile spread across her face, lending a soft glow of excitement to her features.

Shippou cleared his throat again. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Puzzlement dampened the joy as she looked with confused eyes at the kitsune. "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

Shippou drained another gulp from his coffee before setting it down to wipe his chin with his hand. Gathering his thoughts together, he decided to just plunge right into his tale. He did not wish to prolong the sorrow any longer then absolutely necessary. "Roiyaro was never all that strong and grew to barely half the strength of Inuyasha. He was the first to die in 1644."

—**Inuyasha's forest 1644—**

Roiyaru stomped through the late autumn forest, sending fox fire at one tree after another, charring the bark black with the heat of his anger. A smoking trail was left behind the kitsune-hanyou as he made his way deeper into the thick foliage commonly known as Inuyasha's forest. He had been making his steady way through the forest ever since he had woken up to discover that his sister had been foolish enough to send him into a drug-induced sleep to ensure her escape from the shrine grounds.

Trust the blasted woman to find a way to annoy him. '_If only her husband were around to take care of this shit_,' he thought as he sent another string of fox fire at the towering birch tree in front him. Pausing a moment to watch in satisfaction as the bark peeled away in layers to curl and drift to the ground in thick ashes, he muttered, "If Kicho wasn't pregnant, I'd so kick her ass from here to the western castle and then help otou-san string her up by her tail to the castle turret!"

Frustrated, he swiped a claw at the half-burnt tree and watched as it fell crashing to the forest floor. Grinning madly, he again stomped off through the forest, following his sister's meandering trail. '_She's not even going straight to the castle like a good little girl!_' he thought as he continued to ravage the trees around him.

He knew he could have caught up with her an hour ago if he had tried to use his demon speed, but it would be ill for both him and his twin sister. He couldn't bear to hurt her even though he dearly wished to wring her neck for the trouble she was causing. Nor would he think of daring such an act. Not only would he get mauled himself for trying, but Sesshoumaru would take great pleasure in killing him only to bring him back to life to allow Shippou and Inuyasha their turn at his life. Not to mention, Kitaro would most likely have a grisly torture planned for him upon his return from China.

Sighing, he felt a little of the tension fade away as he remembered Kitaro's sadness when he was forced to travel across the sea to help set up a new trading post and to present a gift of good will to the new Chinese emperor, Shi Zu-Fu Lin. If it wasn't for his close connection as Sesshoumaru's general and mating to Mottomokicho, it would have been Roiyaro, himself who was sent in good faith. As it was, the heir to the western lands could not be risked. So, three and a half months ago, five months into Kicho's pregnancy, Kitaro was sent across the sea. In theory, he should have been back two days ago now to help with his wife's labor. It was the only reason Kitaro agreed on the assignement; he would be back two weeks before the baby was due.

However, that still did not mean he wasn't going to verbally beat up his sister once he caught up to her! Sniffing the air, Roiyaro made sure he was still on his sister's trail. From all guesses and appearances, it looked as though she was planning on stopping at a favored hot spring before returning home to the castle. It was beyond him why she couldn't have waited a few days more for him to finish his duties at the now thriving village. He would gladly have escorted her safely to their papa's side.

Sniffing the air again, he caught the faint whiff of blood flowing on the wind. Feeling his body break out in a cold-sweat, he tested the air again to make sure his brain was not deceiving him. '_Crap,_' he thought as he took off in a flash through the forest. '_She's gone into labor._'

Letting the adrenaline course through his body, he agilely dodged trees, branches, and decaying logs. Flitting through the forest in a blur of red hair and pale skin, he at last could see the hot spring come into view.

The tranquil view of moss covered rocks and half submerged resting stones surrounded by the leafy foliage of high salt tolerant bushes adorned with red and white bell shaped flowers allowed him to slow his mad dash to merely running swiftly through the leaf strewn forest. His sister had chosen a good place to birth her child. It was highly defensible with water at their back and a natural wall of rock to surround them on two sides. Only attacks from in front and above would dare threaten them, and threaten them they would. The scent of newborn blood would be a beacon for miles around to any and all wild youkai roaming the western lands.

Speeding into the clearing surrounding the hot spring, he quickly took note of his sister's position which was exactly where he wanted her in the defensible nook of boulders. Falling to his sister's side, he grasped her hand tightly as she sweated in the humid air. Recognizing her brother's aura, she opened her eyes to gaze in pain at the elder twin. Smiling bravely against the pain rippling through her body, she whispered, "I knew you would follow me."

Roiyaro laughed nervously as he kept his senses trained on the surroundings. "Of course I would. If it got around that you were able to drug me, I'd never hear the end of it."

Mottomokicho laughed weakly in return. "How were you supposed to tell? I only soaked the fish with sake after it was half cooked to make you drunk enough to avoid detecting the laudanum I slipped into the wine."

Roiyaro took note of his sister's words. There was no way in the world he was ever going to touch sake again. He should have known that cooking the fish wouldn't burn off all the alcohol as he suspected. Only a tiny sip of the drink had the power to get him drunk despite his half-demon blood. "I deserved it then," he said. "I hope you know I won't be able to help you with the birthing." Staring into his sister's hazel eyes, he laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You know what's going to happen don't you?"

He did not have to wait for long before she shook her head in affirmation. "I just wanted to go home to see papa," she said as she stared at the ground as a contraction pulsed through her body. Grimacing, she continued. "I had to do something otherwise I was going to go crazy waiting for Kitaru to come back home."

Roiyaro sighed. "I know, Kicho. I know."

Mottomokicho breathed in raggedly as another forceful contraction swept through her body. They were now minutes apart, and she could feel her child force his way lower into her body. The scent of blood increased slightly as her nails pierced the skin of her palms.

Sensing the metallic smell spike, Roiyaro gained his feet to stand defensively in front of his sister. He could sense the wild aura of youkai approaching, spurred on by the fresh scent staining the air. Glancing back at his sister, he whispered, "I wish you luck, dear sister," before turning to send a blast of fox-fire at the boar youkai thundering towards him. Racing the few steps to the lumbering fool, he slit the youkai's throat with his katana before turning to the next dangerous foe, a snake youkai.

Soon, a score of youkai laid scattered across the open bank of the hot spring as Mottomokicho continued on in fierce labor while Roiyaro continued to stave off the hungry mass of blood crazed youkai. A female youkai in heat was bad enough to protect from the beast instincts of the opposite sex, but compared to a blood-crazed youkai, especially when that blood was a result of youkai mating, it paled to nothing.

Gutting a neko with the katana he had been gifted with by his great-uncle, he turned to hear the triumphant squawk of a hawk demon as he descended from the sky to pierce his sister's heart. Roaring in anger, he leapt forward to fly in-between his sister and the hawk, taking the blow meant for her as he plummeted to the ground inches from his sister. Twin cries pierced the air as the hawk strove to free his claws and beak from Roiyaro's chest as the hanyou reached upwards to snap the demon's neck. Mottomokicho gave a last cry of triumphant pain as her kit at last fell into the world. Roiyaro smiled fiercely as he heaved the hawk off to the side as he crawled over to his sister to free her newborn son and to place the mewling child into her waiting arms.

A tender smile graced her face as she gazed awestruck at the fur covered kit resting in her arms. He took after his kitsune father with round brown eyes and a light covering of black downy fur found all over his body. His mouth and nose appeared a mirror image of her brother's though. It was a cute, button-nose that would no doubt offend him as much as her beloved brother had been offended.

Glancing up to look at her brother, her heart froze as the neko hobbled towards them with guts held firmly inside with one hand. Anger built in her blood as she watched the neko spring forward with outstretched paws, uncaring now that his entrails were spilling out to liter the ground, to grasp Roiyaro's neck. Screaming, she sent a searing blaze of fire roaring past her brother's head to burn the neko to ash as a sickening crunch of broken bones echoed in the clearing. Crying, she bent over to shake her brother's shoulder, hoping beyond hope that he yet lived.

Watching his head loll back and forth limply, she knew it was too late. She was left all alone with her newborn son. Crying, she waded into the hot spring to swiftly wash off the blood and fluids from her and her son's body before crawling back to her brother. Lifting him in her weakened arms, she threw him over her shoulder and staggered away from the blood scented hot spring to a cave located a half mile away. Exhausted, she deposited him on the cold stone floor and collapsed next to him with her son cradled in her arms. Crying still, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

—**The Fighting Inu—**

Sango uneasily walked through the door of the coveted dojo,_ The_ _Fighting Inu_, and followed the instructions the receptionist had given her after verifying her name. Only those invited to join were allowed entrance. It had been a matter of bruised pride that Sango was only allowed in now that she had friends in high places. However, she would not allow it to get in the way of the teaching she was bound to find among the elite of the elite in the martial world.

Walking down the brightly lit passageway, she found herself in a cavernous room that had been emptied of all furnishings and was padded with foam along the entire floor. A few students knelt in studious concentration along the edges of the room as two warriors danced in the middle of the arena.

Sango blinked as she stared at the fight. It had been a long time since she had last seen two demons fight each other and required a few minutes for her eyes and her mind to focus on following the youkai auras instead of the body itself as it blurred in action. Slowly, ever so slowly, she was able to pick out the details of the fight. There were indeed two demons, one dressed in red hakama and a white shirt that was unmistakably Inuyasha while the other was dressed in black hakama and had decided to go shirtless.

Inuyasha swiped his claw across his opponent's bare chest only to cleave the air as the demon jumped backwards in anticipation. As he jumped backwards, he kicked up with his leg only to miss Inuyasha's face by a fraction of an inch as the hanyou bent his body to swing his leg out to trip the youkai. Sensing the rush of air, the youkai threw his outstretched leg above his head to flip backwards in a somersault. Barely pausing, the youkai dashed forward with his fist pulled back to punch the hanyou as he regained his feet only to find a fist rammed into his stomach as Inuyasha side-stepped the headlong rush.

The youkai bounded backwards as the two fighters came to rest a few feet apart. Bowing, they turned to see Sango staring with dropped jaw from the doorway. Grinning, they bounded over to the Taijiya. Inuyasha pulled her further into the room as the students who had been sitting patiently along the room's perimeter took up their places as a sensei stepped out to direct their lesson.

Sango's eyes flitted back and forth between the two men as her mouth opened and closed in mimicry of a gasping fish starving for oxygen as she tried to force a single name past her blocked throat.

Laughing, the shirtless man clapped her on her back causing her to cough as air was forced back into her lungs. "I take it you've missed me Sango?" he asked with a twinkle shining in his brown eyes.

Sango blushed. "I can't believe you're alive, Kouga!" she exclaimed as she leapt forward to hug the ookami.

Kouga smiled as he returned the hug. "What," he asked as he held her at arms length. "Did you think I'd let mutt-face outlive me? Not a chance!"

Inuyasha punched the wolf demon playfully in the arm. "You're just sore I punched you in the gut, you mangy, old wolf."

"Ha!" he said as he attempted to swipe the hanyou's feet out from underneath him. "You just think you were able to lay a hand on me! I could tell with my superior senses that Sango was here and so decided to let you end the fight."

Inuyasha frowned and keh'd in sullen agreement. "I thought that fight was a little to short."

"Just how long do you normally fight like that?" asked Sango as she gazed back and forth between her two hosts.

Inuyasha and Kouga paused as one scratched his chin and the other stuck his hands in his white, sweat-soaked shirt. "I'd say normally an hour or so, wouldn't you agree Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded his head yes.

Sango nearly choked on her own saliva when Kouga mentioned an hour. "You mean, you can't hit each other once in an hour fighting at that speed?" she said in disbelief.

"You wait until you have about four hundred years of experience at fighting one person and see if you can't figure out their tells," said Inuyasha as he glared at Kouga. It was damn rude of him for letting himself become so predictable.

Kouga grinned wolfishly at his sparring partner. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to spice things up a little bit next time when you're not so slow on your feet."

Inuyasha sniffed and turned his nose up at the ookami. Turning to face Sango, he asked, "So are you ready to test your skills against me, or are you to afraid of throwing that boomerang of yours now that it's been two years since your last real fight?"

Sango un-slung Hiraikotsu from her shoulder and handed it to Kouga. Grasping her duffle-bag tightly in one hand, she asked, "Just tell me where I can change, and I'm all yours dog boy."

—**Coffee shop and Cafe—**

Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve as Shippou finished his tale of Roiyaro's self-sacrifice. Sniffing, she leaned across the table to give the kitsune a hard hug, knocking her empty coffee cup to the floor. Shippou clutched the woman tightly to himself before letting go and pushing her back into her seat. Reaching down, he picked up Kagome's discarded cup and gathered his own before walking over to the trashcan and throwing away the useless paper.

Returning to the table, he picked the thread of his tale back up. "We found her in the cave a few hours later. Kitaro had returned to the palace expecting to find his wife there. After informing him of where she was, Sesshoumaru and I agreed to accompany him back to the village. We figured with Kicho so close to delivering, it would be better if we were all gathered together for the event. Little did we know we'd find her scent surrounded by a score and more of dead demons only to trace it to the cave where Roiyaro was lying stiff with rigor mortis."

Taking a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru tried to bring him back to life with the Tensaiga, but we were already too late. The soul stealers of the underworld had already come and left with his soul." Shippou wiped away the moisture collecting in his eyes. He would not weep another tear for his loyal son. He had died a noble death and would be respected as he deserved.

Kagome sighed and grasped her son's disguised paw. She could tell what was going through his mind and agreed with him. Roiyaro's death was noble indeed, not to mention they were in public. There was no need to attract unwanted attention with the two of them bawling in each other's arms when they were surrounded by fellow customers.

Gulping, she stood up and pulled Shippou to stand next to her. Lacing her arm through his, she began to pull him out the door. "Come on Shippou," she said as he willingly followed her outside. "Why don't we find someplace to sit at the park? Then you can tell me all about Mottomokicho and her children!"

Leading him the few blocks down the street, they turned into the park and followed a path until it lead them to a secluded tree where they sat down to watch people on their Sunday stroll from a distance. Looking at the raven-haired beauty sitting next to him, Shippou pondered how he could finish telling the dreadful news of his family's misfortune to the mother he had adopted long ago and who knew nothing of the people who had come into his life afterwards and meant so much.

Sighing, he decided it was best just to tell her the facts as quickly as possible. The details he had were sketchy at best anyways and lighted on something his countrymen disliked remembering.

"Kagome," he said, startling her from her thoughts. "I don't know quite how to finish saying this, but my daughter did not survive to see you."

Kagome hugged her knees to herself as she turned her head to stare with watering eyes at her son. "What do you mean? Surely, I get to meet one of them!"

Shippou shook his head no. "I'm sorry Kagome, but it just wasn't meant to be. I do have grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and recently a great-great-grandchild that I would be honored to introduce you to in two weeks time. Sesshoumaru is giving a party so you can meet all your old youkai acquaintances that have survived and also my own family to keep things as fair as possible."

Kagome reached over and hugged her son for the second time that day. "I would love to meet your family. There's no way you're going to keep them away from me now!"

Shippou smiled as he stroked his okaa-san's hair. "Thank-you," he whispered.

Kagome smiled into Shippou's shirt and luxuriated in the comfort he exuded. "Please," she whispered, muffled by the cloth of his shirt. "What happened to Mottomokicho? I need to know so I can move beyond all these changes."

Shippou sighed and spoke to the air above Kagome's head. "She died in the bombing of Nagasaki in an attempt to protect her five year old son and her firstborn's new wife." Gulping down the tears, he continued with what he had been able to glean from the five-year-old's sketchy recollection. Saichei's memory wasn't any better since she had been napping when the bomb was dropped. "From what I could gather when I was allowed to return to Japan from the front lines was that she had used up all her energy erecting a barrier around her family that would be able to withstand the force of the bomb's explosion. It required everything she had to protect them. It took them many years to recover from the radiation poisoning, but because of her sacrifice, they had the chance."

Bitterness crept into his voice as he once again spoke. "It seems to be my fate to never be there to save my children's lives. I know Sesshoumaru agrees with me since he was busy locked up with the Emperor and the government petitioning for an end to the war. He came as soon as he could when he found out about the last bombing, but, once again, the soul-stealers beat him to her soul. We buried her next to Rin and Roiyaro where she always wanted to be buried."

Kagome gripped her son tighter in her arms as she shuddered. Her son's voice seemed just a little to lifeless for her peace of mind as he spoke. To many of the men and women who were forced to remember those years not so long ago seemed either to distance themselves as much as possible from the events or else trembled with unspoken emotions. Kagome held her son tight wishing she could somehow do more for him then let him know she was there, and so the morning faded away leaving behind an afternoon shining bright and sunny while the silent pair huddled in the shadow of the tree and their memories.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I should point out here that I decided the two children would be able to use foxfire but not create illusions. Also, Mottomokicho's ability to create barriers is not something that she can normally do, but out of her desperation and sacrifice she was able to create one to save her children.

**_Parsnip_**

**_

* * *

_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. 

Shuukaku: harvest

Baka: idiot

Ookami: wolf

**

* * *

A/N:**

If anyone ever wonders when the next chapter is going to come up, try taking a look at my profile. If there's ever a reason for a delay, it'll most likely find its way there. Also, I do have a mailing list for when I post new chapters so if you would like to be added to it, feel free to drop your e-mail address in a review or just send me an e-mail (posted on my profile) with Torn Apart Mailing List in the subject heading.

**

* * *

Chapter 12:**

Shuukaku stared at the twinkling stars shining through the metal grate that separated him from the outside world. His lips sneered as he remembered his glory years when he was free to roam the world without a care for anyone or anything. It had been pure heaven to walk down the streets of London and glide into the harbor of Bombay knowing that death would follow swiftly in his wake; he was an unstoppable force spreading to encompass the world much as the ebb and flow of the tide. So many harbors, so many towns had been open to his visits but no more.

His gaunt fist smashed into the stone of the wall just behind him as he averted his face from the grate resting above him. It wasn't fair that he must now bide his time and slink through the shadows of the underworld. It was a thorn in his side that he must be completely dependent on his spies to bring him news of the world. His only salvation from the dreary existence lay in knowing that the tide was still flowing outside his chosen prison. He had been careful to preserve his offspring to act as messengers to the world. He cried tears of joy every time he read of a successful foray and bleed frustration every time his plans were thwarted. If only the kitsune had not sealed away his blood, then the world would know a new terror, a new threat.

Growling, he looked down at the latest report sitting on his oaken desk. A prison it may be, but he gathered the finest to him. The wood paneled walls belied the dankness of his cell and created a rich feeling of luxury that no man should have underneath the streets of Tokyo proper. Re-reading the report, he smiled as warmth spread from his belly at the thought that at last he would have his revenge. Cackling, he looked again at the stars and thought that perhaps, just tonight, he would dare to walk on the streets above him rather then slink through the manholes and sewers. Yes, he would see who this Kagome was and gauge her mettle. Revenge he would have. He had bided his time for a century now and if need be, he would wait a hundred years more. Revenge, to be sweet, must be carefully planned and executed.

**—****Club Spunk—**

The beating pulse of flesh driven music cut through the air mimicking the dual staccato beat of a pumping heart. Kagome made sure she held onto the red silk shirt of her escort, Inuyasha. Bodies pressed against them as they fought their way through the dancing crowd and flashing lights to the stairs leading to the second of three floors that the dance club was renowned for. The third floor was for private parties only, and the second was for those like Inuyasha, wealthy business men taking out their clients or looking for some privacy amongst the teenage hordes jumping in ecstasy below.

Kagome closed her eyes as she fought to eradicate the image of a teenage boy humping some girl's leg as his partner plastered kisses on his neck. A blush flitted across her face as she buried her hot flesh into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha paused and glanced over his back at his date and grinned. Her innocence was so refreshing in a time of public decadence. It was the rare individual who had not been desensitized by American pop culture. It wasn't all western influence that brought Japan to its current wild behavior, but the American Occupation had lent the Japanese to a different frame of mind even though the stringent rules of the Meji Civil Code were still enforced today. He was of the opinion that the female sex was every bit as capable of coherent thought and irrational behavior as any man of his acquaintance. Likewise, men were just as liable for their children's behavior as their mothers. Shaking off his thoughts of politics and social norms, he reached over his shoulder and patted Kagome's hand where it laid clutching his shirt.

"Oh just hurry it up!" yelled Sango from her place behind Kagome. She was grateful that they would be spending the majority of the evening in the executive's lounge and not on the crowded dance floor. There was a reason she preferred to stay in on a Friday night and that reason was currently trying to pull her into a one man sandwich. Growling in frustration, she slapped away the eager man's hands from her waist and pushed against Kagome's back to get Inuyasha moving again.

Inuyasha laughed and flashed the two girls a smile. He was going to have fun tonight playing with their sensibilities. After all, it wasn't every day that he got to take out two beautiful women even if one of them had managed to kick his ass, literally. Renewing his grip on Kagome's arm, he pulled her forward through the thickening crowd and up the stairs to their private table situated along the perimeter of the floor. From there, they could choose to either look at the crowd dancing below or the crowd dancing on the other side of the stairs. Making sure his guests were situated comfortably, he signaled the waiter to bring some refreshments to their table.

Kagome looked at the crowd below. Flashing lights mimicked the gyrating movements of the happy indulgent crowd as they moved in time to the beat pounding through the many speakers situated strategically around the dance club. Kagome smiled in excitement. It wasn't every day that she went out dancing, especially clubbing. Of course, it may have had something to do with the fact that she had just turned legal a few weeks before the end of school which meant she had to postpone her foray into the dancing nightlife. It seemed like such a silly law to prohibit minors under the age of eighteen from gaining entrance to bars and clubs even though she knew the irresponsibility of many teenagers demanded such laws to be passed.

She glanced over at Inuyasha and mouthed thank-you to the silver-haired hanyou. She had no idea that he knew of her secret passion for dancing, but was grateful for his thoughtfulness. She couldn't wait to find out just how well the half-demon could dance. One would think that with several hundred years to practice, he'd be quite good at the sport.

He smiled in satisfaction. It was always a pleasure to see one of his clubs filled to bursting with a happy mix of teenagers and adults, and even more pleasurable to see the approval in Kagome's eyes. Looking over his satisfied customers, his keen eyes picked out the movements of his workers as they drifted through the crowd keeping order and searching for illegal drugs. He had worked hard to gain a reputation for a clean business and trained his employees accordingly. It was also a tremendous help that he employed several youkai of exceptional smell. It took a well-disciplined mind to filter through the strong smells of sweat and perfume to find the light fragrance of Ecstasy and other newfangled drugs that kept popping up every other month it seemed.

Sango leaned back in her seat at the polished wood table. It was to dark in the club to actually determine the nature of the wood, but the smooth veneer and elegant place settings belied its origins in the pulsating club. Taking a swig of refreshing ice water that was handed to her by the ever efficient waiter, she tried to loosen her muscles without making it too obvious to the distracted hanyou. He had given her a work-out over the last few days as they sparred together. She sometimes wondered if he had let her win that first bout. She hadn't come close to touching the hanyou since then let alone a second chance to knock him out. Shaking her head, she rolled her stiff shoulders again and fought to find a more comfortable position on the padded chair.

'_I really don't know why I'm here_,' she thought as she gave up on finding a portion of her posterior that wasn't bruised. '_Inuyasha can take care of Kagome better then I can. The only thing I have to worry about is whether they'll get into another argument and run away from each other._' She sighed and put down her ice water. It was a silly plan that Kagome had come up with. There was really no reason for her to have an escort every time she went on one of her 'dates' with the Inu brothers. All it meant was that either herself or Shippou was going to be an odd third wheel to the strange couple be it was Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. At least Kouga wouldn't be renewing his suit. Sango shuddered thinking of the mayhem that would have followed if Kouga had decided to stay single.

Sango looked away from the enthralled Kagome and wondered if she could sneak out of the club early. She had no desire to dance the night away with strange smelly men. She just wanted to find someplace to curl up in a ball and think of the good times she had shared with Miroku. She had yet to find some good quality alone time since that dinner party a week ago what with Inuyasha keeping her busy sparring and getting dragged by Kagome to shop for the perfect clubbing outfit. Life was just doing its best to keep her from wallowing in her grief much to Sango's ever increasing frustration.

Sango sighed and took another swig of her water. Salvation would be coming her way soon enough since she had invited the gang out to the club tonight. Kagome would most likely kill her if she found out it wasn't a chance meeting, but she'd be hanged if she had to spend the whole night watching Inuyasha and Kagome gush over each other. Besides, Sesshoumaru did have his moment with her after the dinner part a week prior despite the heaviness of the mood. Inuyasha deserved his own since Kagome refused to visit the dojo more then once this past week. It was hardly a romantic setting trying to remember how to string and shoot a bow. Inuyasha had been most displeased to see her hard won abilities had faded away over the course of two years.

Kagome shivered convulsively as she felt a passing wind glide up and down her spine. Her back muscles hadn't been the same since Inuyasha's lesson in archery two days prior. She pursed her lips before sighing and thanking the waiter for bringing her a cup of ginseng tea. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, she hoped that her sore muscles would loosen up quickly so she could grab a spot on the dance floor. She was just itching to show off her moves.

"So are you two just going to sit there all night looking or are you going to do some dancing?" asked Inuyasha as he smirked from his side of the table. The two women looked as though hell would freeze over before moving from their spots at the table. He knew of Kagome's love of dancing from Rin who had mentioned it one night before her wedding. It was one of the reasons he got into the recreational business in the first place.

Kagome shot the hanyou a dirty look. "Baka, of course we're going to dance! Just let me finish my tea first. I'd hate for it to get cold."

Inuyasha laughed and took Kagome's tea-cup out of her hands and set it on the table. Pulling her to her feet, he guided her to the private dance floor filled comfortably with the elite and their progeny. Spinning her in a circle, he caught her deftly before dipping her. Laughing, Kagome looked at Inuyasha's twinkling eyes.

"Stop it Inuyasha and let me up!" she cried.

Inuyasha returned the laugh and pulled her upright. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to sway in time to the beat, shifting from one foot to another. Gaining momentum, he pushed against her waist sending her out in a twirl and brought her back into his chest where he started to move his hips. Settling into a pattern, Kagome matched his movements with those of her own, easily following his lead as they dipped and swayed and circled each other.

Kagome's face was alight with adrenaline as she tried to outdo the incredibly flexible hanyou as he fell backwards in a backbend to halt his downward descent with a hand only to push himself back up to grab Kagome's waist to pull her into his body. Laughing, she shook her head and escaped his grasp. Dancing around him, she gazed seductively at the hanyou. Reaching out, she trailed a hand along his shoulders and down his hair as she worked her body closer to him. A handbreadth from leaning completely against him, she looked down his back and smiled devilishly. Lightly trailing a hand against his butt, she pulled a Miroku.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil as the not-so-innocent brushing of Kagome's hand against his ass caused his muscles to twitch and his breath to escape in a rush of air. Never had he imagined that Kagome would be so bold. Twirling around, he sought to capture Kagome against himself only to see that she was making her through the thickening crowd back to her table where Sango was occupied looking at the dancing crowd. Hurrying after her, he grinned. If she wanted a chase, all she had to do was ask.

Kagome looked over her shoulder in an attempt to find Inuyasha only to feel a passing stranger grab her around the waist and pull her in close where he swayed and dipped. Following his motions, Kagome laughed and grabbed his hands. Taking a step back, she shook her head no as he tilted his head in pleading. Pulling her back into him swiftly he said over the loud music, "Maybe next time," before twirling her around full circle to release her on the second half turn to face away from him and back in her chosen direction. Bending her head back, she said cheerily, "Thanks!" before resuming her journey back to the table.

Nearly free of the crowd, she felt another hand grasp hers as it trailed behind her and pull her against a toned chest. Strong arms crept around her waist as Kagome's head was firmly tucked underneath a firm chin. Looking down, she found the red-clad arms of her date holding her tightly as they continued to lightly shuffle back and forth. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the feel of every bit of flesh plastered against her body. Enthralled with the sensations coursing through her already heated blood, she failed to notice the tightening of his arms as he continued to dance her across the room. Smirking, he pushed her around in a half circle. Flaying, she felt her arm pull taut across her chest as Inuyasha kept a firm grip on it while the back of her knees felt the hardness of a chair against them. Falling down, she blinked owlishly at Inuyasha.

Recovering, she scolded the hanyou. "What did you do that for, meanie!"

Inuyasha laughed and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'm just having a little bit of fun." Still smiling cheekily, he resumed his seat and downed his water. "Whew, I needed that."

Kagome laughed and followed suit. "You just wait. I'll be sure to think of something to get you back."

Sango laughed from her own seat at the table. "You two looked really good out there."

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course we do!" he said. "I'm the best dancer out there with Kagome as my partner."

Kagome threw a piece of ice across the table. Inuyasha yipped as it hit him in the forehead. Grinning, he picked up an ice cube from his own glass and advanced on Kagome while she tried to find refuge behind Sango. Sensing her about to dash completely around the table to get away from him, he lunged and grabbed the back of her shirt and stuffed the ice cube down it. "Ha!" he cried. "Gotcha."

Kagome wailed as she felt the coldness drip down her sweating back. "You just wait, Inuyasha! You won't know what hit you when I get even!"

Inuyasha smirked and returned to his seat. "I'm sure I won't, Kagome. I'm sure I won't," he said patronizing the young girl. "I will forewarn you I've got five hundred years of dealing with practical jokes from both Miroku's offspring and Shippou. I doubt you can come up with anything that I haven't seen already."

Kagome's gaze narrowed in on Inuyasha. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll think of something, and Sango's going to help me right?"

Sango laughed and shook her head. "I sure will Kagome. Don't worry, I will. I have yet to get back at Inuyasha for beating the heck out of me this last week."

"Hey! If I recall correctly you knocked me out with the Hiraikotsu! I figured every single victory after that was well deserved! I have to redeem myself somehow in the eyes of my students."

Sango pursed her lips. "And if I recall correctly, you were protesting the kick to the pants I gave you right before I knocked you with the Hiraikotsu. It's not my fault you let your temper get in the way of dodging my boomerang."

Inuyasha glared at the taijiya. "I'll get you back for that one another day. You didn't need to add insult to injury. You already won the bout with first strike."

Sango smiled. "I guess I just can't control my own momentum."

Kagome laughed. "Come on you guys. Lighten up. We're supposed to be having fun not talking about sparring matches!" Kagome leaned her elbows on the table as she looked between her two friends. "Besides, you've hardly talked about anything else since that fight."

Sango sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kagome nodded emphatically. "Of course I am!" Refilling her glass from the pitcher on the table she looked up at Inuyasha and Sango. "Did you really see Kouga?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Trust the woman to bring up the wolf-demon on their date. "Did you have to bring him up? I mean, I haven't seen you in five hundred years! I finally convince you to go out with me, and you have to bring _him_ up. If I didn't know any better I'd say you really did have the hots for the wolf!"

Kagome's jaw dropped in horror. "Inuyasha! How can you say that! I just can't believe that he's still alive. Besides, I thought we're supposed to be getting to know each other again. So, since you seem to fight with him on a regular basis, I want to know how you two became such good friends!"

Inuyasha gulped and downed another glass of ice water. Motioning to the waiter, he asked for a jack and coke before turning back to the curious gazes of Sango and Kagome. Pulling at his collar, he gave a weak smile. "We're not really friends per say," he started to say before he was interrupted with a rude snort coming from Sango's vicinity.

"Yeah, that's not the impression I got when I met him."

Inuyasha glared at Sango and mumbled something underneath his breath. Sango leaned in towards him and narrowed her eyes. "What was that?" she asked sharply.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in panic. "Uh, nothing Sango."

"Good because I'd hate to make Kagome leave right now when she's having so much fun."

Inuyasha gulped and thanked the waiter as he set down his drink. Taking a deep swig of the alcoholic beverage, he wiped a hand on his brow. "We're not really friends as I was saying. We're more business partners. I handle his overseas transactions, and he helped me set up my businesses here in Japan. In return, whenever we need to let off steam, we get together and attempt to beat the crap out of each other just like old times."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "Yep, sounds like you're friends!" Kagome said cheerfully. "I knew you two would eventually get along."

Inuyasha groaned and downed the last of his drink. "Fine, be that way. We're friends."

Sango and Kagome laughed in glee. Kagome stood up from the table and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "C'mon. Let's dance some more."

**—****Ground Floor of Club Spunk—**

"Where do you think they are?" asked Harumi as she looked around the dance club. Lights flashed across her face as it pulsed and swirled in time to the beat of the synthesized techno piece blaring through the air.

Eri looked up from her purse where she had been busy searching for her lip gloss. "I don't know. They're probably dancing somewhere. Although, can you imagine Sango dancing?"

Harumi looked around at the odd mixture of clothing surrounding them. Some wore ragged jeans and t-shirts, others tight mini-skirts that put their old school uniforms to shame with halter tank-tops, and still others went for dress pants and shirts. It was a strange array of dressed down and dressed up that mingled and coalesced into one seething crowd of bouncing bodies and flashing smiles. Following the path of light, she lifted her gaze up to the second floor and gasped. Perched on the edges, at odd with the middle-class crowd hogging the floor, were the elite. Flashy sequined dresses, sparkling jewelry, suit jackets thrown on dark wood tables that contrasted perfectly with the crisp whiteness of dress shirts shined everywhere. She could tell from here that it was a designer's paradise up there on that second floor.

"Look," she cried as she grabbed Eri's arm and jerked it out of her purse in her excitement. "Up there! Aren't they gorgeous!" she squealed.

Eri sighed and pried Harumi's hand off. At least she found the lip gloss before she was attacked. "Yes, Harumi. They are indeed gorgeous."

Harumi looked at Eri as she began to apply the cherry lip gloss liberally across her lips before smacking them. "You're not even looking!"

"What's all the commotion," asked Yuka as she walked up to her two friends with Shizuko and Ayumi trailing behind. They had had a few issues when they discovered there was a fifteen dollar cover charge to gain entrance since they were underage. If it wasn't for Ayumi's charm, the bouncer would have kicked Shizuko to the end of the line rather then letting her dash inside to the ATM to get some extra cash. Trust Shizuko to only bring ten dollars with her when they were heading out on the town.

Harumi spun around and smiled, showing off her dimples. "Look at all the clothes up there on that second floor! Aren't they just spiffy!"

Yuka's groan was echoed by Ayumi and Shizuko. "I'm sure they are, Harumi, but we're supposed to be looking for Sango."

"Yeah, I want to see this Inuyasha up close and personal," said Shizuka as she gazed around herself and the flashy decorations.

Ayumi squealed and jumped up and down in joy. "We _finally_ get to met him! I'm so glad Sango suggested we come here!"

"I thought you already did," said Harumi as she continued to drool over the clothing.

"We saw him, but we never really talked to him or anything. They always ran away before we could say more then two words." Eri sighed and continued her search. She should have known that it would be difficult finding three people in a club of this size. Sweeping her eyes over the club again, she decided that if they were ever to get a clear view of the dancing crowd, they'd have to find their way to some higher ground. After all, the dancers were so thick that one could hardly see ten paces into the crowd let alone see through to the other side.

Grabbing Harumi's hand, Eri started to pull her up a half level to some tables after making sure that the rest of the gang were following close behind her.

"Can you see them?" asked Yuka from her position just underneath the railing.

"No, no I don't—" Eri narrowed her eyes as she caught the bobbing of a black ponytail making her deft way through the dancers towards them. "There she is!" she said as she hurried down the stairs and began to wend her way towards her. Meeting her half-way, she hugged Sango's athletic form.

"I thought we'd never find you!" she said as she looked Sango over in approval.

Sango laughed. "I saw you from upstairs a little while ago. It just took a minute to make sure I'd be allowed to bring you guys up with me."

Eri looked at Sango in confusion as the rest caught up with her.

"Sango," cried Harumi as she clapped her hands in glee. "You look absolutely stunning in that black dress. Where did you get it?" Harumi started drooling looking at the cute little number she was wearing. It was a flowing black dress that clung to her torso and flared out at the hips to lie in soft folds down to her knees. The top of the dress curled around Sango's neck as a halter top. Around her neck was a simple gold chain with a teardrop opal falling elegantly to lie in the middle of her chest. With her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail she looked every inch the sophisticated young woman.

Sango shifted on her feet as she glanced over her shoulder up to the second floor where Inuyasha and Kagome were still happily dancing together. "I, uh, got it as a gift."

Ayumi smiled. "You've got a secret admirer or something?" she asked, hoping it was so. That girl spent way too much of her time pretending the opposite sex didn't exist as a recreational pastime. Sparring partners, sure, but she refused to see them in a romantic sense.

"You know," said Yuka as she watched Sango's face turn crimson. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear a skirt let along a dress outside of school before. What's the occasion? I thought Kagome was on the date not you."

Sango gulped. "Kagome _is_ the one on the date. I'm just here as a chaperone to make sure he behaves. He doesn't really have the best track record if you know what I mean."

Eri's jaw dropped. "You don't mean he's tried to get—I mean that Kagome let him—"

Sango smacked Eri's arm lightly. "No! It's not like that." Sango looked nervously at the murderous intent shining in her friends' eyes. "They just get into arguments and unless someone's there to diffuse it, it can get pretty ugly." She shivered remembering the power of the sit command. It was a good thing the hanyou left the necklace at home tonight. Sure, Kagome made him leave it there, but it was still a good thing.

"Oh good," sighed Ayumi.

Harumi narrowed her eyes. "I agree, it's a good thing we're here to watch over them, but that still doesn't explain the dress. If I'm not mistaken that's got to be—"

"Don't be silly," interrupted Sango quickly. "It's a designer rip-off. I don't think that Kagome would be able to afford the real thing."

"Kagome gave you that," asked Eri skeptically. "She knows you don't wear dresses so why would she buy you one?"

Sango sighed. How could she explain to them that Shippou had forced them to go out and buy dresses for the club tonight saying that they deserved a night on the town? It didn't help that Kagome had already received a package in the mail from Inuyasha which contained her chosen outfit of the evening. That just meant Kagome was determined to spend as much money on her as she could. "Kagome bought it for me as congratulations for finally getting into the '_Fighting Inu'_ and because I needed to remember I was still a girl even though I could beat up any man in a fair fight."

"It's about time!" said Eri. "You've needed a good wake-up call for a while now."

Sango grinned sheepishly. "I guess so." Shaking her head and desperately wanting to get away from all the questions, she motioned towards the stairs. "Come on, we've got ourselves a table up there."

Harumi jumped up and down in joy. "Goodie, I've been wanting to get a closer look at all those clothes for a while now!"

Eri and Sango exchanged glances and rolling eyes. "Well let's get going then. The sooner up there, the sooner we can all start dancing!" The gang followed behind Harumi as she led them confidently to the stairs.

**—****Shuukaku—**

'_There she is_,' thought Shuukaku as he leaned against the bar. Taking a sip of his scotch on the rocks, he pondered the gaggle of teenage mummery as the group of friends descended on the now to tiny table to deposit their purses and other belongings on the wooden surface. A young woman and her human-looking counter-part soon joined the giggling females and exchanged hugs and what he presumed was a detailed description of her current choice of dress.

Taking another sip of his scotch, he had to admit she looked nice in the black hakamas and silver dress shirt that clung to her curves and fell to her waist in soft folds. Shuukaku sighed. '_Trust Shippou to find himself a real looker_,' he thought. '_A sweet, innocent little thing._' His smile turned to a sneer of disgust. "I can sense her purity from here," he growled as he set down his scotch on the bar and motioned for a new one from the barkeep.

Downing his second of the night, he watched as the group moved off to the dance floor, stealing a spot near the middle to continue their disgusting behavior. Setting the now empty glass on the table, he determined to get closer to her to determine just what kind of a relationship this Kagome had with the Inu family. Working his way through the crowd, he plastered a smile on his face. It would do little good to frighten any of the young ladies away after all.

—**Kagome—**

"What are you guys doing here!" cried Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha back to their table. They had been dancing a good forty-five minutes already, and she was fair parched. She had never imagined in her life that Inuyasha would enjoy dancing so much let alone be such a good one at that. Sesshoumaru she could see being a master at ballroom dancing but not hip hop. Inuyasha, now, seemed to ooze sexuality as his hips dipped, swayed and bucked with a seeming life of their own. '_Oh my god_,' she though as a blush rose to her cheeks. _'I need to stop thinking about those hips of his_.' There was more then one reason she needed to get off the dance floor. If she had stayed five more minutes out there dancing nearly on top of him, she'd have pounced. Then what would Sango think?

"Sango saw us come in downstairs," said Eri keeping to their agreement. In return for meeting the infamous Inuyasha, they had to agree to let this meeting appear coincidental. After all, it wasn't everyday they crashed someone's date. Perhaps it was wrong of them to do it, but after a year and a half of dating the man, she never introduced them to him! For crying out loud, the guy proposed, and she didn't think to tell a single one of them!

"Oh?" asked Kagome glancing at Sango's innocent look. "I see," she said smiling. She knew exactly what Sango did and would be sure to pay her back later. Still, she couldn't blame her. She had hoped that Sango would be willing to shed her sense of propriety and join them on the dance floor, but she had yet to move from their table. If her friends could relieve Sango of her boredom, then so much the better. Who knows, maybe they could even convince her to try her hand at dancing. With all that martial arts training, she should be a natural.

Sango blushed. "I was looking at everyone downstairs and just happened to see them come in. I was sure you wouldn't mind too much."

Kagome laughed. "It's alright. I'm sure they had a good reason for not inviting us to go out with them in the first place." She couldn't help herself. She had to do a little bit of teasing to make them pay for showing up in the middle of her date.

"Heheh," laughed Shizuko nervously. "I uh—that is we did invite you two out. We called and got a hold of Sango and asked if you two were doing anything tonight. She said that you both had plans so we left it at that." Shizuko's eyes flitted around the small group begging them to follow the little fib. It had really happened the other way around, but for Kagome's sake, she was willing to let the truth lie.

Harumi ignored the exchange completely as she gazed in awe around her. It was a fashion designer's paradise. There was Versace, Armani, Hanae Mori, Shingo Tokihiro and so many more all around her. Her mouth fairly drooled with the wealth contained on this single floor. Tearing her eyes away from the wealth of beauty around her, she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. There, right in front of her, was an Issey Miyake. It was an ensemble that seemed to fit Kagome like a glove. The shirt was silver and looked like a three button fitted jacket though it was obviously a shirt and not heavy like jackets themselves are. On each shoulder was a red starburst that faded into the silver as it moved down the shoulder and across her breast. The hakamas themselves were black that faded to silver at the cuff. A red rose was embroidered on the front where a pocket was normally found and highlighted in silver thread. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Where in the world did you get that!" asked Harumi nearly jumping up and down in joy. To think she could wear one of the great Issey Miyake pieces if she could only convince Kagome to let her wear it!

Kagome gulped. "It was a gift," she said. "From Inuyasha."

Harumi sighed dreamily. "You didn't tell us he was rich!"

Shizuka, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at Harumi as though she had lost the last marble in her nonexistent collection. "What are you talking about?" asked Eri.

Harumi gave them all a glare. "That," she said pointing to Kagome's clothing, "is an Issey Miyake custom designed piece of clothing if I've ever seen one. Those things cost a _fortune_!"

Kagome blushed and backed up closer to Inuyasha. "I didn't want you guys to think that I was dating Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru for his money. Besides, you should have figured it out for yourselves! How else do you think we got up here?"

The girls looked blankly at Kagome. "I don't know. You bribed the bouncer?" asked Ayumi.

Kagome threw up her hands in disbelief. "Nevermind. Let's just go out there and dance."

Smiles were exchanged all around. Tonight was going to be fun. Grabbing a hold of Sango who had started to retake her seat at the table, they pulled her onto the dance floor, Kagome's glass of water completely forgotten.

**—****Shuukaku—**

Shuukaku crept closer to the circling friends as he danced from one partner to another. His blue dress shirt was unbuttoned half way to reveal a black t-shirt underneath while his legs were clad in designer faded jeans. He was going for the more rustic look tonight which seemed a perfect blend to the odd mixture of sophisticated dress and casual designer outfits surrounding him. He had little problems finding his way to the supposedly elite dance floor of _Club Spunk_ using one of his many contacts in the underworld. Inuyasha would be sore indeed should he ever find out that one of his coveted youkai workers actually was a spy implanted to keep an eye on him. After having a close talk with the waiter that had served them all evening, he uncovered that Kagome was indeed there as Inuyasha's date and that she knew Shippou intimately. Sango, the other female who accompanied them, was a different matter entirely and was only there as a chaperone. How quaint of the hanyou.

Still, he needed to get closer to gauge the mettle of this new paramour and to see if he could sense the Shikon no Tama that his spy had so gleefully informed him still existed. He knew there had been some rumors in years past that it had reappeared after five hundred years of absence. However, his business in Surat had kept him from seeing to the matter personally, and his contacts were too incompetent to see to the matter themselves.

Shuukaku smiled in the darkness of the club. '_Yes_,' he thought to himself. '_That's perfect_.' His eyes zoomed in on a dancing young girl off to the side of the party. Her simple summer dress belled out from her as she turned in time to the music as she pushed a hand above her head. Her laughter tinkled to his ears above the noise. _'Yes, the belle will be perfect indeed.'_

Moving in closer to his chosen victim, he grabbed her hand where it was still stretched above her head and twirled her around and into a dip. "Hello little lady," he said effecting a southern drawl. Setting her back on her feet, he watched her face flush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. "Do I know you?" she asked knowing full well she didn't.

"No, although I wish I knew you," he said gritting his teeth against the saccharine sweetness pouring out of his mouth. "Since I have not the pleasure of knowing any of your friends, let me introduce myself." Half-bowing, he watched as the others around them began to pause in their dancing, aware that someone was hitting on their friend. "My name is Shuukaku, and if I have but the pleasure of your company this one night, I would be most pleased." Smiling charmingly at the now purple woman, he continued, "I won't even ask you your name!"

Ayumi laughed. "We're just dancing," she said. "It's not like I can keep you from dancing where you please." She smiled warmly at the dark brown haired young man standing in front of her.

"Thank-you, bella." Dropping her hand, he turned his smile on to the others. "Please, do not let me keep you from enjoying your evening."

Inuyasha looked closely at the man. There was something familiar about him although he couldn't quite place him. Most likely he had seen his picture somewhere before. Shaking off the feeling, he looked down at Kagome who was leaning up against his chest and smiled warmly. No matter what came after this evening, he was happy to have had the chance to give her something she loved. Granted, it was a gift that paled in comparison to the one she had given him. Still, the majority of those memories would be overshadowed with thoughts of porcupines and mud baths to keep his body from betraying him to much as she rubbed and leaned and touched his own in the innocence of dancing. Squeezing her around her waist, he picked up the pace again and soon had her swirling and turning.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she leaned in close to him as their hips rotated in time to the driving beat. She just couldn't help herself tonight. She loved the feel of his silk shirt against her fingertips. "Do you think its okay for Ayumi to be dancing with that man over there?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw the girl in question lean in much like Kagome was now. A growl erupted from his chest. No one would endanger Kagome's friends. His promise of protection extended to those under her wing because to hurt one of them would be to hurt his Kagome as well. "I'll ask him to leave," he whispered in her ear. Letting her go, he turned to grab Shuukaku and started to pull him off the dance floor.

Ayumi squawked as she felt her support get yanked out from underneath her and would have fallen on her face if Sango had not been quick enough to steady her. Lifting her confused eyes to Kagome who reached over to pat her on the arm, Ayumi asked, "Why did he do that?"

Kagome swallowed nervously. "I asked Inuyasha if he thought it was alright for you to be dancing with the stranger. I'm sorry Ayumi, but I didn't expect him to kick the guy out of the club."

"What!" she cried. "How can he kick him out?"

Kagome felt a sweat-drop form on her forehead that had nothing to do with the dancing. "He, uh, owns the club."

"Well stop him!" she cried. "He was doing nothing wrong. He was just having a little bit of fun and being the perfect gentleman about it. Inuyasha really is a jerk!"

Kagome sighed. She'd have to go talk to Inuyasha before Ayumi decided never to speak to her again. She was a softie, but man did she know how to hold a grudge.

"I'll be back then, and he's _not_ a jerk!" said Kagome emphatically as she turned around and started heading off the dance floor in the direction Inuyasha had gone off in. Pushing her way through the crowd, she felt someone grab her shirt sleeve.

"I'm coming with you," Ayumi said.

Kagome nodded and continued to push her way through the now very crowded dance hall. Spotting Shuukaku's brown hair and Inuyasha's red shirt, she pushed herself more forcefully through the crowd to break out in a little clearing against the wall and near the employee service entrance. Coming up close, she could hear Inuyasha berate the man.

"I don't care who you think you are, but I want you out of this club now. Learn to pick up women closer to your own age."

Shuukaku laughed. "I thought I was. I'm only twenty-six after all, and I thought that the young lady was at least 22."

Inuyasha feh'd. "She's eighteen baka and barely legal."

Shuukaku feigned horror. "I never would have guessed! Surely your partner is twenty-two at the least. I will not believe it if you say she's eighteen as well!"

Inuyasha growled. He was going to give the man a punch in the nose if he wasn't careful. "It's none of your business. I'll give you fifteen minutes to find your way out of my club, and if I ever see you in here again, I'll make sure to take you out back so we can have a little chat." He cracked his knuckles in silent warning.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she finally came up on the hanyou. "Don't say stuff like that."

Inuyasha frowned. "You weren't supposed to follow me. Go back to your friends."

Kagome glared at the half-demon. "What are you talking about? You're the one treating him rudely not me. What was I supposed to do when you're kicking him out all because he chose to dance with my friend? It could happen to any other girl here, and you wouldn't give it a second notice."

Inuyasha swore to himself. This wasn't how this was supposed to work. "I'm just looking out for your friend. What did you want me to do? Give him a slap on the wrist and tell him not to bother us anymore?"

"Well, yeah," she said.

Shuukaku leaned in closer to Kagome to inspect her necklace. It gave off a faint scent of spring rain as they argued and flickered in the flashing lights of the club. It could be the Shikon but if it was, it was slumbering still. Deciding to end the argument, content with the information he had retrieved, he spoke up. "It's alright. I don't mind leaving. After all, I did have the pleasure of dancing with the prettiest lady tonight." Grasping Ayumi's hand, he brought it to his lips and lightly grazed them over her soft flesh. "Thank-you, lady, for a wonderful evening." Turning on his heel, he started to make his way through the crowd.

Ayumi cradled her hand against her stomach while Kagome and Inuyasha started arguing again. Looking over her shoulder at the retreating back of Shuukaku, she made her decision. Running after him and leaving Kagome and Inuyasha slack-jawed, she called out for him to wait.

"Wait!" she cried as she came abreast of his now still figure. "Wait," she panted as she held her side to catch her breath.

Laughing, Shuukaku grabbed the nearest chair which happened to be at Inuyasha's table and pressed her down into it. "Here now," he whispered as he sank into his own chair. "It's alright. I told you I didn't mind."

Ayumi shook her head. "No, I wanted you know my name."

Shuukaku mentally patted himself on the back. This was working out perfectly. "You don't have to do that. I was content with just the pleasure of your company on the dance floor."

Ayumi smiled. He really was a charming man, a true gentleman. "I know. That's why I want to tell you who I am. I'm Ayumi."

Shuukaku smiled. "It's been a pleasure Ayumi." Glancing over his shoulder he watched as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way over to the table as well as the rest of their friends. "I should get going before your friend over there decides to throw me out for real."

Ayumi frowned as she followed Shuukaku's gesturing hand. "I don't care." Taking a deep breath, she figured what the hell. "Do you have a pen and some paper?" she asked.

Shuukaku looked in puzzlement at her even though he had come prepared. "Yes, I do although you really don't have to."

"I want to," she said as she held out a hand for the requested utensils.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a business card with his name and information on it. "Here, why don't you just take this and think about what you're doing. I'd hate for anyone to make a decision without careful thought. If you still want to give me your number, call me." Standing to his feet, he bowed and winked. "It really was a pleasure meeting you Ayumi." Turning to look at the converging friends, he waved farewell to them. "It was great meeting everyone," he called as he began his descent down the stairs and out of the club.

Sango frowned at Ayumi. "What did he give you?" she asked.

Ayumi started guiltily as she palmed the business card. "Nothing," she said. Jumping to her feet, she asked, "Does anyone want to continue dancing?"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and sighed. "I don't think so. It's been a long night already. I think I'll head off home." Grabbing her purse from the table, she looked at Sango. "Do you want to come with us or are you going to stay here?"

Sango looked at Kagome's pleading eyes. She knew that they had started to get into an argument, and most likely Kagome wanted to apologize in private. It was either that or beat the heck out of the hanyou. "I'll just stick around here. I'm sure Eri or Yuka could give me a ride home, right?"

Eri nodded, "Yeah, we can do that. I think we're almost finished anyways. Anyone up for some late night ice cream at my house before we split up?"

Everyone cheered and gathered their belongings. Shortly afterwards, the table was cleared and ready for a new patron.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Thanks for being patient with me in getting up this new chapter edition. I decided, upon the suggestion of one of my reviewers, to take a look at what I had already written and found out that there was a lot less Inuyasha then I had originally remembered putting in. So, I've changed the story summary to reflect the relationship in this fic better. That means this is a Kag/Sess fic with a little Inu/Kag.

Also, just because I want to share the joy, I decided to go to Cornell for Gradschool! Yay! I got really lucky too. What with all the crazy things going on, I kind of forgot to take the Subject GRE's which were required, but they waived that and are still letting their offer stand. I so felt like kissing their feet! Anyways, I hope this chapter didn't sound as flat as I think it did.

**_Parsnip_**

**

* * *

**

**Review comments:**

A special shout-out goes to **swasdiva** for her review. It really made my day, err week, um month. I've never been called an Angst-master before! And yes, that Kouga scene will be used if I have my say although it still needs a little bit of tweaking...

**Shadowwolf02: **I hope you read my author's note so you know who Kagome will end up choosing. I know you wanted her to pick both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but while I don't mind reading fics like that, I just can't bring myself to writing a threesome. It's just that I'm a one guy kind of gal. Also, thanks for the compliments! It always brings a smile to my face hearing that I'm able to keep my readers attention.

**Sesshyz koiishi: **After reading my fic, it seems less and less of a triangle. It was _supposed_ to be a love triangle because of how Striking Falcon wrote '_You Don't Know What You Have 'Til it's Gone_.' In the very last chapter, Kagome admitted to herself that she loved both men and since she never had to choose between the two, when she met them again….well, that's what this fic is all about. ­ And yes, Kag and Sess do look hot together, that's why he gets the girl in the end! Hmm…that sounded a little superficial. Oh well. It's just how things are.

**Big Bad Wolf**: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad that I've been getting such encouraging reviews since I've started this. I also agree with you; there hasn't been much of a love triangle. However, in my defense, if you actually think about how much time has passed since this fic started, it's only been about three weeks. Well, after this chapter it has been, and chapters 6-11 were all one evening. Okay, that's just a little sad. Still, I think that after about Chapter 6, I decided on which of two alternate endings (one with each Inu) would work best with this fic and in me getting there. So when I was thinking of Sesshoumaru everything just kind of fell into place. I hope this last chapter redeemed me in your eyes though! Also, thanks for being honest with me too. I hadn't realized just how one-sided things had become.

**InusGirlD**: Thanks for the kind review! As for Sango beating up InuYasha….I hope you liked my answer to that question Sorry I didn't show it, but I figure it was better left to the imagination. I hope to hear from you again!

**TheAlmightyAya-sama:** This is definitely a Kag/Sess fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**InuYashasLoveLorn:** Thanks for the reviewing! I love filling in some of the gaps to the past. It helps me evolve my characters without just assuming that the past 500 years has changed them. Also, it just makes sense to me. If I was Kagome, I would want to have the gaps filled in.

**My Name Is Yet To Be Found:** Sorry about the internet problems although I really wasn't expecting you to review every single chapter! It's okay, really! And yes, I figured Sango needed a few moments for herself as well. After-all, this has to be just as hard on her (if not harder) as it is on Kagome.

Thanks also to **InuGirl17**, **TheAlmightyAya-sama**, **ravenskyeblackhawk**, **Bookreader9999**, **yumepeach**, and **Karen** for reviewing. Every review means a lot. Thanks again to everyone!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. The flashback depicted below was taken from Chapter 7 of Striking Falcon's fic and was modified to reflect only Kagome's POV…hopefully.

Giri: duty

Ninjo: spontaneous expression of emotions, passion

Giri vs. Ninjo: Doing what one should do over what one wants to do

Ninjen: human

Kukushibyou: Black Death

Kotodoma: Inuyasha's necklace meaning Power of the Word (by another author's interpretation)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

Inuyasha pulled his bright red sports car into the garage and turned off the engine. Quickly releasing the seat buckle, he sidled out of the car and around the hood to open up the passenger door and let Kagome out. "I'm glad you agreed to a walk," he said smiling gently down at her stunning profile. Miyake had done a fantastic job designing the outfit for Kagome. It was one favor he had been all to happy to call in. "I would have hated finding parking somewhere on your street. Why you have to live on top of a hill accessible only by those blasted steps of yours I'll never know. You would think it would be handicapped accessible by now."

Kagome laughed and allowed Inuyasha to help her out of the car. "If I hadn't agreed, I'm sure I'd have found you waiting next to Goshinboku to make sure I made it up those 'blasted' stairs okay."

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course I would be. After all, I did make a promise to protect you." Grasping her hands, he pulled her from the garage and into the moonlit air. Threading his fingers through her own, he lightly guided her towards the path that led from his home to her own.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they slowly made their way along the dirt path. "I miss the past," she said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Me too Kagome. Although, while there are some things I miss about the past, there are some things I could care less about it. For instance, I miss being able to just run for days without running into another soul, the quality of the air, and the simplicity of living life on the road. Granted, you had to worry about shard bearing youkai, evil minions of Naraku, and annoying flee bags like Kouga, but things were less complicated back then. We had a clear cut goal and that was that."

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. "But, I don't want to return to the chaos of those times where each village acted on its own. At least now there are rules and regulations to at least try to even things out and to protect people. Back then, people used to stone you to death for being different; now, they're a little more tolerant. They will at least give you a chance to prove yourself. I like how people are more accepting of others and how each one has an equal opportunity to choose what they want to do. I like how people are held accountable for their actions, especially those in power, by their own peers. I like a lot of things back then and now."

He smiled tenderly down at Kagome's hidden face. "Mostly though, I liked the thought that I was going to have a second chance to do things right. I've missed you Kagome."

Kagome lifted her head off Inuyasha's shoulder and peered into his face. Inuyasha brought them to a halt in the middle of the forest and turned her head so the moonlight could caress her pale features and sparkling blue-grey eyes. "I've missed you Kagome, and you wouldn't be you without the influences of both past and present. You've taken their courage, their strength, their sense of honor from Sengoku Jidai. You came to be a living embodiment of the Samurai code even from the very beginning choosing _giri_ over _ninjo_. Few have truly been able to live up to that code, and you are one of them. You were able to balance your duty to find the Shikon shards against the duty you had to your family and school. However, your sense of spirit, your compassion, your work ethic, your ramen—Ouch!" he cried as Kagome slapped him in the arm. "Well it did!" he sniffed. "All of that and more came from this time. You would never have been so ready to accept me for me otherwise. Without you there to be an example, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou would never have been so ready to accept a hanyou like me as a friend."

Kagome tried to stifle the tears that threatened to wash over her eyes. "I've missed you too, Inuyasha. I've missed the friendship we had. I missed using you as an excuse to skip out of school. I miss shopping for little treats for the gang. I miss flying along the ground on your back. I miss our arguments."

Brushing away the water in her eyes, he smiled. "We did have some good ones didn't we?"

Kagome blinked and grinned evilly. "Yeah, I especially missed seeing you face first in the dirt."

Inuyasha mocked growled at the girl beaming up at him. "You never could win an argument without resorting to that base tactic," he shot back.

"Truce!" she cried flinging her hands up into the air. "Let's not ruin tonight with arguing although you should count yourself lucky I made you leave the kotodoma at home."

Inuyasha gathered her back into his side. "No, I would hate to ruin tonight. It's been too good having my friend back to lose her now."

Kagome sniffled and burrowed into his warmth. "It's good having you back too."

They walked in silence through the forest for a few minutes, each reflecting on the past and the good times they shared. Reaching the end of the trail, Goshinboku in sight, Kagome looked up at the pale visage of her knight in shining armor and her first love wondering why it took him five hundred years to mellow out and become so fun to be around.

"Inuyasha," she asked. "Whatever happened to make you change your mind about me? The last thing I ever heard before I saw you at the well again was that you cared more for _her_ then me."

Inuyasha sighed. He should have known this question would come up sooner or later. "I realized that while I did love Kikyou, she was more a dream of what could have been. She was always just a memory of the first person who let me be me." Inuyasha lifted a finger to cover Kagome's lips, stopping her protest before she could voice it. "No, hear me out. Yes, I know she didn't accept me completely because she wanted me to turn into a full human. It's what led to our downfall in the first place. Kikyou didn't trust me, and I couldn't believe that anyone could accept any part of me let alone all of me. However, you came along and taught me that friendship is more then just accepting a part; it's accepting the whole and standing by your friends through good times and bad. That's why I kept going back to Kikyou. Yes, I still loved her, but I wanted to be the friend I failed to be when she was alive. I wanted to teach her to let go of her hate and find love if she could. She died before I could do that."

Kagome sighed in happiness. Her Inuyasha had grown-up. "I'm glad you figured all this out. Although if you had told me this from the very beginning, I might not have been hurt every single time you ran off and left me alone to go see her!"

Inuyasha scowled. "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you. You were convinced I was in love with her anyways."

"Well, you never gave me any reason to think otherwise! Besides, I was your _friend_. You could have given me the benefit of a doubt."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to send off another retort before he realized they were falling back into their old pattern. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, and started walking while pulling Kagome along behind him.

"Wait!" she cried as she quickened her pace to keep herself from stumbling along in his wake. "Slow down!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "No, we're going to talk this out and finish this once and for all." Leading her over to the Goshinboku, he sat her down on the bench and took up a stance next to the tree.

'_That's odd_,' thought Kagome as she waited for him to collect his thoughts. '_That's where Sesshoumaru stood the last time someone needed to talk to me_.' Clearing her throat, she hoped to jumpstart the hanyou into saying his piece.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a minute before taking another calming breath. "I guess what I need to say is that I always, in the back of my mind, thought you would be there for me no matter how many times I went to Kikyou. You did promise to never leave me," he reminded her. After waiting for her nod of agreement, he continued, "I took you and your friendship for granted and I regret that every single day. If I hadn't, maybe I would have been able to save you from Sesshoumaru rather then pushing you away forever that day at his castle."

Kagome shuddered remembering that night. He had come to find out where Sesshoumaru had taken her and instead took his word that she had been given her freedom since she was of no further use to the taiyoukai. Holding back the tears, she looked again on that night and wondered how that Inuyasha and the one standing before her was the same hanyou.

**—****Flashback—**

Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's right, covered from head to toe in blue leaving only her eyes to show her merriment as she watched her friends calmly accept that the food she had but moments before tasted was safe. No, if Sesshoumaru were going to kill them, he would not resort to subterfuge. He had to much honor to allow their deaths to be anything but fair. She wondered just what game he was playing though. Surely he would not allow them access to his home without a good reason nor allow herself to be so close to them unless he had some plot in mind.

Inuyasha sniffed and looked up from his soup. "You said Kagome wasn't here. Why is her scent fresh?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshoumaru rub his temple. A servant appeared in the corridor behind Shippou, startling the child so badly he attached himself to Miroku's head like a cat with the jitters. Kagome smiled. The poor kid always did have problems controlling his nerves. It was amazing he was able to hold himself together as well as he did during battle.

"Go get her," Sesshoumaru said. The servant disappeared, coming back moments later with a bundle under his arms. Inuyasha jumped up as the lesser demon dropped the squirming bundle to the ground. Reaching inside it, he jerked a woman up by her black hair, his claws digging into her throat.

Kagome leaned forward a little in her chair, disregarding the glare Sesshoumaru sent her way while the rest were occupied with this new development. She knew to keep quiet. But who was that? It couldn't be Kikyou. She would have sensed the errant part of her soul nearby if it was Kikyou. Confused, she gripped her hands tightly and wondered just how much this night was going to cost.

"I thought you said you didn't have her, you lying bastard!" cried Inuyasha as his hands tightened into fists.

"Look again," said Sesshoumaru, smirking.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered. He turned to Sesshoumaru, his hate spilling over him.

"Kagome informed me that you didn't care enough about her to trade the Tetsusaiga. I considered this for a moment then went searching for something you would trade for. Look at what dropped into my lap."

Kagome frowned beneath her blue veil. She did tell him that Inuyasha cared little for her and only loved Kikyou. She had begged him to kill her that night though he refused. She was grateful for his mercy no matter how unintentional. The pain of Inuyasha's constant betrayal had worn on her. When even Sango had rejected her, told her to go home, she hadn't known what to do. So she accepted her fate when Sesshoumaru took her away from her friends and accepted his beating, but she still had friends and family back home. They may not know and understand everything that happened to her, but they still accepted her for her.

Inuyasha growled, breaking her away from her thoughts. Blinking, she looked up to see him pointing Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru's throat. '_When did he move_?' she thought, gulping at the proximity of the sword to her own throat.

"Let her go, Sesshoumaru," he growled, his eyes glittering dangerously. Sesshoumaru stood up, as did the others at the table. Kagome held back a whimper as she looked from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. It was happening again. He had forgotten all about her, first with dinner and now with Kikyou. He was actually threatening the taiyoukai because he held Kikyou captive whereas with her, he calmly accepted his word that she was gone. What if Sesshoumaru had killed her when she was ready for it? Would Inuyasha have walked away from the castle never thinking to avenge her? Tears began to form in her eyes as Sesshoumaru's low chuckle echoed in the room. The odd sound coming from his throat sent shivers down her back.

"At first, I wanted to trade. After all, I don't particularly like the idea of the walking dead wandering around my lands. But seeing the look on your face has given me a better idea." He turned to the servant holding Kikyou.

"Kill her."

The demon grinned and ripped through Kikyou's back. She shrieked before exploding into ashes and dirt. Inuyasha rushed to decapitate the demon, but it vanished under his blade. He spun on his heels toward Sesshoumaru.

"You die."

"I thought you were here for Kagome?" Sesshoumaru wondered, tapping his chin with a clawed finger while his other hand landed heavily on Kagome's knee beneath the table. Kagome glared at the taiyoukai taking the warning for what it was. Her life would indeed be forfeit if she interfered with his plans.

"I don't care about Kagome."

The sudden words echoed in her head in time to the beating of her heart. A small sob escaped Kagome's throat, as she clenched the cloth of her haori. _'It's true. He never cared for me. Inuyasha…'_ Blinded by the tears slipping down her face to stain the cloth covering her mouth, she attempted to back away from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, nearly sliding off her seat in her haste. A sudden tugging on her arm jerked her back to an all to clear reality as Sesshoumaru forced her to stand in front of him. Whimpering, she wondered if he could hold her wrist any tighter against her back where it was twisted.

"You would hurt a 'precious' human?" he said breathing across her ear.

Kagome looked on in horror as Inuyasha growled in response and brought Tetsusaiga down on them both. Closing her eyes right before impact, she waited with bated breath for the killing blow to at last fall on her head. He had already broken her heart, he might was well destroy her body with it. As the moments stretched by and the cool kiss of steel did not caress her skin, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha look in horror at the glowing Tetsusaiga. It had protected her.

"Hey, this isn't Kikyou!" gasped Shippou as he stood over the ash and dust that was all that remained of the thing called Kikyou. Inuyasha jerked his eyes from the Tetsusaiga to the kitsune and back again to Sesshoumaru.

"What's the big idea?"

Sesshoumaru's chuckle turned into full blown laughter as he spun Kagome around by the wrist so she was no longer facing him.

"How stupid can you be little brother?" he asked looking cruelly into Kagome's begging eyes. She knew now what he was doing. He was making sure Inuyasha knew the true extent of his betrayal. Holding her breath, she waited for the next scene in this farce knowing that all Sesshoumaru succeeded in doing today was letting Inuyasha free of her pathetic existence.

Ripping off the veil, he spun her around again, setting loose a whirling cloud of obsidian tresses like a dark tornado. He stopped her suddenly, turning her to face Inuyasha and the others. His hand grasped her chin, a talon tapping lightly the flesh underneath one of her blue-gray eyes.

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome shuddered against Sesshoumaru's chest. The feel of his claws against her skin made her recall the torture she endured when she was first brought to the castle. Sango and the others gasped.

"She sat in front of you the entire time, and you hadn't a clue."

Kagome choked out a sob as her eyes fell to Inuyasha's, hurt beyond all belief written in their depths. Before Inuyasha could do or say anything she faded in Sesshoumaru's arms, disappearing from sight.

**—****End Flashback—**

"You would have killed me, Inuyasha, if it wasn't for Tetsusaiga's protection." Kagome whispered as tears fell down her cheek.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I know, and I kick myself every single time I think of how close I came to doing just that. I was so mad at Sesshoumaru that night for killing Kikyou before she had a chance to redeem her soul, I—I just lost it."

Kagome looked up at the hanyou before her. Anger surged through her causing her tears to dry up and her body to rise. Flinging herself against him, she beat her fists against his chest while his arms went around her shoulders. "You baka! You never for once thought that that servant's life was worth saving! You let her taste your food even though you suspected poison, you practically cut her in two, and that's all you have to say? You let your _temper_ get the best of you!"

Inuyasha held her close as the tears soaked his shirt. His keen ears picked up the distant sound of the front door opening and closing as Sango returned home from her late night ice cream indulgence. Turning his attention back to the now subdued Kagome, he grasped her chin and lifted it up to look into her eyes. "I know there's little to no excuse for my behavior in the past, but you have to remember what it was like growing up in Sengoku Jidai. It's not called the 'warring states era' for nothing."

Brushing off her cheek with a still dry portion of his sleeve, he smiled tenderly down at her drained face. "While I may be a product of Sengoku Jidai, I am also a product of this time too and all the years in between. I can't say I won't be impulsive, or never argue again. You already know I can't help myself anyways, but I also think that I understand you a little bit better. I want you to stay my friend no matter what. I've missed it these many years. No one else has been able to accept me and know me on a level that you have. I can't, and I won't lose that friendship again. I hope you'll keep that in mind Kagome. Give yourself the chance to get to know me again."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest. Squeezing her arms around his waist, she sought to give him reassurance. "I'm here right now aren't I?" she asked as she looked back up into the hopeful face peering down above her. "I've missed your friendship too. You might not have been the best friend Inuyasha, but I always knew your heart was in the right place. I just never understood why you had to run off to Kikyou every single time she came around. We could be in the middle of a battle against Naraku and you would _still_ protect _her_ over me."

Inuyasha frowned. "I already told you. If Kikyou died before she let go of her anger and hatred towards me and what Naraku did to us, she would have no choice but to go to hell. I had to try to save her from herself. I always knew that Sango and Miroku would protect you where I failed to. I also knew that you would fight to the end to save yourself and the kitsune. Look at what you did to Naraku. You didn't need us or Sesshoumaru to defeat him."

Kagome frowned. "I had help though. If Sesshoumaru hadn't given me that dagger, I wouldn't have been able to hit Naraku let alone do any damage."

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't doubt yourself. It might have taken all of us to defeat him without that dagger, but there's no way we would have been able to do it without you. You were always the key to our little group. You brought us together, you made us appreciate each other, and it was your memory that kept us together long after you left. Just look at Shippou and Rin. They shared in the grief of your 'death' so completely they married each other!"

"Rin and Shippou," she sighed remember the news of the past week. "He really hasn't been all that lucky considering family has he? His parents died when he was still so young, I had to leave him a few years later and left him with you and Sesshoumaru as parents."

"Hey!" he cried. "I don't think we did that bad with the kit."

Laughing. "I'm sure it's through no fault of your own. Anyways, he's lost both his son and daughter and who knows how many other offspring. He still mourns their deaths you know."

"I know," he said. "That's why it was such a good thing that you were still here in this time. It gave him something to live for."

"I'm glad. I'm glad that so many of my friends were able to survive as long as you have. Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, you, and who knows how many others are still alive today. If only we had Miroku with us, the whole gang would be here."

"Yeah, I think Sango would have liked that as well." Hesitantly, he continued. "Just how is she doing? She nearly scared me half to death the way she was swinging that boomerang around that first day. If I wasn't half demon, I would have been killed with how she was going on. It's why she was able to get first hit. Ever since then she's been holding back against us."

Kagome frowned. "Momma told me that she heard Sango crying in the middle of the night after you guys left. She used to do that all the time right after we were both trapped in this time." Backing away from Inuyasha, she turned to look at the light shining in Sango's corner bedroom. "I think she always held out hope that we would be able to find our way back to the past, but after you told her that he found another woman to bear his children, it just hit home. There was no going back."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back in against his chest. After so long missing from his arms, he wasn't about to let another minute go without holding her close. He had nearly screwed up all real chances at regaining his friend back. Feeling the young miko relax, he grinned against her hair. Might was well make the most of it. Tensing his muscles, he swung the girl up into his arms as she shrieked in surprise and jumped onto his favorite resting branch. Settling her against his chest, he leaned against the trunk and looked through the branches at the stars.

Kagome nervously shifted on the branch. She was experiencing an odd sense of foreboding. Just something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that sitting in the tree would be a bad thing in the long run. Who knew what would happen if she fell off the branch? "Um, Inuyasha?" she asked. "I don't think it's all that safe to stay up here."

Inuyasha pulled the girl in closer to his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here to protect you. Just relax and enjoy the stars."

Kagome gingerly leaned back against Inuyasha and after long moments, slowly began to relax one muscle at a time into his lean frame. "Alright, but I really need to get to bed soon. We can't stay up here all night," she murmured sleepily as the nerves and exercise of the day finally caught up to her.

Inuyasha smiled. He would return her to her room shortly but for now? Now he would savor the moment. Who knew how many more she would let him have? Yes, she was his friend, but whether they would end up more then that, who knew. He would accept whatever decision she made to keep that friendship alive.

**—****Kagome's Dream #2—**

Soft grasses bent to cradle the body lying in peaceful slumber in the shadows of a giant tree. A breeze drifted by to playfully tug at the loose tendrils framing her angelic face. Batting at the offensive strands, Kagome opened a single eye and sighed as the filtered light coaxed her awake. Groaning, she sat up and looked around her. It always was so peaceful back here in Sengoku Jidai. Turning her eyes eastward, she strove to see the village where she knew Kaede, with the help of Sango and Miroku, was busy tending to the village needs. Barely able to see the drifting smoke of late afternoon fires as dinner was hurriedly prepared, she turned to the west and the well.

She had spent her afternoon napping rather then studying for her Geometry exam like she was supposed to, but the warmth of the sun had cajoled her to it. She needed to get home though, so she could take her exam the next day. Sighing, she reached down and pulled her ever trustworthy yellow backpack towards her and stuffed the untouched geometry textbook inside of it. Rising to her feet, she slung the bag over her shoulder with a muffled groan and started the trek to the well.

Rejoicing in the sounds of birds chirping, she half walked, half skipped to the well completely loathing the fact she had to return to the present when she only wanted to stay in the past. But life moves on, she had to make sure she had a future ahead of her since she didn't think that Inuyasha would want her to stay with him in Sengoku Jidai. He cared too much for Kikyo to want her by his side.

Far to soon, Goshinboku came into view. It was the one thing besides the Bone Eater's Well that seemed to have survived the five hundred years between this time and her own. It was the landmark she navigated her life by. Walking closer to the great tree, she marveled again at how little it seemed to have changed through the long years. Sure its trunk was thicker and it was a little taller, but mostly, it was unchanged.

Creeping nearer, she noticed a splotch of red against the enormous trunk. Gasping, she ran the remaining distance and fell to her knees at the base. "Inuyasha," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "What happened?" she wondered out loud.

"Baka," he said as his face turned to her weeping one startling her half to death.

"I—I thought you were pinned to it like you were three years ago!" she cried with slacked jaw.

"I am pinned ya nitwit!" he said frustrated. Clenching his fist, he pointed to the arrow that pierced his shoulder above his heart. "You did this remember? You struck me down and left me to go take a stupid exam. Release me at once!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I sealed you to the tree? Why would I do that?"

"Because you were jealous of Kikyo! I told you once and I told you a hundred times, she means nothing compared to what you mean to me! I just have to treat her nicely so she doesn't go to hell."

Kagome frowned. "I still don't understand. I accepted a long time ago that you loved Kikyo and not me. Why would I keep you from someone you so obviously love?"

"I don't know. I'm not a girl am I? Who knows what goes in that twisted brain of yours. Now unseal me, please Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't have the time for that today. I have to go take an exam now. Bye!" Turning away form his desperate cries, she scurried around the tree only to be jerked back against a hard place.

"Oomph" she said, wondering if that was a pen or the side of a textbook digging into her back. "Let me go!" she cried startling to struggle against the steel arm holding her in place.

"Not a chance," a velvet voice whispered in her ear. "Not until you release me from this tree."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the taiyoukai glaring at her. Gulping nervously, she wiggled around to face him and reposition the annoying backpack on her shoulders to a more comfortable position. "Don't tell me, I somehow sealed you to the tree as well even though I don't remember doing a single thing to either one of you."

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "You test my patience. It is your fault that I was here in the first place. Now release me at once!"

Kagome sighed. She really did need to get back home to take that exam. The only problem was that to get back home, she had to release the taiyoukai, but if she released the taiyoukai then she wouldn't be able to pull the all-nighter that she needed to do to study for her exam. What was she supposed to do?

Weighing her options, she decided her best bet would be to distract the enemy and make her get-away. Nodding her head, "Sure, I'll free you." As she felt the arm around her waist relax, she leaned up on her tiptoes and grazed her lips against his, thoroughly shocking him with the unexpected move. Pushing herself off his chest, the arm around her waist fell to the wayside allowing her escape. Quickly dancing backwards, she waved a cheery goodbye to the now furious Sesshoumaru. "Bye! I'll make sure to free you after I get back from my exam." Jumping on top of the well, she let herself fall forward into the oblivion of time.

**—****Kagome's Dream #2 Part 2—**

Thump, thump, thump went the beat of her feet hitting the ground as she ran with stilted breath through the dark streets. She knew he was chasing her. She knew he was out to get her. She didn't mean to fall asleep. It's not her fault that the lines and circles didn't make any sense to her. Crying, she fell to her knees as she tripped on the uneven pavement. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she looked back over her shoulder at her now visible Geometry teacher chasing her down with a ruler and compass clutched in either hand.

Sobbing, she pushed herself off the ground and continued her mad dash for home. Clutching her side against the stitch that had formed, she forced herself to take the shrine steps two at a time as the voice of her teacher echoed madly behind her. He was getting far to close for her comfort. Stumbling over the last step, she weaved on her feet as she looked around the shrine for someplace to hide. Any place would do. Looking in front of her, a smile graced her lips. Yes, she would find solace in Goshinboku. If Inuyasha could climb it, she should be able to as well. Right?

Catching her second wind, she dashed for the great tree as she looked through the upper branches trying to figure out the best way to climb it. Coming to a rest just within the edge of shadow, she pursed her lips and concentrated on her task. _'Ah,'_ she thought. _'That branch will do._' Letting her eyes drift down to the ground, she focused in on the two glaring faces staring back at her. _'That's odd,'_ she thought. _'They weren't there before. Oh well, no time for them now. I have to hide!'_ Hurrying over to the bench, she crawled on top of it and attempted to reach the branch lying just out of reach above her.

"What are you doing wench?" asked Inuyasha, exasperated.

Kagome didn't bother looking at the hanyou. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped as she started to jump on top of the stone bench with her arms spread above her.

"It looks as though you're acting like the foolish ningen you are," said Sesshoumaru from his vantage point.

Kagome growled in frustration. Jumping off the bench, she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in annoyance. "I'm trying to hide from my geometry teacher bakas! Now leave me alone!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both growled in anger. "Wait! You promised you'd set us free but you never came back!" said Inuyasha as Kagome turned her back on them.

"Well, I won't be able to go back to the past if my geometry teacher gets a hold of me so you'll just have to wait a little bit longer!" Kagome peered around the shrine and figured the best place to hide would be underneath the porch as the mouse or rat or whatever was currently doing. It was better a rodent then her geometry teacher.

She only took two steps before Sesshoumaru growled out, "If you release me right now, I'll get rid of this geometry teacher of yours. Just don't let me sit here for another five hundred years!"

Turning around she stared awestruck at the fearful faces of her two friends. Chuckling, she gloated. "Why, you two are absolutely terrified aren't you! Silly youkai, I always keep my promises. You should know this by now. Now, I really have to hide." Turning back around, she came face to face with her geometry teacher as he brandished his compass at her while he kept the ruler close to his side and pointed to the ground much as one would a katana. Gulping, she knew her chance to hide was gone.

"Quickly!" cried the two men behind her. "Just free one of us, and we'll take care of him!" cried Inuyasha. Backing up to face sideways to her teacher, she looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and back again. _'Which should I free?'_ she thought as she sidled her way closer to them. _'If I free Inuyasha, he'll be less likely to kill me when this is all done and over with, but if I free Sesshoumaru, I know he'll be able to handle Sensei.'_

"Free me now!" commanded Sesshoumaru as he strained against the arrow sealing him to the tree all those long years ago. The choice taken out of her hands, she dashed madly for Sesshoumaru. Tripping over a tree root, she fell against him as one hand reached up pull the arrow and the sharp point of a compass pricked her skin.

**—****Kagome's room—**

"Ouch!" she cried, jerking up onto her elbows as Buyo jumped from her stomach to the ground screeching like a mad fiend. Blinking her eyes against the sleep gluing her eyes shut, she watched a flash of yellow hair flee down the stairs in hot pursuit of something. '_Great_,' she thought as she collapsed back down onto her bed. '_Buyo's gone crazy now just like me._'

**—****Inuyasha—**

Looking through his kitchen window, he leaned against the white marble counter and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he dialed Sesshoumaru's apartment number, knowing that he would be at home this late at night and not working in his office. Bringing the phone to his ear, he watched the swaying of the trees as a wind flowed through their branches. Turning away from the sight, he glared impatiently at the silver chrome of his refrigerator as the dial tone rang and rang. At last it stopped.

"What?"

Inuyasha grinned at the ruffled tone of his half-brother. "I'm sorry," he said sweetly. "I hope I didn't actually catch you sleeping or anything!" he teased grinning from his end of the line. Silence grew heavy as Sesshoumaru fought to keep his temper. He could almost hear the air crackle around the full demon.

"Why are you calling me at three in the morning Inu-baka?"

Inuyasha softly chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know that Kagome got home safe and sound."

"Were there any problems?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Not really," the hanyou replied. "We did run into her friends from school at the club courtesy of Sango's machinations. Apparently, one of the patrons took a liking to Ayumi, but I scared him off."

"Do you think it'll be a problem?"

Inuyasha pondered the question a moment. "Nah, I think he was just out for a little bit of fun. The minute I mentioned her age, he fairly lit out of there."

"Good, but make sure security around Kagome stays tight. We haven't found the mastermind behind the Fujiwara clan. Everything points to the silent partner in the Kokushibyou gang, but no new leads have been found on the guy. After two hundred years of searching, you would think we'd have figured out what kind of youkai the guy is!"

Inuyasha frowned into the cell phone. "Calm down, Fluffy. I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. Right now, we just need to continue to make sure Kagome's safe."

Sesshoumaru paused before answering. "Perhaps we should move her as soon as possible to my estate until the gathering next weekend. With the extra security there, she'll be safer."

Inuyasha grinned. "You read my mind. Do you want me to run it by Kagome or do you want to?"

"You do it. I'll be heading home tomorrow to make sure everything's set-up. Send a few of your guys from the _Fighting Inu_ by as well."

"Will do. I should head back over to Kagome's then. Night Fluffy."

"Goodnight, and stop calling me fluffy!" he growled as Inuyasha shut his phone, laughing.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Wow. This chapter was nothing like what I had planned. Nowhere did I even think to talk about Kikyo! I had a whole other conversation planned out. Inuyasha just had to take over! Anyways, I hope you like the conflict I'm stirring up! It's fun thinking of ways to incorporate it into this fic.

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

**

**Review comments:**

**TheAlmightyAya-sama:** Don't worry about the 'new weird guy' (love that description by the way). You'll be finding out more about him in chapters to come. I do admit I probably could have been clearer in the previous chapter, but I couldn't stand looking at it any longer. It was either post, or throw it all away and start all over again. I decided to post.

Thanks also to **InuYashasLoveLorn, RavenSkyeBlackhawk**, and **Michelle** for reviewing. Also, thank-you **Striking Falcon** for thinking I have a cool villain!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. The outfit described below and the lightening occurred in Chapters 2 and 15/16 of SF's story respectively.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome wandered around her old room and marveled at how little it had changed. Sure, there was now a western styled bed instead of the futon that was placed there before, and the color scheme had changed from soft greens and yellows to a decidedly blue and silver palette, but it was still the same room. It had the same vanity made of cherry wood, the same matching cabinet and even the scorch marks on the stone wall remained untouched although the ceiling and chipped stone had all been replaced long ago.

Kagome smiled wryly as she touched one such black stain. She had scared Rin and Sesshoumaru half to death with her irresponsible display of magic. It wasn't that she wanted to make them afraid for or even of her, but rather she had just longed to return home to talk to her mother. She needed some time away from the demon lord to figure out just what she felt or did not feel for him.

She knew she loved Rin dearly, but she couldn't promise herself to man or youkai for a child's sake alone. Not when it meant giving up everything to stay with them, anyways. To know that she'd never be able to see her family again had chilled her to the bone. So, when Sesshoumaru had grown concerned for her health fearing an unknown illness, she had seized on the opportunity to do a little playacting. If she couldn't get him to agree to let her go, then she would force him to.

One of the few true enjoyments the memory brought to her was knowing she had zapped Jaken a good one when he tried to listen in on her and Sango's conversation. Showing the kappa youkai a thing or two about proper respect was such a happy memory or two or three or four...

Turning back to the bed and her still untouched luggage, she wondered where Jaken had gone to these last five hundred years. She had half expected to find him waiting at the door as surly as ever to herself and as fawning over his master as ever, but he had been curiously missing.

Shrugging off the strange bent her thoughts had taken her, she tackled her baggage and began to pull out kimono after kimono from the bag. Out of nostalgia, she had packed her favorite kimonos, gifts of Sesshoumaru, for her brief stay on his estate. It just seemed somehow fitting to wear the traditional garb in the age old castle. Sure, she still brought a collection of shorts and tank tops mimicking the ones she currently sported, but the kimonos just felt right. Putting them back in the wardrobe gave Kagome a sense of peace as she moved back into the room she had occupied for four months five hundred years in the past.

Walking over to the vanity table, she emptied out the last of her things until its smooth veneer surface. Combs, brushes, make-up and jewelry tumbled out of the bag. Quickly sorting through the jumbled mess, she had the table ordered and neat in but a few minutes. Lightly touching a pearl comb lined with garnets, she remembered that first real conversation she had had with the effervescent Rin. Reaching up on hand, she shook out her raven tresses from the ponytail it had been confined in, and placed the pearl comb in her hair. Slowly withdrawing her hands, she watched as the comb once again did its magic and lightly pulled an tugged her hair into place forming an outdated coiffure leaving a few strands to frame her face.

Blinking, Kagome grabbed a tube of lipstick from the vanity table and quickly smeared its red color over her lips. Running to the wardrobe, she pulled out a white cotton inner haori and hakamas with lipstick matching blood red kimono with embroidered pink fans and gold obi. Stripping out of her tank-top and shorts, she pulled on the outfit and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She was ready now to reacquaint herself with the castle. After all, she had worn this self-same outfit that first day when Rin jumped into her life. Turning to the door, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Walking forward, she opened up the door and walked down the hallway to the gardens, Rin's favorite place in the world to be.

**—****Garden—**

Kagome and Sango walked side by side through the garden. It was late in the afternoon considering they had not reached the estate until three and had taken time to unpack and acquaint themselves with the amenities of their rooms. It had come as a surprise when Inuyasha had called Sunday morning asking if they would like to head over to Sesshoumaru's castle for the gathering. He claimed it would allow them to get themselves situated. With little else to do during the week besides more training and shrine duties, the two girls had quickly agreed. After all, it wasn't everyday one got to play with a demon lord's possessions.

Kagome was personally grateful for the early invite since she knew that it would take a while to get used to thinking of the castle without Rin there to brighten it up. Looking over her shoulder at the stone fortress, she knew it would take a while to get used to how much the estate itself had changed. It wasn't so much that the layout was different, but more that the rooms had a different feeling to them. Gone were special quirks that were common to every household in Sengoku Jidai. Yes, the castle still retained its earlier charm with relics of the past littered throughout its landscape, but evidence of the present was there as well tainting the age-old comfort of a bygone era. Telephones were in all the rooms. Lights lit up the dark recesses of the castle greater then any candle or oil lamp had done in the past. Modern bathrooms replaced the privies. She hoped the hot springs were intact in the basement of the castle, but she had not the courage to check if that to had changed. It had been so long since she could luxuriate in the peace and quiet of a soothing hot spring. Shaking her head, she looked back at Sango.

Sango smiled a silent smile noticing where her adopted sister's gaze had wandered back to. She could still remember the first time she saw the castle and Sesshoumaru's obvious displeasure when she had laughed at the thought of Kagome destroying his 'den.' Sango shut her eyes and shuddered remember what he did after that. He had dropped her from twenty miles up in the sky. The rush of air flowing past her as she tumbled headfirst from the sky was not something she wished to experience again even though she now knew that some in this age did it for sport. It was not for her. She had been most grateful when he had saved her moments before she plummeted into the ground. However, he had continued to act the arrogant lord although when he had admitted to being worried for Kagome, she almost went into shock. Then he told her that he loved Kagome although he had not revealed his feelings to the miko.

Looking at Kagome's thoughtful gaze as her eyes lingered in memory on the trees and flowers surrounding her, she wondered if he had ever admitted his true feelings. From everything she had been able to glean from Kagome over the past two years, she didn't think he had. Perhaps if he did, they would have been able to live out their lives in the past rather then dealing with the troubles of the present. Sighing, she shook her head and wondered when the ache of confusion would go away.

"What's wrong Sango," asked Kagome as she put a hand on Sango's shoulder and pulled them both to a halt. They were standing underneath a sakura tree although its blossoms had long since faded away. Next to them was a quiet pond filled with darting fish that sparkled in the early evening sun.

Sango looked at Kagome and wondered what her friend would do if she admitted to what Sesshoumaru had told her in a moment of weakness, worried for his mate-to-be who was in no danger at all. Blinking, she gathered in a shaking breath and smiled sadly at her. "I don't want you to get hurt by all this, Kagome. We both know how pigheaded the two inu-bakas can be about admitting their feelings."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Isn't it proof enough what they feel considering they waited all this time to find us again?"

Sango turned away from Kagome and walked to the edge of the pond. "Don't you mean they waited to find you again?"

Kagome frowned in confusion. "I don't think it was just me they were looking forward to seeing again. I know Shippou and Inuyasha are happy to see you. You've barely spent one day this past week without seeing Inuyasha at the dojo!"

Sango sighed heavily. "Inuyasha just wanted a new fighting partner. After all, you can't find a better ningen warrior then a taijiya. Shippou I don't think cares one way or another. He spends all his time with you when he's around."

Kagome fought back the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sango," she whispered as she crept up behind her and encompassed her in a comforting hug. "I know things seem that way right now, but I know they've missed you. Shippou hasn't really spent all that much time with me lately anyways. He's barely called or stopped over since he told me what happened to his family. You don't know how much grief he's in Sango. He keeps it all bottled up inside of himself." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut knowing she could not prevent the tears from creeping down her cheeks.

Sango desperately attempted to control her uneven breathing. _'How dare she!'_ she thought as Kagome squeezed her middle in an attempt to comfort. _'How dare she talk to me about grief? She doesn't know what its like to never see her loved ones again. She has Sesshoumaru who genuinely loves her still. She even has Inuyasha wrapped around her way now that Kikyou is long since dead.' _It had hurt her tremendously when she had heard Kagome squeal in fright only to see Inuyasha jump into the Goshinboku two nights earlier from the safety of her window. She only caught the faint glint of his silver hair shining in the moonlight, but it was enough to let her know they had moved past their differences. Feeling an irrational anger welling in her breast, she wrenched herself out of Kagome's arms.

Turning to face the miko, she glared at Kagome's dumbstruck expression. "What do you know of grief?" she sneered. "You've never once asked me how I was coping with Miroku's betrayal, how much I regret not knowing where Kohaku's grave is to pay my respects. I don't even know if its still there! You don't know how I felt about having the past come back into our life. All you cared about was not hurting anyone's feelings! You didn't want to make a decision on who you loved better even though you made that choice long ago! You didn't care that every time I saw one of them falling over themselves to include you back in their lives that I as hurting inside."

Tears were streaming down both Sango's and Kagome's faces to fall to the ground in a glistening arc. Wiping her eyes impatiently with a calloused hand, she cut off Kagome as she opened her mouth to speak in protest. "No!" she yelled. "Don't give me excuses. I know you love both, but I know too that you had already moved beyond your childish crush before the Shikon no Tama acquired a mind of its own. You choose _him _long before you came back to the well. You just can't face it knowing that you hurt him when you left. And you're doing it again. You're denying what you feel thinking that it's too soon. You don't know them and you don't think they can possibly know you."

Turning on her heel, she closed her eyes and took in a sobbing breath. "Grow up Kagome. Life hurts you, beats you down, tears you up, but you have to go on living. That's what it means to be an adult. You have to move past the failures, the heartache, the disappointment and chose to go on with life. But you haven't done that. You'd rather just stay in limbo, caught up between the past and present and leave everyone else hanging there with you." Shaking her head, she threw herself forward, running back into the castle and to her room as a trail of tears flew behind her.

Kagome stared in outrage at Sango's retreating back. "Wait!" she called running after Sango. "I might have problems moving on with my life, but don't you think you do too!"

Kagome stumbled to a halt as Sango's braid flickered out of sight behind a tree. Shaking with fury, she pounded her fist into the building next to her causing the winding wisteria to shudder with the impact. _'The nerve of the girl!_' she thought as she leaned her forehead against the resilient branches. _'She dares to tell me to move on with my life?' She's the one who can't see past her own memories. She's the one who insists on swinging that stupid boomerang of hers around when there's no reason to keep herself battle trained. She's the one who should have realized long ago there was no bringing Miroku back from the past or returning herself to the Sengoku Jidai. She should have figured it out by now that there was nothing she could do to save Kohaku either!'_

"I can't believe she had the nerve to yell at me!" Kagome gritted through her teeth as she gripped the winding wisteria in her white knuckled hands.

"I don't know about that," said Sesshoumaru into her ear.

Jumping, Kagome whipped her head around to come nose to nose with the taiyoukai. Blushing, she watched him take a few steps back to give her some space. Taking in an uneasy breath, she looked him over and marveled again at how well he looked in classic grey pin-stripped business suit and demure dark red tie. Bringing her gaze up to meet his gaze, she blushed remembering what else Sango had to say about the taiyoukai.

With a half smirk lighting up his eyes, he looked over Kagome in the outfit he remembered giving her so long ago. "You were the one who decided she should come with you when you returned to your present time."

Kagome stomped her foot. "I didn't know she would actually fade with me! The jewel itself was the one prompting me to grab her hand before it was too late anyways."

Sesshoumaru cocked one eyebrow in disbelief. "You made the decision to change her life forever, not the Shikon no Tama. You," he emphasized taking a step forward as Kagome moved one back to press against the wisteria blossoms, "were the one who grabbed her hand, and you were the one who desired to seal the well cutting her off from any kind of return."

Kagome shut her eyes as guilt and shame washed over her. She hadn't felt this way since the first year had passed, and she saw Sango settling down into life and looking happy. She thought Sango was happy, but she was wrong, so wrong. Sniffing against the water dripping down her cheeks, she felt rough fingers brush over her own soft skin. Opening her eyes, she meet Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. His face was inches from her own, and his hands cupped her cheeks as they slowly wiped away each new tear as it fell from her wide-eyed gaze. Blinking a few times, she held her breath at his nearness.

"She was right too you know," Sesshoumaru whispered as he looked into her glistening eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome barely daring to move her lips.

He leaned in closer to her, taking in the heavenly scent of sweet sakura blossoms and spice, a combination of spring and autumn. How one woman could carry with her the scent of new life and breathtaking decay was beyond him, but the mixture was intoxicating to his senses. "You have chosen your mate though you do not know it yet. You have always chosen him."

Kagome frowned. "I wish you two would stop speaking in riddles," she whispered indignantly as her eyes flashed with her ire.

Sesshoumaru allowed a true smile of wistfulness to grace his usually blank expression. Leaning his forehead against her own, he said softer still, "Inuyasha loves you. You should let him know how you feel before it's too late."

Kagome blinked as he pushed himself away. Turning his back to her, he began to stride with a smooth gait back into his home, his perfect white hair flying out behind him with the speed of his departure. Bringing her hands up to her lips, she wondered if she had truly felt his own brush against hers before walking away. Warmth spread from her chest, warming her chilled limbs. Trailing her hand from her lips down her chin, she grasped the Shikon no Tama and brought the jewel up to gaze upon it. Its soft light pulsed in time with her heart as warmth penetrated her numb flesh. Wrenching her gaze away from the comforting light of the awakening jewel, she watched as Sesshoumaru's silver hair flickered out of sight. He was gone, forever.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I told you there would be more Sesshoumaru and Kagome moments in this chapter! I had originally planned on more but then Sango got a mind of her own. Oh, and if for some reason I update again between now and May 15th, that means I haven't been studying like a good little college student should and need to be reprimanded soundly for concentrating on fanfic instead. I'm serious!

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

**

**Review comments:**

**Ami Mizuno1:** Lol, I guess I lied and got this chapter out a lot quicker then I planned. Of course, it's also a lot shorter then what I planned because Sango decided to completely eradicate the set-up I was going for with Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's conversation.

Thanks also go out to **Michelle** and her **muse** for making me laugh and also for promising to be my protector (beware flamers! …Not that I've gotten a real one yet knock on…uh… particle board) and to **RavenSkyeBlackhawk **for being a great supporter

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

Kokushibyou: Black Death

Ningen: human

Onna: woman

Baka: stupid/idiot

Yakuza: gang

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

Ayumi stared at the now worn card in her hand. Bringing its white texture close to her nose, she inhaled his exotic, spicy scent. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what cologne he was wearing, but desired to discover the name so she could revel in its scent for days upon days. She had never met a man that smelled as good as Shuukaku nor one who had impressed her as deeply as he had in the club. Few men would have been so sweet and let her make the decision to pursue a relationship after proclaiming his desire to have one. Most would have hounded her until she gave in.

Men had tried to pick her up before, but nothing like what the strange man had done. Most used corny pick up lines and overt propositions. The men on the train were the worst. Why Japan had to be populated by perverted salary men was beyond her. Still, Shuukaku had not even asked her for her name nor touched her with eyes or hands in an offensive or lewd manner.

Shaking her head, Ayumi sighed and fell back on her blue and white comforter. Her head was spinning with pros and cons to calling the all too intriguing man. She had been debating with herself for the better part of two days already. Should she or shouldn't she call the man of her recent dreams? Ayumi knew that Sango and Eri would tell her not to bother, that he was no different from all the other men who had asked her out in the past. After all, it was an all to often occurrence that she had to fend off wandering hands from trying to get underneath her skirt. It didn't matter if she said no or not; they still did it. Frowning, she wondered what it was about her that just screamed, 'Take me! I'm gullible and easy!'

Kagome would most likely cheer her on with a smile and a soft word of warning to be careful. Harumi would beg her to date the man just so she could take a closer look at his wardrobe while Shizuko would look at her with a concerned gaze and not say anything at all. Yuki would merely brush her off and say, "It's your life. You have to learn to make your own decisions that are right for you and stop thinking of what others think."

But what do you choose when you don't know what you want? What should you do when in your heart you know that what you want to do is different then what you know you should do?

Biting her lips, she looked from the card in her hand to the phone and down to the trash bin. If he was a true businessman, she might be able to leave a message at home while he stayed and worked like all good salary men with unpaid overtime. If nothing else, she could just leave a message saying she had a great time, but she couldn't go out with him. Reaching for the phone, she started to dial the already memorized number and waited for the dial tone to kick in.

**Sesshoumaru's Garden**

Kagome lifted her gaze from the now pulsating Shikon no Tama up to the patch of air that Sesshoumaru had recently occupied. Gulping, she wondered just what had happened. He had walked out of her life, forever it seemed leaving her with nothing but her duty to a conceited jewel. _ 'Is he really gone?'_ she wondered as she brought her hand up to touch the still warm cheek where he had cradled it for a brief moment._ 'Surely this isn't it,' _she thought as she moved her hand into her line of sight. It looked so strange; almost as though it was disembodied from herself. It was a hand, sure, but was it a hand to hold up the weaknesses of others or merely a memory of what could have been? It felt bereft of the need to hold another in friendship, in love, in good times and bad. Surely it was meant for more in life then menial labor, a hand to write down useless empty words.

Shaking her head against the strange thoughts crowding into her mind, she looked up to stare once again at the emptiness in front of her. It too had once felt the warmth of a living body, occupied with a being of thought and will. Now it was empty, devoid of life. What was life without those closest to her? Sure, she still had other friends that occupied their own unique piece of air, a unique piece of her heart, but no one could fill that particular space in the same way the taiyoukai had. Surely he wasn't gone.

Blinking against the tears of rejection and regret, she started to pace the garden in a tight circle, moving in a spiral around that achingly empty patch of nothing. Whoever knew that nothing could hurt so much? Turning her back to the blatant reminder of Sesshoumaru's words, she wondered what had prompted the action. Sure, Sango had spouted off some nonsense about already having chosen the youkai to fill her life and make it complete, but why assume that was Inuyasha? Did she not have a say in whom she choose and when she should chose someone to spend her life with? Wasn't that the whole reason she was here in the first place?

If he thought he never had a chance against Inuyasha, why did he wait so long for her to reappear? Frowning, Kagome gazed with unseeing eyes at the shrine patiently waiting in front of her. _'Maybe I was just an excuse to never find himself a mate. After all, who would believe that he could care for a ningen onna like myself? I'm a miko, an anomaly that came and went from his life much as all amusements must leave once their value is lost.'_

Gritting her teeth, she stomped her foot against the ground. "That arrogant baka!" she cried in frustration as tears overwhelmed her flustered face. "Who does he think he is telling me who I can and cannot love? He's got another thing coming if he thinks that I'm just going to lay back and take his crap again!" Fuming now, she picked up her pacing, nearly running in circles in a frenzy to work off her anger. "I should tell him just what I think of his high and mighty ideas," said Kagome to herself before she came to a stop in front of the shrine again. _ 'But what do I tell him?'_ thought Kagome in dejection.

With her shoulders now drooping, she angrily brushed away the tears starting to collect once again in her eyes. Looking for once at what was before her, she saw the white stoned shrine and smiled a sad, forlorn smile. _ 'Perhaps a little bit of mediation would clear my head and help me figure out what's going on,' _she thought as she strode forward into the shrine.

In the light of the setting sun, she was able to see the hanging lantern and matches resting next to it. Reverently, she stroked one match lightly against the rough stone basin of the oil lamp, and lit the wick. Turning to see just what type of shrine she was in, she crept nearer to the prominent stone marker. Letting her eyes adjust to the flickering light of the lamp, she looked at the marker and felt her stomach give out as her knees sank to the floor. This was Rin's grave.

Staring at the prominent Kanji gracing the granite stone, Kagome bowed her head to her already bent knees before the memorial. Face to face with the proof of Rin's demise, her mind felt overwhelmed with the emotional trauma of the past few weeks and most especially of the day.

Flashes of images tumbled through her head creating a maelstrom of turmoil to churn her already upset stomach. Memories of Rin sped through her mind. There she was dancing in the garden or picking flowers in the meadow. She saw again how Rin faced a troll youkai with no thought to her personal safety as she defended her otou-san's honor. Soon other images pushed out those she witnessed to replace them with the memory of Sesshoumaru's and Shippou's voices and the pictures they painted of Seijitsu near death experience, Rin hugging Shippou at the well, her little girl growing into a selfless woman, and her courage when faced with death to give birth to two little kits. More images swept through her head of Sesshoumaru's eyes that echoed a deep sorrow whenever he mentioned Rin's name and his regret that he wasn't able to save her. Swiftly riding on the heels of Sesshoumaru's despair, Shippou's shaking voice echoed in her head as he berated himself for not reaching Roiyaru in time to save him. Accompanying the voice was the dead pan expression he wore when he related how Mottomokicho died. So many sacrifices were made for those who were loved.

"Rin," whispered Kagome as the heavy burden of sorrow settled over her shoulders. "Help me," she softly cried as she stretched out an arm to touch the polished stone. "I don't know what to do. Sango's mad at me for no reason I know of, Shippou's afraid to let his grief go, I'm afraid Inuyasha doesn't want me for any reason other then a friend and a promise he made long ago, and Sesshoumaru doesn't want me anymore."

"Everything's falling apart Rin, and I don't know how to handle it all let alone how to fix it." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut against the rising tide of helplessness. "I could use your bright smile about now Rin. You rarely let anything get to you. You had a glow about you to ease the heart of any man or youkai. You made me remember what it was I was fighting for: your future and the future of my adopted son."

Sighing, she raised her head to gaze upon the last physical bit of Rin she had seen in years. "I don't know what's wrong with Sango. I thought she was doing fine. She always seemed so calm and collected. She never wanted to talk about what was going on preferring to ignore me altogether if she could. The only one she hasn't avoided is Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped as a light dawned above her head. '_That's it!'_ thought Kagome as she sat up straighter. _'She's afraid that if I chose Inuyasha I'll take her lifeline away from her.' _Pursing her lips, she wondered if perhaps Inuyasha's special attention to her the other night may have been the last straw to Sango's now apparent fragile state of mental health. Shaking her head in wonder, another intangible thought passed through her head. _ 'Could Sango maybe like Inuyasha more then she realizes?' _ Kagome shoved the thought to the back of her mind. It was just too much for her to think about at the moment.

Turning her attention back to the real source of her anger rather then her confusion, she again pondered Sesshoumaru's words. His words had cut her to the quick, voicing a thought she had buried in the back of her mind for the last two years. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to say the words she had avoided for so long. "It was my choice that brought Sango here to her unhappiness. Me and no one or nothing else made that decision."

As the words left her mouth, she felt herself go limp as her body fell forward to lean against the cold stone. Despair engulfed her mind as she fought to come to terms with the pervasive feeling of guilt and dread. _'How can I face Sango after this?'_ thought Kagome as she let the tears trickle down her face. _'I can't,'_ she thought as she sunk deeper into self-pity.

Closing her eyes, she saw Sango running away from her and Sesshoumaru's cruel smile as he left her alone_. 'Who would want a woman who so obviously thought of herself before the well-being of others?'_

Feeling her body slide further to lay on the floor of the shrine, Kagome opened her now over-flowing eyes to gaze at the softly lit shadows dancing on the ceiling. Frowning, Kagome wondered why the shadows seemed to pulsate as well as dance. Bringing her hand up to touch the ache in her heart, the vulnerable flesh brushed against a burning sphere. Snatching her hand back, she looked down at her chest as her thoughts focused on the bauble resting there. Blinking away the tears that were still falling gracelessly to the ground, she again brought tentative fingers up to brush against the Shikon once more.

Marveling at how she had forgotten in her anger how it had started to shine again with life, she picked it up and brought it to eye level. The soft pink-glow it gave off soothed her nerves and let her concentrate instead on what she should do. All of a sudden, she clenched the jewel in her hand as she scrambled to her feet. Striding quickly form the shrine, she thought to herself_, 'That baka-youkai is not going to tell me what to do! I'm going to make my own decisions whether he likes it or not.' _ Walking purposely into the castle, she little realized that the jewel seemed to shine in laughter before it settled once again into slumber.

—**Sango—**

Sango stomped through the hallways of the castle trying to find something, anything that looked familiar. All she wanted to do was curl up somewhere and die. She had succeeded in the one thing she was afraid of; she had driven her best friend away from her. Now, there was no one to stave back the sense of loss; no one to remember what role she had played before two years ago came to pass.

Gulping back a fresh wave of tears, she grabbed a fistful of her long, black hair and attempted to pull the strong strands from her head. The intense pain shot through her head allowing her to fight back the flowing liquid and keep herself from collapsing in the endless hallway. Taking in a shuddering breath, Sango pushed herself forward. Choosing a random door, she opened it up to find an empty room. Furniture was covered in white dusty sheets signaling just how long it had been since the estate had been fully used. Stumbling forward, she collapsed onto the covered settee sending a cloud of gray dust into the air. Sneezing, Sango rolled off her chosen perch and moved to an armchair tucked in the corner away from the slowly settling cloud of dust. This time, she carefully pulled off the sheet to reveal a hunter-green velvet, wing-backed armchair with matching bolster.

Settling down, she curled up sideways in the chair as she let the tears burst out from her over-used tear ducts. She had thought that she had it all under control. She had never once imagined that she would lose everything so completely in front of Kagome. She couldn't even remember what had set her off in the first place. All she knew was that what she had said was unacceptable. Kagome had done everything she could to make her feel welcome in the new era. Her mother had accepted her into her home and even adopted her into the family. And how did she repay them? By yelling and screaming. It was all for naught.

Sango sniffled as she hugged the bolster to her stomach and snuggled deeper into the comfortable arm chair. She should have just stayed at home. At least there she could pretend that Buyo was Kirara and curl up with the cat when she was feeling down. Things were just changing to fast for her to take in. She knew that Miroku and everyone else she had grown to care for were stuck in the past, but she had held out hope that Kagome would be able to find a way to bring the Shikon and subsequently the well back to life. Two years wasn't all that much time. It would have given Miroku the time he needed to settle down. He would have been ready for her as she had been ready for him. But no, Inuyasha and Shippou and Sesshoumaru had to come back and destroy those dreams and tell her that he found another woman.

Tears soaked the velvet bolster. Sinking her teeth into the cording, she fought back a sob as she let out all the pent-up frustration. She had not realized just how tightly coiled her misery had become. She thought that her late night cry after the dinner party a little over a week ago had been enough to clear her system. She thought that the training would discipline her mind and body to keep it from breaking. But it hadn't.

It had taken one innocent question; one tiny insignificant pronoun to cause her downfall. She had lied earlier, thinking she could deny what happened. But it wouldn't leave her. The word just kept echoing in her head. Unable to deny the sob, her whole body shook.

_They waited to find **us**. _

But they hadn't. Shippou was there merely as a mediator, concerned with Kagome's well-being and not her own. When he wasn't with Kagome, he was off who knows where living a life he had made without them. He had the audacity to grow up and leave her wallowing behind. He was no longer the mischievous little kitsune who used to snuggle up with Kirara.

Sesshoumaru, she still could barely believe, had feelings for Kagome. The simple fact he made a public spectacle of himself outside of their school proved that although he still maintained his indifferent mask. But he was here for Kagome and only Kagome. He didn't even perceive her as a plaything anymore, opening up his estate to her…Well to Kagome at least. Where had the good old days gone when he would at least glare at her in warning to not interfere during his fights with Inuyasha?

Those days were gone.

Sniffing, she wiped off her eyes with a sopping wet sleeve. And then there was Inuyasha. He had made an effort to spend time with her, cheer her up, give her the outlet she had so long needed. That she could at last fight without holding back had been a relief. Inuyasha would heal. He was a half demon after all. Sure, she still had to avoid the fatal blows, but she at least could use all her strength.

A watery smile graced her lips fleetingly as she remembered that first day at the dojo. It had been glorious to take Hiraikotsu out of retirement. Her blood had been singing with joy as she swung the mighty boomerang around the room. She had barely been able to hold herself together as she felt the tension ebb away. At least until Inuyasha had started yelling at her for kicking him to hard. He hadn't noticed the tear that trickled down her face as he inspected his bottom for bruises.

But Kouga had. As he escorted her off the mat, he had given her a pat on the back and word of encouragement. He had told her mutt-face just hadn't had a good challenge in far too long. That was it. Just a "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

She hadn't seen him since.

Still, Inuyasha had been there. The conversations they shared after their training sessions had been filled with memories and comments about the present. Just small things. Little things. Something she grew to treasure over such a short time. She admitted to being selfish. She had made sure to go to the dojo when she knew Kagome had other appointments with friends, Shippou, or even a nap. There had only been one day when she could not avoid having Kagome intrude on her sanctuary, and it had killed her seeing how Inuyasha's attention focused on Kagome instead of her. Didn't he realize how much she needed his friendship?

And then there was the clubbing. He had totally ignored her the entire night! She had been right to invite the others to the club otherwise she would have fled long before the night was over to run home. Ice cream with the girls had been even worse though then seeing them crawl all over each other. Talk had been filled with how different Inuyasha seemed from when Kagome 'dated' him the first time, and how cute he was. No one noticed her soul breaking with every mention of Inuyasha's and Kagome's names together.

Her body jerked as another sob was wrenched from her body. She knew it was irrational of her to think that Kagome was taking him away. After all, Kagome was the most selfless person she knew. That she was being selfish now was unintentional. She had no right to demand that she chose Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha now that they finally seemed to understand one another. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't turn to Kagome because she didn't know how to. Inuyasha had just always been there for her. Him and Miroku, but Miroku was gone. It was Inuyasha who had carried her, literally, after she found Kohaku's body. It was Inuyasha who buried Kohaku when she could not, and it was Inuyasha who seemed to know when she needed to forget.

Feeling exhaustion oozing from every pore in her body, she welcomed the oblivion of sleep as it descended on her. Anything to forget, anything to leave the past behind. It mattered not if it was only an hour ago or ten years. At least in sleep she could imagine herself as happy and not weighed down with a lifetime of guilt. She would give anything to forget the bad, and remember the little good; anything to go back to the way it was, before Inuyasha, before Kagome, before even the death of her mother. Just…anything.

—**The Study—**

Kagome stalked through the hallway heading towards the one room Sesshoumaru was most likely to be ensconced in: the study. She had a bone to pick with him, and there was no way she was going to wait for him to leave his little hideaway. She'd be left waiting 'til next Tuesday if she did that. Marching up to the wood door, she twisted the handle angrily and tugged on it, sending it flying into the stone wall. Blinking, she stood in the doorway, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark interior.

"Must you always make an entrance?"

Kagome blinked again as her eyes finally focused on Sesshoumaru's back. He had hidden himself in the shadows to the right of an open window, still standing there gazing at whatever view it had to offer. Striding into the room, Kagome grabbed the nearest book and threw it at him.

"I wouldn't have to make an entrance if I could keep your attention for more then two minutes!"

Sesshoumaru felt the sharp sting of the book as the corner thudded into his back. Turning slowly, he turned his glare unto the unaccommodating woman. "It would be best to remember not to do that again," he said coldly as he took a menacing step forward.

Kagome disregarded the blatant threat and kept marching up to him. Now face to face with the insufferable taiyoukai, she brandished a single finger and began poking him. "I think you should remember that _you_ were the one who decided he wanted me for a mate."

Poke.

"_You_ were the one who decided to wait five hundred years for me."

Poke.

"_You_ were the one who made a spectacle of himself outside my school."

Poke, poke.

"_You_ were the one who decided to renew this messed-up relationship."

Poke.

"_You_ were the one who decided to invite _me _into _your_ home, and _you_ were the one who decided what was best for me by telling me who_ I_ loved and who _I _should marry!"

Seething now, Kagome looked around herself for something long, thin, and pointy that she could use to poke the hard-muscled Sesshoumaru. Her finger was tired and aching from the pressure of pressing it into his stomach, and she wasn't done yet!

Sesshoumaru noticed her wild-eyed gaze around the room and grabbed her arm before she could run off. "Are you done?"

Kagome stomped her foot into the ground since she couldn't poke him anymore. "Of course I'm not! You're a conceited, arrogant, good for nothing, mass murdering, jerk! Why should I be done!"

Sesshoumaru sighed inside. He had hoped to just end things tonight using the opportunity presented by the taijiya. But once again, he forgot to factor into the equation just how stubborn Kagome could be. That she refused to back down was an irritant he couldn't and almost didn't wish to get rid of. It had been to long since someone other then his brother or Shippou had stood up to him, and it was as though a breath of fresh air had swept through his life. But he couldn't give in to the temptation to keep her. There were to many dangers lurking around, and the sooner she disassociated herself from him, the more likely she would be to survive to old age.

Turning a deaf ear to her screeching insults, he let his mind wander to the letter he had received earlier that afternoon. It was…unsettling, how easily the yakuza leader got in contact with him. That he knew of Kagome's and Sango's relocation to his estate was to be expected; anyone could have seen them driving there. It was how efficiently the letter got deposited on his desk in the middle of the work day that was disturbing. There were clearance checks by machine, human, and youkai to pass before admittance into his firm. Cameras were everywhere taking pictures of each entrant followed by a personal background check. Anyone suspicious or not previously cleared was checked and double-checked, but no one out of the ordinary had come into the office all day long. No one had even entered his personal office that morning since he was concentrating on putting together a new case. So how the letter had magically appeared on his desk, he hadn't a clue. Not even a scent was left on the letter and envelope. It was always thus.

It was a two-edged sword that she was now on his estate. She was now an even greater target to the whims of the Kokushibyou gang and their mysterious leader, but security on the estate was better then that surrounding her home. That she was closer to himself was a relief, but it did not mean that she would be safer in the long run to stay with him over Inuyasha. At least with Inuyasha, she could leave the country, go to America.

"You're not even listening to me are you!" cried Kagome, finally noticing his unfocused gaze and the fact that in the last fifteen minutes he hadn't moved an inch in the face of her anger.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to glare again at the woman standing before him with arms perched on her hips and her foot tapping in impatience. "I have said all I needed to say earlier." Brushing her aside, he strode quickly towards the still open door. Half-way across the room, he paused and looked over his shoulder. "I would suggest you start wearing the dagger I gave you again. If you do not have it with you, arrangements can be made to pick it up for you." Turning his head to face the doorway again, he resumed his solitary trek out of the study.

Kagome, fuming at the audacity of the taiyoukai, took off sprinting after his form. "I'll wear the damn dagger! I'll wear it and sick the damn dog spirit after you for telling me how to run my life!" Pushing herself off the finely woven rug underneath her feet, she flew towards Sesshoumaru's back in a flying leap. Wrapping her arms his neck around in preparation for a tumble to the ground, she closed her eyes.

After several moments, she opened one eye and then the other and raised her head from off the shoulder she had pressed it against. Immediately, her eyes connected with the golden-hued ones of Sesshoumaru. Sheepishly, she unwound her legs from around his waist, although she knew not how they got there, and untangled her arms from his now disarrayed silver hair. Sliding to the floor, she lowered her head in defeat as she peered up at him from the cover of her black tresses. Silently, he turned away from her and walked out of the study.

Sighing in defeat, she drifted back to the window he had recently been so enthralled with. Looking outside, she noticed that the study had a fantastic view of the gardens and Rin's shrine. A blush flooded her face as she remembered how silly she had looked walking around in circles after he walked away the first time. Turning her gaze away from the humiliating view, she looked down at the windowsill. Resting there, half obscured by the curtain, was a plain wood box worn from heavy use. A slight indentation rested on the lid where a hand had rested on it. Placing her hand in the slight hollow, she used her thumb to pull back the lid to reveal dried sakura petals resting inside. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled the nearly dissipated fragrance, and wondered what in the world Sesshoumaru was doing with a box of petals.

—**Another Office—**

Chuckling to himself, Shuukaku watched the feed from the hidden camera he had placed in Sesshoumaru's office. He had to be careful just how much he used it since periodic sweeps of the estate was done to prevent such espionage, but this was just to good to miss. Seeing Kagome hop onto the taiyoukai's back was just too comical. That it hadn't phased the youkai was even better.

Turning off the tiny picture, he turned to face the documents on his desk. Yes, things were going well indeed. Whatever tiff the woman and the taiyoukai had, it would only help him. That his anonymous letter had been well received by Sesshoumaru as well perked up his already elated spirits. If things kept up as they were, Sesshoumaru would not dare to be seen with the woman, leaving her in the hands of the hanyou and kitsune. Just where he wanted them. After all, what good was a plan of destruction when you couldn't even get the two people he wished to destroy together and alone? It had frustrated him that the kitsune and the female Kagome had always congregated in public venues. He wanted them to know the reason why they were being singled out, and to do that, he wanted to tell them so to their faces. But with the taiyoukai pushing her away, and the looming threat of the yakuza in front of him, he would get his chance.

Luxuriating in his fantasy of pain and death, he nearly missed the quiet ringing of his cell phone. Flipping it open, he smiled in pleasure as he heard the embarrassed shriek of the girl on the other line.

"Shuukaku here." he said knowing who the woman was already.

"Um…Ayumi here," came the breathless voice.

"Ayumi! It's so good to hear from you again," replied his smooth tones.

Distinct gulping could be heard on the other line. "I, uh, was just calling to see if you, uh, if you might—Well, if you might want to, you know…"

Chuckling, he flipped open his appointment book. Scanning through the dates, he talked soothingly into the phone held loosely to his ear. "I would love to see you again. How about tomorrow night? Dinner at seven? Maybe a movie?"

Smiling tones of relief flowed through the phone to his ears. "That sounds great. Where would you like to meet?"

"Why don't we try Kanada's Sushi bar? I've heard its good."

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Flipping the cell phone closed, he leaned back on his chair and scratched at the leaf tattoo imprinted on his back shoulder. A slow grin covered his face as he imagined how good it would be to finally be free of the spell. Yes, it was turning out to be a fantastic day indeed. He would use Ayumi to draw Kagome away to a place of his choosing, and hopefully she would bring the kitsune with her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

I just wanted to take a moment and point out that no one should feel afraid to voice constructive criticism. As things stand, most of this story is completely me. _Striking Falcon_ has done a fantastic job in keeping me true to her original story, but the rest is all me: the plot, grammar, spelling, everything. So, I sometimes forget that you, the reader are not omniscient like I pretend to be. So, if there's something that is confusing or beaten with a now worn stick, it's good to know. Every review with such constructive criticism has helped me out tremendously. So please, do not hesitate to continue doing so. I may protest a little to begin with, but that's human nature. Please do not be afraid to point things out to me. You really are a great help.

Also, sorry for all the angst, but the chapter just seemed to call for it. If you're wondering what dagger I'm talking about, look at Chapter 10-12 of _You Don't Know What You Have 'Til It's Gone_. As for updates, since summer break is here, I'm hoping to get a new update out every week. No guarantees, but I'd like to give it a shot!

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

**

**Review comments:**

**Bubbleteaswethart:** Sorry for stressing you out, and of course Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going to get together! They just had to actually talk to each other. Alright, so they haven't talked yet. But they will! And then things will start to get cleared up. Hope things are at least a little clearer now as to what was going with that last line in Chapter 14.

**Jackialioncourt:** Thanks for the review! Sorry for the heavy amounts of angst in the last few chapters. I'm trying to build it back up to the fluff, but school gets me a little down and one of my best friends just went through a horrible break-up with her bf. So…some of that's coming out in the fic. But, I am planning on having the fluff! The scene I have in mind just seems to keep getting pushed back into the next chapter over and over again. Sigh…As for Sesshou, I"ll pass the request on to him

**Me:** You had me cracking up actually with the No's. Loved how you did that. And yes, Sesshou_ is _being stupid for misinterpreting Sango, but he has his own reasons for doing that. As for hints of IS, there's definitely some on Sango's part. We'll just to wait and see how Inuyasha decides he wants to be written. And no, it's not just you. I've had several people mention it as well! Thanks!

I think I've already replied to everyone now, and if I didn't, I'm so sorry! Special thanks go to **Spdsgirl, AMI MIZUNO1, kjinuyasha**, **Sesshomaru's Lover,** **Mirei Nochi, Michelle **and **her muse **(I still have horrible images of a fat Kikyo running through my headfor reviewing as well

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

Groaning, Sango attempted to turn onto her back only to find that something was digging into her side, preventing the movement. Opening her salt encrusted eyes, she stared unseeing into the dark room. Unable to penetrate the inky blackness surrounding her, she uncurled one aching arm and felt behind her back, coming into contact with velvet softness. Slowly, her memory returned as she inspected the strange furniture encompassing her on three sides, one was digging into her side; her back pressed into another; and her knee straining against a third. She was sitting in an armchair.

With one mystery solved, she turned her mind back to the reason she woke up in the first place, her aching muscles. Pulling in her knee as best she could, she moved it slightly to the left and stretched it out. Muscles popping, she flexed her feet, pulling the muscles in an agonizing stretch before letting it fall over the armrest. Shifting slightly so her back was more firmly ensconced in the corner, she repeated the same action with her second leg. Happy that some the strain had been released, she concentrated on prying off her left hand, one finger at a time, from the death grip it had held on the pillow throughout the night. The right, she had not had a problem with since it had only hugged the pillow to her. Rotating her wrists a few times accompanied by more pops and cracks as the nitrogen build-up in her joints found release, she pushed the bolster to the floor and stretched her arms above her head causing her back to arch in a much needed release as well.

Rotating her neck, she uncurled herself from the chair and stood to her feet. Trying to remember how she got herself into the room, she took a step forward and promptly enveloped herself in a cloud of thick dust. Apparently, she found the armchair covering from the night before. Covering her mouth with a grimy hand, she stumbled forward a few more steps in the direction she thought the wall was in. Feeling her toe collide with the wall, she used her free hand to run lightly against it as she traveled around the room, careful to avoid any more pieces of dust enshrouded furniture.

Finding the door at last, she walked into the hallway, grateful for the meager light that filtered into it. Looking back and forth between the two ends, she decided to head for the nearest window to get her bearings. Striding swiftly down the corridor on her right, she peered out the window to thankfully see the meandering driveway to his estate working its way to the front door. Walking down the corridor to the left, she made her way to an elegant looking staircase. Taking a deep breath, she faced the front door before turning around and closing her eyes.

Snapping them open, she quickly made her way to her bedroom using the mental map she had created when they arrived. Entering the luxuriously decorated dark green and cream colored room, she headed towards her bathroom, shucked her clothing and stepped beneath the cooling spray.

Feeling the dust, grime, and tears wash from her skin, Sango wondered what she would do now. Facing Kagome would be the hardest, that much she knew, but how to go about the meeting was unknown. Should she head to her room, wake the girl up and apologize? Maybe she should wait until breakfast or afterwards to catch her. But that would mean she would be honor bound to stick around through awkward silences. What if Kagome didn't want to face her though? That would be the worst, to go down to breakfast and see her walk away. Shaking her head, she lathered her hair and let the warm suds wash away.

Watching the trailing path of bubbles slide down the drain, she felt lethargy cover her limbs. She didn't want to face anyone today if she could help it. Shaking her head to rejuvenate her body, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a white fuzzy towel around her torso and another around her hair. Stepping into her room, she opened up the walnut wardrobe and peered inside. Nestled inside was her Katana. Trailing delicate fingertips across the worn leather, she felt her mind focus at last from the winding trail it had been wending since the day before. She would find her peace in the commonplace, the everyday, her routine.

Gripping the hilt, she pulled the blade and sheath from off the hook it had been hanging on and cradled it to her chest before tossing it to land gracefully on her bed. Reaching back into the wardrobe, she pulled out simple clothing: a black, short-sleeved top and loose flowing khaki cargo pants. Turning to another drawer, she pulled out the necessary undergarments. Swiftly clothing herself, she grabbed her katana from the bed and purposely strode to the doorway. She would find a quiet place outside to run through her exercises, and when she was done, she would seek out Kagome.

**—****Garden—**

Letting the energy flow into the stolen arrow was harder then it looked. Struggling to control the tiny trickle that connected herself to the wooden shaft grasped in her hand, she felt the sweat collect on her already drenched brow. She had been at the task for a little under an hour since sleep had been denied her. Deciding she might as well take up her lax duties, she had headed in light cotton pajamas and navy blue tank-top to the dojo she remembered from her first stay at the castle. Not disappointed, she had found it well stocked with weaponry and armor. Grabbing one of the many bows and a quiver of arrows, she had retreated to the quiet sanctuary of the gardens, finding peace next to a koi pond.

She had spent several minutes stringing the rarely used bow before nocking an arrow. It was then she searched within herself for the lei lines of her miko energy. Trying to redirect the flow of that energy from its normal path took a skill that she rarely attempted to use anymore; the last being when she used it against Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. To use it when 'danger' was near was instinctual and required little concentration, but to use it outside of that was a trial in and of itself. She had never understood that about herself. Everything, whether school, demon slaying, friendships, and life in general always seemed to follow that pattern. If she honestly tried at something, it took twice as much effort then if she just let it happen.

Frowning to herself, she redirected her thoughts to controlling the amount of power she was feeding to the arrow. It came in starts and spurts, almost as though it matched the beating of her heart as it pumped the blood through her body. One minute, she would have a strong steady flow and the next it was thin as a taught string. Frustrated, she tried to reverse the exercise by drawing the energy back into herself, smoothing the lines back into place around her body, following the arteries and veins of her limbs. Kaede had always made her repeat the exercise both forwards and backwards whenever she had a spare moment to teach, and she to learn. The theory behind the exercise was that it required a strong mind to not only release it, but to draw it in as well.

Sighing, she opened up her eyes and yawned, ready at last to find some rest for her weary limbs. It would be good to sleep in until noon with no worries or cares to bother her. At least, that is, until she ran into Sesshoumaru. _'Scratch that,_' she thought as she flexed her tired arm. _'That's if I run into Sesshoumaru. He's been avoiding me ever since that scene in the study.' _

Sticking a mental tongue at the vision of Sesshoumaru's ever retreating back, she turned back to the matter at hand, controlling her miko energy. If Sesshoumaru wanted her to wear the dagger again then something was obviously afoot. She knew she would be better off prepared then always relying on a dagger's inu spirit she didn't know how to control, not that she knew how to control her miko energy anyways. This time, rather then focusing her thoughts on the arrow she had already put away, she turned her thoughts to sensing others. Slowly, she allowed her aura to flow out in soft gentle waves. She had always been better at this skill then any other. She had to be in order to sense the jewel shards.

Sensing a despondent soul nearby, she snapped open her eyes in time to see Sango freeze like a deer in the headlights. Warily, the two stared at each other, waiting for someone else to make the first move and set the tone for the ensuing conversation or lack-thereof.

Hesitantly, Kagome motioned to the peaceful little clearing she had been sitting in. "I was almost done here if you would like to practice."

Sango took a tentative step, more like half-shuffle, closer to Kagome as she fought to force words past a parched mouth. "That's alright. I can go somewhere else. I'd hate to interrupt you."

Kagome shook her head as she got to her feet and grabbed the bow and arrow where she had laid them to rest on the ground. "Don't worry about it. You weren't interrupting anything. I can't control my miko abilities anyways."

"Don't say that. You just haven't practiced enough and often enough. It wasn't your fault that Inuyasha barely gave you a chance to go home let alone had a moment to ask Kaede for training!"

Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled in relief. "Thanks Sango. You always did know what I needed to hear."

Sango returned the smile, momentarily forgetting the troubles of the past day, but the smile soon faded as she looked to the ground and back up to the thin edge of the sun peaking over the horizon. "I should get going."

"No!" shouted Kagome, half pleading, half demanding. "Please, don't go. I—I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to alienate you, or make you feel like you couldn't talk to me. I didn't know I was doing that."

Sango stared at Kagome. It was amazing how, after everything that had happened, Kagome still thought that she was to blame for the mishap and not Sango, herself. "Don't say that Kagome. It was my fault for keeping it all in. I have always felt like I had to be the strong one, even with Kohaku."

Kagome tore her gaze from the fascinating plot of grass underneath her sandal-clad foot. "You don't have to be that way with me. We're sisters; we're supposed to yell and scream and fight with each other. We're also supposed to be there for the other to lean in no matter what happens. It's what family is for."

Kagome looked at Sango's confused expression and sighed in annoyance. "Why do you think I've been leaning on you so much concerning Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? I don't know what to do with them! With you here, I at least know that there's someone who understands the situation and won't gush simply because they're cute."

Sango grinned hesitantly. "But they are cute in a weird, homicidal maniac kind of way."

Kagome laughed softly. "Yeah, but they've changed quite a bit. Have you noticed?"

Sango came forward a few more steps to stand in the center of the little clearing and a few feet away from Kagome. "I have noticed that Inuyasha's a lot softer around the edges. He seems more relaxed then he ever was two—I mean five hundred years ago."

Kagome nodded in agreement before she sat down and patted the ground next to her. Sango slowly took the proffered seat so they were both looking at the pond, watching the tiny fish flash in the early morning light of the rising sun. "I think you're right about Inuyasha. He's done a lot of growing up since we've last seen him. Of course, his temper is still there as well as his foul mouth." Kagome shivered remembering the chewing out she got about her lack of weapons skill.

Sango looked askance at her friend. "Is that why you were out here practicing?"

Kagome blushed. "Um, no, not really. I just couldn't sleep after what you and Sesshoumaru had to say."

Sango blushed as she remembered how she had almost thrown the young miko at Sesshoumaru. "Sorry about that," she mumbled.

"Sorry about what?"

"For, well, practically telling you to mate with the guy and get it over with."

Kagome laughed. "No need to apologize. I think I understand why you felt you had to do that. Inuyasha's the only one who's given you any time in the last few weeks isn't he? I know I haven't been there and when I have, I've been wailing over the fact that I have to deal with two men coming after me."

Sango grinned. "When you put it that way, you were a little childish." Holding up a hand to ward off Kagome's mock indignation, she continued. "But, I shouldn't have been complaining. This has to be as hard for you as it is for me. Sure, I had to leave the life I always knew behind, but I should have left it behind by now and accepted that there was no going back. That I haven't shows just how little I've accepted your time."

"Don't say that! I at least knew what to expect, both when I first entered Sengoku Jidai and when I came back here! You didn't! You didn't even have the luxury of returning back home when things got tough to handle here."

Sango frowned. "It shouldn't have mattered. I'm trained to adapt, and I should have been able to over the past two years."

Kagome jumped to her feet to tower over the frustrating taijiya. "Stop it Sango! Just stop it! You can't always be strong. It's not how life works! That's why you have friends, so they can be your strength when yours run out. They're there so they can compliment your weaknesses just as you compliment mine or Inuyasha's or even Miroku's! You can't always depend on yourself. If you had to, no one would be able to survive a single day without suffering a mental breakdown."

Sango grabbed Kagome's wildly gesticulating hands and pulled her back down to the ground. "Alright, I get it! You don't have to pound it into me with a fictitious Hiraikotsu."

Kagome blinked before bursting out in laughter that soon filled the clearing, startling the fish into seeking hiding places. Wiping her eyes of the laughter induced tears, she smiled at the still chuckling Sango.

"So how _are_ things going Sango? I'm here now if you need to talk even though I haven't been for the last two years really."

Sango sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore. Everything I'm feeling is just…irrational. It doesn't make any sense."

Kagome nodded in encouragement. "Do you mean with Miroku? Or are you talking about Inuyasha?"

Sango blushed. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's alright Sango. I won't be offended by anything you have to say."

Sango averted her gaze from Kagome's gently understanding one. "I always thought that me and Miroku still had a chance with each other. I thought that someday the well would reopen and we could return to the way life was supposed to be, but…" Sango took a deep breath before plunging on. "This is how life was supposed to be. Miroku was supposed to fall in love with Seijitsu so that his kids could find love and their kids could find love and so on down the line so you could save the world from Naraku. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Fate had a role to play, and it chose to remove me from the equation."

Kagome stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry Sango. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. I broke the Shikon no Tama; I made it possible for Kikyo to be resurrected; and I let Naraku get away so many times because you had to protect me rather then killing him. If it wasn't for me, you might have had Miroku."

Sango stared at the now sobbing female in front of her. "Stop it, Kagome. It's not your fault. It's not mine either. All I know is that I wouldn't have even loved Miroku a little bit if it wasn't for you bringing us together. Don't dwell on a thousand might-have-beens. It's what got me in the emotional mess I'm in now!"

Kagome sniffled and looked up at the bewildered taijiya. "God, aren't we a pair?"

Sango stopped wringing her hands before laughing again. After a few minutes, she quieted down and smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are. It's amazing any man would want us isn't it?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Although I don't think there's anyone out there who really does want me."

Sango looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean? Does this have something to do with what Sesshoumaru had to say yesterday? If so, I'll beat him with my Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome laughed and hugged her sister. "Calm down Sango. I've got some ideas of how to get Sesshoumaru to talk, don't worry!"

"So what did he say?"

"Just that he thought I loved Inuyasha and should put him out of his misery and tell him I choose him. I don't know what to think though! After our last talk, I'm almost afraid to think that Inuyasha doesn't really love me, but is just sticking by some silly promise he made five hundred years ago. He did it with Kikyo and now he's doing it to me."

"What makes you think that?"

Kagome hit the ground in frustration. "He kept going after Kikyo because he wanted to show her what true friendship and love was. He wanted to save her from her hate so that, rather then going to hell, she could move on to a better place. That's why he kept breaking my heart time and time again. If she thought that we were more then the friends we appeared to be, then there would have been no hope for redemption. Now that she's gone, he thinks he has to make it up to me. He claims I'm his best friend, and I'm happy I still am, but I don't want that to be the only reason he wants to marry me. There has to be more to a marriage then friendship if it's going to last. Especially the way we get into arguments."

Sango nodded slowly. "Okay, I can understand all that, but that doesn't explain why you think that Sesshoumaru doesn't want you."

Kagome sighed in frustration. "There's just so many things I don't get about Sesshoumaru. One minute he kidnaps me and beats me up for Tetsusaiga, and the next he won't let me out of his sight and gets all protective because his hair makes me sneeze. Now he's doing it all again by being all sweet and chauvinistic outside my school and during that dinner party two weeks ago and then I don't see him at all until yesterday. Then yesterday he has the gall to tell me to stop fooling around and chose the man he's been fighting with over me. I haven't been able to get a word out of him since except for a 'You better wear the dagger I gave you.'"

"What dagger?"

Kagome sighed and stretched out her leg and pulled up her pink and white stripped pajama pants to show a golden sheathed dagger attached to her ankle with a dog etched into the sheath surrounded by garnets while pale blue stones traveled down the length. "It's the dagger I was wearing that helped me defeat Naraku."

"Oh," said Sango as she gazed dumfounded at the ornate dagger. "I didn't know that." Shaking her head, she stared in perplexity at the weapon. "Are you sure you should be wearing that? With the way things are going now, you're liable to get pissed off at Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or even Kouga when you see him again. I'd hate for some dog spirit to come flying out of that dagger and attack them."

Kagome laughed as she covered up the blade. "I know. That's what I told Sesshoumaru the last time he walked away from me rather then talk to me. That's why I was out here practicing. If I can control my miko talents, what's to say I won't be able to control my emotions better? Besides, I think I have to believe that someone's in danger for the spell to activate."

"I hope you're right," said Sango before returning to the pertinent subject. "So Sesshoumaru keeps walking away from you? Won't say anything at all?"

Kagome shook her head no. "He wouldn't even do small talk at dinner yesterday. It about made me to nauseous to eat anything at all."

Sango pursed her lips in thought. "Well, you want to train your miko abilities right?"

Kagome nodded in the affirmative.

Sango grinned. "What better way to do that then to practice on Sesshoumaru?" Huddling closer to her, she started to whisper a plan of action into her ear. "Here's what you need to do…"

**—****Someone Watches—**

Sesshoumaru watched the reconciliation of the taijiya and miko from his study window as he played with the smooth cherry wood lid of the box he had left the day prior on the window sill. It was good that they had laid aside their arguments since they would have found their stay in the castle boring to say the least without the other to provide company. He had to many things to handle for him to be worried about how they kept themselves occupied.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he noted that he needed to leave soon to make it back to his office. He had postponed as many appointments as he could for the week in order to concentrate on seeing to security and party details, but even court dates could not be rearranged on a moments notice. He had a hearing on a case early that afternoon after which he was supposed to meet with Inuyasha to test for holes in their security net. They also had to decide where to place the recruits from the dojo.

Turning back his attention to the scene below him, he watched as Kagome and Sango hugged each other. A small smile flitted over his features at how easily humans set aside their petty concerns. It had caused an unaccustomed pain in his chest when he saw how hurt Kagome was when he refused to discuss with her his reasons for believing she was better off with Inuyasha. If only he could promise her protection from those who were his enemies. It was bad enough that Inuyasha had decided in the first place to renew contact with her claiming that after two hundred years and no sign of the Kokushibyou gang leader that it was pointless to keep them from the one thing they had been waiting five hundred years to find again.

Mentally sighing, he looked down at the well worn box he had been carrying around with him for five hundred years. It was time to let her go. Opening up the window a little, he opened up the box and tilted its contents to drift on the wind as the dried petals floated to the ground. Pulling the box back into the room, he gently brushed Kagome's name written in kanji on the bottom of the stained box before closing the lid and setting it on a hidden corner of one of the many bookshelves. It was better this way. Kagome would live in the states with Inuyasha while he kept hidden his feelings for a mortal woman he met a long time ago. Now he just had to convince Inuyasha to run away with her.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

I wasn't actually going to have one of these but then I thought better of it. I won't be able to get Chapter 17 out until at _least_ the end of next week despite the fact this one came out so quickly. I promised to have a new chapter out in my second fic, so I need to concentrate that for now. Thanks for continuing to read!

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

**

**Review comments:**

**Michelle:** Don't worry about skipping over Sango and or Inuyasha every now and then. I admit to skipping whole chapters of some fics if I just can't get into reading it, so I completely understand where you're coming from! I too, prefer Kag/Sess as well, and am mostly concentrating on Sango/Inuyasha right now to move Inuyasha and Kagome away from each other.

**Me:** I'm glad someone thinks Shuukaku is evil! I'm having fun leaving little clues as I go as to who he is.

**Spdsgirl:** blush Thanks for the compliment, although you should actually thank _Ami Mizuno1_ who thought that Sango's rant came out of the blue. After reading that review, it got me thinking and I soon had a whole page (typed that is) worth of reasons for her outburst. I pretty much already knew them, but writing them down in detail on paper helped a lot in writing that scene.

**Kjinuyasha:** grins Of course this is Sess/Kag! As for San/Inu, I'm just waiting to see what Inuyasha decides since every time I have a scene with him in it, he goes off on a tangent and makes me completely reorganize my chapter. So, I'm waiting just as much as you to find out if Sango and Inuyasha will be friends or more then friends.

**Ami Mizuno1:** Thanks for reviewing again! It's always nice to see I'm keeping readers rather then driving them away

**Screaming Confessionasls Aka. Scars:** I actually try to reply as much in e-mail as I can. It keeps people from reading/scrolling through such long review comments.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. Also, any misrepresentations of how the Tsunami relief funds are distributed and any believed trivializations of the obstacles facing the Tsunami survivors were not intended. The survivors in Southeast Asia and Africa have my utmost respect and all efforts to help these countries have my complete support.

* * *

Yobiko: Japanese version of nightschool 

Mikatahnoo: rough- flame ally (Shippou's last name)

Kitaro: made-up name

Mottomokicho: Most precious one

Yakuza: gang (or Japanese mafia by one site…)

**

* * *

Chapter 17:**

Portraits adorned the dark green walls lending contrast to the otherwise dreary office. Bookcases filled to the brim with scientific journals more then a hundred years in the collecting lined the walls of the rectangular office leaving space for two windows on one wall. A door on the wall to the left of the windows led to the master suite and the rest of the apartment. Spaces were left between the bookcases to allow two pictures to frame the door on one side and two more framed by bookcases on the opposite side. There were no bookcases on the wall with the two large windows although a fifth portrait was nestled them. Soft-lit ceiling lights illuminated the odd collection of pictures.

Of the four side-wall pictures, one showed an old man sitting at his lab bench with a dowdy looking woman on one side and a young boy standing in front of them while an intricate display of glassware stood in the background. Inscribed on a brass plate underneath it were the words, "Louis Pasteur and the first successful vaccination."

Another contained a picture of two men. One was standing next to a large-model that swiveled around a central pole looking as though a circular staircase was built with slates stacked one on top of another. The other man sat next to the model speaking with obvious enthusiasm to his companion. Beneath this picture was the inscription, 'Watson and Crick's Double Helix'.

The third and fourth pictures were digitally re-mastered old black and white, or rather brown faded photos of men. One contained the serious picture of Kitasato Shibasaburo, as distinguished by the inscription, standing in formal Japanese dress with black kimono and white under haori. The other contained the headshot of an equally serious Alexandre Yersin in a slightly worn business jacket.

The fifth picture, nestled neatly between the two windows was a stolen snapshot of a smiling Kagome leaning against Goshinboku while the wind played in her hair. She appeared to be in her early teens, thirteen or fourteen perhaps.

To one side of the room, was a mahogany desk with smaller pictures littering the surface with a printer to one side, a fax machine on the other and centered between the two was an expensive looking laptop. Papers littered the surface with mad scribbling marring the smooth white pages. Sitting behind the desk was one black-tipped red haired kitsune lounging in an elegant, old-styled leather chair while his soft bushy tail swayed gently in laziness.

He had been staring at nothing for the majority of the day, letting his mind wander where it would. What he should have been doing was reading some of the scientific literature he was behind on. He needed to read it if he wanted to stay abreast of the rapidly changing field, but he couldn't put his mind to wrapping around the massive amounts of data. It was either that or work on his lesson plans for the yobiko he taught nights at. Summer school would be starting next week, and he needed to be prepared for the dedicated young minds that would be coming after him, worried about high school and university entrance exams. If he wasn't reading literature or working on lesson plans, he should have been working on some law cases for Sesshoumaru.

Scooting his chair back a little, he propped his feet against his desk and wondered just how much longer he had to pretend to work at the law firm before he could return to research. It had already been about 65 years since he had last dabbled his paws into active research, and he was itching to return rather then subtly guiding others through grants and carefully phrased e-mails. He had quietly retreated from research after he started to become a little too well known. Sesshoumaru, sadly, had not been so lucky.

It would take many years for the taiyoukai to openly regain the reigns of his law firm as a result of his fame. Thank goodness for the fact that most of his employees were fellow youkai and understood his plight. At least this way, he could work as a 'junior partner' while still controlling the direction of the firm. That's where Shippou stepped in. He would be the 'active' senior partner for a few more years until one of Kouga's daughters had enough experience to take over. A few more years after that Sesshoumaru would step back up and resume his place. It was all a matter of shuffling lives and identities to fool an increasingly paranoid human population.

Sighing, Shippou sat up and typed idly on his laptop checking his e-mail for the umpteenth time that day. It was a compulsion he acquired and seemed discontent to end. It gave him something to do on days he felt indisposed to do anything. Type in the address, log-in to the system, check his e-mail, maybe answer a few, and log-off. It was a ritual he found comfort in much as some find comfort in jogging everyday or looking forward to a drink after work. He found comfort in e-mail. Logging into his service, his eyes skimmed the thirty new messages, mostly junk, collecting in his box. Clicking the tiny boxes to delete the rather tedious spam, he felt his jean pocket vibrate. Jumping slightly before pressing firmly on the delete button on his browser, he reached his free-hand into his pocket and freed the violently vibrating phone from its confinement. Flipping it open, he idly answered, "Mikatahnoo speaking."

"It's good to hear your tired old voice, Shippou!"

Shippou stared idly at his computer screen before recognition flashed in his eyes. "So how much money do you need this time?" he inquired with a grin.

"Oh, you know, about three billion yen should do the trick I'd say."

Shippou laughed at the slightly ridiculous number his friend and son-in-law spouted off. "No, seriously Kitaro, why are you calling?"

Silence settled over the phone as Shippou leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. "I wanted to know if we really are finally going to meet her."

Shippou's grin widened. "Of course! You didn't think we'd send out the invitations if she wasn't willing to meet the whole family. Besides, she's already settled at Sesshoumaru's so she can't back out now."

"Great! Maybe I'll fly in early and see if I can't extend my stay by a few days."

Shippou's feet fell flat to the floor from where he had propped them on the desk. "You know the rest aren't going to be too happy if you suddenly show up on the doorstep before they can."

Kitaro's tenor laugh filtered over the phone-line. "Oh, please. You should know by now that almost everyone is trying to find an excuse to head over early to the party. They've been dying to see this epitome of sweetness you, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru are so obsessed with. I mean, you've kept me waiting for almost five hundred years telling story after story to Mottomokicho and our children about your adventures looking for jewel shards and fighting Naraku and his incarnations."

Shippou's mind spun in circles as he felt his lazy day turn into one big headache. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled into his free hand as his forehead fell forward.

"And here I thought you were the smart one of the group," teased Kitaro.

"Yeah, well, I guess Inuyasha's been rubbing off on me."

"I'd say so," replied the black-haired kitsune on the other line. "Hey, I gotta get going soon. I have a lot of work to clear up before I can skedaddle my way out of here. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream before I finalized my traveling arrangements."

"Yeah," mumbled Shippou. Clearing his throat a little, he focused his mind on the work that his son-in-law had chosen this decade to follow. "So how is it over there off the coast of India?"

"Rotten, absolutely rotten," came the quick response. "A few weeks ago some of the Tsunami survivors kidnapped one of the senior bureaucrats here on Andaman Island just so they could coerce the government into distributing food packets. Everyone's starving on this forgotten island, and half of those are suffering from one disease or another. Just about every vitamin deficiency one can have is starting to crop up down here, and getting people to boil and filter their water is a living nightmare. We don't have the resources, and they could almost care less."

Shippou shook his head; there really wasn't much he could do besides send some relief aid his way. It seemed like only the major hit areas of Indonesia and India were getting the necessary aid they needed after the Tsunami hit in late December. International coverage seemed to have that effect, but some of the less damaged areas were suffering for it now. He was grateful for the amount of support the coverage generated, but it might have been better to siphon more of it off to the lesser known hit areas.

"I'll see what I can do then to send some food packets, vitamins, and strainers over there for you. I'm sure I can convince Sesshoumaru to part with some of his money again."

Relief echoed over the phone as Kitaro let out a happy sigh. "You're the greatest, Shippou. Just some cheesecloth works fine for filtering. If I can get everyone to filter their water before drinking, even if they aren't boiling it, that'll help with probably 80 of our cases of cholera."

Shippou grinned. "The smell is getting to you isn't it."

Grunting sounded over the phone. "Of course it is! You should be down here taking care of all these sick people and see how you like walking around in detritus all day."

Shippou sighed as his memory drifted to other times. "I've done that, several times. Two that come to mind are once with your mother and again in Hong Kong and China when the plague epidemic hit."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I nearly forgot China. So why am I here again?"

Shippou grinned. "You've been laboring under the influence of Kagome's and Rin's memory to long."

"That's right. I can't believe I'm finally going to see Kagome."

Shippou laughed again. "You will. Trust me, you will. Anyways, I should let you get back to your work."

"I guess I should. It'll be good to see you again. It's been to long."

"It's only been six months!" said Shippou with a gleam in his eye.

"True, but I still say you could have joined me down here. The CDC can only do so much you know, and with your background, we could have used the help."

Shippou stuck his tongue out at the phone. "I know better then that. Now get back to work! I'll see you at the week's end."

"All right, all right! I can tell a dismissal when I hear one. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara."

Shippou closed his flip phone before staring with unseeing eyes at the laptop in front of him. China brought up memories of a time when he had dropped everything to help a young man discover something no one else had been able to after centuries of trying. Letting his gaze wander over to Yersin's photo, he wished that Myouga hadn't been the one to suffer for his first foray into scientific research. If only the flea hadn't died that day a little over one hundred years ago providing the missing piece to a centuries old puzzle. Myouga had mourned Kagome's loss almost as much as he had, and it saddened him that the tiny youkai was unable to survive another century after so many. Sighing, Shippou returned to the comforting ritual of checking his e-mail. He would get to the bottom of whatever mischief his children were planning tomorrow.

**—****Kanada's Sushi Bar—**

Ayumi walked hesitantly into the restaurant, searching the scattered tables with her dark brown eyes. She was fifteen minutes early, but it had taken all her will power to not turn back for home half a dozen times. She still thought she was crazy to agree to go out on a date with a man she barely knew by name. She had been resolved to just say goodbye before he picked up the phone the night before, but as soon as she heard his honey tones drifting into her ear, she just couldn't resist one more meeting. She had to see him again.

Hence, she was standing in the door of a restaurant she had never been to, trying to spot his dark brown hair and light skin tone amongst the backdrop of suit-clad Asian men and women. Sure, a few of them were dressed up in summer dresses and silk ties, but most appeared to be of the working class relaxing from a long day at work. Looking down at her own clothes, she felt slightly out of place. She had decided on a knee-length dress with a few flares at the waist and a fitted line running down each side of the bodice. The neck-line flowed like a cowl from shoulder to shoulder covering most of her chest and suggesting that if she would just bend over far enough one might see a hint of cleavage. The dress itself was a soft periwinkle that appeared to bright for the somber atmosphere of black and grey business suits surrounding her.

Fidgeting with discomfort, she was abruptly turned around with the intent of sprinting for the nearest train station when her nose lightly bumped into a firm chest. Soft chuckling tickled her ear as lightly calloused hands gently grasped her shoulders. Closing her eyes against the blush she knew was about the threaten her face, she felt the man's hands lightly run down her bare arms to rest on her elbows as he gently pushed her away from him.

"I hope you weren't about to leave because I was a minute late."

Dulcet tones flowed into her burning ears. Cracking open one eye, she tilted her head slightly upwards to look into those of her date. Sighing she opened up the other as she took a step backwards into the restaurant. Feeling his hands continue to slide down her arms before falling gently to his side caused goose bumps to rise along her flesh. Smiling sheepishly, she took another step backwards and to the side to allow Shuukaku to follow her into the all too warm building.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to wait outside for you rather then stand around in here." Ayumi hoped he would forgive the slight fib. There was no reason for him to know she almost turned tail and ran out on him.

Shuukaku smiled knowingly. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I could save you a long wait outside." Grasping her elbow lightly in one hand, he gallantly motioned forward. "Shall we find ourselves a table?"

Ayumi smiled brightly, happy that he had arrived when he did. With him there beside her, she was glad she had made the effort to look a little nicer then normal. His eyes just seemed to gleam in appreciation in the dark atmosphere of the restaurant. "Lead on, dear sir."

Laughter erupted from his silk covered chest as he walked between the crowded tables to a secluded one half-hidden in the corner. She couldn't wait to learn more about him.

—**Late Evening Stroll—**

"I can't believe he wouldn't even have supper with us! I can understand skipping out on lunch. He probably wasn't here, but supper? Come on!"

Kagome laughed as Sango continued to rag on their host. She couldn't help it. It just felt so good to be able to laugh and talk with her after such a long time. She hadn't realized just how withdrawn the two had become from each other after Sesshoumaru kidnapped her from the hot spring some two and a half years ago. It wasn't until Sango blew up at her twenty-four hours earlier that she realized how far they had drifted away from one another. Now things were almost back to normal. They had spent all morning and most of the afternoon talking about nothing and yet everything. It felt good doing nothing.

Granted, it wasn't all fun and games. Sango had been drilling her all day on meditating and practicing drawing on her miko abilities; she felt exhausted. She was only still functioning because she had stolen an hour's nap right after lunch. Shaking her head, she smiled and looked sideways at Sango's fuming face. "Oh, stop it Sango. You knew he wasn't going to be there."

"I know; at least he had the decency to tell one of the maids he wasn't going to be home in time for dinner. However, that doesn't mean he's off the hook. He avoided you yesterday, and now he's avoiding you today. What's going to happen four days from now when he's giving that party of his for you? At the rate he's going, we'll be lucky if he even attends, let alone greets his guests."

"Stop it Sango. It's better this way anyways. I need to practice some more first before I even attempt to talk to him."

Sango sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe at how well Kagome was taking everything. After this morning's breakdown, she had a bounce in her step and a carefree smile on her face. It was admittedly one of the things she admired most about her friend, her ability to take life in stride and keep on going. That she was internally optimistic sometimes grated on her nerves, but sooner or later everyone did. It's how human nature worked.

Breathing deeply, Sango allowed the soothing smell of jasmine, lilies, and a hundred other scents to wash over her. There was just something about Sesshoumaru's garden that caused peace to settle over her soul. Looking sideways at the equally contemplative Kagome, she could tell it had the same effect on her although her smile twisted a little in wistfulness. There were a lot of memories in these gardens for the young miko, and it saddened her.

They continued to walk in silence down the smooth stone path, luxuriating in the quiet peace as night started to fall and the birds settled down to rest. It had been a good day for both women.

As they started to head towards the northeast corner of the garden, Sango picked up the quiet murmuring of two very familiar voices. Glancing quickly at Kagome, she saw that she too had picked up on their presence. Bringing up one finger to her lips, she cautioned for silence before wetting her finger and testing the air. Nodding to herself, she grabbed Kagome's arm and headed off a little west of their direction into the garden proper before heading north. She made sure to move into the wind rather then behind it to prevent their scent from reaching the two sensitive inu-youkai noses in front of them.

Creeping closer, they made their stealthy way underneath tree branches and over flower beds until they could just barely hear and understand what Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were talking so secretively about

**—****Inuyasha—**

Inuyasha paced the circumference of the tiny clearing he and Sesshoumaru were currently standing in. It had been a long day for both of them, and he had looked forward to having dinner with Kagome and Sango. But, his ass of a brother had to go and insist on taking care of security as soon as he walked in the door. So, they had taken a nice little stroll discussing which of his recruits from the dojo would best be situated where and how soon they could get there. He was happy to help train the best of the best in security at the _Fighting Inu_ with Sesshoumaru's sporadic help, but he wasn't about to let him dictate his life!

"You know it's the best choice we have at the moment. Just take Kagome and go back to the United States. I'm sure you have some business there that could use a little personal attention, and it'll get Kagome out of immediate danger."

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru merely inspected his claws before flicking some imaginary dirt off of them. Stalking up to stand face to face with the taiyoukai, he felt his eye twitch in anger. "Don't you think it's best to let Kagome make that decision? Besides, if I take Kagome out of the country, who's going to make sure Sango's okay? She may appear to be coping with the new time period, but she's not. If we take Kagome away from her, she'll have a mental breakdown!"

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles. "Then take the Taijiya with you. She'd make a good bodyguard for Kagome."

Inuyasha growled as he fought the instinct to punch Sesshoumaru in the face for his obtuseness, but he learned a long time ago that it was a useless gesture. He'd dodge it some way or another as always.

Watching Sesshoumaru's eyes glint with amusement in the light of the setting sun, Inuyasha figured what the heck and took a swipe at the older youkai. Sesshoumaru jumped back with ease. "I see you haven't improved your aim even with the Taijiya to practice on. Although from what I heard, she still kicked your ass, quite literally, the other day and has been holding back ever since."

Inuyasha growled. He had already come to the same conclusions himself, but that didn't mean Sesshoumaru had to rub his face in it either. "At least we know that someone will be able to defend Kagome since you're too stuck-up to take advantage of the situation to lend your protection and cozy up to her. From what I've heard, you haven't spent more then thirty minutes with her since she got here yesterday." He swiped again at his half-brother, hoping to at least tear his clothing a little. He'd give almost anything to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off of his face. Seeing any emotion on Sesshoumaru's face was just scary, more so since one only saw it when he was about to kill or maim something. The only exceptions were the moments he spent with Rin and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he continued to dodge Inuyasha's pathetic attacks. He would have to talk to his servants again about keeping his business to themselves. It didn't matter if the hanyou was family or not, no one was allowed to know his personal dealings. "I'm merely paving the way for you to skip the country with her until our little problem is resolved."

Inuyasha seethed in frustration before yelling, "I'm not skipping the country! If Kagome wants to come with me, fine, but if she doesn't want to we're going to stay right here and bug the heck out of you until you realize that it doesn't matter where we go! She will always be a target by association until we find the yakuza leader, and there is nothing we can do about it."

Silence settled over the clearing as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered into a staring contest. After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement even though he was already plotting a way to ensure they left regardless of Kagome's decision. "That is acceptable. I expect you to have an answer before the end of Saturday."

Before either one could split up and leave for parts unknown, a rustling from the foliage close by alerted them to a trespasser in their midst. Turning swiftly to confront the lurker, Sesshoumaru dashed forward and pulled out of the bushes two scowling women named Sango and Kagome. Throwing them into the middle of the clearing, he gazed down at them as his mind quickly went back over their conversation, hoping that they hadn't heard too much of it; although by their expressions, they had heard enough.

"Ouch!" cried Kagome as she rubbed her shoulder and posterior simultaneously. "You didn't have to throw us so hard."

Sesshoumaru merely stared the woman into submission before turning to Inuyasha. "Figure out how much they overheard," he said before turning around with the intent to leave quickly.

"Wait just a minute!" cried Kagome as she hastily stood to her feet.

Appearing nonplussed by her pleas, Sesshoumaru continued to walk away from the clearing hoping that one day she could forgive him his callous behavior. Fuming, Kagome turned to Sango and Inuyasha with tears swimming in her eyes. "Help," she whispered, but neither could do anything to ease the pain of watching him walk away _again_.

Sango sighed and rolled her shoulders as she picked herself off the ground while Inuyasha watched on. Turning to Kagome, she blinked in disbelief. Her face was contorted in anger and frustration while her irises reflected a silver sheen, something she hadn't seen since Shippou nearly died in the final battle with Naraku. Gulping, she looked downwards to the dagger still strapped to her ankle and saw it softly glowing. Slowly, she started to back away from the angry miko pulling a willing Inuyasha with her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Kagome cried to little affect. Anger oozing from every pore, she took a step forward as she started to gather her power together. Tapping into herself, she latched onto the errant wisps of energy that coated her body and quickly spun them into a ball as Sesshoumaru continued to walk away. Finding her reserves weak, she pulled on the added energy of her anger and the glowing dagger pulsating in commiseration against her ankle. Throwing the energy at the retreating taiyoukai, she watched in satisfaction as it spun a web of light around his form before he could take two steps between the surrounding trees.

A satisfied smirk graced her face as she watched him come to a standstill. Walking over to him, she circled his energy encased body to stand face to face with him. Looking into his eyes, Kagome nearly took a step backwards as she registered the anger shining in his amber depths although his face was a blank canvas left unprimed.

"You will let me go, now," he demanded with almost clenched teeth. He was trying to do the right thing for once, and she wasn't letting him.

"No," she said rather smugly. "You're going to stay right here until you promise me that you will not walk away and stay long enough to explain yourself to my hearts content."

Sesshoumaru imagined himself tearing to shreds the trees around him although he made sure to keep his body from reflecting his inner frustration. "Your energy cannot hold me. I merely grant you the opportunity to remove it yourself."

Kagome laughed. "True, I am not so well-trained to keep you Lord Sesshoumaru, but I can guarantee it will burn. I am sure you will be happy to explain to your guests come Saturday evening how you came to acquire them?"

Sesshoumaru felt his chest vibrate with the force of his contained growl. She was right of course. He would be burned. Eyes narrowing with anger, he let his mind quickly sift through all the alternatives and came to an unwanted decision. He would have to talk to her and explain the situation he and his baka half-brother got her into. That did not mean he had to like it nor make it easy for her to get the information she seemed to desire.

Kagome waited impatiently for him to give her an answer. She could already fell the strain of holding the barrier around the taiyoukai on her body and knew that unless he gave in soon, he would have his freedom despite her best intentions. "Well?" she gritted out as she fought to maintain the spell. "What's your answer?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the woman before giving her a minute nod of his head. "You have my word now free me."

Kagome smiled sweetly as she immediately dropped the spell. She should not have practiced so diligently that day on so little sleep. "Good, because I couldn't hold it any longer." Feeling her body give in to exhaustion, she swayed as darkness descended.

Sesshoumaru quickly swept up her limp body and turned to look at the gawking individuals still standing immobile in the middle of the clearing. "You'd best inform Sango of what's happening as well. I'll take care of Kagome once she wakes up."

Inuyasha and Sango watched in silence as Sesshoumaru sped off to his castle and what they presumed was Kagome's room before turning to each other. "What the hell just happened?" asked Sango in a daze.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Sesshoumaru must be getting soft in his old age. I can't believe Kagome just one-upped the bastard."

Sango nodded in agreement. Turning her thoughts away from her unconscious friend, she looked closely at Inuyasha. "So what is going on here?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and pulled at the cotton dress shirt he was wearing. "Why don't we head inside? This is going to take a while." Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and started to follow in Sesshoumaru's wake while Sango trailed after.

**

* * *

AN:**

Hope you liked it! I've been planning this scene for _ages_, so I hope it turned out alright. Hope to catch you all on the next chapter!

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

Review Comments:**

**Me:** See! Inuyasha didn't want to run away with Kagome! He knew better then to attempt it So...no using him as a dart board please; I'd like to make sure he's still alive by the end of the fic if at all possible.

**Ashtonreed:** Yeah, Sesshy does love her quite a bit. Perhaps a little too much to see she's better off with him then without him. But that's why there's Kagome. She'll eventually get through to him!

Thanks also goes out to **LadyPhoenixBlade, Ami Mizuno1, Mirei Nochi, spudsgirl, Michelle, Kjinuyasha**, and **nettecabs **for supporting me as well!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. References to SF's Chapter 14, 9, and 2 are included. Apologies if I forgot any.

* * *

Kokushibyou: Black Death 

Yakuza: Gang/Japanese mafia

Raijin: belle

Onna: woman

Baka: idiot/stupid

**

* * *

Chapter 18:**

Sesshoumaru stood outside Kagome's room and wondered how in the world he was supposed to open up the door while carrying the unconscious miko. She seemed to delight in putting him into difficult situations. Staring down at her heart-shaped face, he nearly sighed out loud. She was determined to be the death of him someday. He just never imagined it was going to be five hundred years after he first met her. Carefully, he shifted her weight to rest mostly in one arm before stretching out his second to grasp the door handle. Delicately twisting the cold metal, he loosened it enough to open the door a fraction.

Eyes sparkling in triumph, he pushed the fallen obstacle completely open with his foot and stepped across the threshold before closing it with the same foot. Swiftly gliding over to her bed, he gently deposited her onto the white silk before removing his hands from around her slim body.

He recalled another day when her powers had overwhelmed her. It was the day that Naraku found defeat at the hands of a mother's ire. She had amazed him then with a fiery light shining in her eyes, black strands chaotically waving around her face while a dog specter aided her. There was little he could do to help her then and little he could do now. He wished he could avoid testing her strength against a hidden threat, but she would not let him protect her from herself.

If only he had not insisted on investigating the Fujiwara family and their ties to the yakuza. It was an investigation that led him to the most established and notorious mafia ring in Japan; he had not been surprised. What was unexpected was how well hidden the yakuza leader remained after nearly fifty years of searching. Most fell to his team of investigators within a handful of years at worst, no matter if human or youkai. He trained and hired the best.

Now if only the best was enough to save the fragile beauty lying before him. Brushing back a stray lock of hair from her face, he let his eyes trace over her lovely features. He had spent that night many years ago contemplating her face, wondering if and when she would wake up. It had been one of the longest nights of his life and one of the most memorable mornings. He had fallen asleep as soon as he laid down beside her and was startled awake when she decided to use him as a pillow. For the remaining hours until dawn, he had basked in her warmth and the arm she had wrapped around his own before finally drifting off again. And the morning? The morning had given him a taste of what passion could be like between them.

He gently slid her over a few more feet before settling down next to her warm body. A few hours of resting next to her would not hurt. He just wanted to hold her for a little while longer before the battle for her safety began. He had to convince her to leave the country for her own good.

**—****A Few Hours Later—**

"Why can't we just go in?" whispered Sango outside Kagome's door. "I just want to make sure she's all right."

Inuyasha shot the taijiya a nasty look. "Do you want Sesshoumaru to cut you in half? He's been on edge ever since we made contact with Kagome and you again. With her passed out and exhausted from over extending herself, he'll be fit to skewer and roast you alive with Jaken's staff of heads!"

Sango pouted as Inuyasha continued to hiss in her ear. She only wanted to peek inside the door and ask Sesshoumaru if Kagome was okay. She should have known that she pushed Kagome to hard after their talk earlier that day even though the results were spectacular. Kagome's emotions always were a necessity to controlling and manipulating her powers. Still, she wanted to make sure it was just exhaustion that caused her to faint; she didn't want to lose anyone else.

Inuyasha sighed. He never could stand it when females had that look about them that just screamed vulnerability and worry, even if it did look strange coming from one of the strongest women he ever met. "Fine, but don't blame me if we have to use Tensaiga to revive you."

He stepped aside and allowed Sango to silently push the door open. Tentatively heeding Inuyasha's warning, she slowly pushed her head inside and peered into the darkened room. She couldn't see anything except for the outline of the bed and other scattered furniture in the light of the half-moon. _'Where's Sesshoumaru?'_ she wondered as she slid inside. Standing flush against the wall, she gazed around the room once more and found no tall silhouettes propped up or standing anywhere.

Inuyasha slid into the room behind her, his keener eyes flicking quickly around the room to finally rest on the bed. A smirk crept over his face as he locked eyes with Kagome's dark-blue ones. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he quickly grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out of the room with a muffled yelp and a click of the door as it latched.

Kagome suppressed her laughter at the comical sight before turning back to the youkai currently pressed tightly against her back. She had woken up about a half hour earlier when his hair once again tickled her nose. She was really going to have to start insisting that he pull back the strands when they cuddled; it had a tendency to make her sneeze. Still, it was a nice feeling to awaken in the arms of someone warm, muscular, and possessive. She hadn't been able to move once since waking. There was barely enough room to breath.

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, she gently brushed one hand across his knuckles marveling at the smooth skin. He didn't have nearly as many calluses as he used to once upon a time in Sengoku Jidai. They were still there, just less defined. In a way, she was grateful for that small blessing. It meant that he found other ways of resolving his problems and getting what he wanted. She shuddered. Just thinking of the implications made her wonder if she would still find herself willingly on a plane to America without realizing it. Although, it did make cuddling with the great demon lord a softer affair.

Scouting backwards a little to arrange herself more comfortably against Sesshoumaru's lean torso, she failed to notice his arm tighten minutely around her stomach as her fingers continued to run along his palm. Warm breath caressed the back of her neck causing shivers to run down her spine and her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Are you awake?" whispered Kagome, half afraid she was right and half afraid she was wrong. She wanted answers to her many questions, but she also didn't want him to move away from her.

"I'm awake," he breathed into her ear.

"Oh," whispered Kagome at a loss for what to do next. She really didn't want to lose the comforting feeling she felt locked in his arms.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He could smell her anxiety as she once again scooted closer to his body; the act that disturbed his sleep in the first place. He too wished that he never had to move again, but that would be up to Kagome once she found out just what she was getting herself into by staying with him in Japan. If things became really tough, he could always sedate her and lock her up somewhere safe until things resolved themselves.

"You told me not to walk away from you again," he whispered, nuzzling her hair gently. The sweet smell of cherries clinging to the strands nearly intoxicated him. He almost didn't care either, but he would take this one last chance to shelter her and luxuriate in the rare moment of intimacy.

Kagome huffed as she swatted the air above her head, nearly striking Sesshoumaru in the nose. "I asked you not to run away from me, not invade my personal space."

Sesshoumaru's fangs glinted in the moonlight. "Would you rather I leave? If memory serves me correctly there's an armchair sitting in the corner."

Kagome gasped and clutched his arm tighter around her waist. "You're already here. There's no need for you to leave."

With his chest vibrating with suppressed laughter, Sesshoumaru nudged the miko underneath the chin to tilt her head up. Gazing into her wide eyes, he murmured, "Then you shouldn't complain."

Kagome gulped. He was entirely to close to her for comfort's sake. "I wasn't complaining. I was merely stating the facts."

"Hm, so you wish to argue semantics with a lawyer?"

Kagome shook her head no and shuddered. She rarely, if ever, thought before she spoke and going against the calculating mind of one Sesshoumaru Shirouja was very low on her list of death wishes. It was amazing she had even won the last skirmish. Which reminded her…

"So are you going to ante up?" asked Kagome, still staring at the red-flecked gold irises of the youkai holding her.

"Ask, and I may answer," he said half-teasing.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm, asking him to loosen his hold just enough to turn around and face him cheek to cheek, nose to nose, and eye to eye. He rarely gave anything away in facial expressions, but she would be a baka if did not at least look in case he gave something away.

"Comfortable?" he asked attempting to distract himself from the thought that her body was fully pressed against his own. He sincerely hoped Kagome would tire quickly and drift back to sleep.

"Very," she replied. "Now for the first question…" Kagome paused briefly as she bit her lip. She knew what questions she wanted answered; she just had to figure out in what order to ask them in.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she decided to just plunge in and see where it led her.

"Why did you decide to see me again if you were just going to push me away? I thought you wanted me to be your mate, not a passing amusement."

Sesshoumaru stilled. He knew the question was coming, but hearing it was entirely different from thinking it. Taking in a deep breath, he blinked once to block out Kagome's hurt look for however brief a moment in time he could. Gritting his teeth, his mind rapidly sifted through the facts, outlining his arguments. "I wouldn't have asked you to be my mate if I hadn't thought it through. I wanted you back in Sengoku Jidai, and I still would be honored to have you at my side. However, you should concentrate on Inuyasha's suit rather then my own."

"Why?" asked Kagome as she brushed delicate fingers against his jaw. "Why do you keep pushing me away? I thought this was supposed to be my choice and no one else's."

Nerve endings tingling from the brush of her fingers against his skin, he felt his control slip a hairsbreadth. He knew he shouldn't have lain down next to her. Still, he had thought she would sleep the whole night, leaving him plenty of time to remove himself to a safer locale before morning. Turning his mind back to the discussion at hand, he concentrated on gazing at her forehead; something he hoped would not prove to be a distraction. "It is your choice, but for now it would be in your best interest to focus on Inuyasha."

"You're still not telling me why!" Kagome huffed in exasperation. Sometimes trying to get the youkai to talk was like trying to find out where Naraku was hiding, nearly impossible unless he wanted you to.

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. He should have known she wouldn't take his word for it. At least it was worth a try. "Do you recall the particulars of Fujiwara vs. Japan?"

Kagome frowned. Of course she did. It was one of the biggest scandals Japan had seen in a long time. "Yes, but what does that have to do with letting me chose who I want to date?"

"We were able to uncover a large portion of the Fujiwara's illegal ties to the Kokushibyou yakuza, but not the identity of the yakuza leader. He's still out there and very much in charge of the black market and other crime syndicates. Until he's caught, it is not safe to be closely associated with me."

Kagome frowned. She hadn't realized that Sesshoumaru might be in danger as the leading prosecutor on the case. "So, you're telling me that the great taiyoukai of the west can't protect himself?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with any dangers that come after me. It's those who are around me that I am not always able to protect."

Kagome stifled her laughter. He looked adorable when he glared like that. Of course she would never tell him that nor would she think it was so except she could imagine exactly what sparked off that particular look in the first place. In other circumstances, it was an effective cowering tool or that is until one got to know him. Well, if he ever let someone get to know him.

Reeling her mind back from her stray thoughts, she looked up to see him still giving her the evil eye. "Stop it. I know exactly what you mean although I guess that just means I have to stick with you at all times."

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "Unacceptable. You will stay in the company of Inuyasha, Sango, or Shippou and as far away from me as you can."

Kagome pouted. "Why should I stay with Sango? She doesn't know what's going on anymore then I do."

Sesshoumaru smiled sending shivers down her spine. She never wanted to be at the receiving end of one of those dangerous looks. Sometimes, it was a blessing Sesshoumaru was so expressionless.

"Inuyasha should have filled her in on all the details by now. He was authorized earlier this evening to hire her as your personal bodyguard until this ordeal is finished."

This time it was Kagome's turn to frown as she started to struggle out of the taiyoukai's hold. "You mean to tell me you were going to tell Sango exactly what was going on but leave me in the dark? What's the big deal! Don't you think I'm every bit as capable of taking care of myself as Sango? And besides, what if Sango is the one your yakuza gang decides to go after? How can you be so sure it's me they even want!"

Kagome continued to struggle to no avail, barely gaining half an arms length between their bodies. Frustrated, she hit him in the chest with her fist. "Let me go!"

Sesshoumaru slid one arm more securely around her waist as his other hand moved to capture her flailing fists. "Stop that." His irritation was growing by leaps and bounds. To think he had almost forgotten just how easily she seemed to call emotions to his notice. It had been one of the first things that captivated him. His curiosity had been to great for him to let go, though perhaps it would have been better if he had just sent her on her way when she denied her uselessness in procuring Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha.

"Why should I!" she cried giving up on her struggles. There was really no reason in keeping them up. He had her soundly secured.

"Because you're going to hurt yourself," Sesshoumaru coldly replied.

"Well, I'm perfectly capable of making that decision for myself! I didn't run around Sengoku Jidai without the basic ability to make my own decisions and handle a little bit of pain. I'm not going to break at the tiniest pressure!"

Kagome flung herself into Sesshoumaru's chest as tears started to gush from her eyes. Blinking against the sudden turn of events, he gently wrapped his arms around her, rubbing smooth circles into her back and sincerely hoping that she would cease her odd behavior. It really would have been better for her to sleep a little longer then she had. It was the only explanation he could come up with for the sudden flood works.

Hiccupping, Kagome tried to regain control of her body to stop the sobbing. Her sanctuary was turning out to be just as dangerous as the past had once been. The future was no longer the safe haven from demons and hidden agendas. Even Shippou had mentioned that during her time traveling many had attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama from her while she remained oblivious. Now her life was threatened by something that Sesshoumaru feared. Why else would he be attempting to send her away, and what in the world was strong enough to cause the inu-youkai to be frightened?

"Why are they after me?" Kagome softly asked as she pressed her head closer into the damp linen of his dress shirt. "Why are you so afraid?"

A strange expression crossed Sesshoumaru's face, hidden in the darkness of the room. "They're after you because of the display Inuyasha pulled outside your school." He closed his eyes and whispered, "And because they found out about the gathering this weekend. It was supposed to be kept concealed, but somehow the information was leaked."

"So, then why do you want me to run away with Inuyasha to the United States? Surely they'll just follow me there?" Kagome gripped the linen tightly in her fist. She would not allow him to drive her away.

Sesshoumaru smoothed her hair away from her brow. "If you left with Inuyasha shortly after the party and an engagement announcement, it would be assumed that I was merely being a concerned older brother and nothing more. There would be a chance that they would still target you, but no more so then Inuyasha, Shippou, or any of Rin's progeny."

Kagome ran his words through her head again. She almost couldn't fault his logic. It made sense, and with both Sango and Inuyasha there to look after her, the risk of harm would be much less. Especially if she continued to practice her neglected skills. Still, she didn't want to run away. She never had before, and she wasn't going to start now.

"That makes sense, but you're forgetting something. I don't run away from my problems."

Sesshoumaru sighed, barely disturbing the raven locks his cheek was pressed against. "I didn't think you would. That's one of the reasons I was withholding this information from you. I had hoped you would have made your decision by now."

Kagome huffed. "You expect me to make a decision on which youkai I love more in a little over two weeks when I haven't seen you in two years, and you haven't seen me in over five hundred?"

Sesshoumaru's hands paused in their absentminded caresses of her back and hair. "I would have expected you to decide which one you wished to get to know more of by now. After all, you surely had time to figure out which one of our past selves you preferred."

"I assumed you were both dead by now, and with no way to return to the past, I never bothered to figure that out. I just knew I loved you both and still do."

Sesshoumaru smiled and rubbed her head with his chin. He never imagined hearing her say those simple words would cause such warmth to well up within himself. It felt good to know that he might have had a chance with her back then.

"Thank-you," he breathed nearly below her hearing level. If it wasn't for the fact his lips were so close to her ear at the time, she never would have heard the sincere gratitude in his voice. Kagome smiled into his chest and let it go, knowing he would hate it if he knew she heard him.

She relaxed her hand and started smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt. "I don't know what I want at the moment, but I do know that I think Inuyasha and I just need to work on our friendship first and foremost before thinking of going anywhere else. You, we just need to talk."

"I thought that's what we were doing," choked out Sesshoumaru with barely a hitch in his voice. He was going to have to distance himself from her and soon if she kept up her ministrations.

"Hmm," agreed Kagome luxuriating in the feel of his warmth beneath her fingertips. Blinking to distract herself from the feel of smooth linen beneath her hands and the idle caresses of his hands on her back, she swallowed. "There are still sine things I needed to know besides why you were so adamant in pushing me away."

Sesshoumaru mentally cringed. "Why don't we leave it for the morning? You sound a little tired."

Kagome yawned at the power of suggestion. "Maybe you're right," she said snuggling closer to his chest. "Just remember you promised not to leave me again until I'm through talking with you."

"Oh?" asked Sesshoumaru wishing she had forgotten about that.

"Yes oh," she said draping one arm over his side. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm satisfied." Closing her eyes, she immediately drifted off into sleep more tired then she had thought previously.

Sesshoumaru groaned out loud after making sure her breath had evened out into slumber. It was going to be a long night.

**—****Wednesday—**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she arched her back and flexed her toes, working out the kinks of stiff muscles all along her body. Turning around to rest on her stomach, she blearily wiped the salt from her eyes, leftovers from her late evening bout of crying. Focusing on the pillow indentation resting next to her head, her conversation with Sesshoumaru rushed back into her thoughts.

Shifting her weight to her hands, she pushed herself off the bed and turned over, searching the room for the errant taiyoukai. He was no where to be found. Quickly rolling over to land on her feet next to the bed, she dashed for the wardrobe and pulled out a simple navy blue hakama with white haori. Changing out of the wrinkled clothes she had worn the previous day and into the fresh clean set, Kagome moved to vanity table and threw up her hair into high ponytail. He wasn't going to get away without finishing their conversation from the previous night or a good reason to post-pone it. Satisfied with her look, she turned around with the intent of rushing out of her room to look for the man, but came face to face with the object of her irritation instead.

Smirking at her hectic rush around the room, he walked calmly to the bed and set the tray he was carrying down on the rumpled coverlet. It was breakfast complete with newspaper, carafe of milk, another for tea, and an assortment of breakfast entrees. Eyes shifting in between the formally arranged breakfast tray and Sesshoumaru, she wondered what happened to the real youkai.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Kagome. She couldn't believe he brought her breakfast in bed; well, if she had stayed in bed that is.

Sesshoumaru merely gave her a bored look before pouring himself a cup of tea and reaching for the newspaper and retreating to a chair nestled in a corner of the room. Snapping open it's pages, he peered over the grey newsprint. "I gave you my word I would not leave. Now eat."

Kagome nervously watched as Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea and turned to reading the daily newspaper. Shuffling forward a few steps, she heard her stomach growl causing her face to flare up with heat. Snapping her head up, she saw Sesshoumaru take another sip of the aromatic brew, ignoring her completely. Relieved, she picked up the tray of food and settled herself against the headboard with the tray in her lap. Digging in, she quickly demolished all the food.

Wiping the crumbs from a piece of toast from her mouth with the napkin kindly provided for her, she turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru. She had pondered what method of attack she should use now and if indeed it would be well worth the headache trying to get him to answer with a straight answer. That last night had seemed to go so well had to have been a fluke. She would not count on a second miracle. It would just be odd. Giving up on the hopeless, she indelicately cleared her throat, sounding like a hog snorting in the trough.

"If you wish to gain my attention speak. That horrid sound is unbecoming of anyone with a sense of decency."

Kagome "eeped" and jumped slightly in surprise, nearly causing the breakfast tray to slide off her lap. Quickly rescuing the tottering tray, she set it firmly in the center of the bed where it would be in little danger of sliding to the floor and breaking the fine china.

"Don't do that!" she said once everything was safely secured.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly into the newspaper and began to fold it up. He was almost done reading anyways. He would be most grateful if she would finish her questioning soon. He needed to get to get to court in a few more hours. Court did not wait on irate young women, even if she had formidable powers.

Setting the neatly folded newspaper on the petite table sitting next to him, he looked over at a fidgeting Kagome. Apparently, she would need some prompting this morning if he was to be free anytime soon. "What else did you feel we need to discus?" he said coldly as he settled his arms flush against the arm rests.

Kagome swallowed nervously. There was no telling what things he remembered from the past. There was no guarantee that even if he did recall the things he had done, he may not remember the motivation behind his actions. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled her question, hoping he would be able to remember. She needed to know the reasons why before she could consent to anything. "Why did you decide to kidnap and abuse me? Why wasn't simply having me in your possession reason enough to get Tetsusaiga? If Inuyasha really wanted me back, he would have come get me regardless of a few cuts and bruises."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had hoped she put that behind her. He couldn't really explain it to himself really. At the time, he had merely been irate that the hanyou still retained possession of their father's sword when by rights it should have gone to him. Beating up the onna had merely been a side benefit. Striving to remember clearly the events that led to his falling for the miko, he dimly recalled another reason for wishing to incapacitate the miko. "You were a threat. You did not heed me when in battle. Instead, you sought to protect Inuyasha. First by giving him the Tetsusaiga, and again when you broke my armor. I needed to make sure you would not interfere when Inuyasha came to collect you; it would also have been beneficial if Inuyasha became too worried to concentrate on the fight at hand due to your wounds."

'_Oh,'_ thought Kagome. It was not the answer she had expected although she had little to expect. It was almost disconcerting thinking it was merely a strategic move to cut-off Inuyasha and acquire his sword. Still, considering it in a new light, it truly did make sense. Get rid of that which motivates another to fight, and they would lose all will to fight. It made a simplistic solution to an on-going problem. However, it did not make her feel any better about the situation.

Conflicting emotions flitting across her face, Sesshoumaru watched with fascinated dread. He hoped she would not be offended by the truth although if it drove her away from him, he would take full advantage of the situation. Disregarding the intimacies of the night before, he decided to twist the thorn of detachment a little further. "Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

Anger flashed across Kagome's face as she clenched her fists. "Are you in a hurry to leave?" asked Kagome sarcastically. She did not expect him to reply in the affirmative. Blood draining from her face, she held back the sting of tears that threatened to cause another bout of crying. She was really getting tired of being pushed down and stepped upon, especially after being held so closely the night before. Maybe it hadn't meant anything to him.

"Fine, but I have just one more question to ask you. Why did you stage such a great farce with a fake Kikyou for Inuyasha and my friends? Why couldn't you have simply asked me to stay with you rather then hurting me?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had thought the situation had already been taken care of. Why else had he chased after her in the middle of the night in the pouring rain right afterwards?

Kagome watched his face closely and was rewarded for her diligence when the flash of annoyance was broadcasted in the narrowing of his eyes and slight downward pull of his lips. She had touched a sore point with that question. Smiling triumphantly, she waited for him to explain himself again.

"I thought this was already discussed," came the disdainfully cold reply.

This time it was Kagome's turn to frown. "Perhaps I missed the memo. Could you repeat the conversation for me?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as her sapphire blue eyes glared into his gold ones.

Sesshoumaru returned the glare with a bored look. "Very well. I wished for you stay in order to continue being a teacher and confidant for Rin. I also wished you stay because you intrigued me. I could not grasp an understanding of what motivated you and your actions, and it was a puzzle I could not resist unraveling. To do that, I needed to convince you to stay and Inuyasha to leave. Therefore, I had to give you a reason in the form of Inuyasha's preference for the dead miko over yourself. However, to convince you of his indiscretion, you were required to watch."

Kagome frowned. "I thought you wanted me to stay to be your mate."

"I did," said Sesshoumaru as he inwardly rolled his eyes. "You were the first female that confused me. You were such an enigma that you shortly became an obsession, one I knew would take all your years to attempt to understand."

Absorbing his words, she replayed them again in her mind, trying to unravel the complexity of his thoughts. He seemed to confuse her as much as she did him. At least it was an equal trade off. "So, you never loved me?" Kagome half asked, half stated softly as she stared at the coverlet resting beneath her. Smoothing out a wrinkle, she wished she could as easily smooth out the hitch in her breath and the erratic beating of her heart.

Teetering on the thin edge of choice, Sesshoumaru carefully weighed the options. Should he confess the truth to her as he had admitted it to himself six months after losing her, or should he push her over the edge of doubt by denying it? One would be the truth, whereas the other would be a lie to finally convince her to leave his side. Carefully examining each choice, he wondered if no matter what he said, she would prove to be as stubborn as always and defend those she cared for no matter how much they hurt her. After all, she had followed Inuyasha out of loyalty for so long. Would she do the same to protect himself?

Decision made, he stood up and walked over to the sorrow-filled miko. Brushing the hair back from her face, he felt her jump at his touch as she turned glistening eyes to his. Withdrawing slightly, he murmured, "I did love you, but I did not realize the truth until after you were gone."

Kagome's mouth dropped in shock as amazement lit up her face. Sensing, he was about to be pounced on, he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled forth a compact object. Grasping her hand, he turned her palm upwards and placed the metallic object into her hand. Letting go, he stepped back a few steps closer to the safety of the door. "Inuyasha's, Shippou's, and my number are programmed into the phone. Be sure to contact one of us should anything suspicious happens. Sango should have one of her own as well." Turning, he did not leave her a chance to comment. Walking through the door, he failed to hear Kagome whisper, "I choose you, Sesshoumaru."

**—****Ayumi—**

"Reijin Ayumi speaking." Ayumi glanced around the nicely furnished office building. She had no clue what SaiTech did, but it appeared to be doing well.

"Ayumi!" came the slightly hyper and breathless voice of the anonymous caller. Ayumi frowned, she hoped Shuukaku got off quickly. If they didn't leave soon every restaurant in an eight mile radius would be packed with lunch traffic. True, most salary men preferred to work through their lunch hours, but plenty others took advantage of less busy weekdays to socialize.

"Yes?" answered Ayumi with divided attention.

"Guess who this is!"

She frowned. The voice did sound slightly familiar. "I don't know, who?"

"Guess!" Light took pity and shined down on Ayumi. She could recognize that squeal anywhere.

"Kagome! Why in the world are you so excited?" asked Ayumi with a smile twitching her lips. She could always count on Kagome to get excited over the oddest things. It was almost too bad she could never get excited over any of the boys during high school. She sighed softly. It was a pity Hojo never turned his eyes to any of Kagome's other friends. She wouldn't have minded a date or two.

"I got a cell phone!" squealed Kagome again nearly breathlessly.

Ayumi's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me you _finally_ got yourself a cell phone?"

Kagome's voice shook with unrestrained glee. "Yep! I got it as a gift. It has 'I' mode and everything!"

Ayumi whistled. "Welcome to the 21st century, Kagome!" teased the soft-spoken girl. She really was glad that Kagome had a cell phone. She had been cut off from everyone for so long because of her illnesses that she never seemed to really connect with anyone once she finally recuperated enough to attend school on a regular basis again. With a cell phone, perhaps she would find it easier to grow closer to her friends rather then keeping them at a distance.

"I got to go call the others now, but I just wanted you to have my number. Isn't this just great!"

Ayumi grinned. "Yes, yes it is." Sighting Shuukaku disembarking from the elevator, she waved him over to her.

"Kagome," she interrupted the gushing monologue, "I've got to get going. I'm going out to lunch with a friend of mine."

Kagome paused. "Is it anyone I know?" she asked fearing Ayumi was getting into trouble with another lecher.

"You've met him," said Ayumi as she eyed Shuukaku's confident swagger.

"Okay," she drawled. "Let me know how it goes then. I've got a cell phone now so don't be a stranger!" she cooed.

Ayumi laughed. "I won't be. Good bye!" Hitting the end key, she put the phone back into her purse before threading her arms through her escort's.

As she leaned her head against his solid arm, he asked, "Who was that?"

Ayumi glanced up at Shuukaku's tanned face. "A friend of mine just got a cell phone. You might remember her from the dance club. She was dancing with the guy who kicked you out."

Shuukaku laughed. "That feisty woman? I hope she's not going to come after me with a stick or anything. I'd hate to get in her or that man's bad graces anymore then I already am."

Ayumi laughed along with him. Shuukaku smiled. The missing piece to his puzzle just fell into his lap. It was definitely turning out to be a splendid week.

**

* * *

AN:**

After much delay, I finally got this chapter out. I'm so happy! Especially since it took me positively forever to get the dark angsty mood out of my system, not to mention I had to battle the heat to even be in the mood to write. In other notes, there's only six more chapters and an epilogue planned out. And before you groan over the length of this fic, let me give you something to really groan about. Those six chapters all occur in one night . Aren't I evil? Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out since I'm going on a week long trip to visit my sister out on the East Coast. Just a friendly warning.

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

**

**Review Comments:**

**Spdsgirl:** Well, I think Sesshoumaru had a little more to say then you thought. Hopefully, I didn't make him to OOC. I tried not to, but some of things just had to be addressed. Perhaps I pushed the issues together to much…I don't know. Thanks for being with me for so long!

**Me:** Inuyasha appreciated the pocky. So much so in fact, that he refused to make any more of an appearance then he did. Perhaps he likes pocky more then Kagome… And you so called me on the fluff. I just couldn't resist! Now if only my muse would have cooperated…

**Enchanted Faery** Sorry for the frustration! Just to reiterate, it's taken me many chapters to progress in time which might account for the 'just get it over with!' attitude. I feel that way myself sometimes, but it's only been 2.5 weeks since they came back into Kagome's life. Whenever I think of that, I almost get afraid that things may be moving a little to fast. Still, I hope I can keep your interest for the remaining chapters!

I've already replied to some of my reviewers, but I thought I'd tell them all again how much I appreciate their support! Glomps **themagicfairy, Sesshomaru'sLover, Jade Namida, michelle, imsosad,** and **Rose Songweaver**. Thank-you!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

* * *

Kokushibyou: Black Death 

Yakuza: Gang/Japanese mafia

Kappatsu: Lively, Kouga's great-grandson

Saiai: beloved, Kouga's wife

Mutekai: undefeated, Kouga's son-in-law's brother

Mottomokicho: most precious one

Shirotaka: white hawk, Unknown relation

Ichii Chikyuu: Yellow Earth

**

* * *

Chapter 19:**

Shippou fought the desire to massage his headache away. The guard in front of him was refusing him entrance into Sesshoumaru's castle when he had been threatened bodily harm if he didn't contain the havoc his offspring were causing the new guards! If only he recognized someone standing outside the front gates that would let him pass…

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to turn around and come back at seven when the party starts with your invitation." The man had a harried look to him and kept repeating himself as he had no doubt done innumerous times during the day.

"Sesshoumaru specifically requested my presence to help—"

"Like I haven't heard that one before," snapped the guard. "Just come back later when you're supposed to and leave me alone!"

Shippou's jaw dropped. The man had snapped, absolutely cracked. Flicking his eyes away from the frustrated guard, his attention was momentarily caught by one of the caterers unloading boxes from a van. Something just wasn't right…

Stifling his laughter, he turned back to the still fuming guard. "I was about to say that I was here under Sesshoumaru's orders to help with your kitsune infestation."

"If you want to help us, then just go away!" He glared at the undisguised kitsune sitting in the car in front of him. He had to give the guy credit though for coming as he was rather then attempting to pass himself off as the mailman, gardener, hair stylist, extra maids and butlers, anything and everything that was needed to throw off a successful party on the scope that Sesshoumaru-sama was hosting. He was just so _tired_ of the hassles he had faced all day long.

Shippou sighed and shook his head as a mischievous light glinted in his eyes. "Well, if you don't want my help then I won't tell you that there's a disguised kitsune about to walk into the castle with a fluffy-tailed box in his arms."

The man paled to a deathly shade of white as he threw his clipboard into the air and sprinted after the now fleeing pair of kitsunes and screaming bloody murder over the injustice of his job. Shippou laughed as he put his car into gear and drove over to the garage and parked his car. Still laughing quietly, he returned to the front door intent upon starting there in his search for more of his impatient family.

Gazing around him, he noted the busyness of everyday life occurring around him as the castle was brought back from its dormancy into a thriving cesspool of life. It was something Sesshoumaru preferred to keep under taps, expecting complete solitude during his stay at his ancestral home. Only for a few months every quarter century or so was the place really alive with voices.

"Hey you!" squealed Kagome causing the kitsune in question to jump and turn to face her. "Get over here and help us move these boxes inside!"

Shippou's lips twitched, settling into a lopsided smile. Walking over to the miko-in-disguise, he plucked the heavy box from her arms. "Lead the way wench."

Kagome's lips mirrored his twitch as she sighed and fanned herself with the white frilly, useless maid's apron she had donned. "Why sir, you do know how to talk to a lady!" Grabbing another box, she led the way into the castle and through the maze of corridors to the kitchen where other workers unpacked the boxes and labored over stove and counter to prepare a buffet worthy of Sesshoumaru's status as a Lord.

"So why are you dressed as a maid?" asked Shippou curiously, following Kagome back to the half-empty truck.

Kagome laughed. "I was tired of sitting around doing nothing so Sango and I decided to help out around the estate. As it is, I'm glad for the disguise since it means I can meet your family without their knowing." Kagome leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially. "Besides, imagine their faces when they realize the one who's been bringing them food and water all day is the one they've been sneaking in to see!"

Shippou laughed. It would appear that the tables had been turned on his kin as the tricksters became the fools. It was simply priceless.

"So do you think you could lead me to these captured fools?" he asked with a slight leer hinting in his voice. "I'd hate for them to think we know each other or anything."

Kagome paused in the hallway and turned to her adopted son. Confusion marred her brow. "What did you have in mind?"

Shippou leaned closer and whispered into her ear, watching as delight slowly spread across her features. Barely containing her glee, she grabbed Shippou's paw and ran down the hallway and out to the back of the castle where those who had been caught sneaking onto the grounds were banished.

Slowing to a walk, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt with one hand while the other pulled the tie from her hair. With practiced ease, she quickly pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Content that her appearance was as best as could be expected, she pulled opened the door to Sesshoumaru's dojo. Stepping across the threshold and past the ever vigilant guardsmen, she stood inside the well light room with the kitsune standing close behind her.

"Here you are milord," said Kagome as she batted her eyelids ridiculously up at Shippou.

Shippou leered comically at the flirtatious maid. "Thank-you for showing me where to find my missing family. You don't know how much I worried about them. Why, I almost called the police to file missing person reports!"

"No, you didn't!" Kagome mock gasped as she clutched her hand to her chest.

Shippou nodded sadly as he glared at the moping faces of the twenty or so members of his family that had been found and locked up.

Kagome whirled on the skittish gathered. "Shame on you all!" she admonished, stomping her foot in feigned ire while leaving her backside intentionally facing Shippou.

Shippou grinned and leered at the fine line of Kagome's back, remembering many a moment when Miroku had done the same. Amusement echoed in every line of his body as he reached a not so innocent hand to Kagome's firm backside.

Kagome felt the faintest brush of Shippou's hand as it crept past her shoulder blades. Counting to three, she whirled on the kitsune and slapped him hard. "Hentai!" she screamed, doing a good imitation of Sango. Stomping past the sprawled youkai, she slammed the door. Collapsing against the door to the bemused stare of the guard, she pressed her ear against the hard wood and listened as laughter erupted from the spectators.

Muffled curses could be heard as Shippou regained his feet as silence abruptly fell over the room. Faintly, Kagome heard Shippou yell. "I'll get that wench before the night's over with, mark my word!"

Kagome laughed as she returned to her self-inflicted duties as general helper. Yep, it was going to be an interesting night when they realized that the woman their grandfather just hit on was none other then their figurative great grandmother.

**—****Kagome's Debut—**

Kagome peeked into the ballroom through the partially cracked shoji screens. It was filled with over a hundred of Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's, and Shippou's extended family and friends. It was almost surreal really. When she first met them, Sesshoumaru had no one but a toad for companionship, Inuyasha was an orphan and pinned to a tree by the woman he thought he loved, and Shippou had just lost his parents. Now, they were neck deep in relatives.

"So how many are out there?" asked Sango trying to peek over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome backed away from the screen and let her friend take a look. Hearing a groan come from the demurely dressed Taijiya, she teased, "Can't handle a few guests, Sango?"

She turned and glared at the white garbed miko. "Of course I can, but trying to guard you at the same time is going to be more trouble then it's worth!"

They both laughed quietly, trying to rid themselves of nervous tension. Unfortunately, the unspoken plan failed miserably. Trailing into silence, Kagome straightened her skirt again. "Do I look all right?"

Sango frowned. "If you keep messing with your dress anymore you'll ruin it." Kagome shuddered and clasped her hands tightly together to keep herself from touching the soft silk again.

"Have you talked to Sesshoumaru yet about your decision?" Sango asked quietly. She had been ecstatic when Kagome tumbled out of her room last Wednesday with a dazed expression on her face and a confusing tale of motive and counter motive. But, she had been happy when her best friend finally said that she wanted to see whether a relationship with Sesshoumaru could lead to marriage.

Even more of a shock was Inuyasha's reaction. He was delighted that she was going to tackle the hard-headed taiyoukai. A smile flitted across her lips. Inuyasha was smarter then most of them assumed five hundred years ago. He had long ago deduced that Sesshoumaru had fallen hard for the miko and Kagome for the taiyoukai while sitting vigil at the well for six months after their vanishing trick. Her last words had been directed to Sesshoumaru, after all.

Inuyasha's main drive in vowing to take no other mate besides Kagome was to ward off unwanted advances until she returned to grant her blessing on one of his choosing. There was something about wanting Kagome to stand as his best man at the ceremony. Sango didn't really understand all the particulars.

He had blushed and admitted that if Kagome had chosen him, he would be more then satisfied to care for her for the rest of her days, but it would seem that protecting a possible sister-in-law was enough for him. What surprises the two inu-youkai were. There just appeared to be no ending to them.

Kagome blushed and hanged her head low as she started plucking at the white elbow-length gloves covering her arms. "I haven't really had a moment alone with him since I made my decision. He's been so busy driving back and forth between here and Tokyo and taking care of all the party arrangements that I haven't felt like bothering him. He won't like my decision anyways since he keeps trying to send me off to America with Inuyasha."

Sango frowned. "You mean that he's still trying to push you away after he finally admitted his feelings to you?"

"Yeah, it's about the only thing he talks to me about anymore besides asking for an update on the arrangements. I almost took a rug beater to him the last time he asked me that!" Kagome emphasized her words with stomp of her two inch white heels.

An image of Kagome chasing after Sesshoumaru entered her mind causing her to fall into another fit of laughter. Frustrated at the sight of Sango clutching her sides as she fought to remain standing, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm just as one of the nearby, ever present guards from the _Fighting Inu_ motioned that it was time to make her entrance. Feeling as though a bucket of ice had been stuffed down her dress, Kagome's face paled. She wasn't ready for this.

Quickly sizing up the situation, Sango patted Kagome on the arm before gently leading her to stand in front of the large double screens they had peered through earlier. Nervously taking her own place a step behind and to the right of Kagome, she squared her shoulders and waited for her cue. She could only hope Kagome was composed enough to walk down the steps to greet her guests.

**—****/-/—**

Soft music drifted through the air, a Vivaldi Concerto if Sesshoumaru's memory served him well. He always enjoyed the softer strains of European composers to the hard metal and pop rock the younger generation appeared to delight in today. There was just something soothing about classical music that eased his mind into the finer nuances of law and business.

Cracking his knuckles, he plucked a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and surveyed the ballroom. By all appearances, everyone invited had arrived and sorely depleted the buffet table in their nervousness and excitement over meeting the legendary miko who defeated Naraku and pieced back together the scattered shards of the Shikon no Tama. Downing his champagne, he wondered when the waiting would end and yakuza members disrupted the gathering. It was only a matter of time until they struck.

Grabbing another glass of champagne, he made his way to the stairs, catching the eye of Inuyasha and Shippou who joined him for the announcement. Clearing his throat and tapping the edge of his glass with a claw, an expectant hush fell over the room. Nodding his head to Shippou, he let the kitsune do the honors since most of those gathered where of his line.

A smile cracked over Shippou's face as he turned gleaming eyes to his family, most noticeably those who had tempted Sesshoumaru's patience with early arrivals. "To my friends, I thank you for your patience in waiting to be reacquainted with some old companions. To those friends who were not alive five hundred years ago, we have invited you here to witness the completion of my family. To my kin, I thank some of you for making the lives of the workers who fought to prepare tonight a little easier with your absence."

Pausing, Shippou's eyes hardened with a glare. "And now for those who decided to jump ship and cause havoc all day long, to you, I present a surprise. It will be well appreciated for those who thought to mock me earlier this afternoon." Nervous laughter sounded from the twenty or so odd members bowing their heads sheepishly.

Smiling gleefully, Shippou turned his body to face the opening doors. "Without further fanfare, I present to you miko Higurashi Kagome and her adopted sister, the renowned Taijiya Higurashi Sango!"

Awestruck silence fell over the crowd as a breathtaking vision in white walked down the steps with a woman dressed in formal fighting kimono following close behind. As Kagome reached the bottom of the steps, Shippou proudly took her arm and announced for all those bemusedly staring, "Kagome, I present to you my family."

As shocked silence slowly filled with quiet exclamations of disbelief, laughter at last filled the room as they realized that their father had one-upped all their antics once again. As lines eased with the tension reducing amusement, many shot forward, intent on congratulating the pair for a joke well played. Sesshoumaru soon found himself pushed to the outlying edges while Inuyasha and Sango were pushed towards the opposite edge.

Sesshoumaru frowned as the distance between himself and the miko widened, causing him to glance sharply around the room, makeing sure the concealed guards were attentive to their surroundings. It did not ease him to find them so. Turning back to face the center of the crowd, he watched as Shippou introduced Kagome to his family, explaining the lineage so she could place each one in an age and time bracket. Growling softly his displeasure, he disregarded those surrounding him who tried to pull him into conversation whilst waiting for their turn to meet the petite beauty.

He did _not_ like the attention Kagome was receiving. His choices were to stand on the edge of the gathering and worry about Kagome's lack of protection or throw dignity to the wind and push his way to her side. _'To push or not to push…' _Gulping down his drink, Sesshoumaru handed it to the nearest person, Kouga's daughter and junior partner in his law-firm. Taking a deep breath, he began his assault on the crowd, glaring at whoever failed to remove themselves from his path while greeting one guest after another, enough warning for those whose backs remained turned to step aside.

Minutes later, he captured Kagome's hand and attention while deftly nodding his head to the latest victim of Kagome's naivete, Shippou's son-in-law Keitaro. "Excuse us, but I believe it is time for the dancing to start."

Keitaro supressed his smile and nodded. After his many years and close association to the family, he could easily read the subtle moods of his lord which all pointed to jealous possessiveness. It would not be long before wedding bells chimed in western Japan.

Standing next to Shippou, he watched as Sesshoumaru swept Kagome into the middle of the dance floor and motioned for the orchestra to strike up a Venetian waltz. As Sesshoumaru slowly guided his dance partner through the basic steps, he turned to his silent companion. "Care to make a bet?" asked Keitaro slyly.

Shippou turned smiling lips to Keitaro. "And just what kind of bet did you have in mind?"

They both shared a smirk. "I was thinking we should open the books up and decide on a wedding date between those two. I could sure use some of that money to help with the relief funds."

Shippou laughed. "Anything for a good cause. Let me start the bidding then. I'm going to put three thousand yen on a year from today. Sesshoumaru needs some wearing down before he's husband material."

Keitaro smirked as he pulled his palm pilot from his back pocket. "One year from today it is." Turning to the interested eavesdroppers around him, he waved the PDA in the air. "Well folks, what's it going to be!"

**—****/-/—**

Kagome fanned herself as the fifth dance in a row ended. She wasn't used to the physical strain and mental concentration that ballroom dancing required. It was so much different then the R&B styled dancing she had grown to love. Smiling kindly at her latest dance partner, Shippou, she let him lead her off to the side and stand point guard while she regained her breath. Joy gleaming in her eyes, she let them wander over the guests, picking out a few of the newly met.

There were so many new names to remember and put to a face that it nearly overwhelmed her. If it hadn't been for the persistence of many of Shippou's kin the prior evening and earlier that day, she wouldn't remember a single one. Still, it was nice seeing a mix of old, middle-aged, and young all having a good time. Shippou had a right to be proud of the somewhat insane family he had made for himself. Kagome had to laugh. There was even a hanyou, if one assumed the ears were a telling sign, perched on his knees in front of Sango and clutching her hands.

As mirth shook her frame, Shippou looked quizzically at her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "That kid over there next to Sango reminds me of Kouga. He looks like he's proposing, and they just met!"

Shippou looked in the general direction she had pointed in and swore underneath his breath. "C'mon," he mumbled grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him as he searched the crowd for mangy wolf number one.

"Hey!" cried Kagome as she stumbled to keep up in her high heels. "What's going on?"

Shippou frowned, still searching. "That is _Kouga's_ great-grandson, and the only one who will be able to get him to behave is Kouga himself. Kappatsu does this all the time. We think he's heard one to many stories of Miroku and his father and has combined the two together for a role model. We've been working on him for the better part of thirty years now."

Kagome blinked. "What!" she cried imagining the persistence of Kouga in a lecher of Miroku's caliber. She shuddered. The image was to close to that of a stalker for her peace of mind.

"There he is!" Shippou muttered as he pushed past a few more relatives to stand in front of an arguing Kouga and Inuyasha while his wife, Saiai, looked on with the patience of a martyr.

"Why did you have to go and tell all your kids Sango kicked my ass!" yelled Inuyasha into Kouga's face.

Kouga growled softly, letting the tip of one fang sparkle in the reflecting light of the chandelier. "It's the truth. Did you expect me to lie when my kids asked me how the training was going?"

"Yeah, I did! I thought we were supposed to watch each others backs, keep the masses from ganging up on us and all that garbage!"

Kouga huffed and moved another inch closer so their noses nearly touched in hostility. "Mutekai was there, Inubaka! There was no way I could prevent him from spreading tales without bribing him, and I wasn't about to aid him in a belated declaration of war on the paprazzi for Princess Die's death!

"It'd probably do them good to be stalked a little bit!" shot back Inuyasha, unmindful of the tittering among the spectators forming a loose circle around him and Kouga.

"You may not care if my daughter's brother-in-law gets in jail for assault and battery, but I do. If it wasn't for the fact he was on mission guarding the emperor at the time, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to prevent his overzealous attitude from getting the better of him." Kouga glared daggers at his 'friend.'

Saiai cleared her throat indelicately as she moved behind Kouga. She was used to the antics of her husband and fellow ookami in reference to Inuyasha, but no matter how many times she admonished both of them in private and in public, social events never failed to bring out a new tid-bit of gossip for the rumor mill. Giving an apologetic glance to Kagome and Shippou, she reached out a hand and grabbed Kouga's arm, twirling him around to face the miko.

As Kouga screamed an emphatic "What!" to his mate, Shippou pounced on Inuyasha and slipped a token around his neck before scrambling off of him. Smirking, the kitsune used his fox magic to magnify the token into a 500 pound weight, subduing him in a manner reminiscent of his fanged necklace.

"Stop acting like a child and be the nearly six hundred year old wolf I know you are and greet your woman! You've only been talking about her since the day we met." Saiai rolled her eyes.

Kouga's face lit up as his eyes landed on the white sheathed woman standing irately in front of him. "Kagome!" he cried sweeping her up into his arms. "So how's my woman been doing without me to protect her from those two inubakas?"

Kagome blushed as he set her back down her feet. "Kouga!" she gasped as she tried to extract herself from his grasp. "You shouldn't say that in front of your wife!"

Kouga grinned. "Saiai's my mate, but you'll always be my woman." Detaching one arm from around her waist, he reached behind him to pull the grey-eyed, sable-haired ookami to stand next to him. "Kagome, it is a great pleasure to introduce you to my wife of some four hundred fifty odd years."

Kagome nodded nervously, as she reached out one hand for a hand-shake and trying desperately to ignore the fact that Kouga's other hand was still firmly resting on her hip. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Saiai laughed. "Me as well. Now I can finally put a face to a name and thank-you for keeping Kouga occupied with your memory long enough for us to met. If it wasn't for your everlasting memory, Ayame would have captured his eye long before I migrated from China to Japan."

Lips twitching, Kagome could only imagine by what means the graceful Saiai had to go in order to get the stubborn oaf to pay her any attention. At least once said attention was caught, it stayed caught. "I'm sure those thanks are a two-edged blade."

Ruefully, Saiai nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, a most head-strong individual was never made." Eyes drawn to the mildly cursing Inuyasha resting at her feet behind her, she added, "Well, besides that one over there."

Shippou rolled his own eyes as Kagome and Saiai shared a laugh. As the merry tones started to die down, he stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Hey, Kouga. Kappatsu's at it again!"

Kouga jumped and turned to Shippou, releasing Kagome in the process. "What! Where's that mutt!"

Shippou sighed and jerked his thumb in the general direction behind and to the left of himself. "He's standing next to Sango over there making an ass of himself."

Kouga's eyes began to shine with red flecks as his iris dilated in anger. "I told that pea-brained wolf to mind his manners tonight and don't go getting the whole family kicked out for sexual harassment!"

Saiai worriedly put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Kouga!" she hissed. "You won't do any better unless you control that temper of yours!"

Kouga frowned. "I'll do what I please, even if that includes kicking my great-grandson's sorry ass from here to Okinawa!" Kouga stalked off, leaving a worried Saiai and Kagome to trail behind him. Guests parted and filled in behind them, eager to get front row seats to the entertainment the kitsune clan craved.

A muffled yelp was barely heard behind the excited murmuring, catching Shippou's attention. Turning, his eyes were drawn to a straining Inuyasha lying on the floor. "What Inuyasha? Can't get up?" He smirked. His charms were as good as Kagome's 'sit' command any day. If only he had figured that out by the one hundredth bop on the head…

"Shut-up Shippou and let me up! How dare he propose to Sango when she's barely getting over Miroku. I'm gonna help Kouga kick his ass for his insensitivity!"

Shippou thoughtfully tapped his fingers against his hip. Sango and Inuyasha had grown close in the last week or so, and they did have a great respect for each other in the past. Well, intelligence excluded on Inuyasha's part of course. Perhaps there was more to his concern then met the eye?

"Fine, just make sure you don't do anything to piss Sesshoumaru off. I don't want the fam to get any more gossip then what's been given already. To much of a good thing makes them difficult to deal with." Reaching down, he removed the weight as though it weighed nothing at all which, in reality, was true.

Inuyasha immediately leapt to his feet and began to push his way through an unforgiving crowd, heading towards the irate voices of the wolf-demon and his hanyou great-grandson. _ 'I'll give that wolf something to propose to,'_ he thought as he glared daggers at the immobile crowd.

"Move!" he cried pushing between two fluffy tailed kitsune girls of about seventy years of age. As giggling filled in behind him, he turned and gave the two girls the finger. They always laughed at his expense.

Turning back around, he found others smiling and laughing behind their hands. "Fuck off," he gritted as he resumed his march through the crowd while Shippou followed a safe distance behind him. At last reaching the small clearing surrounding the object of his offense, he found Kouga holding Kappatsu by the scruff of his neck while Kagome and Saiai futilely fought to loosen his grip. He simply ignored them and continued giving him a tongue lashing worthy of the years of practice.

"What have we told you, Kappatsu! Never," shake, "ever," shake, "propose to a girl you've just met!" Kouga tossed him away in disgust, letting him skid five feet on the floor into the nearest youkai, a cross between a hawk and a heron with a dash of human mixed in. Somehow, he suspected the rather stiff looking man to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time to have such a coveted view of the spectacle. It was the reason he aimed for the snobbish man's feet.

"But pop!" cried the hanyou as he cringed on the floor. "She's just so strong! The pups she'd bare would be an asset to the tribe!"

Kouga threw off the restraining hands of his spouse and Kagome, stalking his cowering great-grandson. "You idiot! At least ask the woman if she wants to even go out with you first before you mate with her! It's not the damn feudal ages anymore!"

Whimpering, Kappatsu looked up at his idol. "But, pop, you shouldn't say things like that! Our greatest heroes lived five hundred years ago and continue to be our greatest benefactors today. Just look at you and Inuyasha! You've made billions in investments and shared those profits to help the humans fight disease and poverty! Who better to ask to be my woman then one of the two females who helped change your attitudes towards the ningen race?"

Kappatsu gulped as Kouga nearly smacked him for the 'woman' comment. "Wait! Hear me out! I can't consider Kagome because she's already taken, and, well, Sango here's the better choice anyways." He turned adoring eyes to the long suffering eyes of his intended. "Just look at her! She has grace, and strength exudes from every line of her body. She's even wearing the formal kimono of her village. How could I not want her to be my woman? She's divine perfection!" He visibly swallowed as his mouth watered at the thought of making her his.

"Stop it!" cried Sango. "I'm nobody's woman!" A desperate look overcame her face as she frantically looked for an opening to dash into.

Smelling Sango's distress, Inuyasha jumped from the crowd and pounced on the drooling half-wolf. "That's it punk. No one calls my friend theirs!" Wrapping his hands around Kappatsu's neck, Inuyasha flashed his fangs in a cruel smile. "If I have my way, that's the last woman you're going to ever propose to!" An even crueler smile graced his lips as his gaze wandered lower on the unsuspecting wolf. "Hey Kouga! What do you say we geld the boy and end this perversion once and for all!"

Gasps and nervous shuffling echoed nearby as the spectators pushed their way backwards while many of the males covered themselves protectively. Before Kouga could respond, Saiai smacked him in the head.

"Don't you dare say a word!" she hissed in his ear, "or else you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom for the next twenty years." Kouga gulped but kept his mouth shut.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. "You take that back!"

"Why should I?" he snarled. "The boy fucking deserves it for how he's treated Sango!"

"Stop it you two!" yelled Sango again. "He's no worse then Miroku ever was, and from what I've heard, he's got no one to blame but yourself and Kouga for telling him stories!" Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she began to pry off his fingers. "Just let him go Inuyasha," she said wearily.

"Fine!" he huffed, dropping the boy on his butt. "Take his side and see if I ever help you again!" Miffed, he turned around and sulked. _'Why is that every time I try to defend my friends against the mutt face and his family, I'm the one who's blamed!' _The more he thought about it, the more irate he became.

"It's all your fault, mutt-face, for not being able to control your family."

Inuyasha smirked as Kouga whipped around to face the other accursed hanyou in his life. Sputtering, he took up the challenge. "My fault! If it weren't for your incompetent handling of the Shikon then we wouldn't _have_ any stories about Miroku to corrupt my children with !"

"What! I'm not the one who broke the jewel! It's all Kagome's fault!" Inuyasha's hand whipped up to point an accusing finger at the miko. Hurt flickered over her face before anger infused her cheeks with red.

"Sit boy!" she automatically said, sending an ill-prepared Inuyasha to the floor. "I can't believe you two are friends. You're the biggest bunch of mealy-mouthed bullies I've ever seen!"

Ears perked up all over the place. Apparently, Kagome hadn't heard the story yet. Tentatively, a lithe young lady stepped out of the crowd, one of the twins that had set Inuyasha off earlier. "You mean Shippou hasn't told you about the night when Inuyasha and Kouga got so—"

Kouga jumped in between Kagome and Mokusei while blithely tripping the kitsune to prevent her from saying anything else. "You don't want to hear about it, Kagome. It's really nothing."

Kagome frowned. "If it's nothing, you'll let her finish."

"He just doesn't want you to know that he got drunk and decided to visit—"

"No!" he cried as he covered Kagome's ears before anything damaging could be said. Sango smirked listening to what the anonymous voice in the crowd divulged.

Kagome glared and punched her friend in the stomach, trying to shake his hands off her head at the same time. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha pried himself off the floor, freed from the spell at last and gazed in horror at the smiling faces around him. Glancing at Kouga, he took in the swiftly losing battle against the clamoring voices around him.

"Damnit!" she said as she ripped Kouga's hands off her ears, leaving tendrils of her hair caught in his claws. "Look at what you've done! You've ruined my hair!"

Kouga's face filled with horror. He had broken the unspoken taboo; never, ever mess with a female's grooming. Eyes flickering to his mate, his body drooped. Yep, there was going to be hell to pay when he got home tonight.

Shippou took pity on the poor girl and stepped forward to drape a consoling arm around her shoulders. Looking at his kin and friends, he clearly stated, "You can all tell Kagome just how Inuyasha and Kouga embarrassed themselves so they were forced to band together to stop the rumors later. Right now, I'm going to help Kagome get cleaned up."

Turning back to his okaa-san, he whispered softly into her ear, "It's all right Kagome. Let's just take you back to your room, and I'll fix your hair for you." Leading her away, his quiet voice could still be heard, "You know, I haven't fixed anyone's hair since my daughter passed away. She used to let me do her hair all the time while I told her about Rin and you. It was one of her favorite things to do although, as she grew older, we participated less and less in the tradition…"

Many bowed their heads in memory of Mottomokicho as Shippou and Kagome walked away towards the stairs she had descended an hour or so ago. Sighing and sniffling accompanied the heavy silence while an unsuspecting Sango watched her friend's retreating form disappear from sight.

"Sango, honey, please reconsider bearing my children and being my woman," whispered Kappatsu while he watched Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye. He did not want the protective hanyou threatening his lineage again anytime soon. "I can be a good husband if you just give me a chance! We were made for each other."

Sango cleared her throat. "No, I'm not going to bear anyone's children or become anyone's mate!"

"But, Sango!" he whined.

"No!" Sango's free hand fisted at her side as she fought against the temptation to smack him. He wasn't doing anything wrong per say, but she dearly wanted to teach him a lesson even Miroku wouldn't soon forget.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. Turning his heads, he saw Kappatsu still kneeling on the floor and clutching Sango's hand to his chest. "Hey! I told you stop that!"

Fear flashed across his face as he dropped Sango's hand to skitter backwards. "Don't, Inuyasha. You saw how upset Kagome got! You don't want to see her get angry again do you?"

Inuyasha growled. "Trust you to hide behind a woman's skirt. You aren't worthy to be Sango's mate." Turning his back to the quickly disappearing half-wolf, he grabbed Sango's hand and began to push his way through the crowd, heading towards the nearest exit which just happened to lead into the gardens. He was going to set the taijiya straight if she even thought about considering Kappatsu's suit.

Sango, dazed and confused, blithely followed. She was a little happy to get away from the crowd of well-wishers. She could only handle so much praise and prying about her deeds as a demon exterminator anyways.

**—****/-/—**

Kagome brushed a few wrinkles from her dress while patting her hair to make sure it was back in place. She still couldn't believe that Kouga and Inuyasha were rude enough to fight in front of her and her guests! How they became friends still eluded her since Shippou refused to divulge any of the details besides saying a different day would be better, one in which neither were around. He had half-mumbled something about not wanting to betray his friend as they walked up the staircase. Instead, he regaled her with stories of his family, especially Roiyaro and Mottomokicho during their first years. It greatly saddened him that she would never meet either one of his children.

Gathering up her skirt, she threaded her way through the crowd, stopping here and there to continue getting to know each guest, friend, and sometimes even business associate. She found a special bond with Saiai as the elder woman regaled her with stories of Kouga's possessive behavior and exploits. Smiling kindly, she had attempted to move on, but Kouga followed close behind them, intent on keeping the secret of his friendship with Inuyasha from reaching her eager ears.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome finally turned and stomped on Kouga's foot. "Stop following me!" she hissed.

Kouga scowled as he attempted not to rub his foot. Heels can do that to a wolf. "I'm not following you."

"Sure you're not," snorted Kagome. "You just happened to be standing right behind me as I walk around the room."

Kouga smiled. "Of course! If I happen to stand near, it's because I don't want any one else to get the idea they can claim my woman."

"I'm not your woman!" Kagome couldn't believe she was getting into another argument.

Kouga flashed his rendition of a debonair smile. He so loved baiting the miko. "Sure you are! I claimed you five hundred years ago, and the claim is still valid today. That makes you my woman. Doesn't matter that I mated with someone else. It's my job to protect you from mutt-face and fleabag."

Kagome shivered. She couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru taking kindly to either name. "I think I can protect myself against those two well enough on my own."

Kouga sighed. "I suppose you can. Although, I wonder if I should ask if mutt-face will be able to protect himself from you. He has been sitting on the veranda an awfully long time with Sango. I guess he's just trying to keep Kappatsu away from her as much as possible…" Kouga watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye as he sighed dramatically. He hoped she'd take the bait. If she was with Inuyasha, then no one would dare tell her about the night him and the mutt drank to much sake and woke up in Sesshoumaru's garden. There was definitely no reason to tell her why they were there in the first place!

Kagome groaned listening to Kouga. '_I guess that means Sesshouamru's the fleabag then.'_ Stiffening, she felt a shooting pain in her heart at the mention of Inuyasha and Sango sitting in the garden for the past thirty minutes or so. She knew they were becoming close friends, but it still hurt that her knight in shining armor was protecting someone else from Kouga's over-bearing nature, albeit passed down two generations. Glancing around, the pain deepened as she realized she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru ever since that last dance. He was most likely off attending to business in his office. Excusing herself, Kagome swiftly walked to the nearest door, not realizing it led out to the very veranda Inuyasha and Sango had disappeared across earlier.

Stepping across the threshold, she wandered to the closet railing and leaned against its smooth surface. Gazing at the remains of the moon above her, she marveled at how quickly time passed. Soon, Inuyasha would face yet another human night among many already experienced. It was comforting to know that, at least in this time period, he need not worry over his safety as much as he had back then.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome letting the word trail off into softness, a feather light touch on the wind. Gritting her teeth, she fought against tears and the jealousy consuming her heart. She had promised to be there for both Sango and Inuyasha, and she would continue to stand by their side no matter how this relationship grew. It wasn't fair anyways since she had already chosen to see where Sesshoumaru led. Granted, only Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou knew of her decision, but there was nothing holding them back now. She wanted to hope that a relationship would bloom between the two. They both deserved a happy ever after, even if it did include daily bouts of beating each other up.

Didn't they?

Kagome sighed. Her heart was so confused. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru how she felt, but every time she tried, he ran away or made her so mad she fled. She was almost afraid to try again. She could only handle rejection so many times in all honesty. Turning her gaze from the garden and back to the shining door of the ballroom, she almost wished that the yakuza would just attack and get it over with; put an end to her misery. But, she wouldn't wish it on all the lovely people she just met, Sesshoumaru, and truth be told, she didn't wish that in the least. She didn't know what she'd do if she never had a solid chance at trying to break down the taiyoukai's walls.

Sighing, again, she slumped further against the stone balustrade, catching the white silk of her dress on the abrasive surface. Rolling her eyes, she stood back up and inspected her dress for tears and dirt in the dim light of the hanging lanterns. Nose nearly touching the raised silk, her eyes widened in surprise. She could almost hear…

Ducking her head beneath the veranda, she crept closer to the stairway leading into the gardens, moving as quietly as she could in heels. Every tap echoed loudly as she slunk closer and closer to her goal, stopping every few inches to strain her ears for the voices of her two best friends. Hidden just beyond the stairway, she could just make them out…

"So are you going to kick that wolf's ass or not?" Kagome smirked. Trust Inuyasha to still be complaining about Kappatsu an forty-five minutes after the incident.

"Why should I? It's not like it's going to stop him from pursuing me. If anything, based on Kouga's reaction to Kagome when they first met, it'll just goad him on."

Kagome's lips twitched with suppressed laughter. It really did sound like Kouga, claiming that she was his woman when he discovered that Shippou had escaped from his den and her part in it. That, and the fact she could see the jewel shards made her an invaluable asset.

"I don't care! If you're not going to beat the wolf up, I'll do it! I've been meaning to beat that dirtbag up for ages." The distinct cracking of knuckles echoed up the stairs.

"Inuyasha! I've already told you a hundred times already, I'm not going to let you beat that poor kid up!"

"Poor! That kid is older then you are!" Kagome nearly snorted at that one. Based on behavior, anyone would guess that Sango was the eldest in the batch.

"And you're acting any better?" Sarcasm infused the taijiya's voice, a habit she acquired within the last year.

A snort slipped past Kagome's defenses, causing her to clamp her hands over her mouth in horror. Gulping against the fear of discovery, she strained her ears to the duo somewhere below her.

"What was that?" whispered Sango, her voice barely legible over the wind.

"I don't know. I can't smell anything."

Kagome cowered, and glanced behind her to safety. If he came up the stairs, she would be caught regardless of if she moved or not. Throwing caution to the winds, she lifted her skirt and ran for the door, slipping across the threshold and into the bright light of the ballroom. Stumbling, she bumped into something short and stocky.

"Watch where you're going, you insufferable human!"

Kagome frowned, as she blinked trying to adjust her eyes to light again. That high-pitched voice sounded awfully familiar…

Looking down, she gasped again. He was green, warty, and wearing brown robes and an odd looking hat. It was as though Jaken had stepped directly from the past to the present. _'It just can't be…' _

"Jaken?" she whispered, unnerved. She thought the toad had gone the way of the dinosaurs and keeled over by now.

Large,yellow eyes with beads for a pupil stared into her wide cerulean blue ones. "Lady Kagome?" he breathed in awe. "Why, you haven't aged a day! Amazing! Lord Sesshoumaru will be happy to hear this great news since he'll marry you soon."

Kagome laughed. "Jaken, I've aged two years since I returned to my time period, and me and Sesshoumaru aren't getting married."

Jaken frowned. "The lord will be displeased to hear of this. I've been told that the wedding is to take place in a few weeks. Perhaps he has not yet informed you of the date? It would be like Lord Sesshoumaru to keep his plans to himself. Yes, quite like the master." Confident that he had stumbled upon the answer, he turned his adoring eyes back up at the bewildered miko. "Have you seen two children about ten and twelve years of age anywhere? They ran off when I was dealing with Taka's newborn."

Kagome frowned. Newborn? Children? Had Jaken turned into a willing nursemaid when she wasn't looking? It couldn't be…surely Rin scarred him for life on rearing children! "No," she said shakily, trying to make sense of a bizarre conversation. "I haven't seen anyone younger then sixteen."

Jaken wailed. "I hate those pesky children! They're going to get Jaken in trouble with Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Shippou." Bobbing his head, he turned around and frantically scanned the room. "I better find them before they pull a prank on Lord Sesshoumaru and his guests. He will surely have my head for that with security on heightened alert and his bride wandering unescorted around the room. If only I had my head of staff, I would stay and protect the Lady Kagome!"

The lady in question frowned again as light finally began to clear the cobwebs. "Wait, you mean Sesshoumaru's been patrolling the grounds this whole time we've been here? And why do you keep saying he's going to marry me!"

Jaken snapped to attention. "Lord Sesshoumaru has merely been overseeing your protection, lady! It would not do to have the bride damaged before the wedding!"

"What wedding? What arrangements? We can't even agree on dating let along marrying!" A headache bloomed, sending shooting pains down her spine.

"Well, everyone knows you slept with him once already while in the castle, and your wedding is the talk of the ball. Even this lowly servant has been included in the gossip." Spine straightening to an even straighter degree, he jerked forward and ran into the crowd as a human seeming boy darted underneath one of the guests in pursuit of his brother. "Stop!" the toad wailed as his body waddled after the fleeing children.

Kagome watched as the toad chased the shrieking children around the room, sometimes aided by guests, sometimes hindered by them. It provided amusement, especially to one certain kitsune. Seizing her opportunity, she quickly threaded her way around the spectators to Shippou's side, determined to get to the bottom of this marriage business. If she was getting married, she'd darn well better know about it first!

"Shippou," she stated, drawing his attention away from his great-grand nephews. "I'd like you to be honest with me. Is Sesshoumaru and I supposed to be getting married soon?"

Shippou frowned. Who dared to tell her of the bet? Surely no one would be that careless with a possible irate miko hanging in the balance. Sighing, he turned his complete attention towards Kagome. "Yes, the most popular guess is that you'll be married within three months time to Sesshoumaru."

"But, don't I have a say in this!"

Kagome looked fragile as the evening's stress finally showed. "Sorry, but everyone pretty much knows that Inuyasha and you aren't really interested. That leaves Sesshoumaru. Besides, he always gets his way."

Kagome fumed. "Well, I'm glad to hear he's changed his mind about sending me to New York with Inuyasha! It would have been nice to be included in that decision. Baka."

"Wait! You've got it all wrong! Sesshoumaru hasn't said anything about marriage; we're just betting on a wedding date. It's just a little fun, and the proceeds are going to a charity of the winner's choice." Shippou pleaded, his eyes widening in an attempt to appear adorable. Surely she wouldn't lash out at a face like that? Would she?

"So," Kagome sniffed, "Sesshoumaru doesn't want to marry me?" Lips quivering with emotion, eyes watering, and nose sniffling were all signs of a good and heavy bawling about to break loose.

Shippou patted her hand gently. "There, there. I'm sure he wants to marry you. You'll just have to get him to admit it to himself."

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to steal her nerves against humiliating herself in front of everyone. "You think—"

Kagome frowned. Something was vibrating on her hip. Diverting her attention to her midsection, she felt another shockwave radiating from her side. Smiling tremulously, she reached a hand between the folds of her obi and her dress and plucked her cell phone from its hiding place. Flipping it open, she glanced at the number. Ayumi.

Frowning, knowing that the girl knew about the party and had promised to wait until the morning to talk about her latest date, she quickly punched the send button to connect. Covering one ear while holding the phone to the other, she said a questioning, "Hello?"

"Kagome!" gasped Ayumi, barely discernable from the background noise on her end of the line. "You've got to help me!"

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Kagome couldn't believe Ayumi got herself into trouble again, although she did sound extremely agitated, more so then usual too.

"I'm…I'm at the bar, off the west side of downtown Tokyo. The, um, Ichii Chikyuu."

Kagome's mouth dropped. No one, and she meant no one, went there that a decent bone in their body. It was mostly filled with drug lords and gangs setting up deals and planning turf wars. Not a pleasant place to be. "Alright, I'll be there right away. Don't move a muscle!"

Snapping her phone shut, she turned to Shippou. "You've got to help me get my friend."

Shippou frowned. He heard most of the conversation and knew the district well. It was not a place he wished Kagome to see. "Why don't I go pick up your friend while you stay here? I don't think Sesshoumaru would like it if you left."

Kagome shook her head emphatically no. "I won't leave Ayumi there all by herself. Besides, she's never met you. In a place like that, I'd scream bloody murder before letting some strange guy pick me up, no offense. So, I'm going with you, and we're leaving right now."

Grabbing his arm, she started marching him out the nearest exit. He shook his head and resigned himself to the inevitable. He could only hope they ran into Sesshoumaru before they got to far.

**—****/-/—**

Shukaku cackled as he silenced his date's phone. Patting her head patronizingly, "Very good pet, very good indeed. Now we'll just sit tight and wait for Kagome to bring the Shikon to me and hope the kitsune follows her." His spy cameras blinked across the room, showing Sesshoumaru holed up in his office. It was a safe bet to assume he'd be occupied for a while.

Laughter spread through the room as many eyed the captive's lush body, lust shining in their eyes. They hoped their yakuza leader would let them have a little bit of fun regardless of his promise before the real party began.

Ayumi sobbed and hoped she hadn't been completely wrong about the man she thought she had fallen in love with. She hoped with all her might that he would not turn her over to the rough crowd surrounding her, suffocating her with their crude innuendos and unwashed flesh. It was the only reason she agreed to his demands and called Kagome. She feared rape almost as much as she feared for her friend's life. Tears leaked from her eyes. _'Please forgive me, Kagome.'_

**

* * *

Author's Note**

Well, I can't believe it took me over a month to get this update written. Real life got in the way in the form of temporarily moving back in with the parents and having to readjust to living with people after almost three years of living on my own. Pretty much that means it took me a long time to adjust to a new writing window. Anyways, here's the newest chapter, and I hope it was well worth the wait! I'll try not to let this happen again...

Also, I've a one-shot planned that deals with Kouga's and Inuyasha's friendship. However, you'll have to wait until the epilogue is posted. Just a few more chapters to go I think. I forget if it's five or six now…

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

Review Comments**

**Me:** Demon's are supposed to have good hearing, but Sesshoumaru's in complete denial. And the pocky did work. The muse was very happy and kept banging on the wall to get my attention. It was my motivation that lacked inspiration. Every time it asserted itself, it got killed by real life drama.

**Artic Wolf Demoness:** Oh wow. I loved your review! It's always nice to hear I'm able to help someone find a much loved story. I'm flattered that you think I'm living up to _Striking Falcon's _name. When I first started writing this, I had no idea just how popular she truly was. Let me just say that nervous didn't begin to cover how I felt!

I'm also flattered that you think I use a good blend of details, humor, and emotion. Half the time, I'm afraid I'm going overboard on the details Hence, my fear of going back one day and proofing anything past Chapter 11. shudder

Many thanks go to my all my patient readers, whether lurkers or loyal reviewers. Special thanks are extended to **Jade Namida, Sesshoumaru'sLover, spdsgirl, Kjinuyasha, michelle, **and **Ed **for their comments on the last chapter. Your reviews truly did help keep me motivated this last month thinking of how patient you've been through this whole process!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

**

* * *

Warning**

Graphic violence and descriptions are given in the latter half of this story. I hope I don't gross anyone out to much…

* * *

Kokushibyou: Black Death 

Yakuza: Gang/Japanese mafia

Shuukaku: harvest

Ichii Chikyuu: Bar where Shuukaku has taken Ayame

Kitsune-bi: fox-fire

**

* * *

Chapter 20:**

"At least let me tell Sesshoumaru where we're going!" Shippou pleaded as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Kagome. Something got her into a snit, and the why of it completely escaped him. She had appeared to forgive his betting stunt before her friend called so it couldn't be that, could it? He only prayed she informed him before he left the estate.

Slowly, carefully drawing out the minutes, he turned on the car. He flinched at the rough sputtering noises of his little red Toyota. He really should buy a new car, but this little baby had been with him a long time. Sometimes, he hated change.

"Hurry it up," Kagome snapped, completely ignoring his earlier question. He deserved it for betting on her marriage with Sesshoumaru.

Shippou sighed as he pulled down the long driveway heading towards the manned gate. At least the guards would inform Sesshoumaru of their departure, if not necessarily their destination.

"Are you sure I can't tell Sesshoumaru?" the kitsune whined one last time for good measure before he drew even with the rabbit youkai waiting with clipboard and pen to document his departure.

"Positive, and if we don't get out of here in five minutes, I'm kicking you out of this car and driving to the Ichii Chikyuu myself!"

She pretended to stare at the windshield wipers while inside, she struggled to smooth out the feelings of hurt. It seemed like no matter what she tried to do, someone was controlling her life or betting on the outcome of it.

Naraku had wanted her jewel shards and if she died in the process, all the better. Sesshoumaru couldn't decide which to follow, his heart or his mind. The former told him to let her stay, while the other wanted to push her as far away as possible to keep her safe. Didn't he realize she'd been taking care of herself for a long time now? At least allow her the chance to prove to herself and him that she was strong enough and powerful enough to be accepted.

A tear leaked down her face causing both the guard and Shippou to glance sharply at her before tidying up their conversation quickly. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the road as it began to blur underneath her vision, both from the ignored tears and Shippou's driving.

All she ever wanted was to settle down, finish high school, and maybe go to college. She wanted to be happy, not traipse around Japan killing demons and having demons try to kill her. What was it about her that painted a big red target on her back and shouted, "I'm here! Come and do your worst!" It wasn't fair.

Now that she had the opportunity to find that happy life, to settle down with the demon she thought she could grow to love whole-heartedly, he pushed her away and made their lives an entertainment for others.

Bitterness seeped into her silent sobs.

Shippou looked worriedly at Kagome. He never expected her to break down so completely. Not once had she done so before, not even when Naraku nearly killed Inuyasha or when she failed another one of her precious exams because she missed it completely. This wasn't like her.

"Kagome?" he whispered softly, afraid that any sound would upset her further.

"Sniff," was Kagome's only reply.

Gulping, he tried again. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome sniffed again before wiping her eyes. "Sesshoumaru's never going to make up his mind. I wish he'd never come back into my life. All I've been, all I have ever been, is a nuisance and a pest. Everyone feels like they have to protect and coddle me. They never have enough faith that I can handle at least a few things by myself. And, there's always someone watching me, critiquing me, and telling me I'm screwing up my life."

Kagome turned in her seat to stare pleadingly into Shippou's half turned face. "Don't you see? I can't handle it. I can't handle being a caged bird, told to stand up and sing a pretty tune for the guests. It's just not me!"

Shippou pried one hand off the steering wheel and let it plop into Kagome's lap to twine with her own. "We want to protect you Kagome, because we care too much to risk losing you. We might take it to an extreme, but you have to work with us. You have to compromise. If something happens to you, it's just not your own life you affect but ours as well."

The kitsune held his breath, hoping that she'd accept his words for truth. He really couldn't handle the death of another of his kin anytime soon. If she went, half his past would be gone as well.

Clammy fingers clenched tightly around the kitsune's. "I don't know if I can," she whispered. "A person can only be pushed so far before they break you know."

Shippou nodded in understanding. "Is that why you haven't told Sesshoumaru yet that you've decided to stick with him?"

A gasp settled into the stillness of the car, filling it with pretentious doom. "I—I don't know. He, well, he hasn't exactly been all that open since we talked about the past a little bit. He's barely been at the estate since then, and he disappeared tonight…" Her querulous voice trailed off into thick silence.

Shippou sighed again. "Kagome, the only way to get his attention is to sit on him, or maim him, or somehow challenge his authority. If you don't, he'll just think everything is running smoothly and doesn't deserve his attention."

Kagome's eyes flashed with ire. "Well, if I'm going to be his wife, he better not ignore me! Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean something's not bothering me!"

Shippou unwound his fingers from Kagome's to massage his headache in hopes of reliving the tension. He never could understand why females wouldn't just come out and say what they meant. They always left little hints and prodded subtly until they broke.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to let him know that before you marry otherwise don't expect him to pick up on your moods all the time."

Anger crackled in the air as Kagome fought to control her temper. She knew what Shippou was saying was right, but boy, did she want to strangle him for saying it! Why did _she_ always have to compromise? Why couldn't it be the demon for once?

"Fine, whatever, I'll talk to Sesshoumaru when we get back."

Relief cleared the air a little as Shippou smiled sweetly at Kagome. "Does this mean I can tell Sesshoumaru where we're going?"

"No," was her firm and emphatic denial. "I want him to make him squirm."

Shippou's fur deflated. He should have known a woman's ire was not so easily diffused.

**—****/-/—**

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock and noted the time, ten in the evening. He needed to get back to his guests and start breaking them up. They'd been there a full three hours already. Surely that was plenty enough time to terrorize the help.

Stretching, he cracked his neck. He was starting to feel his age at almost fourteen hundred years though he looked a year under thirty. It was long past time he had an heir. Tapping his claws against the wood of his desk, he pondered the past week.

He had sensed that Kagome was hesitant to speak with him, but he had delayed it as long as possible, hoping she'd get over her fear. Very little could cause her to hold her tongue based on past experience. He had hoped she would speak with him tonight, either before the party or while they were dancing, but something seemed to have captured her tongue. He half hoped, half dreaded she'd take him up on his offer to send her to New York with Inuyasha although the other alternative of staying by his side was beginning to look more and more pleasing by the hour.

'_If only things weren't so complicated,_' he scowled silently to himself as his nails gouged a tiny furrow into his desk. Hearing the scrape of nails against the hardwood, he looked down and allowed his internal scowl to show. He was going to regret those marks, just as he regretted getting into this whole mess as it was before things were settled.

He stood abruptly to his feet and crossed over to the window, disregarding the security cameras in preference for his keen eye sight. He could pick out the pacing steps of his sentries as they patrolled his land, guarding against an attack.

That was another thing that bothered him. The yakuza had yet to make an appearance and the evening was nearly over. Just what did the crafty old fool have in mind? It seemed they endlessly played a game of cat and mouse, him being the mouse always one step behind but allowed to graciously live for the meantime.

It was not a position he relished.

The short staccato note of his ringer cut off his musing, startling him into a soft growl. It was unlike him to let his mind drift like that, especially when Kagome might be in possible danger. Pulling the offensive cell phone from his trouser pocket, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he snapped impatiently. He really did hate the blasted thing. Sometimes, convenience was too much of a convenience.

He could hear a loud gulp from the other end of the line before a thin, reedy voice spoke up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, sir, I wanted to report that Shippou and a young female left the estate twenty minutes ago. It has been brought to my attention this woman may have been the miko Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru fought against the instinct to crush the phone in his hand. He needed more information first.

"Where are they heading." His voice was cold, dripping with ice.

More nervous swallowing resonated through the phone's small speaker. " They—They didn't say Sir! All I know was that they turned towards Tokyo. It's—It's why I waited so long before informing you Sir."

Sesshoumaru's heart wilted at hearing that. He had been looking forward to crushing the foolish guard's throat as soon as he was done throttling his cell phone. "Very well. I will be there shortly."

Snapping his cell phone closed, he slipped it back into his pocket. The mood to throttle was gone, diffused by the actual intelligent thinking of the guard. Eyes flashing, he looked at the door and wondered, just what drove Kagome off when all the guests were still in full residence.

Striding purposely from the room, he went off in search of Inuyasha and Sango. Surely they would know, and if they didn't, well, maybe a few heads would roll tonight after all.

**—****/-/—**

The grungy downtown area stank of vomit, beer, and decaying flesh. It was not a pleasant scent. Shippou scrunched up his nose in a useless attempt at denying the smell from penetrating his nose. He could only imagine what Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would think if they were driving through this mess with their superior sense of smell.

Shippou looked back at Kagome, taking note of her tense shoulders and bunched skirt where her hands fisted into the loose fabric. "Are you sure you want to go here? I can still go back and drop you off somewhere safe for the time being." He really was worried; she didn't look well at all.

Kagome violently shook her head no. "I can't. Ayumi needs me to find her! I can't believe she went to a place like this to begin with though."

A foreboding sense of unease settled over him. He could see the crazy lights of drugged up street waifs lurking in the hidden shadows of the passing alleyways. If any one of them saw how well him or Kagome were dressed, he would be hard pressed to ward them off. An outfit like the one the miko wore would fetch a good price to fund their addiction, assuming the thief lived long enough to make off with his prize.

At least his car was run down enough to escape immediate attention. It made him fervently wish to never replace the fortunate clunker.

"Over there," whispered Kagome, pointing with a trembling hand at the flickering street sign. The Ichii Chikyuu, a bar extraordinaire for the low-down, run-down vagabonds of the streets. The dirt caked on the street and streaked window glass just begged for a condemnation having seen its best years as a slightly less then seedy joint a long time ago.

Shippou pulled the red Toyoto past the bar, parallel parking with the ease of many years of practice. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kagome pull out her cell phone, cleverly hidden with GPS tracking in case of abduction. Sesshoumaru really had thought things out though no one would have predicted her stubbornness would lead her here.

Listening with one ear to Kagome's conversation with Ayumi, he palmed his own cell phone from his pocket and swiftly typed a text message. _Ichii Chikyuu_ was all he had time to type and send before Kagome hanged up on her phone. It would be enough.

"So where is she?" Shippou whispered, childishly afraid to garner unwanted attention even though the car was fairly sound proof to begin with.

Kagome tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. "She said she'd meet us in the alley over there. There's apparently a backdoor that leads out into it that's fairly out of the way from the rest of the patrons inside and has a clear view into the street. She wants us to head over there to make sure the coast is clear."

Unease settled lower in Shippou's innards. Something didn't quite sound right. Shrugging the feeling off, he turned his quick mind to determining the quickest way of extracting himself, Kagome, and her friend from the seedy area. If he left her in the car, someone could hijack it before he returned not to mention Ayumi may not follow him. If he took her with him, he risked a mob of street gang members jumping on them. Neither one was appealing.

Looking at her stubborn face settle into determination, he nearly groaned. The decision had apparently been decided without his input. She was going with or without him. "Fine," he sighed, startling the miko who was prepared to fight tooth and nail over the situation. "We better get going then before she runs off back inside."

Kagome nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Shippou followed suit as the idea settled more firmly in his mind. Perhaps it was better for her to accompany him. At least he'd be right there to protect her.

"Okay," she said somewhat forcefully, false bravado deflating its tone. "Let's get Ayumi."

**—****/-/—**

"Hurry it up wench," growled Ayumi's tormentor. When she had refused to answer the phone the second time, Shuukaku had nodded at one of his gang members who had been prowling around her the whole night, licking his chops in lust. The man had been rough, pawing at her breasts and tearing her shirt. Before he could do much more, she had consented.

Shuukaku merely smiled charmingly causing nausea to rise in her belly, sick at the thought his once gleaming teeth had nearly made her swoon not to long ago. When the man hadn't backed down though, he threw him across the room although she knew it was more because he needed to get closer in order to hold the phone to her ear while his lips caressed the other, whispering her lines one by one.

It had taken all she had not to gag at the smell of his cologne, let alone his proximity, but if she had then the dirty man would have finished what he started and a score of others would have helped. Tears fell continuously down her face as she sobbingly told Kagome to meet her outside in the alley.

With agreement echoing over the phone, she felt the gush of wind as the phone flipped shut, nearly pinching her ear with its proximity.

"Hurry up, wench," snarled Shuukaku grabbing the rope binding that secured her hands behind her back. "We've got an appointment to keep."

She was half pulled, half dragged through the back room towards the rather worn looking door. Ayumi thought it rather matched the weariness in her own soul, weary and roughly handled. A quick snap of a knife cut through her ropes as the door was thrown open, and she was pushed through it.

"Go on," he said softly. "Go on and meet your friends. Tell them we said hi," he said with a hint of amusement.

Ayumi shuddered as she rubbed her arms to regain some circulation. Eyes blinded in the darkness, she took a tottering step forward into the alley, looking for her friend, hoping she brought someone with her for protection. If she hadn't, neither one would make it out unscathed.

Another step forward brought her into the dim reflecting light of a street sign high above her, barely enough light to illuminate her silhouette. A third step brought her to her knees as she tripped over a box filled with garbage. Her hands landed in a pile of excrement, still warm and soft from recent expulsion.

Another sob racked her body as she turned her face and added to the waste littering the alley. The smell made her heave again, emptying out what little fluid she had left. Unsteadily regaining her feet, she hanged her head over her body, unable to wipe the dirt from her face for fear of smearing shit all over it instead. At least she knew what she had to eat that day. She didn't want to know what foulness was on her hands.

"Ayumi?" echoed in the alleyway, catching her attention. Tears streaked down her face, carving a path through the dirt. "We're over here!"

Kagome dashed forward, heart nearly stopping at the horrible state she found her friend in.

Shippou's head snapped up as Kagome ran down the alley, expertly hurdling over the debris. "Wait!" he cried as his body remained rooted in dread. Something was definitely wrong, and he feared it had something to do with Kagome.

Before he regained control of his body, he watched with horror as a black shape darted out of the shadows as youki swamped his senses. Fear caught in his throat as he screamed a warning, unable to use his kitsune-bi for fear of hitting his adopted okaa-san instead. Feet at last peeling off the pavement, he dashed forward only to be brought up short with a single snarl.

The rat had Kagome by the throat while Ayumi continued to bow her head in shame.

"It's nice to see you again, Shippou. So glad you could make it," the black-furred rat spoke causing Kagome's eyes to roll back into her head in fright. She could feel his claws digging into her throat, poised above her aorta. She didn't dare move or call on her powers or the hidden demon strapped against her thigh. His claws were poised to close to death for her comfort.

Shippou snarled as he planted his feet smoothly into the ground. "Don't you dare harm her!" he cried, his demon blood fighting to overtake him. He hadn't felt this helpless since Rin died.

Laughter bounced maniacally off the walls. "But Shippou, it's only fair I take something from you just as you took something away from me." His free hand gently caressed Kagome's shoulder, drifting down into her cleavage.

Kagome jerked away from his touch causing him to snap his teeth, nicking her ear with a long-toothed fang in warning. Kagome steeled her body to resist its revulsion. She would have to wait for her moment to break free. Her eyes drifted to her right, settling on Ayumi's listless body. When had she become so broken?

Shippou slid his foot half an inch forward, disregarding the refuse coating his feet and shoes. At least it gave him an easy surface to glide along. "I knew we should have tracked you down and killed you when we had a chance," he said, hoping to prevent the black rat youkai from noticing his forward momentum. "It would have been a fitting revenge for Myouga's sacrifice!"

"You better stop moving, kit, otherwise the miko won't live another day."

Shippou gasped and ground his feet again in frustration. "You bastard!" he cried, clenching his fist as his heart throbbed painfully in his chest.

"Now, now, Shippou. There are ladies present, and we wouldn't want to offend the ladies now would we?"

Shippou's eye twitched in answer.

Shuukaku smirked as he watched the fox battle himself for control. He always did enjoy making people squirm. It provided hours of amusement, necessary after the foolish demon before him managed to bind his blood, preventing the plague from spreading across the world to demolish the human race.

He had thought the kit would make a worthy addition to his gang. Working together, they could have succeeded, but instead the damn fool bound his blood with a sealing charm, forcing him to use other methods to culture the microbes that daily ate away at his insides. He had been forced to seek out the pestilence in the wild, culture them in the sewer rat, the mouse, the odd stray dog and cat. It made for a slow sweep of the world and was often combated by modern medicine. But after tonight, it would no longer be so.

Reaching back to caress the pale flesh of the woman Higurashi, he gripped the chain holding the Shikon no Tama around her neck. He would make his wish, unseal his blood, and unleash a new strain of plague to demolish the world in a sea of Black Death. It would be unstoppable, morphing into a stronger disease over the hundred years his blood was bound, constantly fighting against his natural healing abilities for dominance.

Yanking on the chain, he smelled the sweet tang of blood as it cut into her neck before snapping. Laughing in glee, he reached down and licked the sticky mess off her neck, smearing it in the process. Intrigued with the wild power hiding inside, he bit down on it, simultaneously breaking a vial of bacteria between his teeth. Letting the sweet microbes coat the wound, he grinned. If nothing else, the miko would die.

Pushing her forward, he bound off into the night as Shippou sprang forward to catch Kagome's body as it fell, Ayumi still standing in shock in front of them. Shrugging out of his jacket, he laid it haphazardly on the ground before letting Kagome settle on the pavement. Snarling, he turned his attention to the retreating coward, intent on seeking his revenge and ending things at long last. He had been a fool to allow the demon to escape the first time; he would not do it again.

Power flashed behind him, as he took a lunging step forward. He smiled. It seemed the inu spirit wanted to play as well. Another lunge forward was greeted with snarling and high-pitched yaps. A third was overrun as a thousand rats poured from the walls, converging on Kagome and Ayumi. Torn apart, Shippou hung in the air. He could feel the spirit next to him howl in anger as revenge was denied it for harming his mistress. His own soul resonated with anguish as his fire began to blaze a path through the sea of rats starving for flesh.

Grim determination settled in his face. He would protect Kagome, even if it meant he perished in the process.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Well, here it is, Chapter 20. A little different then planned, but definitely more effective. The next chapter shouldn't take to long to write since I'm finding myself with lots of free time and motivation since I'm back at college. Watch, I'll be swamped first day of class this Thursday… Regardless, I'm excited for the next couple of chapters. I've been working towards this vision for so long…

_**Parsnip**_

Also, I'd like to thank **qarry**, **Michelle, Sesshoumaru'sLover**, and **Me** for their reviews last chapter. And yes, I love Café Mochas. It's my favorite coffee drink, barely standing ahead of a Macchiato. Sadly though, it makes me bounce off the walls as some people will attest You're more likely to get crack!humor from me on days like that…

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone.

* * *

Kokushibyou: Black Death 

Yakuza: Gang/Japanese mafia

Shuukaku: harvest

Ichii Chikyuu: Bar where Shuukaku has taken Ayame

Kitsune-bi: fox-fire

**

* * *

Chapter 21:**

Ayumi fought against the lethargy binding her limbs, preventing her movement. She watched, feeling more helpless then ever, as a man dashed forward to wrap her friend, the friend _she _put in danger, in his arms before setting her gently to the ground.

She nearly sobbed at the tenderness with which he covered her body, wishing that was her. She closed her eyes against the vision, unable to bear more heartache. She was so _weak. _Every time, every instance she fell for a man, he used her, abused her, caused her to wonder if there was a man out there for her, and every time she sought comfort in their embrace, their presence. But none ever treated her with kindness for long.

A whimper escaped her throat as she sank to her knees, eyes still closed, uncaring where she landed whether in her own bile, or the excrement she had already smeared all over herself. She just didn't care anymore. She couldn't. Kagome was injured, Shuukaku ran away, and there were still those _men_ lurking somewhere behind her.

She shuddered. She could still feel their lustful gazes on her. Eyes snapping open, she gazed unseeingly around her, blindly searching for them, wanting to scream, but unable to. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her terror escalated. Faster it went; her breath becoming shallow. Louder it became; her throat aching with an unseen force. Her body trembled, shaking with the force of something intangible, wild building inside of her. Her eyes landed on Kagome, and she screamed.

A loud, piercing, bewildered scream.

A blaze of light echoed her hysteria, pulsing with ire, red with anger. It flashed once, twice, and then faded, leaving a specter floating in the air above her. It grinned, baring fangs to her stricken face before turning its back on her, its tail lashing the air centimeters from her face.

Another scream tore from her throat when it lunged, landing neatly beside the man who had so kindly given his jacket to Kagome.

A third scream ripped her throat to shreds when fire rose from the still shifting figure of the man, rushing forward to incinerate the now noticeably wriggling ground, a thousand red eyes glinting in the evil light of his fire, the neon glow of the street sign.

A muffled thud was the only warning to both inu and kitsune ear that there would be no more screaming tonight. It was better this way, each thought before grimly turning to face the rushing tide.

**—****/-/—**

The festivities were still in full swing at the little get-together. Many were dancing though the orchestra was taking a break while one of the guests stepped up to dj from his private collection of hiphop, rock, R&B, rap, and for the old folks, a few traditional pieces. All that was missing was a strobe light but even that effect was being handled by one of the kitsune's skilled illusions. The food was almost nearly gone, the waiters and waitresses worn out with running to and fro from the kitchen to the ballroom restocking the buffet tables. All that was left were a few battered carrots and some bottled water. The wine was still being circulated around the room keeping the guests happy and into their cups. Altogether, they were completely oblivious.

Sesshoumaru scowled and skirted the crowd, hugging the shadows in search of Inuyasha and Sango. His nose was telling him they had been standing on the terrace since the cool breeze flowing into the room carried their entwined scents still. Stepping closer to the door, he spotted them in the shadows, looking into the room. Walking boldly up to them, he caught their attention and saw them flinch.

He grinned. At least they knew they had done something wrong.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked nonchalantly, enjoying their squirming.

Inuyasha gulped and looked at an equally pale Sango. "We haven't seen her in a while. We thought she was with you."

Sesshoumaru's face grew cold. "Wrong, Inuyasha. She left for Tokyo twenty minutes ago with Shippou.

Sango gasped, "But why would she leave!"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the taijiya. "I don't know; I was hoping you would be able to tell me that since I left her in _your_ hands to guard this evening."

Sango's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have no excuse."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement, pleased that she was contrite. Now if only Inuyasha could be as well… "We need to go after her and bring her back. The yakuza has yet to show themselves and could be lying in wait somewhere down the road. Since you don't know why she left, we must assume this is a trap. Choose a few guards to follow behind us. We don't have much time." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, not bothering to wait for their compliance. They would either do as ordered or else suffer the consequences.

Two steps away, his cell phone rang causing him to internally scream in frustration. Flipping it open, he glanced at the screen. There was a text-message waiting. Confused since he never received messages of the like preferring to talk directly since it produced quick results, he clicked on the message. It was from Shippou.

Sharply turning to look at Inuyasha and Sango, his every word dripped with coldness. "You have two minutes to get ready to leave. Kagome and Shippou are heading to the Ichii Chikyuu."

Inuyasha and Sango watched as Sesshoumaru glided off, his speed causing a breeze to float in his wake. "What's the Ichii Chikyuu?" wondered Sango, unfamiliar with the phrase.

Inuyasha gulped. "It's a bar in the worst part of Tokyo."

Sango's face blanched again. "That doesn't sound good."

Inuyasha shook his head in the negative. "She better not get into trouble!" he mumbled, knowing she would. She had a knack for attracting trouble, but she also had a knack for getting out of it too. He only hoped her luck held out until they got there.

**—****/-/—**

A haze covered the landscape, turning it gray and bleak. Her footsteps were heavy, and her limbs dragged behind her as she pushed herself onwards, fighting the current that tugged and played with her body.

She would not give in.

Sweat dripped from her skin, cold and clammy against the night air. It was muggy, and heavy, as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Despair fell across her soul. She was lost, unkempt, and set adrift in a world unfamiliar.

How she hated the darkness.

Leaden feet took another step forward, her heart gained a pound. Another step made her head droop tiredly, nearly snapping her neck with the force.

She couldn't continue; she had no where to go. There was just a sea of emptiness stretching before her, miles upon miles of grey matter and heavy, musty, throat clogging air. She swayed slightly, her heart nearly stopping with exhaustion.

Listless, she stood, staring forward, wondering if she was really walking anywhere. There was just endless nothing. Neither the earth nor the sky held a beacon of light, a marker to guide her way in the grey matter of the night. There wasn't even a horizon to march towards, to yearn to reach, just a seamless transition of blue grey to muggy green.

She sank to her knees, her hands digging into spongy moss beneath her. There wasn't even real grass in this hellish place.

A single tear traced an unsteady path down her cheek, mingling with the perspiration already congealed to her skin. A grimace touched her face as she reached with unsteady hands to smear the wetness.

Laughter skittered across her brain, her eyes rolling up into her skull with fright as fresh pores leaked icy fluid.

Gasping, she felt her fingers dig into her chest, clutching the fabric of her discolored dress. A stone lodged in her throat, as she fought to open her eyes, to gaze into the emptiness surrounding her, to find the thing that _thing _that joined her in this purgatory.

A brush of fur and tiny feet danced across her hand still lodged firmly in the ground; it was as if a tiny spider danced a merry tune across her veins, delighting in the sight of her blood gushing through her body. A muffled scream tore from her throat, immediately absorbed into the wasteland.

The tiny prick of a hundred teeth pierced her feet, her legs, her hands, arms, neck, shoulders, body. Pain blazed in a thousand pores as nerve endings fired, sending racing currents of dread through her body, looking for a cell, any cell, that was intact, unspoiled, and whole. It was not to be found as her muscles spasmed, increasing the pain from mild pinprick to blazing inferno.

A snarl wrapped its amorphous hand around her neck, squeezing her already gasping breath from her arching body as she fought to contain the fear, the horror of an un-seeable ghost.

The clammy fingers pressed down on her throat, a nail gouging into the flesh causing a rivulet of blood to leak between the appendages, relief ricocheting through her body. At last the racing blood, the overworked synapses had somewhere to go, something to do besides fight each other for space to be heard in the echoing madness of her soul.

Her eyes snapped open in silent terror.

Her heart beat once, twice, thrice and stopped.

**—****/-/—**

Sesshoumaru slammed the door shut behind him causing the books in their cases to rattle and a few precariously balanced ones to drop to the floor. He could feel a heaviness bombarding his soul, something felt but once or twice a long ago in the past. One of the first was when Kagome took Naraku on, the anger inside of her fueling the spirit dagger's power. The second was when Kagome faked her illness and nearly tore his home apart with her wild display of power. The third was when he found Rin in the middle of a disease laden room, ankle deep in filth and refuse. A few other times had presented itself over the years but none so great as when his family was immediately threatened. There were just some things even he could not protect them from.

Clenching his jaw, he made his way over to his desk and gently lifted the glass off the mantel behind it, his last task after changing into his traditional kimono. Setting it gingerly next to him, he reached inside the display case and grasped the two hilts, one in each hand. Warmth seeped into his left hand, Tensaiga's comforting presence soothing his fear. Cold hatred burned his right hand, Toukijin's evil nature sullenly waking from its deep sleep. It had been many years since he wielded his blades in combat. He still trained with them, but training did little to wake the sleeping spirits residing in his swords. Now, they awoke, feeding off his need and his fear.

Sheathing the blades in his obi, he turned; grim determination settled over his face. If Kagome was injured, not one would be spared his wrath. Striding forward, focused on his task, he felt Tensaiga pulse once in agreement, pulling his attention away from the door to gaze at the sword resting on his hip. He smiled, glad that his father's sword was willing to help him in this task.

Turning his gaze away from his swords, Sesshoumaru's attention was captured by a wood box lying half open on the floor. Bending carefully down, he rubbed his hand along its smooth grain, fear tightening in his gut once again. Gently picking it up, he turned it over and traced the name written inside. '_Kagome,_' he thought before snapping it shut. His eyes returned to the ground while one hand picked up a neatly folded piece of paper.

Standing, he unfolded the edges and glanced at the text.

_I saw this box when I cleaned your office and mourned the loss of your sakura petals. I may not be able to replace them now, but I promise that I'll help you fill this box with new memories, happier memories. It's all I can give you, and I hope you'll give me the opportunity to do so. Whatever else may happen, no matter where I go, I wanted you to know that if I have a choice, I'd choose to stay by you. I'm too scared to tell you in person, but maybe one of these days, I'll gain the courage. Until then, this box may be empty, but my heart is not._

_Kagome_

Trembling, he slowly refolded the letter and tucked it neatly and securely into the folds of his obi. It seems he had played the fool all along. Quickly leaving the study, he prayed he reached Kagome in time to save her from whatever foolishness she pursued. He wanted that box to be filled with more then empty dreams. He wanted the memories.

**—****/-/—**

Gasping, body giving one last fear driven spasm, she sat up, causing the body on top of hers to slide to the ground, deadweight. Snapping her head from side to side, the air rushing into her lungs, Kagome fought to pierce the night, to discern what terror lay just beyond the gloom of the red tinted darkness.

There were eyes staring at her, snarling, yapping in unwholesome glee.

She shuddered; sweat dripped down her face, her body, soaking the ruined gown she lied in. She tore her eyes away from the fearsome sight to look at the body next to hers. Reaching with trembling hands, the limb still heavy with the weight of her nightmares, she brushed aside the black silk hair from the down turned face. It was Ayumi, her breath barely disturbing the hair on her finger.

Kagome looked up, memory resurfacing, and her breath nearly stopped again.

Shippou was a mass of shredded flesh, barely able to stand as he fought with fire, claws, and even teeth to keep at bay the sea of blackened flesh, dull fur. Sprinting next to him, traveling circles around Shippou, keeping herself and Ayumi at its center, was a specter seen but once before.

She shivered.

That the inu spirit was delighting in the sport, hunger echoing in her head as the dagger against her shin pulsed warmly against her flesh was a sign of ill omens. She remembered the last time the spirit escaped its gilded cage. She nearly attacked her own that day, nearly taking Rin's life in exchange for saving Shippou's.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she gently moved Ayumi's head from her lap. Weakened, she fought to regain her feet. Stumbling, she nearly fell as she took a tottering step forward. Bent double, she whispered, "Shippou."

The kitsune faltered in his attack, turning to look at her with wide, hoping eyes. The rats seized the opportunity, rushing at their destroyer with glee, sniping and snarling, tearing the flesh from his already tattered skin.

"Shippou!" Kagome screamed as she stumbled closer, the dog specter dashing in to fling rat after rat from the kitsune's body. It would not let a protector of his mistress go so easily!

"Shippou," she whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Don't die," she screamed in her head as she crawled forward, knees scrapping against the ground as listlessness seeped into every fiber of her skin.

Reaching him, she grabbed his body, sending a force field of energy around him, blasting the rats off his body in a gush of electrically charged air. Looking pleadingly at her guardian, the spirit, she communicated with her eyes her desire.

Closing her eyes, she felt gentle jaws close around her body as it gently picked her and the kitsune, still firmly clutched in her arms, up and deposited them next to the unconscious Ayumi. Whispering a silent thank-you, she turned her burning eyes to the vermin poised just out of striking distance, hunger flickering in their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she concentrated what energy she had left to form a shallow barrier around them, encasing all inside a crackling field of energy. Closing her eyes, she heard the patter of feet roar forward again as the tiny bodies pounded into the shield, sapping her meager strength away.

A fire roared inside of her as her flesh began to shrivel and blacken, her limbs uncomfortably bent. Muttering a prayer, she fought against the dizzy drain of energy while the spirit took position above her, licking its wounds with blood coated tongue. She would not last long, but it would be ready to defend her when the barrier fell.

**—****/-/—**

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as he sped through the night. Inuyasha followed close behind him, carrying the taijiya on his back. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, they raced against time, a specter of elegance flashing through the night causing those who caught a glimpse of silver hair and white tunic to wonder what terror would be shed when dawn broke.

He grimaced at the smell of perspiration and unwashed flesh exuding from every particle of steel and concrete. There was no lingering smell of sakura blossoms wafting on the breeze to clear his nose of detritus. There was no Kagome for him to sense.

A growl escaped his throat as he glanced back at the lagging duo. His head snapped forward as he felt a tug on his heart. Fear bleed into his mouth, tainting his tongue with bitter acid. Flicking his hair back over his shoulder, he howled as he dug into his reserves, fighting for that extra bit of speed. His form blurring to Inuyasha's sight, he flew on the air, leaving his allies behind.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Well, I got a new chapter out in under a month this time! It would have been out sooner, but school started out hard and fast. It wasn't until this past week I actually had a breather. Good thing too since exams will start in a week. Oie. On that note, I hope the flow in this chapter worked alright. I was playing for a while with paste and copy. It was difficult to write since my original choice of POV just wasn't working at all. You have Pseudomonas to thank for the inspiration I needed to get over my disappointment and turn out all the Kagome and Ayumi bits.

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

Review Comments:**

**Me:** I wouldn't want to be Shuukaku either, but then again, he's got the plague running through his veins. One little bite once he's free of Shippou's bonds and the world will be thrust back into a darkness that will rival the middle ages! Muahahaha… As for the little microbes, I'm a sucker for studying pathogens. I'm just glad my idea seems to be working!

**Dreagon-fire:** Glad to see I'm still recruiting readers this late in the game. I also hope you're happy with Sesshoumaru now. He really did mean well; he just didn't know he was being a baka is all.

**Spdsgrl:** Yeah…I'm writing again, but school keeps getting in the way. But, my load will _hopefully_ lighten up once the lab class I'm in is finished in another 3 weeks or so. We'll see. Rotations can't take up _that_ much time right?

Oh! And yes we will see how and why Inuyasha and Kouga got drunk way back in the day. You just have to wait for the epilogue though since the story telling format I want to use fits in perfectly between the last chapter and the epilogue. I just couldn't resist…

I would also like to extend a thank-you to the following reviewers for their support: **Kaitlyn Nichols, Aloneinmyroom, Sesshoumaru'sLover, Michelle, **and **quarry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. Everything else belongs to me

* * *

Kokushibyou: Black Death 

Yakuza: Gang/Japanese mafia

Shuukaku: harvest

Ichii Chikyuu: Bar where Shuukaku has taken Ayame

Kitsune-bi: fox-fire

Kusari yūrei: Chained spectre

**Chapter 22:**

Clawing, biting, nasty little things. They were everywhere, growling, hissing, challenging. Their numbers were waning as they trampled their comrades, everyone out for themselves. He hissed and growled in return, riling them up, making them kill more of their numbers, drinking off the blood and ragged flesh of the dead and dying.

He licked at his own wounds, spectre though he may be. They bleed silver mist, shrouding the inside of the shield from the gaze of the feral. His fur rose on end as he sniffed, picking up the putrid smell of disease and decay.

His mistress was dieing.

His growl intensified, as he narrowed his eyes at the culprits, those nasty, stinking, unwashed things laughing in glee as the shield flickered briefly, scorching flesh of those closest to it as they fell through. None lived to survive the tiny breach of protection.

Crouching over his mistress and the other two companions, he twisted slightly to press a clammy nose to her skin, comforting her, asking her to let him protect them. Her illness was progressing faster then it should.

Licking her cheek, he howled forlornly, causing his prey to yip as a hundred ears were assaulted. As the shield flickered one last time, he settled into his stance, an unwholesome gleam shining in his white milky eyes. Claws digging into the concrete, he waited for the first unfortunate thing to cross his path. He had a score to settle.

**—****/-/—**

He nearly faltered in his head long flight over the rooftops. That howl echoed something hidden deep in his soul. It was both challenge and warning combined. It was a promise of blood to be spilt this eve. An answering light of challenge crept into his eyes as a cruel smile broke his mask to grace his lips. If _Kusari yūrei_ was thirsting for blood then there was but one conclusion to be made; hell would open its gates tonight.

He cracked his knuckles before letting them fall to grasp the hilt of his sword. Consequences be damned, he would not let his servant consume all the souls surrounding them. He would be there to ensure sure nothing was left living, himself.

His hair whipping in the wind, he jumped another building, landing softly, never breaking stride. His nose testing the air currents, he snarled roughly. The smell of blood was thick, cloying his nostrils, making his olfactory senses nearly useless. At least he could not smell Kagome's sweetness. Only the kistsune's was mingled with the heavy scent of filth, decay, and disease.

His nose twitched again.

There was something more hidden beneath the overwhelming metallic taste of red blood. There was a shade of coldness, of musty air. _Kusari yūrei_ smelled of winter, but musty decay? His blood chilled. There were too many unanswered questions he dared not attempt to answer. Sesshoumaru sped on.

**—****/-/—**

Sango tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shoulder, a shudder rushing through her black clad skin. That sound, it made her fear the whisper of spectral hands pushing their coldness through her body. She had not felt that fear since her battles with Kohaku, ever meeting a jarring lesson against hope, a promise of despair.

She never wanted to feel that way again.

The hanyou flicked his ears back, catching the tiny hiss of pain from the taijiya. His own body leaned forward, crouching closer to the ground in an attempt to diminish air resistance, to give himself an extra ounce of sped. Kagome was in danger, that he knew, but his own heart felt heavy. He would never forgive himself if she died. It was his fault Sango was distracted for so long. It was his fault for not watching out for the miko. It was _always_ his fault.

Squeezing his hands in comfort around Sango's thighs, he drew comfort of his own. He was not alone in horror. Sango was with him. He only hoped that whatever they found just beyond the next building, the next street, wouldn't break them. He had already gone through grief once before, he didn't think he could handle it again.

**—****/-/—**

Steel cut through flesh, a green light lit up the alleyway warning spectators away, silencing the noises in the night. The bar behind him was awash in a cloud of sweat and smoke, already cleared of patrons with the roar of the spectre clawing his way through tufts of fur. Those that had not heeded the challenge were lying on the ground, victims to the rats that thirsted so for the sweet, cloying taste of blood. Most were living, having escaped death by default.

Sesshoumaru had arrived.

His body twisted and glided through the air, taking out the threat to his family. His whip burned through bone and sinew, annihilating those who crept to near his chosen one. His hand rose and fell, taking delight in the crunch of bone as Toukijin plowed through body after body, leaving nothing but indistinguishable parts behind, barely constrained from using its full power. Oh how it wept to be used so again; its evil aura working in sync with the taiyoukai's desire, awakening with the bite of flesh against its teeth.

It was a blood bath of death; the concrete slabs stained forever beyond repair. He _relished_ the release of emotion, cleansing his system from the unwelcome bite of fear, of anger, of regret. With a final drip of poison from his claws, he watched the sea of rats turn tail, acknowledging his dominion as they returned to the darkness of the sewers to nurse their wounds, food for the underworld.

Eyes glowing brightly, he turned and nodded in thanks to his ancestor, vowing silently to destroy the dagger and let the beast go, debts repaid. A spark of gold reflected in _Kusari_ _yūrei's_ startling white eyes before fading. He knew his freedom was coming. Turning his back on Sesshoumaru, he limped his way to the three prone bodies, nudging his mistress with his black nose, whimpering softly in his throat.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in sheathing his sword, before gliding to Kagome's side, mind clinically cataloging the injuries, the smell of decay overwhelmingly stifling her sweet scent. Snapping out his cell phone, he called a private hospital, swiftly telling the operator to send an ambulance, barely remembering to ask that a local hospital be alerted as well to take care of the foolishly wounded patrons.

His heart wept in dread as he dropped the cursed piece of metal as he cradled his Kagome's cheek in the palm of his hand. She winced softly in pain, before settling against his flesh. She was seemingly uninjured, though her skin was hot to the touch and her lymph nodes looked swollen. Her arms were loosely gathered around her son's limp body, shielding him against further attack. Looking closely at her skin, he cataloged more abnormalities; blotches speckling her skin with bursts of redness. He could almost smell the pooling blood as the vessels hemorrhaged just beneath the thing layer of cells covering her body.

Worriedly, he listened intently with his ears, trying to gauge her blood pressure by speed alone. It was weak. She would go into shock soon of whatever disease continued to work as fast as it was. It was unfathomable.

Giving her cheek a tender caress, he forced his eyes to tear away from her, turning instead to check Shippou's wounds, already having discerned that the other girl beside them was uninjured although filthy. His skin hung in tatters, barely knitting fast enough to keep the blood from draining completely out of his body. The kitsune was an absolute mess. Unsheathing Tensaiga, he swept it simultaneously through the miko and kitsune, praying that death would be thwarted until medical help arrived.

Dropping to his knees, he tore off the hem of his haori, wrapping it around the tattered holes in the kit's hands. The sword could only heal so much after all. The pieces had to be there for it to knit sinew and bone together, but the skin was already gone, gouges taken out of the muscle by hungry teeth. Pressing down on the cloth, he heard the sharp intake of breath as Shippou fought to snatch his tender paws from his grasp.

Unrelenting, he pressed harder, hoping to stop the flow of blood. A moan echoed in the alley before eyes weakly fluttered to focus blurrily on the red streaked being in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru?" he asked shakily, unwilling to believe his eyes. Never had he seen him so unkempt and prayed never to do so again. The once calm, imperturbable taiyoukai looked mad in the dim glow of neon lights, blood streaking his forehead and spattered across his white chest.

"Shippou," was his curt reply, textured with concern, dread, fear. He would do anything to keep from hearing that tone again, though his heart skipped sluggishly as warmth filled him. Never before had he really felt that the elder youkai cared for him. Always, he was just an extension of family lost, of Rin's death and Kagome's absence. But perhaps, he was finally more then that.

He coughed, blood flecking his lips as his body worked overtime to repair his battered limbs. "Kokushibyou," he whispered haltingly. "It was always Kokushibyou, starting us in the face, mocking us."

Sesshoumaru frowned, puzzle pieces falling into place. Black death, the rats, Kagome's strange illness clouding her aura. The plague, it was a coward's way to fight.

"He has it," Shippou whispered, fighting against the need to sleep, to regenerate his strength. "He has the jewel."

His blood ran cold, remembering the strength that was needed to take out the last demon to harness the jewel's power. Though it had lain dormant, he felt the flickering of renewed power through the past weeks as Kagome's world was reshuffled. He silently cursed, as Shippou retreated into unconsciousness.

**—****/-/—**

They found their companions kneeling in the middle of a pool of sticky sweetness and vile refuse. Sesshoumaru's youkai was pulsating with anger while Shippou's weakly held on. Kagome's was nearly drowned beneath the stink of decaying flesh. The white ghost of a dog laid protectively next to the miko, gently whimpering in comfort.

"Inuyasha," snapped Sesshoumaru's anger coated voice. "Sango," he said as they landed heavily on the slippery ground. "The yakuza leader has retreated into the tunnels. Find him, and kill him."

They exchanged glances as they shifted to grasp weapons, bodies sliding into high alert. "Is Kagome all right?" asked Inuyasha, unwilling to budge though the weight of command pushed him heavily.

Silence wrapped its amorphous coils around their bodies, weighing down their bodies with the ill will of despair. "I don't know," was his whispered reply, only caught by Inuyasha's keener senses.

A snarl broke from his throat as he stalked towards the sewer drain, yanking up the lid violently. As the lid crashed to the floor, wobbling on its edge before coming to rest, Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"And he has the Shikon no Tama."

"Shit," was Inuyasha's forceful whisper as Sango crept up behind him.

"How the _fuck_ did he know she had it?"

Sesshoumaru turned soulless eyes to his half-brother. "I don't know, but the fool smells of a dead enemy, someone who should have met his end long ago."

"Who is it?" asked Sango, struggling to contain the conflicting emotions of grief and anger, trying to stay clear-headed.

"A rat, a rat that has been the cause of plague for over one thousand years."

Inuyasha swore again. Now he knew who Shuukaku was. The man had seemed to intent on creeping close to Kagome in the nightclub while cozying up to her friend. He was the damn youkai that ultimately killed Myouga, providing them that elusive clue between plague and beast.

It was never Sesshoumaru the gang had been after, but his heir, Shippou for sealing his blood from spreading new strains of plague around the world. A sealing spell was all that could be accomplished when confronted since the youkai rat managed to call more of the lesser kind to swarm Shippou and himself, while the coward slipped off into the unknown, disappearing completely.

They should have known.

"Fuck," he said for good measure before grimly turning to Sango. Grabbing her hand, he yanked her off her feet as he dangled her over the manhole, lowering her into the darkness beneath.

"We'll get him," he said before jumping after the taijiya. Landing with a thud in the slimy water, he gazed with gold flashing eyes down the tunnel, sniffing the air. Turning to the left, he motioned for her to follow. "Let's go kick some youkai ass."

**—****/-/—**

Sesshoumaru watched the duo disappear into darkness before turning back to Kagome. Brushing his claws through her hair, he worked to free the tangles. Fear crept up his spine as focus was lost having released his will onto another. There was nothing he could do to help, and he _despised_ it.

His enemy had done his research well, infecting his wife-to-be with the pathogen. He knew its statistics, having been forced to watch as Shippou diligently worked to discover a cure for it alongside Alexandre Yersin a hundred years ago. Even a normal strain was deadly, causing nearly half the infected to die if not treated in 24 hours. With how advanced her disease state was already, he feared there would be no way to defeat the parasite in her blood. It was the one thing he could not help her fight against.

A howl built up in his throat, threatening to break free. Instead, he swallowed it whole and continued to stroke Kagome's hot, feverish flesh as his mind was thrown back into the past, remembering, aching, and fearing the worst.

He could not save her.

There was nothing he could do but wait.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

For those of you wondering where I got all my information on bubonic plague, black death, or whatever name you want to call it, you may want to check out the book by Edward Marriott simply entitled _Plague. _ It's a good read, even for those without a lot of Biology background documenting instead the progression of plague epidemic in Hong Kong during the late nineteenth century. Other information was taken from classes I've taken.

On that note, I'd also like to apologize for my sporadic updates, especially since these last few chapters have been so short, but grad school is a larger toll then I ever expected. Please, be patient with me. No one else is looking forward as much as I am to seeing this fic come to a close. Well, except for maybe those patiently waiting for updates to _A Thief in the Night_. Heh...

_**Parsnip**_

Also, I would like to thank **Pseudomonas, Sesshoumaru's Lover**, **Me **for always making me smile, **draegon-fire**, **Niamha, spdsgirl, schoolqueen **and **Michelle** for their reviews and constant support. As always, it means a lot.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. Everything else belongs to me

* * *

Kokushibyou: Black Death

Yakuza: Gang/Japanese mafia

Shuukaku: harvest

Kusari yūrei: Chained spectre

Naosu: To restore to health

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

The sloshing of water against the stone walls of the sewer was the only distinguishable sound they could hear, outside of shallow breathing as Sango and Inuyasha struggled to filter out the horrible stink of garbage through their mouths. It was a useless endeavor, however, as they could physically taste the stink.

They'd been making their slow, cautious way through the darkness for almost fifteen minutes now, Sango following by touch alone. She had to place her trust in Inuyasha to lead her past the floating obstacles and through the rolling sedimentation of refuse. Her mind conjured images to compliment the horror of slithering masses brushing past her legs, and the squeak of some flea-bitten animal as they disturbed it in passing.

Tension built up around her, but all she could do was follow where he led, hoping nothing separated them in the pitch-black of the sewer. At least Inuyasha could pierce the veil of darkness with the enhanced senses of his demon blood. Her only consolation was that her lack was both a blessing and a curse in this rancid place. She could not imagine a keener stench then the one surrounding her which had to have been a hundred fold worse for Inuyasha.

Her mind was still besieged with emotional overload as it rushed to shore up her defenses against the fear of being left alone in this world of machinery and crowded cities. Kagome was her lifeline, though she had friends and family aplenty to ease her way. She wanted Kagome to keep on smiling and laughing, brightening her day and making her feel welcomed. She wanted to watch her grow old with the extended family Shippou had created for her. She wanted her to have her own children to coddle and take care of, a man she loved taking care of her. She wanted to be able to lean on her friend when times were tough and be there to give back some of the strength Kagome had always freely given to whoever needed it.

She wanted so much for the miko who defied time to do the right thing, and she wanted to watch, and observe, and protect her. She wanted Kagome to have all the things she could never have, because Kagome deserved them unlike herself. She deserved happiness after so much sorrow and uncertainty. She deserved to live without that cursed rock upsetting her life whenever she found a new goal, a new hope.

Why did everyone close to herself have to die or get hurt?

A tear escaped her net of numbness to fall down her cheek, unnoticed by the hanyou in front of her. She wiped the tears with slim fingers, letting go of the strap wrapped around her chest to hold her Hiraikotsu in place. She would be lonely without Kagome.

"I can almost smell him," growled Inuyasha, breaking her chain of thought. "He's close."

She could hear the raw desire to inflict pain echoing in his voice, a desire that was fiercely mirrored in her own soul. She was almost ashamed at how viscerally she felt it.

"Where is he?" whispered Sango as she felt him shrug off her hand from its resting place on his shoulder. She fought to discourage the fear of the unknown from taking over her senses. She was a taijiya; she would not be defeated by her emotions!

"I don't know," he whispered as he sniffed, trying to filter out the key elements from the garbage. Shuukaku's scent seemed to stop where they were standing, going no further through the slimy mass of waste. His nose crinkled at the thought of the things he was wading through and the heavy pungent order of rotting garbage. A headache hovered at the edge of consciousness.

"He stopped right here; I just can't figure out where the bastard went!" Inuyasha growled softly through grinding teeth. He turned to face the wall and crept closer to run his hand along the slimy concrete.

"Maybe there's a door," he mumbled as he felt with sensitive fingertips for a crack in the seamless wall. Only Sango noticed his words were swallowed whole by the smothering darkness.

She shivered, wrapping her arms around her stomach as a chilled finger ran up and down her spine. She hated feeling helpless. She couldn't save Kohaku despite the countless opportunities that were presented to her. Her entire village was destroyed when she was away failing to protect her Ane-ue and Kohaku from death. She was never given a choice between two presents, either; she had been forced to adapt to a world completely foreign to her. Always, she was made to feel weak and useless. Especially now when she couldn't even help to find the thing that may have permanently taken Kagome away from her! A ghostly wind brushed her cheek, making her turn violently in fright.

The crashing sound of dark water ricocheted off the scattered debris and startled the hanyou from his search. The fear oozing off of her made his heart constrict in reply, a whimper vibrating against his closed throat. Muscles flexing, he sloshed towards her as quick as his leg muscles could sluice through the dirty water. "What!" he forcefully projected, his voice a shade of the mixed emotions running through him. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she twisted away and lashed out with her hand as instincts consumed her.

"What are you doing!" he growled, swooping in to lock her arms at her side, her face pressed into his chest leaving a bright spot of warmth against his thudding heart. It was the only way he knew to prevent her from kicking his ass again.

Shuddering breath echoed in the tunnel as Sango's mind stumbled to a halt; the warmth of a chest pressed tightly against her own knocked her senses back into order. Her arms slowly crept around his waist as she began to control her fear, to re-master her control. Another shudder crept down her spine as she felt once more the finger-prick of chilled hands at play.

Inuyasha startled, feeling her arms return his embrace. Peace briefly filled him, calming the sudden palpitations at her unexpected movement. As his muscles slowly unclenched, relaxing under the steady puff of warm air tickling the skin beneath his haori, he nearly jumped himself as the miasma that haunted the taijiya so returned to play with his own senses. "What was that!" he muttered, arms tightening around her waist.

Sango lifted her face from its resting place to look into the shining eyes of her comrade-in-arms. Blinking, she shook the final cobwebs of residual fright from her mind, bending it to dissect the situation. As the whisper of air brushed by her ear one more time, her head snapped up, enlightenment dawning.

"Look up Inuyasha!" Excitement colored her voice. "It looks like Shuukaku escaped up there."

Inuyasha smiled as he released his grip around Sango's body. Feh'ing for good measure, he jumped up into the tiny aperture and grasped the lower rung of a ladder. His weight sent it crashing down to halt just above the water line. "That damn rat's so not getting away from me and my Tetsusaiga!"

She smiled. It was beginning to feel just like old times.

—/-/—

A deluge of soldiers engulfed the alleyway, attracted to the smell of fresh blood and their lord's scent. They were his men, and proud to be so though shame clouded the air as pheromones were released to ride on burning flesh.

They had not arrived in time to save the rumored lady and the heir. They failed in their duty because they were restricted to the diluted blood running through their veins. It had been half a century since they had seen a fight that tested the full range of their abilities; those that were old enough that is. Who knew that when push came to shove, they would rue the day they were lax in their training?

The demon lord turned dead eyes to his guardsmen, clearly broadcasting his displeasure at the lateness of the hour. "Clean up this mess. The necessary authorities will be here soon, asking questions. Leave nothing that can be traced back to us. One of our own should be on his way as well to take care of this case. Make his job easier."

The men gulped in fear as the blood splattered youkai turned his back on his men to face his intended mate and adopted heir. All they could sense from his spirit was a dripping coldness as he tightened the hand that grasped Kagome's own.

A single growl was all that was needed to spur them to action, though later each would speculate from whom it had originated, Sesshoumaru or the pale spectre lying beside him, guarding them with a single swipe of its tail should one creep to near in clearing the debris.

It would be a night forever etched in their minds as the chill of winter's darkest night crept through their hearts, and all of it from one youkai lord.

—/-/—

Anticipation rolled off him in waves, his feet carrying him further and faster down the plush carpeted hallway. The scent was strong, and lingered like molasses in the air, coating everything sticky hot. It was warm in this made-up tunnel lying between the sewers and the evening sky.

It was a hidden lair five feet from the smelliest, nastiest sewers underground, and refurbished with resplendent luxuries. The irony of a rat that loved to dabble in genocide and had the audacity to surround himself with the trappings of greatness was not lost on Sango. Always, for as long as she could remember, did the cruel masters of the world surround themselves with beauty and riches. Very rarely did the good and kindhearted seek to broadcast their ill gained fortune with such opulence as was displayed here.

It was an English castle gone to ground and five hundred years in the making. Suits of armor littered the narrow tunnel, menacing with its halberds and broadswords. Tapestries of grotesque rituals lined the wall, beating back the chill, dank air seeping through the concrete. Paintings lined the wall from a dozen countries, a montage to the cultures demolished by plague over the centuries.

Sango shivered, as her feet ran through the endless corridor, her feet sinking into the dark red carpet with every step. She could feel the excitement oozing out of Inuyasha, and she had to wonder if he even saw the things they were passing by on silent feet. It was lonely, seeing his hair flying before him as the gap between them grew with every passing step. Her mind wandered lazily, touching on the objects as it found them, cataloging their uniqueness, wondering at the audacity it had for leaving her behind to run on adrenalin alone.

It made no sense to her that she should be concentrating on the morbid artwork. The strange pictures were amazing in their accuracy, so much of her life reflected with every passing stride. Her life was of the grotesque, dead bodies stretching out behind her in a wave of blood and shredded body parts. She had dealt her own fair share of death, attempting to annihilate a race all on her own.

Was she any better then the demon lying in wait somewhere ahead of them? She killed youkai for a living, once up on a time. He killed humans, playing with them, making them suffer. She had made her own fair share of demons suffer in agony before putting them out of their misery. Especially after she discovered all she held dear were murdered.

Her eyes closed briefly as her body continued to flow onwards. Was she really any better then the demon Shuukaku?

Her body collided with a warm, steel one, causing her to cry softly and brace herself mentally for a fall. But none came. Instead, warm, no hot, hands steadied her shoulders, holding her up. An equally warm voice penetrated the blankness now oppressing her thoughts.

"Sango, are you ready for this fight? Because you've been sending mixed signals all night."

She opened her eyes to meet the honey glazed ones staring down at her. Her eyes drifted from side to side, noting that he had stopped a few feet away from a door, yet another door leading to no where.

"Sango," he growled, shaking her a little to get her focus back on him. "I'm not going in there unless you can concentrate on what we have to do!" His eyes gleamed fiercely in the red haze of the lamplight. "So, are you going to let go of this funk you've put yourself into, or are you going to continue to mope because Kagome's dying? I'm just as worried as you are, but Sesshoumaru's the best thing for her right now, and he's sitting right beside her!"

Sango gulped, her focus struggling to do as he asked. Her mind whirled in a chaotic tumble, images sliding in and out of her disheveled head. Memories of Kohaku flashed quickly, speed building as image after tarnished image was placed before her. All of them ended with blood on his blade and tears in her eyes as he walked away from her, always away. A final picture of his body lying in the empty room of Naraku's abandoned mansion halted jarringly in front of her, vision fading to be replaced with Kagome's lax body. Yet another life gone to waste, unsalvageable, unattainable, broken.

She stifled a sob as her eyes refocused on Inuyasha's, understanding lighting her darkness for a brief moment. They each shared a dark past, betrayed by Naraku, betrayed by loved ones over and over again because fate played them a cruel hand. As her thoughts coalesced on the dark pinprick of his pupils, she at last saw all the pain inside of him, a mirror image of her own, and he was fighting against it, needing her by his side to share the pain, the heavy weight of responsibility just beyond that innocent looking door.

He needed her to be ready to kill another without a second thought, to do what she had been trained from birth to do. He needed the old Sango, the one who was able to keep fighting no matter what that bastard hanyou threw at her. She grinned, blood seeping back into her pores, heart beating strong and true. She was ready.

An answering smile graced the hanyou's lips as he squeezed her shoulder before turning away from her. "Let's get going. We need to get that jewel back to Kagome before she decides to do anything foolish like die on us."

Sango laughed softly. "She wouldn't dare do that. If she did, who else would have the nerve to make Sesshoumaru's life a living hell?"

They shared another maniacal smile before he walked to the door, and pushed it open. Drawing their weapons, they stepped into the room. They could the smell a rat, hiding in the darkness.

—/-/—

His mind slipped into a trance, monitoring her vital signs, checking her health. His hearing sensitivity increased ten-fold while his smell doubled, a feat in itself considering the cloying mass of hideous scents lying thick on the air around him.

He breathed in when she did, breathed out when she exhaled. His heartbeat settled into a barely perceptible beat to better hear hers laboring against the swarm of disease wreaking havoc within her all too warm body.

His mind focused on Kagome while it simultaneously cataloged Shippou's vital signs and that of the woman lying next to them, each carefully guarded by _Kusari yūrei_. Somehow, when once the demon dog had attempted to turn Kagome against her comrades, they had formed a bound during his proximity to the miko. He could sense the intense loyalty exuding from every wisp of smoke dissipating in the heat of the summer air.

The wail of sirens pierced the dark silence that had descended unnoticed upon the industriously working group in the alley. Their hushed voices stilled as the sluggish air they waded through stiffened before splitting seamlessly around the statue-like group they carefully encircled.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his vantage, delicate nose testing the air waves. Salvation for the miko was coming at last. Soon, she would receive the aid she required, more then what he could give her personally. His cold gaze watched as the alley was lit in a cascade of red and blues as the medics pulled up to the curb, barely halting out of sight.

His ears twitched as the door to the ambulance slammed shut while the team quickly pulled open the back door, grabbing the gurney. He knew the moment the wheels hit the ground, the clank of steel on concrete unmistakable.

Eyes flashed in acknowledgement as they scrambled towards him though he turned to face _Kusari yūrei_, the most immediate threat to Kagome's well being.

Sesshoumaru captured the spectre's white, translucent eyes, conveying with the skill of years of living his warning, his demand. _Stand down. Desist. There is nothing more that either of us can do. Kusari _ _yūrei_ could not follow in his current form, and he knew it though he protested softly, whimpering low and soft. He did not want to leave his mistress.

Slowly, rebelliously, he lowered his head to Kagome's and with one eye trained on the taiyoukai's tense body, licked her cheek, dragging his tongue across the sword healed wound on her neck. As the congealing blood coursed down his throat, his eyes glinted briefly with reddish light.

For now, he would wait, but the next time someone threatened his mistress's life, they would not get off so easily. As his body began to deteriorate one wispy tendril at a time, Sesshoumaru smiled. They were agreed on the subject of protection, the thirst for blood. Such a thing would not easily happen again.

One of the EMT's cleared his throat harshly, hoping to break-up the strange exchange between demon and beast. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" he whispered, nervousness tingeing his aura a sickly green.

"We're here as requested," added the other, waiting patiently to be told which of the scattered wounded were to be his patient.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and glared at them. "Take Shippou and the girl. I'll follow with the miko."

The two technicians blinked in confusion before gathering their wits about themselves and setting to the task of checking vital signs before lifting Shippou onto the gurney and wheeling him away to the ambulance. Seconds later, Sesshoumaru gently bent and gathered Kagome's shallow breathing body to his chest before gracefully ascending to his feet.

As he moved to exit that ill-fated alley, he warned, "Finish quickly. I can smell the police approaching."

The soldiers watched their lord stride purposely away and jump into the back of the ambulance as the technicians returned for Ayumi's body. Soon, they were the only ones left in the alleyway, watching the medics drive off down the street. Those left behind scurried to complete their tasks. Their lives were in jeopardy if Sesshoumaru's actions were any indication. To be caught or not to be caught, it would make little difference if Kagome died.

—/-/—

Sango strove to pierce the veil of darkness that suffused the room just beyond the door she stood within. It was broken only by the thin shaft of diffuse city and moon light streaming in through the grated window across the way from her. Through the ribbon of shining light, she could make out a disordered desk and a newspaper covered armchair.

It would appear that the rat in residence was quite industrious for a nefarious, must take over the world kind of fellow. '_He's so different from Naraku,'_ Sango thought, thinking of the hanyou's lair that amplified sound, sent it back to you in the empty, hollow space of nothing.

_Empty and hollow. _

That's how she felt sometimes when she let the memories of her family consume her thoughts. Loneliness was a curse better left alone, though she had little choice in the matter.

Inuyasha growled, seeing something in the darkness that she could not. Her eyes surveyed the room once more, mind focused back on the task at hand, pushing the unwanted stray thoughts from her consciousness. Her ears caught the first sign that they were not alone in the room. There was something close by, in the corner, just under the grate where the light could not reach them, muttering in a strange tongue she did not recognize.

The next thing she noticed was the demon's red eyes, anger suffusing their very being. As her eyes grew more accustomed to the darkness, she could see a faint glow shining through the cracks in his knuckles. The Shikon was coming alive.

Her sense of demonic auras was the next to hone in on her target, the clash of wills fluctuating between purity and oily darkness. A smile graced her lips. Perhaps two years in Kagome's care had made it more resistant to the ill wishes of another. It gave her a little bit of hope that perhaps they were not too late.

"Yo! Give us back the jewel!" Inuyasha took a few steps forward; his sword perched nonchalantly on his shoulder. She could now see his aura faintly ringing his body with a soft blue glow, the light allowing her to survey the room better.

Shuukaku glanced up from his task, his concentration broken as he bent the jewel to his will. The thing was stubborn, a behavior that was contrary to everything he had ever heard about the jewel. It was supposed to call the darkness to it, twisting every wish to evil. He was evil! It was only fair that it helped him with his task. His facial muscles twitched with ire.

"You damn youkai are all the same," he snarled, clenching the jewel tighter in his fist. "You always think you're superior to everyone else. If we weren't born and bred in Japan, we're just some dumb demon who can't put one foot in front of the other!"

His fist pounded on the table, startling Sango ever so slightly though Inuyasha ignored the theatrics, continuing to grin. "I won't stand for it anymore! Once this jewel grants me my wish, I'll set a plague upon the world that hasn't been seen for a thousand years, and once those fool mortals are gone, I'll take out every single one of you youkai."

His red eyes glowed in the darkness, focused only on the inu in front of him. "Each and every one in your damn family is a filthy disgrace to youkai! Every single, fucking one of you is a philanthropist, so concerned with saving the human race that you've forgotten who we were meant to be! We were supposed to rule the mortal races, and you're all just a cowering, simpering bunch of fools who 'help' out those grimy, disgusting, _useless_ humans."

Inuyasha laughed. "They're not so bad to be around once they learned to clean themselves with soap and water." He sniffed. "They can even smell nice if they put an effort into it. But you on the other hand...just smell like garbage."

Shuukaku's body tensed. "Damn you all to hell!" he cried, surging forward with his claws extended, the jewel still clenched tightly in his fist.

Inuyasha side-stepped the flying rat, kicking him in the ass to send him crashing into the wall, the sword still perched lazily on his shoulder. He yawned, exaggerating the movement. "You're so slow, Shuukaku, you couldn't hit a fly."

The rat picked himself off the floor, shaking his whole body to clear it of broken glass courtesy of the vase that broke his fall. His eyes took in the scene noting the taijiya's battle stance and the hanyou's insulting lack of one. A voice slid between his thoughts, leaving a film in its wake to whisper in his ear.

_I can help you win this fight. Trust in me, swallow me whole and let me take over. _

Shuukaku shook his head, trying to dislodge the voice from his mind though it clung tenaciously to him. He pushed off with his feet, heading straight for Inuyasha again. But this time the hanyou didn't dodge him. Instead, he swung into the rat, using his momentum against him to send him flying into an armored knight. The clanging crash of metal falling to pieces on the ground grated on his ears and added to his bruises though they quickly healed.

_Inuyasha is nothing compared to you. Where he has failed, you will succeed. I can give you that power, make you stronger, swifter, more cunning then you've ever imagined._ _With me, not even that thing can stand against our might!_

The rat glanced around the room, the thought that all he had wrought for years might be taken away from him making him panic. He couldn't think of a way to get past the hanyou. Attacking did nothing. Cunning would have to do, but his mind drew a blank, only echoing the thoughts in his head and making him gouge out a clawed furrow on his arm with the futility of it all.

He was _not _defeated yet! He wouldn't allow himself to be. He brought Europe to its knees, held sway over Hong Kong before the kitsune ruined his fun. He had brought fear to China's lands, terror to India. Even the Americans had not been able to withstand him in the beginning.

As resolve settled in his stomach, he heard the cackling roar of power suffusing his body with new energy. His hand burned with an unholy light, and he knew at last who had been speaking to him, whispering encouraging words. Yes, he would swallow the Shikon no Tama, make it a part of him as the plague that suffused his limbs with death was a part of him. Nothing would separate himself from the jewel, from the rush of darkness that made his heart leap in joy. At last, he would have his revenge.

Sango watched as Shuukaku's aura slowly darkened, making the air around him a black hole of light. With horror, she threw her body forward, hoping to make it in time before the jewel did anything foolish, the pink light of purity drowned out as the demon within it took back the reigns of control from Midoriko's lost soul. She was too late, however, as the rat ingested the dripping black jewel. Her body was flung through the air, knocking Inuyasha backwards as he caught her flying limbs.

The rat laughed, _laughed_, as they fell to a thud on the floor, momentarily dazed at the unexpected set back.

As Sango picked herself off Inuyasha, she wondered, prayed, that Kagome would be all right, because with the jewel on Shuukaku's side, she didn't know if she could survive this fight.

—/-/—

It was a short ride to the hospital as Sesshoumaru filled in the medics the particulars of the situation with as few words as possible. Their pitying glances were held at bay by the coldness in his own eyes, a blessing to the taiyoukai whose heart continued to beat in time with Kagome's belabored one.

They had done the best for Shippou, wrapping his wounds with bandages to make sure all the bleeding had stopped. They wiped off Ayumi as well as they could with antiseptic cloths, the stink of vomit and detritus heavy in the cramped confines of the medical van. But Kagome, they were not allowed to touch, and they did not try. They took him at his word that she was fine except for the disease that flowed through her veins, the thought making them cringe with fear at what could be unleashed within Tokyo.

The man driving had phoned in the situation; doctors were standing by. An area was being prepared for quarantine to prevent the spread of disease. It was a daunting task to undertake so quickly though the infected numbers were so few.

As they wheeled Shippou into the emergency room; Ayumi was carted off by a compassionate looking nurse to clean her up and check for external damages. Sesshoumaru followed with Kagome still clasped tightly in his arms. A doctor motioned for him to follow her, recognizing the signs of a pissed off youkai holding his mate. They all came in angry and upset.

There was danger in separating a youkai from his loved one, especially those that were full-bloodied with the weight of years behind their control. If an illness or wound was strong enough to necessitate medical help, she knew it was strong enough to break that tightly leashed control. She had learned that over the years as a doctor.

"What can you tell me about her condition?" she asked softly as he settled the girl on an examining table, his furry appendage flicking slightly at her question.

"She is most likely sick with plague. It is already in the advanced stages of disease though she just contracted the pathogen an hour ago at my best guess."

Naosu blinked, surprise heavy in her gaze. Plague didn't work that fast. She knew since she had first been attracted to medicine after the pandemic hit India. It fascinated her that a pathogen could affect the human body so quickly once it was introduced into its host. From there, she discovered an intellectual fascination for all diseases and the methods with which humans destroyed them. It led her to study how youkai bodies seemed capable of defeating all these deadly pathogens when they're human counterpart could not.

It was a scientific anomaly that there was yet to be discovered a bacteria or virus that could detrimentally affect a youkai's system. Only the common cold seemed to thrive in youkai, causing them to fall ill though it was barely more then an annoyance. It was something that captivated her. Why humans, and not youkai? All it would take was one bacterium to develop a new mechanism of invasion. Why hadn't it done so already? It challenged her on so many levels, and she loved a challenge.

"An hour ago? And she's already forming Buboes?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze wandered down Kagome's skin. So the swelling of her lymph nodes and the hemorrhaged blood vessels were Buboes, if the doctor's actions were any indication.

The doctor stepped forward and began pressing down on the skin, checking her pulse, the sensitivity of the lymph nodes to pressure. Kagome whimpered in her sleep, shifting away from the probing fingers.

Naosu's mind catalogued all the symptoms, the heat rising off her skin, the buboes, everything. It was indeed plague though the speed of generation was unheard of. Yes, it was a disease that struck swiftly, but never before this swiftly. What made this human girl so unique?

She ignored Sesshoumaru's warning growl and pressed down again on her swollen neck. A flare of energy sent her scrambling backwards, her fingers tingling with purity.

Sesshoumaru smirked on the inside, watching the doctor's dazed expression light up her face. "She is a miko," he clarified unnecessarily.

Naosu glared in the taiyoukai's general direction. Muttering to herself, she crept nearer and gently poked the woman's shoulder. When nothing happened, she sighed, and got to business. Quickly, she sterilized a syringe and a patch of Kagome's skin before sticking it into a vein and drawing out a quart of blood.

She carefully explained to Sesshoumaru what she was doing, ensuring him that she was not harming the girl, but rather seeking to help her. She knew too that her voice often helped calmed her patients' mates.

"I'm just taking her blood so we can run tests and make sure it is plague in her system and not something else although I think the likelihood is low. I'm also going to prescribe antibiotics and put her on an IV to help her body concentrate on fighting the bacteria within her without worrying about nutrition."

She filled out a form swiftly, writing down the necessary vital signs and diagnostic. Tearing off another sheet, she scribbled the drug treatment down, a mélange of antibiotics ranging from streptomycin and chloramphenicol to something stronger like ciprofloxacin.

She glanced up from her writing, noting how his gaze stared blankly at her, drilling into her skin with the weight of a warning while his ears and body were turned ever so slightly towards her patient. A better monitor could not be found, though the miko would need to be attached to such machines soon. The nurse could deal with that when the IV was attached.

She waved the slip of paper in her hand, making him focus his gaze on it rather then herself. "I'm going to leave to get these drugs for the miko and send a nurse in to get the girl settled." She paused, manners ruefully making her remember the social necessities. "I'm sorry, what is her name? I got a little caught up in thinking about her prognosis."

Sesshoumaru acknowledged the apology with a simple word, "Kagome."

Naosu nodded and smiled. "Alright, a nurse will be in shortly to settle Kagome in the room we've quarantined for her use. I'll be right back with these antibiotics after I drop off her blood for analysis. We're going to do the best we can for her, never fear that."

Sesshoumaru watched as the doctor removed herself from his presence before he stepped closer to Kagome. His hand, forcefully relaxed at his side, brushed the back of hers, maintaining the comforting contact as he waited, waited for her to get better.

—/-/—

Sango wiped the blood of her lip where she had bit down too hard as she crashed into the wall sending a painting crashing down on top of her. The room was not an ideal place to pick a fight, the clutter adding to the bruises and preventing her from using her Hiraikotsu effectively. It mostly served as a shield and little else, forcing her to rely on her sword and hand-to-hand combat skills.

It was still a necessity, however, since Shuukaku managed to snag one of the many weapons lying around the room, changing tactics from broadsword to halberd to daggers. He constantly changed weapons, forcing both her and Inuyasha to reevaluate and change tactics again and again. It was beginning to grate on her nerves.

It hadn't helped that Inuyasha couldn't use the Tetsusaiga effectively either. Nearly all of his attacks were useless since the close quarters allowed Shuukaku to distract the hanyou from completely finishing off a move. A cornered rat was indeed a deadly foe, especially one with the power of a complete Shikon no Tama flowing through his veins.

She winced as the rat managed to score another hit on Inuyasha, making the blood drip down his chest from the wound on his shoulder. His body was dotted with such wounds, and though he gave as good as he got to the rat, he still managed to heal his wounds to quickly for it to effect him all that much.

Her only consolation was that Shuukaku did not appear to have full mastery over the Shikon no Tama like Naraku once did. She clung tenaciously to that belief, knowing that, alone, they were not strong enough to destroy him.

She pushed herself off the wall, tongue slightly probing her split lip and wincing at the self-induced pain. If things kept up as they were, they'd never get out of here intact. Her eyes surveyed the ransacked room, noting the cracked desk, the toppled chairs and scattered books ripped and torn from being stepped on, crashed into, and sliced apart by errant swings of random weapons. There had to be something here that would give them that extra bit of leeway, that element of surprise.

She sighed, leaning on the giant boomerang. If only she could distract him long enough to allow Inuyasha a chance to defeat the rat. _'A distraction,'_ she mused, watching the two fight each other. Her eyes picked apart the random technique, the wild thrusts of the rat youkai and the slightly better controlled ones that Inuyasha used. He had improved through the years. His technique still contained the raw power and strength he had once relied on to defeat everything in the past, but it was tempered now with forethought rather then pure instinct.

Shuukaku, on the other hand, looked as though he had once been taught how to fight but had not kept up with the training. His moves were rusty, and marred with a moment of hesitance. She could tell he preferred the role of assassin to that of open warrior.

Watching, a plan began to form in her head, and her heart grew warm. Perhaps she could do something to save Kagome, to save Inuyasha. Her feet flew as she jumped back into the fray, swinging the Hiraikotsu by the strap to push the rat away momentarily. Standing next to Inuyasha, she muttered from the side of her mouth, "Whatever happens, don't hesitate to take him out."

Inuyasha glanced at the taijiya, noting the grim determination etched in every line of her body. A feeling of foreboding settled over him, as she charged forward, him only a step behind. She leapt at Shuukaku, doing nothing to avoid the long sword that was raised to pierce her skin. As it sank into her flesh, she grinned, shocking Shuukaku into a moment of stillness.

This woman was not sane.

As he tugged at his sword, trying to free it from its rigid prison, he felt the bit of a blade dig into his heart, Sango's sword piercing the skin before she blacked out to the sound of Inuyasha's angry scream.

The hanyou dashed forward, incensed at the taijiya for treating her life so poorly. As he jumped to clear her head, he swung his sword across his opponent's neck, decapitating the rat and sending his head rolling to the ground, the shock forever etched across his features. His hand slashed down the demon's throat, laying open his esophagus to reveal the sick glow of the Shikon to his gaze before he plucked it from the wet flesh.

Dropping the burning orb into his pocket, he turned to Sango and gently lifted her off the long sword and settled her on the ground. Tearing off the sleeve of his white under haori, he bandaged her body as best he could, thankfully noticing the woman yet lived though her breath was shallow and seemed to gurgle and whistle as her pierced lung fought to sustain her life.

Tears trickled down his face. The two women in his life, his oldest friends, were both near death now, and he couldn't stand the helplessness that suffused his bones with weariness and age. He lifted her slowly from the ground, and turned towards the grating. Swinging Tetsusaiga awkwardly against the weight in his arms, he managed to sheer the iron from its cement prison, opening up a hole big enough for him to jump through, scaring a few pedestrians in the process.

His speed quickly blurred him from their sight as he ran like a hellhound to the hospital, to Sesshoumaru, to Kagome, to help.

**

* * *

Review Comments**

**Spdsgirl:** Don't apologize for taking a while to review! It was greatly appreciated but I can't fault anyone for being busy. And classes are going well. Just one more wave of exams and finals and this semester will done! So can't wait...

Thank-you **Allie,** **Pseudomonas, Niamh, DemonQueen14, Alison Wood, Stacerue, Me,** and **Sotsugoyou** (quite an interesting name. Any particular meaning behind it?)! You're reviews were very encouraging and appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. Everything else belongs to me

* * *

Shuukaku: harvest 

Naosu: To restore to health

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

Naosu sat next to a covered fume hood, hands hidden in the 'arms' that allowed her to manipulate the contents inside the sterile compartment. She mounted a cover slip over the blood smear she just Stained using the Wayson method. Coating the edges with nail polish, she impatiently waited for it to dry before pushing it underneath her microscope. Gazing into the eye piece, she rapidly brought into focuse the blue dyed blood and shook her head. The results defied explanation.

It was rife with chains of rod-like coccobacilli. She could see the cell walls stained almost black with the dye, a characteristic trademark of gram negative bacterium. There was no doubt about it; she was seeing a case of pneumonic plague. If she had to make a guess though, the disease had already progressed to that seen at around 18 hours versus the three the miko had now been exposed to according to the taiyoukai.

If her antibiotic cocktail didn't kick in soon, there was little chance for Kagome's survival. She had done a quick and dirty search for facts against the plague and 90 of humans succumbed to the disease if they weren't successfully treated within 24 hours. Only 75 evaded death if they were.

Naosu rubbed the bridge of her nose. There had to be something more she could do then just sit here and pray for a miracle. Sighing, she changed slides and gazed into the microscope again, content that Shippou seemed to be responding well to his treatment. Another day and he should be cured of the pest though his wounds would take longer to repair themselves. How that kitsune could still be alive after being a quarter eaten was beyond her comprehension.

Still, she would have to keep a close watch on him until he could be officially moved out of containment. Switching to the last set of slides, she nodded in satisfaction. The girl seemed to be unharmed from the ordeal besides mental fatigue and a few bruises. Whoever kidnapped the girl at least kept her well, if not healthy. If only she had been able to get more information out of the kitsune before he drifted back into unconsciousness, or had been able to glean more from Sesshoumaru himself.

Shaking her head again, Naosu continued looking at the slides, double checking and triple checking the results while her brain ran in circles trying to think of a new solution, a better treatment to improve the odds of Kagome's survival. It look like a long night was ahead of her.

—/-/—

Snow was falling, weighing down her head and spotting her eyelashes with the thick grey flakes. She could taste them as they fell on her lips, and wondered if it was ash that tinted the soft water with lifelessness. It was a bitter taste though nourishing, soothing her parched throat though it chilled her inside and out.

Her tattered dress fluttered in the wind, a stark contrast to the dark world surrounding her. All she could do was continue to trudge through the drifts, to fight the wind. She had to because a corner of her mind, the part that drove her forward, was warning her that there was danger nearby that was threatening her friends, destroying her kin.

With dread overwhelming her spirit, how could she stop?

Her eyelids grew heavy with the weight of snowflakes. Brushing them away with blue-cast fingers, she rubbed her exposed arms, trying to warm them by friction alone; there was no heat left in her blood to warm her skin. She could feel the fluid become viscous, a slurry that threatened to clog her arteries and end her agonized misery as pins shot through her legs with every step forward.

She hated this world she was thrown into.

And the silence, the silence that encompassed her nearly drove her mad. Better voices that whispered, voices that taunted, then the never ending silence that swallowed her tears and muffled her own heartbeat from her ears. She wondered if she was even alive.

As the wind buffeted her body, she pulled her arms closer, choking on a sob she knew she could not hear. She was all alone again, and she hated that feeling. She was always alone and if not alone, then the people she cared about, the people she could depend on, where taken away from her. Life was cruel, and she was still learning what new depths it could go to make a living hell out of her dreams.

One step brought her a measure of a strength, two steps made her weep with determination, three found her sinking, sinking into the silent snow bank, her screams swallowed whole by the night.

—/-/—

Chaos erupted in the hospital wing, startling Sesshoumaru from his reverie at Kagome's bedside. She wasn't getting any better, and her whimpers of pain made him want to tear apart everything around him. This feeling of hopelessness, of despair was something he thought long since behind him.

Shaking off his ire, he stepped to the observation window under strict orders not to leave the containment room. His golden eyes watched as a new set of doctors scurried by carrying a wounded patient. They narrowed as Inuyasha followed close behind them, yelling and cursing at the doctors who threw disgusted looks his way.

His heart plummeted, wondering at what new twist of fate was at hand. Did they kill the rat or where they defeated by him? He watched the corridor long after they disappeared from his view, his keen hearing unable to discern their distance through the heavy seals surrounding the room. All he could hear was Kagome's unceasing whimpers and the whirl of fans as the air was constantly recycled, the taste stale against his tongue from overuse.

It was plague after all; a disease which carried on the wind to unsuspecting victims. He gritted his teeth though his face remained otherwise cold and impassive. Tearing his eyes from the empty corridor, he returned to the miko's side and tentatively grabbed her hand. It felt light in his own, small and soft from the last few years doing little more then wield a pencil. She was unfit for battle, though her instincts made her a warrior any could be proud to stand next to.

He gingerly settled into the seat that had been provided for him, stretching his legs in front of him in seeming relaxedness though his muscles were wound tight as he fought the desire to squeeze her hand senseless. There were few times he needed to hold onto something, but loosing this girl when he finally knew he had her acceptance nearly broke his spirit.

Inside, he was howling in fear, howling in anger with a matching thirst for blood, but he was stuck here, helpless at her side while his brother went off fighting. Now he did not know what to think. At least earlier he had hope, but now he had none. The taijiya was injured; Inuyasha acting like a rash, brazen fool.

He closed his eyes against the disconcerting sight in front of him. He needed to speak with the hanyou, but dared not leave in case something happened whilst he was gone. He would wait, wait for Inuyasha to come find him. There was noting else he could do. He could not, would not leave the room.

—/-/—

He was a mess. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he watched Sango get wheeled into the operating room, far beyond his reach at the moment. He could still feel the hostility coming from the doctors and the nurses because of his ranting.

He shrugged. Sango just pissed him off for doing something so incredibly stupid and unnecessary like throwing herself on the rat's damn blade! It was like she _wanted_ to die. Didn't she know that there were people here would miss her?

Apparently not.

He stifled the growl that threatened to break free once again. He really needed to reign in his temper. Just as his fingers began to relax from the fist they were held in, a nurse walked to the window and haughtily looked down her nose at him as she pulled the shades shut.

Muffling his curse, he turned away from the irritating sight and stomped down the hall. People were _really_ trying to piss him off tonight! Cursing underneath his breath, he felt his nostrils flare at the effort he was exuding to control his temper. He wouldn't redeem himself, either, if he gave into his desire to smash the equipment lining the hallway.

A scent finally penetrated his anger-tinted thoughts causing him to pause in mid-step. '_Shit_,' he thought as he rushed to the nearby door. He had forgotten that Kagome was injured as well.

Nearly tearing the door off its hinges, he took satisfaction at the resounding crash as it hit the wall before stepping into the chemically sanitized room. He could see Sesshoumaru sitting tensely in front of Kagome, her hand delicately held in his through the window. Blinking, he gazed over his shoulder to see a similarly built window showing a clear view into the corridor he left behind.

At least they were taking the threat of disease seriously.

Closing the door behind him, he walked a little more calmly to the window and knocked on the pane, noting the sealed door standing between him and his brother and best friend. It was locked by a number pad too, curse them.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, glaring at the grinning hanyou on the other side of the glass. He swiftly rose and walked to the window, using one clawed finger to press a button on the keypad next to it.

His deep voice filtered over the radio system. "Is he dead?" he asked coldly, making Inuyasha shiver from the imagined lack of heat.

He found his own speaker box next to him and pressed the corresponding button to converse across the vacuum between them. "Yeah, we got the bastard, but Sango decided to be stupid and distract the rat by falling on his blade."

Sesshoumaru eyes widened a fraction, the surprise evident to only the few who knew how to look for it. "What are her chances at survival?" he asked, knowing now why Inuyasha had been yelling so forcefully as he passed his window.

He rubbed the nape of his neck, concern leaking into his eyes. "I think so. The blade pierced her lungs though so it's just a matter of time to see if the reduced oxygen levels have any lasting effects. At least that's what the stupid guy told me before they disappeared into the operating room."

Sesshoumaru nodded, relaxing minutely that at least one person might be saved tonight. Inuyasha looked up and captured his half-brother's eyes. "What about Kagome and Shippou?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer.

Silence descended. Inuyasha nearly tore the pad off the wall as the tension mounted with every passing moment. "Shippou will be fine. He sustained serious wounds from the rat army, but he will recover. His youkai blood is proving to be as strong as always, clearing the disease from his system and regenerating new flesh to cover that which he lost."

Sesshoumaru paused again as his eyes flicked to the side, catching Kagome's prone body in the corner as he tilted his body ever so slightly. "It is up to Kagome if she survives this attack. Dr. Nasou tells me her disease prognosis is strange, however. The number of bacteria in her system does not correspond to the projected dividing rate. The number keeps increasing exponentially despite the cocktail of drugs she is taking."

Inuyasha's body drooped in defeat. "At least we got the Shikon no Tama back." He reached into his haori, pulling at the dark purple sphere from its folds. "I was hoping we could make a wish on it, to cure Kagome, but with it looking like this, there's no way I'd risk it."

The taiyoukai nodded, understanding the defeat clouding his aura. Kagome was too precious to lose, but would life granted be better with the jewel tainted so? "She will cure herself. She is a strong woman, and would not let such a thing defeat her."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. '_That's just great,' _he thought, internally rolling his eyes and making a rude gesture. _'Trust the bastard to make a statement like that. Only the strong are worthy of him, blah blah blah. Bastard. _"Kagome may be strong, but sometimes even the strong fall!"

Inuyasha failed to realize his last thought was verbalized while his finger continued to press the 'speak' button.

Sesshoumaru turned sharply back to his half-brother, anger overriding his concern. This was no time to let tempers loose! Barely controlling his ire from showing outwardly other then the flash of crimson lighting his eyes, he softly spoke. "Don't presume, dear brother. She will get better, or else I'll tear this hospital apart with my bare hands."

Gulping was the immediate reaction followed by backing up a few steps. He remembered the last time Sesshoumaru thought he lost the miko, and it was not a pleasant memory. It had taken years before anyone would trust Sesshoumaru's control again.

Sensing Sesshoumaru still retained a firm leash on his beast, Inuyasha crept forward a few steps. "I'm sure she'll get better, but do you think that even in her state she could purify this thing? I think its having a bad effect on us all."

The jewel twinkled in amusement at that statement making both narrow their eyes. Inuyasha held the thing at arms length in disgust. "There's an exchange chamber below the speaker box," Sesshoumaru said reluctantly. He wasn't sure he wanted the jewel anywhere near Kagome at the moment but knew what dangers the jewel could bring. "Press the button to sanitize the compartment before placing it in there."

Inuyasha followed the directions swiftly, tapping his foot impatiently as the air was recycled, filtered, and cleansed while a mist of disinfectant obscured his view of the narrow chamber. When the light turned green, and the door clicked as it unsealed itself, he pulled it open and thrust the jewel inside.

Sesshoumaru watched it all, and with his clean hearing noted when the outside door resealed before pulling his side open. Gingerly picking up the jewel with the tip of his claws, he turned away from Inuyasha and paced the eight steps to Kagome's side.

Reluctantly, slowly, he picked up her lax hand, cringing at the whimpers still coming from her strained throat. Dropping the black washed jewel onto her palm, he was thrown back as her hand jerked closed and her body was awash in a brilliant aura of pink, blue, and white light as her miko energy coalesced and the purification began. He was powerless to do anything as Kagome's eyes snapped open showing the white of her eyes.

She screamed.

—/-/—

Pain ripped through her body, as though a million shards of ice were wedged into her skin, slicing it open with uncaring ease. She was swallowed whole by the snow, surrounded by an inner glow of brilliance as she floundered in panic.

Her breath became labored as she continued to scream with her absent voice. Her hands clawed at the frigid walls as her body plummeted down, down, down. The dark sky above her became a hollow vision, barely seen as the brilliance of light reflected a million times within the snow bank, within the endless pit she found herself in. It hurt her eyes, made her squeeze them shut as the light bombarded them to tears.

Sweat adorned her brow with the adrenalin running through her body, and her heart beat with the passion of a hundred drums. It's rhythm increased 5-fold, resulting in nervous shaking as she continued to claw out huge chunks of ice in an attempt to halt her downward plummet.

Just when the night sky above was swallowed by the whiteness leaving her in a world of clashing colors, she felt her feet break through into empty air. Her gasp was swallowed whole as she felt her body join it, leaving her to float in an endless vacuum of space with nothing but the brilliant whiteness of the snow above her and a sea of warmth below.

Throat convulsing, lips trembling, Kagome finally heard something in the void. She heard her own voice screaming. Eyes snapping open, unaware she had ever closed them, she stared unseeingly at the vision before her as the light coalesced from the halo surrounding her body to a small area surrounding her clenched fist. The light dissipated in a flash, sending a wave of light motes to float to the white sheets and the tan tiled floor.

She blinked, focusing on the stunned expression of a hanyou pressed up against a glass window and Sesshoumaru's disbelieving gaze as it matched her own. She smiled wearily at the open expression adorning his face before fainting back onto her pillows, her hand relaxing its grip to show nothing but grey dust coating her hands.

—/-/—

Nasou squealed, falling backwards out of her chair nearly tearing the vacuum seal around the gloves her hands had been encased within. Swiftly following her thud to the floor, was a resounding crash of metal objects landing beside her, objects she had upturned in her attempt to halt her backwards descent.

It wasn't possible. Unbelievable. It had happened so quickly. She had been sitting there, watching as the bacterium in her microscope divide in ten minute intervals, faster even then _E. coli_. But then the rate doubled, tripled, quadrupled before the cells just burst in a fantastic display of pyrotechnics as a pink light engulfed them. She recognized the aura; she recognized the metallic taste of miko energy, but she did not understand it.

Gasping, she clambered to her feet, still staring at the Petri dish filled with nutrient rich broth before her heart skipped a beat. Running out of the laboratory, she ran to her patient, leaving her coworkers to stare in stunned bemusement at her billowing lab coat as she flashed past them.

—/-/—

Dashing into the room, Nasou glanced at the hanyou still pressed to the glass and the taiyoukai just beyond. She was stunned to find Sesshoumaru holding Kagome's body tightly in his arms with his face pressed into her neck. It was the first moment of weakness she had ever seen him display. Not even when they were treating the miko had she sensed any.

Clearing her throat, she whispered, "What happened in here!"

Inuyasha turned around to stare wide-eyed at the neko demoness before him. He gasped, sucking in air he forgot he needed. "Kagome—something happened to Kagome. She was just purifying the jewel when she woke up and passed out again."

The doctor shook her head in confusion. There was only one thing left to do. She'd have to suit up and check the girl. Walking to a door separating the two rooms, she keyed in her access code, waiting for the little room just inside to sanitize itself before it would allow her to enter. Stepping through, she pulled one of the biohazard suits off the rack and slipped it efficiently on. Pressing the seals, checking for tears, she nodded her head in satisfaction and stepped to the door that would lead her into the room Kagome rested in. Keying in a different access code, she entered the room, waiting for the door to seal once more behind her.

"Sesshoumaru," she firmly stated, trying to capture his attention. When only a slight twitch of his tail acknowledged her presence, she stepped forward before saying his name again. "Sesshoumaru, please let me inspect Kagome. I must figure out what caused her aura to flare."

Sesshoumaru growled as he struggled to push aside his protective instincts. It nearly caused his heart to stop when he thought the energy it took for her to neutralize the Shikon no Tama had taken her life with it. "She fulfilled her duty," he said softly, brushing his finger tips along her face, checking once more for her breath.

Nasou rolled her eyes and took another step forward, careful to skirt his lashing tail until she was face to face with him, or would be if he looked up. "Sesshoumaru, the energy I just felt killed the bacteria I was studying. I need to know if it also got rid of the ones in her system."

His nose twitched, inhaling the miko's clean, pure scent. "She no longer has the scent of illness around her," he stated, unwilling to relinquish his hold on the girl.

"I know that, but I must verify what our senses are telling us," she gently assured, reaching into the drawer next to her for antiseptic and a sterile needle. "Just let me get a little bit more of her blood, and I can tell you if she will be well and can be moved to another unit."

Slowly, the taiyoukai backed away from the resting miko and allowed the neko to gather her blood and check Kagome's vital signs. He took satisfaction out of the stray looks the doctor kept sending his way which he met with a silent warning and a growl to hurry up. Nasou took it in stride, not letting the taiyoukai bother her besides a slight trembling of her limbs. Not wanting to spend any time more then necessary in the same room with him, she quickly left, forcefully taking Inuyasha with her.

Alone at last with Kagome, he returned to her bedside, cradling her in his arms. Nuzzling her hair, he breathed deeply her death free scent, luxuriating in the sense of calm it gave him. Long moments passed as he sat there, holding her. Long moments in which he vowed to protect her as long as she lived, as long as she would let him.

Reluctantly separating their bodies, knowing that it was not seemly for him to act like a love sick puppy without her permission, he gently laid her back down on the bed, running a hand down her slowly cooling skin. As his fingertips tickled her palm, he felt the hand tighten around his own, effectively capturing it in a firm grip.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, eyes fluttering against the bright light of the room.

Sesshoumaru knelt on the side of the bed, sliding his fingers more firmly into her own. "Kagome," he answered, afraid to say any more least the lump in his throat choke him. For once, he was speechless.

"Sesshoumaru," she smiled focusing in on his face, the features softened with worry. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered, weak from an immune system that was still kicked into overdrive. "How are Shippou and Ayumi?"

He looked at her, drinking in her smiling features and wondered how she found the strength to smile after she survived such a gruesome ordeal. The woman constantly amazed him. "Shippou is doing well. He suffered some serious wounds but it's nothing time won't heal. We're still waiting to find out if Ayumi will suffer some residual psychological effects although her body is healthy."

Kagome nodded happily, squeezing his fingers tightly as she closed her eyes with the intent of drifting back into slumber land. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in amazement. "Aren't you going to ask about yourself?" he wondered out loud.

Kagome laughed, opening her eyes once more to his delight. "With you here, nothing can go wrong," she said with conviction.

"Good, because I want to stay here forever, but since you won't ask, Shuukaku is dead, and you destroyed the Shikon no Tama."

He held his breath as Kagome struggled to comprehend his underlying meaning. She was tired, and needed sleep that did not drown her dreams. "I did what?" she murmured, struggling to sit up as his words repeated in her mind.

Sesshoumaru carefully lifted her torso and plumped the pillows behind her so she could recline on the bed. "When we placed the jewel in your hand, you purified it to dust, and somehow healed yourself in the process."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He never was much of a talker, usually. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to remember what else he said just a minute ago.

_I want to stay here forever._

Her eyes widened as the meaning sank in. "Sesshoumaru?" she queried, dredging up her courage. "Are you willing to let me stay with you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled softly as he brushed the hair back from her face. "I would be honored if you'd agree to be my mate and fill my life with all the memories you wish," he whispered before brushing her lips with his own, afraid to tax her strength anymore then necessary.

He was greeted with shocked eyes when he pulled back, her lips parted in a silent 'oh.' He waited for her answer, assured at least in her love for him, if not necessarily the speed with which she'd agree to act on it. Squealing, she flung her arms around him, kissing him with a force that stunned him. Sinking into the intoxicating feeling of lips pressed against lips, he felt the world fade around him, content at last with his life and an end to the fear which had hounded him ever since Inuyasha foolishly barged into her school and life some few weeks ago.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Surprise! There's an epilogue that got posted right along with this last chapter even though it's exceedingly short. Go! Shoo! Read it and let me know if you think the end worth reading 100,000 words to reach it. Also check out the accompanying one-shot to Torn Apart dealing with how Inuyasha and Kouga became 'friends' as hinted in Chapter 19. The fic is entitled, _Howling at the Moon._

**

* * *

Last Review Comments:**

I know no longer allows review comments, but since it's the last chapter, and about a week after they changed policy, I figure it'd be okay.

**Me**: I think you're right, she is in a depression. I guess it just comes because I never really see her dealing with her grief. She just buries it until she has to face it. Meh. But I hope this ending was worth all your time and effort!

**Blueyesangel1186**: I guess I even surprised myself with how quickly I got this out. You may thank the holidays for letting me get away with fewer hours at work this week.

Thanks also need to go to **Sheri Maxell, Sotsugyou, Sess'sLov, ptbear, and Niamh.** It's been wonderful hearing from you this last chapter and many of the previous ones.


	25. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the Inuyasha characters and storylines nor any of the plot or elements referred to in this story based on Striking Falcon's, You don't know what you have 'til it's gone. Everything else belongs to me

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Kagome sighed, relaxing against her new husband's shoulder as she gazed tenderly across the garden where they had retreated in wedlock. Her family were happily socializing and dancing, as rambunctious and up to no good as the first time she meet them some four, maybe five months ago. She took a deep breath of the cool autumn air, basking in the feeling of well being.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm tightly around Kagome's waist, bringing her closer into his side though no one could see it rest there underneath the table. He had been so protective of her these last few months though the stifling care had lifted somewhat. Now, it was a comfortable feeling that she cherished because it meant he cared. She could almost bypass the arrogance with which he ordered her around, though wedding arrangements had given her the peace of mind to face his demands for bodyguards and the like.

Personally, she was still amazed she had been allowed to walk after a month of confinement to her room at the castle. Not to mention that he let her mother get anywhere near her to help plan the wedding.

She giggled, watching with warmth as Jaken strutted around the guests to their complete ire. His pride at being the closest to choosing their wedding date showed with the rather odd bubbliness surrounding his aura and demeanor. It was so much so that the children actually followed him around rather then running in terror from him. They wanted to catch the seemingly real glass spheres that rose from Jaken's warts as he strutted through the guests.

Even Sango appeared well, almost fully recovered from the wound to her lung. It would never be quite the same, but at least she could still practice her skills if and when Inuyasha let her. It was actually kind of cute, how he hovered over her. It reminded her of a certain someone...

"When do you think Inuyasha and Sango will realize what's happening to them," she whispered, breaking Sesshoumaru's thoughts from restraining himself from public displays of affections with his new bride. He still had a reputation to maintain after all.

"Knowing the hanyou, I'll give him another three to five years before he even realizes he's in love and maybe another two to get up the nerve to ask for the taijiya's hand."

Kagome laughed at his matter of fact tone earning a heady glance from Sesshoumaru. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered what kisses she was gifted with from many such looks. As she leaned in closer, her reverie was interrupted by the high stringent voice of one of her friends coming near her.

Sighing at the interruption, they both turned their faces back to the sea of guests and noted with concern Ayumi marching forward with a wolf-cub following behind her. "Kagome! Get this pest to stop following me around!"

Kagome frowned. She could hear the pleading in her voice and the terror-stricken look in her eyes. She had yet to recover from Shuukaku's betrayal and the cloying taste of fear that near rape brought to her. Nor had she fully forgiven herself from dragging Kagome downtown to save her despite the miko's reassurances.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze at Kappatsu. Releasing his hold on Kagome, he stood to his feet, traditional kimono flaring around him. Jerking his head to the side, he walked off with the wolf-hanyou stalking behind him as he shot yearning looks Ayumi's way.

Kagome patted the seat next to her, concern clouding her voice. "Are you okay, Ayumi? I'm really sorry about Kappatsu. He means well; he really does. He just gets overzealous sometimes."

Ayumi sighed and sank into the seat next to her best friend. "I just can't handle someone like him, Kagome!" she pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. "It's too soon. I can't trust anyone yet. You _know_ that!" she whimpered.

Kagome sighed. Whoever decided to truly pursue the girl was going to have their hands full gaining her trust and friendship. Trauma was a hard thing to overcome, especially one as burned and used as Ayumi had been in her short life. "It's okay Ayumi. Sesshoumaru will talk to him and get things straightened out. He won't disturb you anymore."

She sighed, slumping into Kagome's side in relief. She was so very, very glad that her friend was so forgiving, so calm with everything. She wasn't quite sure what happened in that alleyway, but she did know that if it had been anyone other then Kagome, she would have been lucky to get out of there alive and with her sanity intact.

Ayumi smiled tremulously and gave her newly wedded friend a strong hug. "I'm glad you're happy," she whispered, before getting off the bench and moving back into the crowd, returning to the rest of their high school circle.

Watching her walk away, Kagome failed to notice Sesshoumaru come up behind her, although she did see Kappatsu head determinedly for Ayumi. Kagome gasped, and rose to her feet only to be halted by Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder.

"Watch, Kagome. The cub may have met his match at last." Kagome gritted her teeth and did what she could to relax as Kappatsu tapped Ayumi on the shoulder, making her turn around to face him. Moments later, after conversing, he walked away leaving a stunned expression on the girl's face.

Without prompting, Sesshoumaru began to speak. "He apologized and asked for her forgiveness for coming on so strongly with this first meeting. He also said that he knew some of what she went through recently and was willing to wait for her to be ready before pressing his suit again." Sesshoumaru paused as he inhaled his wife's delicate scent, the aroma going straight through his body. He couldn't get enough of it, because soon, its sweetness would be mixed with his own.

Brushing his lips against her hair, he whispered, "He also added that he would be honored to count her among his friends."

Kagome gasped and looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, displacing his chin from its resting place. "Did he really? Did he really say that when he never listens to anyone nor backs off when told?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips as his amber gaze softened. "He did." He failed to mention however the threats of bodily injury if the wolf did anything less then that. There were some things better left unsaid around his new mate.

She squealed and threw her arms around her mate, her husband, her friend and protector. "I'm glad. I think that's what she needs, someone to wait until _she's_ ready. It's a perfect step towards building a lasting foundation." She smiled coyly up at him. "It worked for me," she said seductively, moving in closer to his warmth.

Sesshoumaru nodded and returned the hug. "What say you, we retire for the night," he murmured huskily into her hair, her words inciting his heat to a greater level. Answering warmth flushed through her body as she nodded her head in agreement. Smiling fully and brightly for all to see, he leaned down to kiss her soft, yielding lips as they disappeared from view, visible only to the concealed youkai eyes around them.

Shippou smiled, seeing the blur of Sesshoumaru's retreating form head to the back of the castle where their rooms lied. He was glad his adopted father finally found a worthy mate. Turning back to his companion, he enthusiastically continued discussing possible collaborations with the lovely Nasou. They had bandied the idea around during his convalescence, and he was itching to get back into the laboratory, especially with such new idea of harnessing energy to lyse the pathogens open, killing them almost instantaneously.

He was oblivious to everything except for the burning passion he and the neko opposite him shared for science. He didn't even notice a few of his grandchildren sneaking away into the manor to leave a few surprises for the happy couple to find in the morning when they awoke...

—**The End**—

_**

* * *

Author's Note**_

Well, that's it. And before anyone asks (though I'm not to sure why you would) there will be no sequel to this fic. I have been immensely honored with the opportunity to finish Striking Falcon's, You Don't Know What You Have Til It's Gone, and the amount of support I have managed to attract.

I hope it was worthwhile for each one of you who read this, and I'm glad I was able to share my first, completed novel with all of you guys. One of these days, I may go back and give this the solid proofing it deserves, but until then, I have other projects lodged in my head thanks to two certain people named Pseudomonas and Ouatic7.

Thank-you.

_**Parsnip**_


End file.
